Nature Vs Nurture The Second Year
by forevercharmed01
Summary: As the second year start's and thing's turn mysterious. People being frozen, voices in the walls and more adventure then before. Hermione will come to finally learn what the sorting hat meant that first year and also find a whole new meaning to the name the chamber of secret's.
1. Book Smart's

**Well here we are, the start of the second series.**

**I want to thank all who left reviews last time on the last one and advice on what i should do in regards to my dilemma...I chose this way, thought it might have been easier to do plus it make's it better i think.**

**Anyhoo this is the very first in what i hope will be, detailed chapters but not to long as to bore some of my other readers but also not to short either...Like to try to keep you all happy.**

**Hope this is a good first start as i had some last minute comment's on my other saying they couldn't wait for this one to be up, whilst i'm glad you all enjoy it i'm more nervous now to hopefully do the this just as much justice as the first...Hopefully it will be .**

**Well lets get on with the second year, and happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything of Harry Potter, if i did my changes would still be the same. Alas, they can only be in here.**

* * *

"Come on get up!"

The wonderful dream Hermione was having about getting more sleep was cruelly yanked from her, much like the blanket that was harshly pulled back exposing her to the cold as she pulled up her legs to her stomach in an instant reaction. She opened her eyes bleakly before yawning and eyeing the only other person in the room and therefore the culprit and giving her them meanest stare she could muster before having her morning tea.

Minerva didn't pay attention to the half scowl being sent her way as she moved over to the indoor wardrobe and began mulling through the neatly hung clothes. Today was the mark of the last few days they had before school opened again and she had to make sure that they got everything they needed way before that normally she would have been content to wait a few more days but Albus had asked her to return two days earlier so that everything could be re-warded and that meant everything and seeing as they had practically wasted the last day or so she found herself in a hurry to get everything on the list now.

So here she was as she rifled through the clothes before pulling out a simple blue shirt and skirt before taking out a black cardigan and turning back to the younger girl before scowling. Hermione had eyed the older woman moving around like a house elf high on cleaning products and had fallen tired just watching her move it was far too early for all that and so, had snuck the cover back over her body.

Seeing her lying back in bed she had no time nor any inclination to mess around today so made her way over to the bed once more before grabbing hold of the corner and instead of pulling back right away, she held it above her body a little forcing her hand to sneak out in a bid to grab it before taking action.

Hermione felt the slight chill hit her body once more and still with her eyes closed, moved her hand around in order to cover the exposed area. A hand had her eyes snapping open before emitting a small squeal as a forceful tug saw her being pulled up right. Her top half of her body now chilly just as a handful of clothes where threw at her, they hit her face as she scrambled to pull them away so she could glare. But found the room empty denying her the chance.

Minerva smirked at the flustered look before turning and making her way out she had to go and inform Patches of what breakfast was but stopped at the door to shout back through.

"And hurry up; we need to get there at a suitable time." Before making her way down the hall chuckling at the muttered growling's she could hear, she was sat at the table reading the prophet and drinking her tea when Hermione made her appearance. She ambled through and sat down just as she turned the page. The small 'thank you' had her waiting a few more seconds before placing the paper down on the table.

Watching as Hermione smiled gratefully as the little elf presented her with much-needed tea before waiting until the little creature had disappeared smiling before turning her head, all traces of the smile gone and instead was replaced back with the scowl. Minerva looked on at the petulant stare and silently thinking she could be an excellent Auror, her mood seem the change so quickly she could have given mad eye a run for his money, or at the very least scare a good number of criminals with her interrogations with a good Auror, bad Auror persona.

Placing down her paper she looked at the little girl who was glaring daggers with her tea-cup in hand she wasn't intimidated, not in the slightest. Having taught children of all ages for so long one builds up an immunity to the harsh stares and loathing you got when giving punishments or handling out assignment's having one twelve-year-old who had been forced to wake before her appropriated time was nothing to her, and she showed it by returning the look with a smile.

"Anything the matter my dear"

Hermione's scowl deepened as she slowly lifted her tea-cup, her eyes never leaving that of the amused older woman before sipping carefully, she didn't let up until she had lowered her much-needed beverage before speaking.

"…..Why"

Minerva chuckled before reaching for her paper and lifted it back up, sinking into her seat and got back to the page was at before casually responding.

"Because we have mere days before we are to return and a routine structure will get you back into the habit of getting up early, angrily starting on her eggs the little girl pulled at the thought of getting up at the crack of dawn. She had been accustomed to getting lie in's and so having been dragged forcibly from her warm haven was something that did not agree with her, mumbling around her bite she carried on her tirade not that Minerva could understand her.

"And we need to have your thing ready before then. Merlin knows why I have left it this late." A little shake of her head wondering what had caused her to wait so long as Hermione rolled her eyes before deciding that it was still far too early for whatever rant her Mother was going into and so wisely placed a bit more of her egg in her mouth so that she could use it as an excuse if the older woman should ask her a question mid flow.

Sometime later and after some muttered 'Hmm's' and muffled 'Yes's' breakfast was done with as both moved from the room to get ready for their trip. Now that she had her morning pick me up, she was feeling a lot more awake and as her brain was now appeased with tea it was working properly allowing her to remember what Harry had written in his letter back to her, he had been excited for her to write to him and responded almost straight away.

He had been jealous of her trip abroad. She knew he was bound to be which was why she was so reluctant to talk about it she knew how horrible his Aunt and Uncle were. She may not have ever seen them before and frankly didn't think she could stop herself from attacking if she did, but he had told her one night when they had stayed awake and she had no reason not to trust him.

They had talked about other things. Both were excited for the start of the New Year, and he had teased her about how she couldn't wait for the beginning of lesson's she mocked anger but knew that it was true and so didn't take it to heart.

It was from that she remembered that he was going to Diagon Alley, what day she had no idea. But he mentioned something…..What was it?

For a while she tried to remember and as she threw her cloak around her shoulders musing it still eluded her, Minerva turned to her once they were at the door and saw her deep in thought. She also saw the buttons on the cloak done wrong and sighed before moving. Hermione was brought out of her thought by hand's quickly pulling the cloak undone. Looking down she watched silently as the older woman redid them just as quick as she pulled them apart before stepping back to admire her corrected work.

Hermione saw the fastenings now fixed and gave her a sheepish smile before shrugging and bounding closer to the outstretched hand before they disappeared from the hallway.

Coming out into the small Alley they always used when going to London. Hermione closed her eyes and stayed very still. She may have used this for countless trips and even tried mentally commanding herself to get used to it but no matter how much she may have prepared herself for it, the stomach want's what the stomach want's.

And right now it wanted to throw up her breakfast.

Breathing in deeply she exhaled before nodding and opening her eyes to see the other woman watching her carefully. "You Ok"

She nodded before moving to follow her out of the small passage as they made their way through the crowd. It baffled her how so many Muggle's had so many place's to be every minute of every day. She knew that the whole reason they were called Muggle's was because of the fact they didn't hold any magic. But she reckoned that if they just at least had the ability to travel by that dreaded Apparition then the path's would be a lot more clearer.

She was tired of getting her feet stood on and she couldn't even kick them back.

Finally they reached the familiar looking pub as Minerva pushed on the door and allowed he to go in first. Another thing that baffled her was why, when they all knew it was there did it always have the same haggard looking customer's as she gazed around the drably lit bar to see the occupant's ever perpetual expression as they sat by the sides talking quietly or brooding in their thoughts

"Ello, Professor!"

She lifted her head to see the bar owner, Tom smiling and waving cheerfully at them as the other woman turned and returned with her own tight-lipped one.

"You come to gather your things then?"

_'No, we've come to sit in your charming establishment and partake in conversation with this cheerful bunch.'_ Hermione thought snidely as she looked at the man who had verbally stated the plain obvious.

"That is the idea, Tom" She replied as he grinned and carried on wiping the already clean glass with the rag. "Good luck to ya."

"Oh?" He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah got that….What's his name….Lockjoy?...Lockcharm –"

"Lockhart" He clicked his fingers and gave her a beaming smile.

"Yeah that was it he's here today, doing some sort of book thing in Flourish and Blott's." The new's caused a small groan of exasperation to erupt from her chest. She had heard of the man in passing. Won some award one time and then another in some small country, to be honest she didn't have the time nor the effort to care as she had things to do and classes to teach but had heard a number of the girls in her class gush about him.

And now he was here effectively ruining her already harried day he chuckled at her expression before she nodded to him slowly and thanked him for informing her as she turned and directed them out into the back yard before waiting as the wall parted to reveal the hidden street behind. Hermione smiled at the stores she knew all too well as they made their way to the first stop of the day, the bank.

She may have learnt her lesson from all those years ago but that didn't mean she was ever going to be ok being within the same space as them again. They still scared her, and she would deny it to her last day, but if needs must and seeing as they held pretty much all of her money. It was a pretty big must.

They stepped back out once Minerva had settled her business one little girl happier than when she went in before pulling out her list from her pocket.

"Ok….Well, we went to Madam Malkin's last time. So shall we go there first again?" She asked looking up to see Minerva eyeing the street wearily, following her gaze she could see the the crowd outside the bookstore no doubt all waiting for the famed wizard to make his appearance. She took in the majority and noticed they were all girl's some she had seen in her year some others the year above.

She wasn't going as far to say she knew everything about a person. But she had been around a lot to say that by now she was a pretty good judge of character, after all she predicted that Harry and Ron where going to be bad for her health. And she was right. Getting sliced and diced by a transfigured pawn was not the best way to strengthen one's friendship, but she couldn't deny it was a challenge.

And now just by looking at their excited faces. The looks of adoration and utter infatuation and that was merely his picture. She could tell that he was going to be an idiot. One who was a showboating, egotistical, story-teller at best. Glancing at the picture that was winking at the passing girls who giggled each time she narrowed them in complete disdain.

Why did he have to be in the one place that if she could, she would move into. It was her sanctuary her one place of solitude, but now it was overrun by giggling flocks of sheep, vowing to stay as far away from her beloved book store until she really needed to. They made their way to the robe shop as they began the day shopping.

They made their way around the street religiously avoiding the shop that she so desperately wanted to go in but couldn't and so in a vain attempt at protest she took to glaring at the ignorant girls who were clamming around in the queue muttering under her breath before being moved on by an amused, but also just as annoyed Minerva. Finally they couldn't put it off any longer and so after they had gotten the hefty supply of cat food for the term. They made their way to the last stop.

Each step she took felt heavy as she took a look at the long line waiting outside unhappily,

"Do we have to wait in this?" She asked as Minerva looked up, she didn't know. All they wanted were the books she didn't even want to see the over puffed idiot. But she didn't know if the line was for them just waiting for him or could they just walk in? They stopped near the end of the line as she thought about it. She scowled at the stupidity of it all her day was being ruined by one man who she had no intention of ever seeing and yet even in his absence he was causing her ire.

Still musing Hermione faintly heard her name being called, she looked around the crowded part of the street and narrowed her eyes looking to see who it was that called her until a few people moved and then she saw Harry come running to her, she smiled widely as he stopped in front of her grinning just as widely back she took a few seconds to take him in after weeks of not seeing him and as she did her smile slowly faded.

"What happened to your glasses?"

His own grin lessened a little as she gazed at his broken, taped up glasses. He grimaced a little as she gave him one last look over and pursed her lips. She knew that she had to fix them but knowing that she wasn't allowed to use magic was a stickler she looked around to see where her Mother was so that she could get her to do it but couldn't see her anywhere she turned only to see the taller woman's back as she entered the shop, no doubt going to see if they could get the boos without having to see the circus that came with them.

That left them alone on the street. Something she had never been before and so didn't know what to make of it but knew that now she could at least fix his glasses. She just had to be really quick about it with one last look at the door she turned back to him and pulled out her wand, Harry watched her and moved back slightly when she brought it to his broken spectacles. He had no reason to distrust her as she was his best friend, but something about a magical wand being shoved in his face brought out the nervous side in him.

"Oculus Reparo."

He blinked in astonishment as no sooner as she spoke the words. The binding holding his glasses together vanished as he took his lenses off to inspect them as they now looked well not new but better than they was before as he slid them back on his nose and smiled gratefully at her,

"Need to remember that.

She smiled and nodded. "Aye, countless books later and it finally comes in handy" She looked to the doorway where her Mother went in

"So who are you with?" The dark-haired boy turned to see the long line before smiling and replying. "I'm with the Weasley's" Cocking her head curiously at him she frowns slightly, wasn't he meant to be with his Aunt and Uncle. As if hearing her thoughts he turned back to her, grin on face and carried on speaking.

"Come on let's go and I'll tell you about it." He grabbed her hand and tugged her into the shop. They made their way through the masses of crowded people in a bid to find the red-headed family who had broken him free. Whilst they did they stopped at seeing the formidable looking form of the Scottish witch as she stood towering over one of the employees of the store seemingly ranting about the ridiculousness of it all.

"Isn't that" He asked moving so he could see better as she grimly nodded.

"Uh – Huh" She cringed a little when it looked like the poor boy was about to pass out and so she pushed on his shoulder in the other direction. "Let's just keep going shall we"

They moved on as he told her all about the rescue mission and how they drove their dad's car all the way to his house. Her eyes widened when he told her about how they broke the gate from his window and how Vernon tried to pull him back in only to fall into the hedges underneath, she giggled before coming to a stop in front of the familiar bunch whose red hair was plainly visible for all to see.

"So you're dentists! Fascinating! I understand other Muggles quite fear you? Why is that?" She turned slightly to see two nervous looking people being somewhat cornered by the Weasley Patriarch. He seemed to be in his element talking to them and was all in good nature but she could tell that they looked scared. It made her giggle again just as Ron turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Hermione! You made it!"

"Yes" She looked back to him as the rest of the family jostled in the line as Mrs Weasley tried to keep the twins from causing havoc. She turned at the sound of the youngest of the boys say her name and smiled on seeing her there. She had heard from the youngest Weasley boy when he got home all about his new friends; how he had two really good ones in Harry potter, something which shocked her at hearing that he was the one she had helped get on to the platform that day, but the second biggest shock came from when he told her about the young McGonagall.

She listened to him as he went on about how she was in the carriage that they went to because it was all full. The I'm better than you attitude she had, something which he took great pains to detail then how she made fun of the stupid spell, Fred taught him which did turn out to be fake. Before and he begrudgingly muttered it, defeating him when he pulled his wand on her.

She barely heard him say the last sentence as she was still getting over the fact that Minerva McGonagall, the Hogwarts Transfiguration Professor, _her_ old Transfiguration teacher. And deputy. Had a child, it boggled the mind. Just when did this child come about? How hadn't anyone known about…The girl when she learnt that she was indeed a girl before greatly admiring her secret keeping skills as they were far better than any she had come across.

She had heard him rant about how she was the best at literally everything. She had to chuckle at that, she may have been a teachers kid but she doubted that even an eleven year old would be that good until he told her how when they weren't friends at first, she basically kicked the arse of everyone in class by changing her match first time and in less than ten minutes that had her speechless once more nobody was that good surely? Not even the esteemed Mistress herself.

Now getting to see the young girl up close and for the first time she eyed her carefully. She did seem to look the part. The 'I'm better then you' attitude pouring from her posture as she stood tall and straight. Her hair was immaculate. With its black/brown tight curls tumbling down her back her nose was perfectly straight and articulate on her very pale and clear skinned face and the harrowing green coloured seemingly shone brightly from her eyes, as she faced the older woman with almost cat-like stare's.

In truth, she very much did seem like the other woman's daughter. Very haughty and proper, but she was brought up to never judge until she got to know them and so made the first move.

"Hermione dear, it's so good to see you." She beamed happily at her, something which surprised her at first. She looked at the woman she had never seen before and gave her a keenly placed stare not taking notice of how the red-haired woman fidgeted slightly, before eventually guessing that Ron must have told her name and slowly returned the smile.

It's a pleasure to meet you to, Mrs Weasley."

Molly gave her a little nod but sighed when Hermione looked the other way. Something she was glad about. Definitely Minerva's daughter. Ginny, who was starting her first year at the school, ran up to the smiling wildly and rambling as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Mum! Mum. He's here. Gilderoy Lockhart's here!"

'_Oh great' _ Hermione thought as she looked at the joyful younger girl '_Another brainless sheep.'_

And turned her head to the side not having the interest to listen to her prattle on about some idiot until she heard the last few words.

"I mean, he's written almost the whole book list!"

'_What!?'_

Interest returned she spun back to stare at the smaller girl still babbling away as thoughts turned to her beloved book list and then to horror.

_'No! Not the list_'

Whilst Hermione's thought about the years curriculum going to wizard hell. Harry sideways stepped to Ron and muttered. "Who is this guy?"

The other boy shrugged. He had no clue who the man was. All he knew what that he looked like a Muppet and was not happy to be there soon there was a rush of feet and loud mutterings followed by intense clapping's as the man in charge of the shop proudly announced that the man they all came to see. Had finally arrived and he stepped back to allow him through. The curtain rose as a handsome faced, golden-haired wizard with stunning pearl-white teeth walks through.

He smiles, and winks to the many adorning female fans who sigh as he goes by. Hermione still was to lost in the thought of having to buy books with his face on them to take note that the actual man had arrived and was only snapped out of her nightmarish thoughts when a heavy hand placed itself on her shoulder.

She looked up to see the withering stare of the older woman who had now come back from her heated argument with the shop employees. She glared angrily at the man now sitting down as a hand came up to her robe and tugged making her break focus and look down to see the almost panicked expression on the younger girl's face.

"…Almost every book."

Normally she would have joked about her tendency to over dramatize things and good-naturedly mock her about it but she looked back to the man who had caused her enough annoyance for a life time or certainly that week. She gave her that exception.

"I know…The ever so helpful man was telling me he's rather well-known around the world, his books can _help_, apparently." She snorted and dismissed the man in front of her as she folded her arms.

"He is nothing but a fool with a silver tongue" Hermione hummed her agreement before adding.

"Nothing worse than a storyteller with charm"

Glad they were both on the same train of thought. Because really, there would have been nothing more terrible. They watch as he preened and posed for the Camera. That was until he spots Harry standing innocently behind and all but launches himself at the stunned boy who is to shocked to move and so gets dragged up where he is plastered to his side as the photographer takes photo after photo.

"It's as if he has to stay in front of the camera to even function." The younger girl seethed as she watched Harry's face go red as Lockhart muttered to him. Minerva glared daggers at the man who seemed to be embarrassing the poor boy more with each picture.

"Can we leave?" She asked turning to her Mother after what seemed like the seventh million picture with them all cheering and clapping.

"In a minute."

"But it's making me sick." Minerva lifted her brow and looked down at her as she shook her head in earnest.

"Really like a two-way trip using Apparition." That had her laughing but nodded "Just wait until Harry gets back it would be rude to leave without saying goodbye."

Hermione sighed but turned back to the media spectacle as they had finally stopped taking pictures much to his relief but as he tried to sneak away, he was pulled back to his side as the other man started talking.

"He then goes on to announce something stupid or detrimental to Hermione's interest and rolls her eyes when he is given the entire set of books that they would have to get as Harry staggered back over to the rest of the Weasley's.

"Here you can have these" He says to Ginny who was watching in awe as they make their way over to tell them that they were just going to get the books then leave and was about to say goodbye when a voice cut into their conversation it was snarky, arrogant. Cruel and they all knew immediately who it belonged to.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." They all turn to see the sneering face of Draco as he makes his way down the stairs over to them as they all tense at his presence.

"Leave him alone! He didn't want all that" Ginny says stepping up to the blonde haired boy who looks at her like she is nothing. Before he smirks and looks back up.

"Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend" He remarks as Harry and Ron both tense. Hermione narrows her eyes at the unwelcome presence and pulls her nose like something bad just came to them as it had.

"Draco why didn't you do us all a favour and fall down the stairs." He turns to stare at her his blue eyes boring into her green as she sneers.

"That way we wouldn't have to put up with your grating voice….Plus it would have given us something to laugh at." He glares at her as Ron and the twins snigger, Minerva looks at her with wide eyes at the sudden outburst and pulled her back sharply until she was right next to her where she held onto her shoulder.

"Listen you little—"

He is halted by a long black, thin cane as it crosses his chest making him look down before to the owner as the older Malfoy makes his appearance.

"Silence, Draco haven't I taught to never say disrespect of a lady."

Draco snorts at this as Hermione bristled a little but is held tighter to her Mothers chest. As Lucius turns his attention to Harry.

"Ah... Mr. Potter. I don't believe we've met." He reaches out to shake his hand but is let waiting. They all watch as he pulls the boy closer before slowly running his hand over his forehead in a creepy way. The Weasley's all stand straighter at the contact but he is let go just as quickly.

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you." At the mention of the castor of the curse Harry's face darkens. Hermione glares at the two blonde in front of her as Minerva very tensely watches the situation. She didn't know if Lucius had properly looked at Hermione yet and this whole scene was making her anxious with each second they spent in their presence. She had no idea if Snape managed to drug the older male Malfoy like he did Narcissa and her grip on the younger girl was almost to the point of pain making Hermione squirm causing her to loosen but not let go.

Never let go.

"He was a murderer." He spat as Lucius nodded slowly.

"Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious though that yourself should make it out with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever." He asks slowly eyes never leaving Harry's who had his fist clenched. Hermione really wanted to hex him for the question. How insensitive could he be? Well if he had Draco for a son then not at all but still.

"His name is Voldemort." A multitude of shocked gasps go around, Hermione remained indifferent to the name she didn't see why saying his name should effect how people acted? It didn't stop what he did, it couldn't stop what he did and by not saying his name in the future was hardly going, when he came back. Stop him then was it.

"You must be very brave, Mr. Potter, to dare speak his name. Or foolish."

Before Minerva could reaffirm her grip, Hermione smoothly slid from her and made to stand by her friend. She looked lazily at the man in front of her, disdain clear in her pretty features before she with a feigned bored tone that only came to those like the Malfoy's she spoke up.

"What's to fear"

Lucius slid his cold, steel orbs to find hers as he looks at her for the first time properly since the conversation began. Minerva's heart is in her throat which in itself is as dry as the desert. Why did she have to move? She silently prayed to whoever was listening that the older blonde did not notice her in any way as they engaged.

"It's not like he's going to come back is he."

Harry and Ron both look at her with confusion. Did they hear her right? She was there when they stopped him last year….Right?

"Oh." She nods

"Yeah…He's dead and gone. Never to return." She smirked at his slight hardness in his gaze.

"To think. This one wizard, who thought he was the greatest thing since Merlin. Went about bragging about how he was the best. Only to be felled by a mere baby,"

She grinned maliciously at his twitch as she spoke of his master so blatantly. "Not sure what you think but to me that doesn't make him out to be all that he thought….Does it,"

She turned to Harry who was still giving her a weird look and very pointedly glared at him before turning back.

"And what I find so amusing." She could have laughed at his look.

"Is how he managed to convince all those pureblood nobles. The ones who classed themselves the best. To go around doing his bidding like sniveling little lapdog's."

Harry, now having caught on joined in her full-blown smirk and looked back to the man who looked like he wanted to hex her right there and nodded.

"How he must have had a laugh at your—" She stopped herself with a non to innocent gasp and fake apologetic look.

"I meant. _Other_ family's expense. To have those who so-called ruled the wizard world, following his every move….To do what he wanted them….To put so much faith into one who had fallen so easily,"

Her mocking grin had faded as she gave the older man a death glare to which he readily returned. His hand was over his cane and was at any minute. Ready to pull it on her but was aware of the people around him.

"Kind of hard to come back from a scandal like that don't you think."

She was pulled away by Minerva who had, now the good sense to grab hold of her and move her behind her body as she faced her old student as he sent murderous looks to her daughter who did nothing to hide her victorious smirk.

"Lucius"

He lift his hardened glare to face the older woman as he fights to regain his composure before addressing her

"Minerva" He looks back down to Hermione who she was covering before looking back up.

"So this is the well-kept hidden secret that you managed to hide so well." He chances another glance at the small girl, she was a pretty little thing. Straight delicate regal sort of nose, the cheekbones that were held high on her face the clear green eyes that lit up her pale, porcelain skin. Too bad she was an insolent little brat who openly mocked the demise of his master, not to mention she was the child of one of his less than favourable professor's

She would have made a very good bride for his Draco.

"So this is the one I take it who has come first in every exam they had last year:" He asks not very happy that the fact his son had been beaten at every turn as she nods proudly from under her arm.

"Aye. And again this year," She were pushed further back with a harsh nudge from the older woman. He gave a forced chuckle but gripped his cane tighter

"Well, it's always nice to have a little healthy competition." The snort had Minerva closing her eyes

"If you can call him that." Before she was once and for all pushed to the back next to the older Weasley's by Harry who went with her at having seen the looks on all three of the others faces. Ron muttered something and followed suit as Minerva looked back at him. Draco was beside himself at having been humiliated and in front of his father and all, it should have been him mocking the Weasley's why did she have to be here?

Soon his attention turned to Arthur who took up the mantle as Minerva excused herself and made her way to the back where Hermione stood with the others she turned to see the look of fury on her Mothers face and knew that it was going to be an awkward trip from then on. Ron and Harry both excused themselves and said if they didn't see her later than they would on the train before running off rather facing Draco and his older ferret father then McGonagall's wrath.

"You just had to antagonize didn't you" She hissed/whispered as she took hold of her shoulder and pushed her onward away from the Malfoy's and on with the rest of the trip, none of it having gone how she expected and right now one near heart attack was enough. She just wanted to get the stuff and get back home. With not having to worry until they got back to school.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed**.


	2. New Year And New Headaches

**Thank you all for the great review's for the first chapter, i'm glad your all liking it so far.**

**Hope this next is just as good and happy reading.**

**Disclaimer-Like i said before don't own harry Potter and some of the words come from the film so don't own them either **

**Enjoy, :)**

* * *

Sitting at the table in the great hall Hermione was surrounded by her fellow Gryffindor's but was absent her two friends. Why? She did not know but at that moment could not care as she was too busy staring daggers at the man who her Uncle had just saw fit to appointment as the new Defense teacher. When had this come about? How come she had no idea of this fool who she had so openly mocked back at the shop was now in front of them smiling like it was going out of fashion.

In the middle of her inner rant she overheard the mutterings of Seamus and Dean who she had seen in passing at the store as they spoke quietly.

"Yeah announced it then next to Harry, thought he was messing at first…You know publicity and all, didn't think he meant it."

So he had told them at the shop. How was it that she didn't hear? Surely she was looking at the same fool they all were. So what had happened that made her unaware of the fact that their defense class was now going to be an hour spent listening to his exaggerated tales that she was pretty sure he had only ever conjured up in his head. As if knowing what she was thinking a small giggle from the side had her turning to see the new first year, and Ron's little sister, Ginny staring at her.

The young girl was amused at her expression but that was slowly fading due to the look she was now getting but swallowed and spoke lowly.

"It was the point were you were thinking about the book list. He mentioned it then."

Not replying she turned back to the front where the blonde man was still standing and looked like he wanted to say something. But was now being subtly removed from the podium by the headmaster, as she narrowed her eyes in thought she had missed a vital piece of information due to being side-tracked by the loud mouthed, idiot. It was his fault.

But then again she still would have been just an annoyed if she had heard him back then as he still would have been here as he was now looking as smarmy as ever, smiling and chuckling.

Merlin how she hated him already

Time went on and before she knew it they were making their way up to their dorms. She was happy to be back and was looking forward to seeing the familiar and warm welcoming home that she had missed as they climbed the staircases. Along the way she turns at the calling of her name and is suddenly brought back to another point of the night.

"Hey Hermione! Where are Ron and Harry?"

She paused in her walking for a moment as the absence of her friends reminds her that they are actually not there she had forgotten about them in her initial anger over Lockhart. How did that slip by? Before scolding herself for once more over thinking and missing other valuable point's

Didn't she just have this discussion with herself back in the hall?

Shrugging she carry's on walking with Seamus who has now caught up with her, along the way in the first year, well at the end, she had become not good friends with the others save for Neville who she had met at the start. But she had grown fonder of the other boys and so, had started to talk to them a lot more as she turns to him.

"I have no idea. Didn't see them on the train."

It was true again though. Not that she would have noticed. She was too busy reading up on the new Charm's book to take note of anything around her, and usually when they were all together she would indulge in a book anyways so it wasn't as if she had missed anything there but on not actually hearing or seeing anything. That really should have been her biggest clue.

That and the fact that in her own little world she had no idea that people seemed to bypass her carriage on seeing her inside with her cat. It seemed her reputation for being able to blow hot and cold on a whim had gotten around, and so in fear of risking a verbal arse kicking they stayed clear of her choosing other places to sit and leaving her well alone.

She wondered why she had such a peaceful train ride there….Guess now she knew.

They slowed as the line did at the portrait as Percy gave the new password for the year before telling them to keep it safe before moving on again she smiled once they got inside as immediately, she was covered by the warmth and inviting atmosphere that was their common room she looked to the fire crackling cheerfully, she glanced at the sofa she had no doubt would be claiming once again.

She carried on and made her way up the stairs on saying goodnight to Seamus who nodded at her before leaving for his own room and pushed on the door leading into the second year's dorm before heading straight for the corner, she had come to enjoy the small private part of the room Lavender had deemed to gloomy and cold to go near, she had no problem with it and yes she may have been right about that cold part. A simple heating Charm did wonders.

Of course no one was to know that and so she just doubled up on the blanket's under the pretense not that they would have noticed, not since new nail polish….And other assorted of menial items that they fawn over to bother with her side. Just the way she liked it, making her way over to her trunk that was already at the foot of the bed she gets out her nightwear and toiletries. Crook's is already mulling about her side of the bed, getting used to yet another adjustment of scenery, not that it bothered him so long as he got the best spot to sleep.

Once changed, teeth bushed and face washed. She found herself oddly tired after making the frankly pointless journey. She guessed that considering the location of their house. They couldn't have lived more than a fifty miles of the castle seeing as it was on the very high-end of the North Sea. So why, if all she had to do was just step through a fire-place. Did she have to waste the morning getting ready to go to the other end of the country just to go return back on a train she had already been on?

It was illogical and unnecessary, but still made for good memories according to the older woman. She really didn't see why as most of it was spent ignoring the two boys in favor of her books like this one. Left alone to read.

Pulling the drawers shut she was in under the covers and was already lying down when the door opened to admit high giggles making her roll her eyes, could they be any more obnoxious? Pulling the fat cat closer who had hefted his body onto the bed, she closed her eyes and was already imagining tomorrow's first lesson. If the others were there to hear her thoughts they would have no doubt surely made a joke about her even dreaming of lessons.

But if they had actually been there to see Lockhart take his seat at the teacher's table. And the introduction he gave. Then they surely would have known that they had him first thing after lunch.

The thought itself was enough to just forgo eating in any case. He might make them throw it back up anyways.

The next morning had her awake. Not early like in her first year, it seemed the holidays were still in effect but not as late as she would have normally been. Cursing the older woman's regime she threw back her covers and taking care not to disturb the cat still snoozing, she slid from the mattress before yanking her bathroom things off the side. She made her way over to the other smaller room on the other side.

She had still yet to wake up fully and if she had to then at least she was getting first run before the others took over and made it barely usable. Merlin how she hated make up, shutting the door she moved to the shower before taking the time to fully immerse herself under the hot water, not having to rush was something she was grateful for seeing as normally it would have been her using the shower last before a rush to get to her Mother's room in time to snag toast or something before the first lesson.

Turning the tap off, she was just in the middle of brushing her teeth when a high-pitched shriek had her eyes involuntarily rolling as she made her way over to the door to find on the other side the curtains to Lavender's bed thrashing madly, she shut the door again only to open it a few minutes later fully dressed and moving to get her wand so she could dry her hair,

"Hermione if you don't keep them damn cat of yours on your side. I'm going to introduce it to the squid outside!" She yelled sitting upright and glaring at the cat's owner who turned slowly to look at her, Crook's, now wide awake. Jumped from where he had been perched on the other girl's bed before casually sauntering over to his own shared bed basket as Hermione stared coldly at the blonde.

"Try it and you'll find yourself without eyebrows for the rest of this year."

Two gasps rang out as Parvati now up gaped at the dark-haired girl who smiled cheerfully before moving to feed her cat who had rubbed up aside her and why he had caused the scene in the first place before she got her bag and gathered up her things and turned for the door, she turned back still smiling to the two girl's before leaving them with one last thought.

"Oh, Lavender."

The blonde looked at her, her thought still on the lack of eyebrows as she regarded the other girl wearily. "What"

"Touch my cat and I'll tie you up and push you in the lake myself to ensure your own personal meeting with the squid" Both girls' eyes widened at the harsh sounding threat as they openly looked at her horrified.

"Quite happily to." And left them sat in bed staring at the spot she had just been in with the only sound was the satisfied chewing as the cat in question eagerly ate his breakfast before going back to his spot on the bed for a post breakfast nap.

Feeling much more refreshed after her morning toast and tea. She left her Mother's room with a smile. They had laughed over Lockhart who had managed to insult several of the pictures on his way to his room so much so that they planted a portrayed bird to squawk every time he closed his eyes to sleep. They made fun of his idiocy before the bell ran signalling the start of lesson.

Looking at her table she saw she had Herbology first and so she made her way down and on to the ground's but not before being called back for the non-mandatory morning hug and kiss. She rolled her eyes but complied all the while thinking how people how only knew the teacher side of her were scared witless by the older woman. She giggled at the thought and knew if they could see her now their opinions would be a lot different.

She wandered down the stairs saying hello to pictures she passed before finally coming out onto the courtyard outside. She glanced around before making her way over to the bridge that led to the greenhouses as she saw a group of red and gold robes and knew that she was heading in the right direction as she moved onward. She spied Dean first before seeing Neville who smiled at seeing her approach.

She stopped in front of them before he spoke.

"Hi Hermione."

She smiled in greeting as he carried on his tone eager sounding.

"Isn't it great first day back and we have Herbology?" He grinned widely as she merely nodded again out of all the lessons they had the one she had to say wasn't very much high up was in fact this one. It wasn't that she didn't know about plants and such as she spent a bit when she was younger outside with her Mother when at home watching her plant things so that she knew well it was just she did not care for the subject.

Her interest did not lie within mud or leaves. They lay purely in books and other practical elements. Yes plants had their uses and she knew that probably better than this lot did, but not for her they didn't and so stayed quiet as he babbled on she nodded in timely order so that he could see she was still listening but she had long ago learnt how to tune out of conversation that held little merit to her and silently thanked the whole of last year for the practice.

Behind her Seamus and Dean mutter louder as Neville looks past her shoulder. She turns to see both Harry and Ron making their way over to them they watch their demure posture and lowered faces as they walk.

"Car in the willow…Yeah last night"

Hitching her brow she wondered what that could have meant but doesn't have time to muse as her two missing friends stop in front of them she eyes their sullen faces and decides to get the answer directly from the source.

"Car into the Willow?"

She has no idea what that meant but knew it must have worked as their expression suddenly changes. With Ron's face going the color of his hair and Harry looking down again.

"Yeah…" Harry begins trailing off. His hand goes to his hair running through it a clear sign of his discomfort but the arrival of the teacher in the form of the portly little witch who comes through the side door tells them that lesson has started and so he lifts his hand to the door before giving her a look that told her he would tell her once inside had her nodding but still looking shrewd as they moved.

"…..A car…..into the Womping Willow….."

He nods silently when a little into the lesson. They are just about to pot Mandrake roots and so take the earmuffs offered to them from Neville smiling in thanks before getting back to the conversation.

"…..A car…."

I know. It's just, we had no way of getting here the barrier shut itself on us for some reason and it was already past eleven. The train had left. What was we meant to do?"

"Wait until the Weasley's got back and tell them." He sighed and nodded. That was one way he guessed but replied in defense of himself and the other boy.

"Well what if they couldn't get back through? What if they were stuck on the other side just like we were?" She tilts her head slightly as they are led over to the small garden area and told to stand in front of a row of empty pots. She turn's to look at the teacher but still keeping her attention on the conversation as she did. It may not have been academic's but this at least did hold her interest.

"So do you know why the gate closed itself?" He shook his head. He had no clue but that led him to remembering the funny event at his Aunt's involving the little elf as he goes on to tell her about it.

"Wait an elf told you all this?" He nods. "Have you any clue who this elf was. I mean does he work here?" He shrugged he had ever seen any type of magical creature before…Well not counting the troll and Fluffy. He knew that there were elves at the school but he had yet to see any they kept themselves well hidden.

A piercing shriek had them temporarily halt talking as they cover their ears in spite of the protective ear muffs on turning they see what could only look like and extremely ugly, shriveled up root as the teacher hold it proudly in her hands. On further look they see it resembles a very wrinkly and therefore ugly baby.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours." A thump to their left had them seeing the out cold form of Neville whose ear covers was slightly wonky. A few giggles could be heard down the line as the teacher looks on slight worry marring her features.

"Hmm looks as though Mr Longbottom neglected his earmuffs." Before shaking her head, there was nothing she could do at the present and so got back to the lesson.

Time passed which saw them making their way into the hall for lunch. Ron sulking having been teased by Hermione for the incident ever since they left the greenhouse with the others joining in. Harry couldn't exactly partake and so kept quiet as they sat down. They could hear the jovial tones of Sir headless nick, the house ghost as she pulls out a book from her bag with great distaste before gingerly opening the first page.

"What you reading that beetle dung for?" Ron mutters still half annoyed but looking as she pull's a face and turn's the book in her hands. Gilderoy Lockhart's Travels with Trolls. Is presented in large bold letters with the man's face beaming up at them she sneers and throws it down before answering.

"We have the idiot next and so, in order to have at least some indication of what horror he might unleash for first lesson. Thought it might he worthwhile to do a bit of research." She gets back to reading as the red-head snorts.

"Research. Him….His book?"

"Know your enemy, Ron." Before falling quiet again he leaves her to it as he reaches down into his own bag pulling out what looks like an almost snapped twig but on better look he lifts his wand unhappily up to the table. Harry finishes the bit of bread in his mouth as he gazes at the piece of wood in his hands as he sees the result of their encounter with the tree.

"So…" Ron nods gloomily before getting a roll of spellotape before beginning his task of trying to mend his almost defunct wand. Running endless amount's over the held together stick. He shakes his head.

"Say it. I'm doomed." Harry turns to look at his grim expression and even grimmer looking wand before nodding his head.

"You're doomed." Just as a blinding flash of light has him blinking madly and turns to the source. A small mousey looking boy, with dirty blonde hair is standing in front of them smiling madly and holding a camera in front of him.

"Hiya, Harry. I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too." He begins politely but is cut off again by the other boy.

"They're for my dad – the pictures. He's a milkman, you know, a Muggle, like all our family's been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till we got my letter from Hogwarts. Everyone just thought I was mental."

The dark-haired boy offers him a small smile at his story not really knowing what to say. Ron gives him a cautious look.

"Imagine that."

Not hearing or ignoring him Colin carries on talking in a pace so fast it could have rivaled Hermione's on a good day as he babbled on.

"Say, Harry. D'you think your friend could take a photo of me and you standing together? Ya' know, to prove I've met you?" he gives him a hopeful look which his counted by Ron's murderous one just as a flurry of screeching had him interrupted as Seamus announces the post.

Birds fly gracefully around the hall stopping at their destination as they land with ease. All except one that is, the last bird land with a resounding thud, right in front of the three landing in the soup and splattering them as they move to avoid the slash back. Hermione uses the books as a shield before gifting Ron an annoyed look but sees that he isn't looking. She rolls her eyes and gets back to her book leaving them to it once more.

"Heads up, everyone. Weasley's gotten himself a Howler." Seamus happily says to the rest of the table as Ron looks panicked at the sight of the red letter sitting in front of him. Harry for his part looks confused as he stares at the piece of paper lying innocently in front of the slowly turning white Weasley. He hears laughter around them but still has no clue what for.

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my Gran once... and it was horrible." He shudder at the long distant memory as Harry once more looks around him and the state the letter has caused, he really has no idea what is the fuss as slowly Ron reaches out with hesitant hands to take the red-letter with fumbling fingers, goes to open it.

A few second's late, Harry realizes why everyone's reaction was mixed.

The hall goes deathly quiet which makes the voice screaming from the letter even louder as he jumps back at the sudden noise before seeing it take form in the shape of a small mouth.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU!"

Ron is beside himself as the rest of the table is enjoying the view. Hermione who had been blissfully lost in spite of the reading material let out a small scream, startled at the sudden and very loud interruption as she falls back from her seat and on to the floor behind her, Dean Seamus, and a few others burst into laughter as she glares from her place on the floor. Neville gives her a sympathy smile before helping her up from the ground.

She thanks him before looking back at the letter that is still berating the beacon that is now Ron Weasley, knowing that now she won't be getting anymore reading done but also not wanting to be within distance of the raging parchment. She decides to stay standing.

"STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

Taking a softer tone the letter takes its attention from the red-head who looks like he's about to pass out and onto Ginny. "Oh, and Ginny dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." The little girl of the current attention looks away a little shy and embarrassed at having been mentioned.

The envelope returns to Ron before pulling a raspberry at him and then rips itself into little pieces, as the rest of the table descends into howling laughter, Harry and Hermione gaze at their stone like friend with pity.

"Look at it this way." Harry says to him trying to cheer him up, "How much worse can things get?"

The bell goes signalling the end of lunch as they all very slowly got up as Hermione glared first at the offending little strips of paper then at Ron before picking up her bag and making for the door she waits by the entrance still peeved at having fallen to the floor as she taps her foot on the ground as they finally catch up with her before setting of for the next lesson with Ron still hiding half his head in shame.

They took their seats in the middle. They all had decided this was best as opposed to the usual front that they normally sat in this was because they had no idea what the first lesson might bring. And not wanting to be on the receiving end of whatever it might be they had chosen to be cautious and so took the middle row. They waited for the others to settle down before waiting on the teacher, something of which greatly annoyed her even more.

It wasn't bad enough he was a puffed up, swollen headed, moron who probably would ruin the first lesson in now she could add abysmal time keeping to that list. Folding her arms she scowled at the table in front of her,

'_Idiot'_

Eventually the door to the top opened as the man himself stepped out and looked down at them with his dazzling smile. He scanned the room to find half the class adoring him to which that was all he needed, the rest watched some in disbelief others weirdly as he waltzed down the stairs and stood in front of them.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense against the dark arts Teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most - Charming-Smile Award - But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her" He smiles and pauses for a laughter as some humor and offer weak smiles which seems to placate him.

'_Could of. Smiles creepy enough it just might have.' _She mused silently as he smiles widely he paces the space in front of them whilst a few people's attention turns to the cage on his desk. It rattle's every few minutes this seems to make a few nervous as they eye whatever it might be wearily.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in..."

'_Only because we had to' _as he start's to give out the papers. Once they have theirs they look down and flip through Harry mutters to Ron who is staring at his with wide eyes.

"Look at these questions. They're all about him." He could only nod having no words to say. Hermione eyes the paper with disgust. Literally every question is about the shallow man…What his favorite color is, what his food is, what he likes to do to relax. The list went on as the older man speaks back up.

"You have thirty minutes. Start – now!" A flurry of quills begin to scratch along the paper as she scoffs in aversion to what she would consider a test to be but nonetheless makes a start as the time goes by slowly.

At the end when the test is finished they wait as he collects them and rifles through the results.

"Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered my favorite color is lilac. But Miss Hermione McGonagall knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl."

Eyes turn to the girl in question as she face's the front determined not to stare back finally she turn's her head slowly to see the accusing looks she gets.

"What…."

None speak though their looks do it for them as she sigh's and defends herself.

"It was the dam book from before ok?" She turn's back to the front. "Words like that just….Don't leave you" Lockhart chuckles at her explanation before speaking.

"Yes….My book's I've been told have had effects on many people. They seem to….Impress people."

"Oh believe me sir, they left an impression alright." She mutters dryly. Harry and Ron both snort with concealed laughter as the blonde man nods absently not having understood the double meaning of her words

"Yes…Yes. I try to help with what I feel. I just fear that I can only do so much." Her faces twists into a small sneer before looking at him.

"Trust me….You've done enough."

He claps his hands and moves to get on with the lesson mindless of her words as she scoffs and lays her head on her arms. The cage rattles again as she stand's next to it.

"Now... be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here..."

She bit her tongue as she fought to hold back the scathing remark and waited as he made a show of warning them against the evil under the sheet.

"I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." His words are having some effect as Neville is paling by the second and both boys are leaning forward in spite themselves and their caution their slight excitement passed though when he whipped off the cover to reveal

"Cornish pixies?"

Seamus laughed as they all looked at the tiny blue creatures that are swinging and rattling the bars on the cage. Harry and Ron pull back in disappointment at the diminutive creatures. Hermione snorts quietly, it wasn't what she was expecting and he hadn't actually blown up the class in the very first minute. But there was still time.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

The Irish boy starts laughing his head off as the teacher gives him a slight glare.

"Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighter's" He stop's before giving them a look that's a little challenging. Hermione doesn't like it.

"Let's see what you make of them now!"

Lockhart flings open the cage. Instantly, the pixies rocket about, spraying the students with ink bottles they pick up on their way around, the class erupts into pandemonium. Two grab Neville by his ears, lift him into the air, and begin to circle the ceiling. Before leaving him hanging on the chandelier as he panics and squirms.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies." Lockhart calls out watching from the side like it was all part of his plan. Ron bats one away as it grabs on Hermione's hair causing her to snarl angrily and turned to look at the man who caused the chaos. The blonde brandish's his wand and smiles at the flailing students.

"Peskipiski Pesternomi!"

The spell had absolutely no effect causing the irate younger girl to snap despite her promise not to talk back to teacher's this year.

"Oh well done Professor!." He turns to face her stony glare.

"Is that spell one of your own? You must teach it to us sometime."

A bold pixie makes a face, seizes Lockhart's wand and tosses it out the window. Much to her amusement and his dismay as she turn's to look at him a slight sardonic smile adorning her face.

"You know. Once you go get that." She nods to the open window as he gulps and turns before joining the stampede to the door.

"I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." Before slamming the door behind him and his gone leaving them in the room with the pixies who have destroyed half the room during that time.

"What do we do now?"

She sighs and drops her head to her chest before turning to see the trouble the boys are in without word she takes her wand out and point's it to the ceiling.

"Immobilus"

A pulse of silver energy is released and spread's around the room instantly trapping the pixies in a slow motion dilation field. The two boys slowly get to their feet once they see the little creatures trapped and look around as they slowly pass them a ripping sound and a yell before a thump told them that Neville had fallen from the roof as he struggles to his elbows and looks around before looking at them.

"Why is it always me?"

They leave the room now pixie free but not without injury. All four of their robes are torn. With shreds starting from their tops to the length of their arms after a particular vicious pixie clawed at their clothes. Ron and Hermione had scratches on their faces and Harry had a shattered glass lens. Neville was the worst with his entire back part ripped as his shirt underneath was clear to see as they made their way up the hall slowly.

"Can you believe him?" Ron asks barely hiding his disgust as Harry jumps to avoid the wall. Neville was trailing is robe behind him and stooped to pick it up before he tripped.

"Aye."

They turn to stare at her disbelief coloring their features.

"You're kidding?" She shakes her head never looking at them as they made their way down the stairs ignoring the looks they are getting.

"He was a fool in the shop. He is a fool here it was only a matter of time before he proved that and so, yes. I can believe him on that."

"He didn't have a clue what he was doing." Harry muttered angrily as they went. They managed two levels until a startled voice breaks them out of their mixed but all negative thoughts on their teacher."

"Good lord! What happened to you all?" They stop and slowly turn to the source of the voice. They must have passed the transfiguration corridor without realizing it because they are standing in front of a wide-eyed Professor McGonagall the older woman cast's her sharp eyes over the ruffled group and narrows her eyes at the red scratches both Ron and Hermione have.

"What happened?"

"Defense happened."

Cocking her head slightly she wait's until Harry delves into what took place before letting out a small hiss at the idiocy of the man. She takes out her wand and with a eave she fixes his glasses before moving on to Neville and sorts out his torn clothing as she did with the others, lifting their faces to her she manages to clear the nasty looking scratches before erupting into a small rant.

"Who does he think he is, that moronic fool! Letting second year's handle Pixies."

He didn't _let _us handle them" She looked to Hermione who spoke as her hatred for the blonde haired man grew with each word.

"He let them out after Seamus mocked him for bringing them in and passing them off as dangerous." She tells her before wrinkling her nose.

"An annoyance at best and irksome to round-up, yes. But dangerous no, so he let them go and once one threw his wand out the window due to the asinine spell that had no effect. He bolted, leaving us in the room to fix the problem"

The fury on the older woman's face was plainly clear to see once she finished her summary and her wand was shaking in her hand,

"The audacity of that….Blundering, imbecile. Well I shall be having strong word with him very soon mark my words." She rages and they all have no doubt on that as she lets out the angry little breath before looking back to them.

"Are you going to dinner?" They nod.

"We were going to go and get changed first. But seeing as…Well we're ok now." She shrugs. Minerva nods before speaking.

"Good, I'm in charge of the hall today, the headmaster is out on business otherwise I would be giving him a few choice words also." Shaking her head she directs them around before walking with them as they make their way down to the hall feeling a bit better in their mood's that would perk up considerably once their head got hold of the defense teacher.


	3. Never Practice With A Broken Wand, Ron

**Next one up a little earlier then planned due to the nice review's I got...(Thank you all) And the fact that I may not be able to update for another two to maybe, three days.**

**So I wanted to give all my lovely reader's something until then...It's a little shorter than the others and I'm sorry to those that like long one's but I noticed that I was already halfway through the story and I only had three chapter's so in order to stretch it a little this one will be shorter followed by one that's not in the film.**

**Hope you all enjoy, :)**

* * *

The next day and thankful that they didn't have defense she didn't think she could take another Pixie beating. Not that she would admit to it but they did pull her hair really hard, she found herself in the hall they had a free. She was waiting for Neville to arrive so that they could go to the library to make a start on the Herbology homework they had been set. Contrary to the disastrous start he made to the first lesson. He actually had some good answers once he came to.

Harry and Ron were going on about something or another and she really had no desire to learn what so ever, so knew to pick the one place they would avoid like the wizard plague if she ever wanted peace. She had to smile at that, laugh even. All of last year she had tried to come up with a way of getting them to shut up at the times they really tested her patience. It had been a puzzle to say the least as they really wouldn't.

And now she had the answer, funny that all it took was one word that had them quieter than nifflers on the hunt for gold, to say she got a lot more studying done was something else. She had never been happier, currently they where off somewhere she didn't know when they split on leaving the common room she vaguely heard the word wood and so assumed that they had gone off to meet the Quidditch captain before the start of the season.

Either that or they had gone to the forest.

Footsteps had her looking up to see the pudgy boy making his way over to her; he smiled and stopped when he reached her.

"You alright Hermione"

She returned the smile and nodded as he plopped down next to her, he let out a sigh at the sight of parchment in front of her and smiled widely again.

"Thank you for helping me with this."

"It's not a problem. I'm happy to, but what are you on about? You're good at this stuff." She asked as she packed up her thing's and they started to make their way to the library, he frowned a little before replying.

"Not as good as you though. You got the Mandrake root thing and other's." She giggled and shook her head.

"That was only because I read up on it the night before. You answered some to." He glanced at her a little pointedly before she added.

"…Once you came around….It did seem natural to you though. Which is a lot more than book's" He sighed before allowing her to move up the narrow staircase first.

"Yeah but that's about it." Pursing her lips she waited until he was next to her again before they carried on she looked at his slightly downhearted expression as he thought about all their other classes.

"Neville." He slowly turned to look at her,

"You are good at other subjects as well it's not just Herbology." He looked at her and sighed again not sure on her words. She gave him a slight comforting smile as they entered the library, they moved until reaching the back before taking over the two tables. He wouldn't have dreamed of just chucking his bag down and claiming them for his own but he watched as she did with no problem, she sat down before realizing that he hadn't and looked at him.

"What's the problem?"

He stared at her not saying nothing as she waited, after a few minutes she lifted her brow which seemed to have an effect as he stuttered a little.

"N…No….It's nothing."

Not quite believing but not bothering to go further, she smiled and patted the seat next to her which he moved to take before taking out his own homework.

"Thanks again Hermione." She awarded him a small smile.

"Well two heads are better than one when it comes to homework Neville." He gave a little snort earning her attention again before he spoke. "Hermione…Your like two head's rolled into one on your own….Heck you're like Me, Harry, Ron, Dean and Thomas rolled into one."

She gifted him with another little smile. While she knew she was smart yes, she wouldn't have gone that far, maybe in the future yes but she had much to learn still. In the seventh year possibly….Maybe even in the fifth who knew but right now they had this to do. And so for the next hour they both busied themselves talking quietly and occasionally moving to get the book they needed as the time passed.

In what seemed like little time they were interrupted by Harry and Ron who had come looking for them. Both seemed to avoid bumping into the aisles like their lives depended on it on hearing their muffled voices they looked up to see them coming down the narrow stalls.

"Hello."

"Hi."

Yeah hi"

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything merely waited until they did eventually Harry had enough sense to speak as he looked at them.

"We….have another free."

That surprised her as she hadn't heard anything. Tilting her head a little she waited until he explained more. "Oh right…Yeah, Flitwick apparently got hit with a tickling Charm from a first year who had learnt it from his brother,"

She had to laugh at that she would have scolded the idiot who tried to learn more than capable. But she had been doing it for the past three years now and so had no right to do so, but at the same time she was fully able to accomplish those spells and had long since mastered them.

But she had to keep quiet about those.

"So he's been taken to see Madam Pomfrey therefore we have the two hours free." Ron said happily, she knew why he was so pleased. He hadn't done his homework and so was glad of the extra break. Not that he would do it then either, she turned back to Harry.

"So what's up?"

"…Well we went to see wood before." She nodded glad she was right. "And well we're having a session now so were wondering if you wanted to come watch." He asked looking at her with what seemed like hopeful eyes. Ron was looking around at the books with distaste like they were going to attack him….She had no doubt that they wouldn't make him any smarter if they did so and bit her lip to stop the slight giggle as Harry spoke up again.

"Ron is and so are Dean and Seamus…." She nodded smiling lightly,

"Neville is welcome to come to, the more the merrier you know," She held up her hand to stop his flow of babbling as she lifted her head and smiled,

"No need to hurt yourself Harry," He grinned abashed. "Yes, I think we could do with a break."

The small cough from the boy next to them had her giving him a glare but nonetheless she got up and gathered her things as they waited. Soon the four left the library under the watchful eye of the librarian who still incidentally, had never worked out that her Charm's had been comprised Hermione thought smugly as they made their way down to the playing field. Harry split off from them to go and meet the team and get dressed whilst the others took their seats on the stands. Sitting next to Dean and Seamus who greeted them.

They talk among themselves for a while as they discussed what they have been up to in the three-hour's they had off. Neville informed them that he and Hermione had been doing their homework to which he got a few chuckles in return as Seamus joked about how he could remember the homework set he came round pretty much at the end of the lesson. Hermione swiped at his head once she saw the put out expression on the other boys head before giving the Irish boy a glare.

She lifted a book from her bag that she took from the library with the intent on having it finished and put back before the old woman would know it was gone. She was going to go and check it out but she had too much to do and so just placed it with the other underneath when they left. Soon she was deeply immersed in the words and not noticed that the Gryffindor team had arrived.

And so had the Slytherin's.

"Uh-oh. I smell trouble."

She didn't hear anything. Not until the loud shouting and when she looked up, almost fight before she put her book down. She really had to pay more attention to things if this had all took place within the space of now and a few chapters, moving across the field, she gets close enough just in time to hear Dean say something against the new seeker for the Snakes. She sneered when she saw it was Malfoy.

Of course he had to be the new seeker, he couldn't stand it that someone be better than him no doubt went complaining to daddy, little rat couldn't do anything without the threat of money behind him.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." She heard Dean say to the blonde boy as she stood next to Seamus. Draco looked at him with contempt before moving closer and all but spitting.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

Instantly everyone around her reacted. She watched as the two twins went to jump on Draco who had scurried back to the taller boys as Seamus angrily started forwards only to be pulled back by Oliver. Harry was looking around confused as her own insides hardened at the use of the disgusting word.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

Ron gives him a look of hate before pulling out his wand and pointing it to him

"Eat slugs!"

All at once a terrible bang sounds out and Ron was thrown backwards. Dean, Harry, Seamus and Neville run to him as the silver and green team laugh. Hermione stood still but looked on with concern as the red-head roll's on to his back mouth clamped shut.

"Ron are you ok?" Say something mate."

He shakes his head mouth still closed, until at least he has to open it and they all pull back groaning as Ron belches and a three slugs dribble out his mouth. The Slytherin's howl with laughter as she angrily turn to them. Angrily, Ron rises, only to burp again. Fascinated, Colin Creevey runs up with his camera.

"Wow! Can you hold him still Harry?" he lifts his camera only to get pushed out the way as he rushes past.

"Get out-of-the-way, Colin!" As he speak's to Dean over his head, "Let's take him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do." They nod and hurry off with the sick looking boy as Hermione looks to follow them but stops at the sound of still howling laughter, facing the green team she calls out to Malfoy.

"Ferret."

Immediately the laughing stopped as they look to her, she glare's at him before speaking.

"If you don't want that shiny new broom to be _seeking _a place where even the elves wouldn't dare go. I'd suggest you stop laughing within the next ten second's."

He doesn't reply only glares back murderous as red tinge's his cheeks part out of embarrassment in front of his new team and anger as she smirks

"Wouldn't that be something for _Daddy_ tohear about?"

Before taking her leave to Hagrid's hut. The only sound of laughter now coming from the red team as they laugh at the second year boy.

Reaching the little hut outside the forest and hearing the sounds of voices. She knock's on the door and wait until it opens and the giant man is looking down at her, he smiles and waves her in as she shut's the door before very carefully making her way over to Harry, careful to avoid Ron who is now sitting and clutching a bucket.

Eyeing him with part nausea she take's her seat next to the other boy, who is looking at the red-head with sympathy before looking at her,

"Just have to wait until it stop's." He says grimly as she looks around for the others

"They couldn't take the sight and so left back to the castle." He offers as she turns back to look at him before nodding and then back to Ron as Hagrid stares wrinkling his nose a little.

"Better out than in. Who was he tryin' ter curse anyway?" He looks at them as both turn to glance at each other deciding silently who should talk. In the end, Harry take up the mantle as he turns back to the taller man.

"Malfoy."

"He called Dean, well; I don't know exactly what it means..." Hermione cut in knowing Harry wouldn't remember it and Ron wouldn't be able to say it.

"He called him a Mudblood." Hagrid look's at her with barely disguised horror.

"He didn'!" Harry look's from one to the other, confusion still clouding his face. He had no clue about what the name meant but judging from their look's it wasn't nice. It didn't sound it, seeing his face and how he looked, she elaborates on the meaning.

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magical parent's. Someone like Dean and Colin and all the other's. It's not a term one usually hear's in civilized conversation." She trail's of on seeing his own horror.

"You know. Unless your Malfoy's than in which case they think it's their given right. The arrogant airheads…..Don't even know where the name came from to tell you the truth?"

"'Cause they're what people call pureblood." Hagrid picks up with a bitter edge to his tone.

"That's horrible" Harry says, revulsion in his voice as Ron nod slowly before puking up another slug.

"It's disgusting.

"An' it's codswallop ter boot. Dirty blood. There's 'ardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less. If we 'adn't married Muggles we'd ave died out long ago." Hermione nods at this she may not have known her father, but she knew that he was Muggle.

"Hmm the only thing the 'pureblood's' have given themselves is generations of inbreeding, health issues and pretty much a death sentence." She adds looking at the dark-haired boy,

"It's sad really that they think they're the best when in reality, they may only have….Maybe three…Four if their lucky, generation's left. The way they insist on pureblood marriages and contract's there won't be any left."

They stay in his little hut until at least the spell wears off and with the promise not to do it again they leave and make their way back to the castle. She didn't tell them what she said to Malfoy when they had left but is sure they would hear it sooner as they enter the door's and hear the sound of chatter coming from the hall.

Lunchtime. They hadn't realized but it had dawned on them that not once did they have a single lesson. Something of which she found disheartening as they move closer to the large door's at the side. She decides to go to her Mother's room to eat as she didn't feel like sitting with a large crowd as Harry wanted to change out of his playing robes. Ron had no intention of going anywhere that involved sitting with the others and having the mickey taken out of him so they all decide to go somewhere else.

Once Harry persuaded her she changes her plan to stay with them as they move down the hall to the revolving stairs. They get to the bottom when a familiar and much hated voice calls out.

"Oh Harry."

Cringing he stopped and turns to see the beaming face of Lockhart bearing down on him all three have different expressions on their faces. Harry is fake smiling hoping he would go away, Ron hasn't opened his mouth. If he pretended that the slugs were still in his mouth then he won't have to speak. Hermione look's away plainly disinterested in the whole conversation as the blonde haired man speaks.

"So Harry, don't forget detention with me tomorrow."

The dark-haired boy gives him a tight nod, Lockhart goes on like he hasn't seen it.

"Yeah…Tell you, Harry. It's going to be a good one. Your lucky you have me instead of anyone else." Ron look's sick again and Hermione elegantly snort's as Harry mutter's,

"Yeah…Lucky me."

"I shall see you around 7:30…My room." He grimaced again but slowly nodded. As the older man turns and waltzed down the hall thee sets of eyes watch him go.

"….Moron."

They nod their agreement before turning and hurrying up the stairs not slowing until they reach the portrait. She gave the password as they moved through the door and over to the fire which had become their go to place as they sat down determined to enjoy whatever free time they had before the lesson they knew they had. Both boys were annoyed at the detention's and were rabbiting on about it leaving her to nod periodically at the right times.

Double potion's was not something they particularly liked about the second year; it was bad enough that once again they shared it with the Slytherin's but the bat seemingly had been taking more point's from them than ever and they had no idea why. But they had him next and so savored the Snape free area.

All to soon they found themselves down in the drafty dungeons standing with the other Lion's. Seamus and Neville both looked at Ron once they got closer; they gave him small smiles to which he growled at.

"Oh bugger off." Before turning to face the other way only to snarl at the Slytherin's laughing at the sight of him it seemed that the incident had gotten around and by now everyone had known.

"Good thing you weren't in the hall at lunch." Seamus muttered coming to stand next to them they turn to look at him as he glared at the blonde talking in his group. Went around telling them all that happened. How you were stupid and piss poor at spells that no wonder it backfired."

Ron's anger was palpable as he grit his teeth. Harry had to hold on to his sleeve to stop him from turning and going to punch him. More laughter rang around the little corridor which very clearly was meant for him as the dark-haired boy muttered to him.

"Just ignore him he isn't worth it."

"Easy for you to say!" Ha snapped, anger still clear. "You're not the one he's laughing at."

Harry didn't reply knowing he was right just as the door swung open. He brushed the boy off and stalked inside ignoring look's from the snakes as Hermione watched him go. Yes it was stupid and yes the spell was…Well she didn't know. But it was noble and now he was getting the mickey taken out of him.

Well that wouldn't do. Turning she faced the Slytherin's again and the blonde who seemed to have found his second swagger again as she called him out.

"…Malfoy."

Five head's turned to her as Pansy pulled her pug face. Dean, Harry and Seamus looked at her as she spoke up again.

"…Tell me what type of broom is it you have again?"

She left it at that but the maniacal gleam that seemed to be in the corner of her eye followed by the slight malicious smirk was enough to silence him his arrogant demeanor paled, and he did nothing but look around at his friend's quickly, who all wore looks of confusion. She smirked and nodded.

"Thought so." Before making her way into the room and leaving him just as flushed as before in the field as the rest followed her in wondering what she was on about. But amazed at how she had gotten him to shut up so quickly.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, I had to make a change obviously in the blood department and i'm not sure but I think I did read it that in the book, Dean was a Muggleborn...So used that in place of Hermione in the story.**


	4. Anniversary Of lamented Memories

**Not really much to say, thank you all who reviewed and this one I hope you all like.**

**happy reading, :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter, if I did...Well you know by now what I would change.**

* * *

Happy it was the weekend. Hermione quickly got up and dressed before the sun made its appearance. She moved past Crooks who merely stretched and rolled over taking command of her pillow leaving her to it before she pulled out her boots. Today was a special day…Well something not special but important.

Thanking Circe that she had no lessons she moved to her side table and retrieved her gloves before debating taking her wand. Did she really need it for such a day? Mulling it over she shook her head and left it in her drawer, but not before casting a locking charm over it, it was the only thing she had really tried without her wand seeing as it was the simplest. Ever since she had seen her Mother perform wandless magic as a demonstration in class, she had been eager and determined to master it.

For now she could only limit herself to small things such as a basic locking Charm. But she wasn't giving up, she would practice every night and spare time if she had to, but she would learn it all.

Satisfied that no one….Or rather, two snooping roommates. Would be able to get in…It wasn't that she didn't trust them…Actually.

She had to laugh at that as she got her cloak. She, trust them? That was funny even for her; she would sooner trust Ron with the key to infinite knowledge and make sure it was safe for the day then leave these alone without warding her belongings.

Not that she would trust the red-head with infinite knowledge either, he probably would just leave it somewhere in favour of a Quidditch book.

Leaving the common room she ignored the fat lady who made a comment about her being up so early and made her way down the flights of stairs smiling at the pictures in passing until she came to as top in front of Godric. The Gryffindor founder gave her a welcoming smile which was laced with a slight sadness.

"Hello little miss."

She returned his smile with her own he clearly knew the date today and so knew how her Mother got. The feeling of melancholy along with old memories had the well-known sturdy woman less than what her reputation would have her be.

But that was ok she needed this, needed a day where she could break down. Grieve and wonder, question's had been left unanswered and most likely never would. It hurt to think that she would never get them and she hated also how it affected her so, giving him once last smile he allowed her to go in as she stepped over the threshold of the chamber. The room was empty save for the crackling of the small fire and if she hadn't of seen the cup on the side then she would have thought the older woman had gone out.

But she knew she hadn't and so made her way to the side door on the other side. To her room and to the place she knew she would be. Opening the door, she peered inside and saw her lying on her bed. She was facing the other side her back towards her, she was slightly hunched so she couldn't really tell if she had been crying but knowing that she would have if not already had, making her way over she didn't wait for her to notice before sliding on to the bed and moving until she was right behind her.

Moving her arms she slid them across her stomach and huddled up hugging her tightly. The slight tense she didn't pay attention to nor take offense at just placed her head on her back they stayed like that for a few minutes until she felt a shift and moved a little as Minerva turned so that she was now looking at her, she was right in her assessment and that she had cried. Giving her a watery smile the other woman spoke quietly.

"Hello my dear."

"Hello Mamma."

They didn't speak for a few minutes just content to let the moment linger until Hermione turned so her back was to the older woman. She wasn't being rude or ignorant she just knew what Minerva liked. As a few seconds later hand's moved to slip around her waist bringing her body closer to her chest as she rested her head on her shoulder,

Having gone so long without anybody to share this day with the last being Albus until she became a teacher and he didn't think it professional anymore…Not with the close body contact. She was glad that she had Hermione now to help her through. It wasn't every day that she was neither open with her feelings nor give any indication with the small exception being the hug and kiss that she gave the little girl, but for that one day of the year she just needed to…..Feel.

She needed to hold something keep that close-knit with something to help her through and be that constant she needed, her dear friend had been that for so long but then professionalism got in the way, she didn't begrudge him because she knew he was right. Also, she loved him like the best friend he was and he was always there when she needed him….But it wasn't enough.

He had been a big help but she didn't feel complete. Whole not that she ever would, but it wasn't as it used to be. Not until Hermione came along at least. She felt compelled to hold her when their eyes met all those years ago, and it was the best decision she had ever made. For the years they had together had been the best and helped heal what had been left during her earlier life. Every year she would just hole up in her room and hold her little baby to her, with Hermione always content to snuggle into the warmth she offered and fall asleep.

Her life had a lot more meaning now the little girl was in it she had someone who needed her, someone who depended on her, and in return the little child gave her that solidity she so desperately craved. She had lost so much already in her life and now she had someone to care for she was going to make sure nothing would ever harm Hermione.

It was just them….Always had been. Always will. Their little family, pulling her tighter to her chest she closed her eyes and silently thanked it was the weekend as she didn't think she was up to facing classes today. She just wanted to stay here exactly as she was now before kissing the side of her head. A small hand moved to cover her own and held it tight as she once again thanked that the younger girl was smart enough to know what she needed.

The disappearance of her brother had left a huge hole in her heart and had devastated her; everyone else she knew of her family had been killed. He was the only one left and he had vanished. She was deeply saddened as it showed on this day, but she was also angry. She was angry that he could have done that…He had been feeling discontented, after the war in which he found himself on the front of he became listless and withdrawn shying away from all and including her.

Not that she noticed as she too was busy mourning the loss of their family in her own way. She knew that he had locked himself away but at the time couldn't bring herself to care. It wasn't until she had gotten past some of that with the help of Albus that she learnt he was gone.

Panic overtook her at the word; depressed people at that time didn't have a lot of help and most often than not were left to themselves. She had feared the worst after hearing of some that had been found dead by their own hand on being left to their illness. Not knowing if she could take another death she braced for the worst only to be told that he had up and vanished during the night.

It wasn't what she was expecting to hear but was glad at the least that he hadn't killed himself. For weeks she searched for him only to come back empty-handed and more weary than before only breaking off when her own infliction from the war came about she put her search on hold until she was able to cope with both the loss of him and the loss of her future. By the time she had recovered enough to be able to carry on without breaking down she had lost all hope of ever finding him.

And so that was how it was from then on she had no other family apart from Albus who was the closest thing she had to anything like a brother, but was also her best friend, until Hermione came and added to that now what seemed like the second worst day of her life was naught but a trying day that she needed to get through. A small nudge had her looking down to see Hermione snuggling further into her body as she moved her arm so she could rest on her shoulder.

Wrapping her arms round the small body she inhaled the mass of hair that had splayed over and closed her eyes taking in the scent of cherry. This day might have been arduous for her and she hated how it made her carefully forged facade to crumble but as long as she had this, the little rock that held her together. She knew she could get through it that little bit better each year.

The gentle and even breath's informed her that Hermione had fallen asleep as she looked down to see her relaxed face. She took the time to gaze at the serene image a picture of ease that made her look younger than she seemed. Lifting a hand she ran her finger gently down the tender and smooth skin of her cheek and smiled wistfully.

She had never fully thought about it, never wanted to as it would bite at her heart but as she looked upon the calm face. She saw with each day passing more and more of Bella. She wasn't sure if it was just her subconscious playing tricks on her or because she knew the truth. But the more she looked at her the more she could see the beginnings of a young Bellatrix. It made her ache that deep down she knew this little girl wasn't hers biologically; it hurt to know that nothing of her was passed on genetically, the only thing that she had done was the eyes and even that was a lie.

She couldn't fault Hermione for looking like her Mother, it was better than the father at least but soon maybe in another year so, it would be hard, running a single finger over the cheek and smiling a little at the muffled snort. She was glad of the chance she never thought she would have, to bring back some meaning into her life, and play her part in giving this sweet little girl a loving childhood.

She may not have been the one to bring her into the world. But she was the one who was there to love her like she was. She wasn't sure if Bella could love anyone given how horrendously she tortured the Longbottom's if it had been for the little girl then yes she could have seen a slightly, if very and twisted logical sort of sense as to why she done what she did, any mother would protect their child and if it had been Hermione they had hurt then she wasn't saying it was justified, but she could see the reason.

But it wasn't for her it was for her lord. The one who she truly loved if what she heard was correct. She had gone and tortured them to avenge a beast not capable of anything other than murder and hate. She couldn't see how the other woman failed to see that surely that fact he cared for little and no one was proof? Surely the way he used them like his own toys should have been evident?

Movement had her glancing down to see Hermione curl closer into her before stilling. Whatever the twisted reasoning she couldn't argue with what she had been given. Of all the vile and evil they had done they had, for that one tiny minute. Graced the world with a beautiful gift and given her the second greatest thing.

A second chance

Determined not to dwell on any more daunting thought's of a reality she made sure wasn't possible she decided that a nap would be beneficial to her health. She was exhausted from crying and a rest would do her the world of good, so settling down she closed her eyes and allowed to deep steady breathing of the girl next to her to lull her into slumber. With that being how Dumbledore found them a few hours later when he came to check on them.

Peeking in to her room he made sure that she wasn't in any situation before doing so, he had tried calling her but got no response prompting his check. He spied them on the bed and smiled at the sight of them so close together, it seemed his initial worry was for naught as he could tell Minerva was more than taken care of in the company department. He watched them in silence for a little while his ever sharp gaze roamed their faces. Both seemed at ease when they slept…Like the weight of the world meant nothing in dreamland.

He supposed they didn't for when people woke the real reality would be waiting. He knew the struggle his old friend had for she had come to him many a time with worries. He tried his best to dispel them but as history has shown it was not all that easy to just forget. His gaze left the older woman and turned to the younger one in her arms. Hermione was as it was with every other child, getting older and like his friend, he too had begun to see the signs of her resembling his old student.

The black family was very well-known for their looks and grace Hermione it seemed, was blessed with both. He had never noticed it before but now that the year's were going by he feared slightly that she would grow to look too much like her birth Mother she already had the cheekbones of the blacks the elegant beauty that came from the family, though it was emerging now would no doubt blossom and shine through not too far in the future.

Her eyes though Minerva had changed them were undoubtedly Bella's he could at times see a mix between both the oldest black and her Aunt. Bella might have had the unique color of black for her shade but it was Narcissa who had the iciest of blue. They could have struck fear into the heart's of many and did he remembered rightly from her time here the piercing stare that stirred souls as through she could see them.

That was what he saw sometimes within the little girl, the shrewd, calculating stare tempered with her green made it seem as though a big cat was staring right at you, it did unnerve a few people students and teachers alike. He had to chuckle at Professor Flitwick. The diminutive teacher had done nothing to incur her wrath but he had still mentioned not around the ears of a certain deputy, that in class, her stare was enough to make him fidget and that was only because she was listening to him speak.

He couldn't imagine it if she was angry.

That made him smile but also made him weary. He had not been idle in his observation's that and Snape still muttered under his breath now and then. At how quick she was to anger, he normally would have put it down to a new change and situations that were sometimes hard to deal with along with others that might have clashed in a difference of personality, but they knew that she wasn't just any child and therein lay the problem.

Tom as a boy, was also very quick to temper, he could be calm one minute and furious the next without so much as a word to defend oneself against him he feared that this she got from him and had watched her more closely for it he knew from past experience's tom's anger was legendary, he had the entire school terrified of him if not fear than awe at his magical prowess. Only he knew the real boy behind the mask. He knew the volatile, ego-maniacal, brutal and sadistic boy he truly was.

But he couldn't prove it for not only was Tom a psychopath. He was also cunning, intelligent, devious and charismatic. He had the entire teaching board, save himself wrapped around his finger. He could get away with murder, literally, whilst around them which made him all the more deadlier.

Bellatrix herself had a temper that was something to fear, like Tom she too could fly into a fit of rage at the drop of a wand. But unlike the dark lord's often Crucio then death routine Bella was notorious for being very creative in her ways of 'Playing' with her victims. There was a reason she was his right hand, and that was just one of them…It made him quite sick to think of all the people who suffered under her wand.

Both had megalomaniacal tendencies that made them formidable. Both very different but equally as devastating Tom with his icy demeanor, the silent but ever-growing storm of anger and hate that built up until at the last-minute he unleashed it and if you happened to be in his way, well there was no chance of escape.

Bella with her fiery inferno of pent-up anger that mostly came from her Father and Mother, the failure to be boys like he wanted, and the expectations of a family legacy neither of the sisters were ever going to live up to in his eyes, she needed an outlet and Tom needed loyal but unfeeling killers. It was only time before they joined together causing untold horror on the wizard world.

He had unease that the little girl had inherited one of both of their tendencies for violence. He was always in a state of restlessness and consternation as he watched from afar, and from what he had gathered so far. She hadn't shown any true forms of enmity but from what she had shown and what he could guess, she got from Bella which made him breathe a little easier.

Though just as lethal in some ways. Bella had always been easily distracted. If something else took her fancy she would drop what she was doing and move on leaving behind what it was she first was undertaking.

With Hermione he found it hard to tell, she was bright there was no doubt about it, being the top in everything she did; she also had focus which drove her to succeed. But she to tended to look the other way when something came along and took her attention that was where she differed from Tom. If he did something he finished it there and then not letting anything get in his way, he would just get rid of the annoyance at a later date but after he completed his task.

He just thanked that she didn't have the urge to go about killing off other students. He also thanked that she didn't have any plans on terrorizing her peers. Scare them yes as she had done before but not kill. He was just glad her main topic's of distraction where both her friend's and not some potential victim who would later end up scared or dead.

He would still keep watch from a distance. He knew that things were getting darker. She may have unknowingly stopped her birth father from coming back earlier, but it wouldn't stop him again he would return. And when he did that was when his friend had to really keep her eye on things. Anybody in Azkaban would have gone mad by now and seeing as Bella had been in there for almost thirteen years he was positive that she would have either little to no memories of her child, or none at all.

Tom on the other hand never forgot. He wasn't sure what his move would be once he came back as this was his first priority. Would he try to come for her? He didn't know but also didn't rule it out if that indeed was his plan then she would be a very good asset to have. She grew up with people who had played part's in ensuring he didn't come back sooner, she was magically gifted and so any spell put in front of her he was sure she would master. He was pretty sure she knew the layout of some of the tunnel's if what Minerva told him was right and most of all she was best friends with his mortal enemy.

Chances are if he did ever manage to get a hold of her in the future then she could potentially bring a lot of people around her down with all that she knew, it would also kill Minerva as he would surely use their relationship to his advantage or try and twist her against them Severus once said that she had a soul susceptible to darkness and with times slowly changing as they were…He knew that it would be put to the test.

He tensed a little as the small body moved slightly twisting her head a little. He watched carefully and was preparing to come up with an excuse about why he was watching them like a creepy man if she woke. But to his relief she didn't and so knew it was time to take his leave slowly he turned and crept from the room and closed the door behind him before calling for a house elf who appeared at his side and bowed in greeting.

He smiled and once he asked what it was he wanted. Told the little creature to come back once they woke as they would have missed dinner before watching him vanish again as he headed to the door, he smiled at Godric on his way out before heading down the hall, new thought's and determination on his mind.

If Tom did come back as he knew he would, and find a way to take Hermione from them then he made it his mission to try and keep her safe. A lot of people's lives were in danger of being ruined and he wasn't about to let that happen. Harry may have been the one destined to finish him for good, but that didn't mean Voldemort wouldn't do all in his power to break him first and taking away one of his best friend's would be a very good start.


	5. Whisper's In The Wall

**New chapter finally here.**

**Not actually sure when I updated...When was that? Jeez my memory is lax...But anyhoo here is the next one.**

**Thank you for all the reviewed last chapter it was nice to know what you made of it...**

**Yes to some that are thinking Dumbledore should be worried, dark times are ahead and it's only going to get worse as the stories progress, and to Charis chan who didn't think of Minerva as anything more then just Hermione's Mother...Well in this anyway. I did that to in the film's just thought it was her until I read Pottermore then I got the idea from there.**

**Anyway's I hope you enjoy this chapter as it's that little bit longer then the last one. **

**happy reading, :)**

* * *

Following their quiet weekend in which they spent by themselves Monday soon rolled around and all too soon lesson's followed. Hermione had been sad to be sitting back in class which was a shock to her, but she enjoyed the two days they had just with each other. She felt she never got to see enough of her Mother when they were in school which was stupid she knew but she couldn't help it…She even had her Mother later on that day so she would see her there.

Right now they had Charms which she always looked forward to she knew the spells of by heart since having read them first year, but it was always nice to listen to the small man as he taught the others. And watching them perform was always something of an amusement to her, today they were learning the Evanesco Charm. Something she had used since she had gotten her wand and discovered where in the house her Mother had kept the cookies.

She may not have been much of a sweet eater but those damn little biscuits where her vice.

And so to hide any evidence of her sneaking she had to find a spell that would cover her nefarious deeds. Hence how she knew this spell very well. Staring at the cup front of her that they would be using as practice she mused on how long he would wait to give the others a head start before once more outclassing them nodding internally at her plan she sat back in her seat and looked around content to just observe first.

She watched as Ron with his wonky wand, nearly matched Seamus in the pyro department before deciding to put his wand down. Neville somehow, had added another handle to his and was now staring at a Sippy cup compared to the china white he once had, Harry had some success. He had managed to get rid of the handle and was getting close to the rest. She smiled at their progress before casting a glance at the other side.

She almost pushed her chair back sitting up so sharply. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Draco, the little rat had, it seemed. Gotten better and his cup was almost completely gone. The only thing he had trouble with was the other half, she watched his progress and noted how his wand work was almost impeccable he just had a slight twitch when he lifted which was why he was having difficulty.

But more to the point he had nearly finished, if he managed to get it all gone then he would have beaten her….Her, the one who always had come out top, if he bested her then he would be as smug as ever and she had no intention on seeing his pointed little ferret face go around thinking he had her beat. She had a reputation to uphold and student's to show who was top here.

Snatching her wand from the side she closed her eyes and tried to focus. It would do no good to have thoughts about him and if she needed to outdo him then she had to have a clear head. Taking a deep breath she summoned her magic and with precise, careful movement's she waved her wand over her cup and looked down to find and blank space in its place.

"Well, Mione comes out first….Again."

Ron's not so quiet voice had others looking up and down to see the best in their class once more prove her intellect and prowess as they glanced down to see nothing in front of her she turned to the boy next to her and chastised him for making it obvious but smirked inside as she subtly took in their mixed looks.

Some of awe which was to be expected from Neville and Parvati, Harry's knowing smile of proudness Ron's roll of derision and the best of all, Draco's pure annoyance and extreme frown marring his sharp features she turned to look at him and as their eyes met. She gave him a smile that was sure to set his anger off as she silently gave him the message that she was the best.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

The familiar praising from the squeaky teacher rang out as he beamed at her and once more marveled her talent. He knew that Minerva had a very magically capable daughter and once more wished she had been sorted into his house.

If she had then Ravenclaw would be serious contenders for the house cup, he awarded her points for a job well done before setting about giving her a harder task as she waited patiently leaving the others to catch up and Malfoy still seething as he got back to his work.

In the end she had completed all that he had set her to do. She had not only managed to make the cup vanish but also the saucer that came next and some other items of cutlery after that the fork and knives where something new as she had never bothered to try with them before. It had only ever been crumbs or the biscuit box but she was happy that she had them to add to her growing repertoire not that she had no fear of her failing, she never had doubt about that.

But with the new knowledge that Malfoy now was slowly catching her up caught her off guard, she had…She'll admit. Grown complacent she knew the others were well behind in terms of spell casting and so could afford to take it easy. Not anymore it seemed, the blonde didn't seem the type to wait for lessons before performing spell set to task. And given his family he would know a few not on the list.

She may have read about them but even she hadn't gone that far

But seeing him almost beat her was a wake-up call and she scolded herself for allowing him to very nearly do so waiting at the door she lagged for Harry who had stopped to ask the teacher something sneering at the blonde as he went past with him returning the gesture as the rest of the Slytherin's followed. She watched as they went around the corner as Ron and Neville came to stand by her glaring as they did.

"What did he want?" He asked as she shook her head. "He didn't say anything just giving the usual warm welcome….Him and his ever faithful pet pug." He snorted at her new nickname as she smiled at them just as Harry came out the door

"Ready now"

They made their way slowly up the hall after the rest of the class who went before as they decided to go outside for their break. The weather was nice and so didn't want to wait indoors' settling for the benches outside near the courtyard they relaxed before the comfortable chatter started which slowly turned into sport and that was where she stopped listening. Neville not being one for sports himself turned to her, before engaging in a conversation about the weekend.

He knew from the way she set herself that something must have happened and not one to pry….Or ever ask seeing as he was secretly scared of her, left out the questions and moved on to what his was like as she smiled and listened. Most people didn't realize that the other boy could be a good conversationalist when he wanted to be. They just saw the outer part. The clumsy, uncouth, less than graceful and at times tongue twisted boy they saw in class.

They didn't see all that they just saw what they took as face value. The boy who was terrified of Snape, the boy who broke his wrist getting stuck on the castle bracket. She heard, especially the Slytherin's tease him all the time and saw how it got him down and it made her angry. It wasn't his fault all that happened to him…Yes something's might have been down to his ill-shaped, blundering but that was when they were all finding their feet. They were bound to have mishap's they happened.

Just look at the three with the troll and the dog.

And yes by now in their second year she could say that most if not all of them had by now found their place and settled in leaving hi the odd one out and normally she would have no sympathy for people like that….One's who spilled their potion's and loses their items more times than finding them….If she didn't know what the reason was.

Lack of confidence

All the way through first year he had been tormented and belittled by the vile snakes as well as their bat of a head, he picked on him as much as he did Harry and unlike the other boy who could brush it off, it got him down many a time she walked in to find him reading up on potions and almost to the point of tears when he got a question wrong for fear of the backlash the teacher would give him.

She knew the struggles he had been having and so vowed to help him more. He was good with Herbology, something she had little talent with. It's all very good at knowing the plants but anything else…Nah.

Soon it was time for next lesson. As they went back inside she had to check her table to see and internally groaned.

"What do we have?"

History of magic" She giggled at their groan's that had only seconds before had been her own but dutifully trudged up to the dreaded lesson. None of them had to be seers to know the lesson was going to be boring and as she glanced to see Harry face planting his desk before seeing Ron nodding off. She sighed deeply wishing she could just fall asleep on a whim but as it was she couldn't and so looked back to the monotonous ramblings of the see transparent teacher who wasn't even staring at them.

The hours passed slowly and thankfully lunch came around as they quickly fled the room and hurried down to the large hall were Ron immediately dived for the nearest plate of whatever meat based product was closest leaving the others to talk and eat more slowly. Harry turned to Hermione who had been eyeing the spread with trepidation. Since the beginning of the year he had tried to get her to eat in the hall like the rest to save her from having to keep going up to her Mother's chambers.

So far he had little luck. Only when there was not many people around….Or rather, when no one was around, the only times she did eat in the large hall was when they got there early it had been tiring to say but he wasn't giving up, he had a lot of time to succeed and he was determined to do so, gingerly she sat down next to him and gave him a tight smile at the sight of his beaming grin before looking at the people who were steadily flowing into the hall.

She took in a deep breath before closing her eyes she could hear the chatter getting louder meaning more students were coming in something she didn't like she still really had no idea why she hated and couldn't eat in front of others. But it was getting to her, a hand on hers had her looking to see green eyes watching her with concern she smiled at him showing that she was fine but appreciated the comfort.

"Here try this." He says holding out a small piece of toast. She looks at the innocent looking bread in his hand and struggles. She really want's nothing then to be able to just take it and smile as she talks whilst eating said little bread, but something just underneath is stopping her, he watches her internal struggle before musing. Finally he breaks it in half and offer her the smallest part.

She eyes it contemplatively before finally giving the tiniest of nods and with a very slow hand, reached out and took it from him he settled back and watches as she holds it in her hand mulling on the thought before nodding.

"Ok…I can do this."

"Course you can." He smiles at her as she looks at him and smiles back before getting back to her task. She also eyes the people around her before very quickly taking one more breath closed her eyes and went for it he beamed brightly as she took her first little nibble on the toast before pulling back and looking like it was going to attack her Harry thought it the funniest thing he had seen all day but wisely kept silent.

He didn't need her wrath baring down on him….She could get into the boys dorm at night.

Lunch went by with tentative steps, it wasn't a full-blown sandwich like he wanted, but she had eaten half a toast. Granted she had to make sure no one was looking and he had to refrain from pointing out no one was. But it was something. They gathered their things before making a start to the next lesson which was double defense not really one of her most favorable lessons but still a hell of a lot more interesting than History.

That saying though with Lockhart at the helm it was in serious consideration of joining it as they made their way in and took their seats waiting for the teacher to arrive as once again he was late they talked among themselves to pass the time before the door opening at the top let them all know that he had made his entrance. She looked to see his pearly whites smiling at them and scowled inwardly

'_Still the preening idiot'_

"That had to have been. The worst lesson I've ever had" Ron muttered as they left the room after the tedious hour sitting and listening to the man babble on about his adventures. Since the disastrous first lesson that was the Pixie poaching…..Ron really did come up with the worst nicknames for things. He had decided to go relatively tame for the next much to everyone's relief. He had instead made them sit and listen to his tales and how he came to write his books.

From dalliances with trolls, to fighting with vampires he regaled them with tales of his heroic and waited for the much deserved praise. She felt sick when he got it from the love struck girls at the front. They had taken the third row seats permanently not willing to chance anything else that could be hazardous to their health. The rest watched with barely hidden shock and disbelief at all they had heard.

Did they know it was all just lies? Others in the class could clearly tell it was all made up, the workings of an attention seeker with too much public eye. Ron snorted at his tale of how he saved a village from a Yeti by beating it in a game of tic tac toe. He had no idea what that was and he wasn't the only one. Both Neville and Hermione sat there with perplexed looks as Harry, who had grown up with Muggles rolled his eyes.

Dean scoffed. He knew the game and doubted a Yeti knew much less be able to play. But nonetheless they sat and carried on listening each with mixed thoughts but had one in common by the end of it.

What the hell Dumbledore was thinking hiring him.

Thankfully they could leave and spared on time in escaping. Only very quickly stopping when the blonde reminded Harry of his detention Hermione gave him a look of confusion as they went she was sure he did his detention the other night….Didn't he?

He caught sight of the look and explained that he went but found a note on the door,

"Turns out the idiot forgot his own appointment and if anyone needed him he was out getting some important products." Ron spoke up carrying on as Harry trailed off she still looked confused until Harry added.

"Hair care potions,"

She gaped at him silently as he grimaced. "Seriously"

He nodded as she laughed unable to believe the sheer stupidity of the conceited man at least they could shake off the mind numbing lesson with a reprieve before one of her more favorite lessons. She wasn't being biased ever since she could remember Transfiguration had always been a topic of high interest to her and watching a renowned mistress in action was a bonus. Plus she actually learnt stuff. Her Mother was too much of an educator to be telling them stupid fairy tales of a crackpot.

They have a small break in which she tries to get the cringing memories of the stories out by reading up a little of the book she had swiped from the library. She already read and took the other back without anyone being the wiser just like she predicted, this was a new one. She found it funny to say that it was the restricted section. They sure kept adding new books to a part student's aren't meant to be.

But the time came to put it away just as she was getting to a particularly good part. Sighing she stuff's it back in her bag and takes the offered hand Neville holds out to heave her off the floor giving him a grateful smile as they meander off down the hall and to the Transfiguration corridor they have to hurry seeing as they appeared to be late how she did not know but as they quietly slip inside she has to smile at the not impressed woman who is waiting at the top.

"Thank you for joining us, you four. Today would be good." Before pointing to the empty row of seats they mutter their apologies before taking their chairs. She gives them one more reproachful look before getting on with the days lesson. Soon all thoughts of Lockhart and his ridiculous stories are out of her head.

The older woman turns back to the class after having explained the process before setting them off with their task.

And so that was how they were for the next hour as they got round to learning the switching spell. Heroine had already defined this during their first year and so it was only natural that she knew how to perform it now which made the lesson quite easy and therefore rather one-sided once again as she barely had to exert herself only repeating the spell twice one to show her Mother when she came over and once to show the others who were having trouble.

If she had bothered to look around again she would have noticed the slight fearful look on the older woman's face when she easily swapped her object. But she didn't and so carried on watching the other try to mimic her success with little hope.

She sighed and placed her head on her arms. Normally Minerva would have something to say about that….Actually several, but she decided to keep quiet she knew that it would not take Hermione long to complete the spell but she hadn't guessed on it being within the first half and hour, and as she had nothing else prepared assuming it would take the entire hour to master maybe more….She was in a bind.

Biting her lip, she had to just let it go and so made a circle around the room once checking on the rest. It seemed Draco had to been practising and was all but nearly done. He seemed to be taking this rivalry thing with Hermione to the next level and was working harder than before in the hopes of beating her she just hoped being the sensible girl she is, Hermione wouldn't retaliate but knew it to be a fruitless hope.

She could be the most mature young woman ever in the history of the school, but when it came to the young Malfoy heir, she seemed to forget all her proprieties and sink to his level of childish give and take. He really did want to win and was actually paying more attention in class. She knew that she should have put an end to it as it would only escalate but for the first time she had his complete co-operation and as guilty as she felt about it and morally knew it was wrong. She had to thank the other girl in a way of engaging him keeping him on his toes by being that one step ahead.

She moved back to her seat and got back to grading the fifth year papers leaving them to it and Hermione to watch o as the side line observer. Sometime later after watching both Ron and Neville screw up their spells for each other's she looked away, as fun as it was there was only so much one could take before becoming bored when she heard something.

It was a small rumble at first. Something she thought came from outside but it got louder, looking around she tried to locate the source but only saw the rest of the student waving wands and muttering. All the while the rumbles got louder. Finally it sounded like it was just outside the door and she was about to turn and ask if the teacher could hear it as it amazed her that no one else was paying attention when.

'…_.Come…Come to me.'_

She almost fell out of her seat she turned that fast, the voice. It sent ice down her spine. It was cold, it was harsh it sounded…..Sounded old, so menacing. She eyed the students wondering if one of them were playing a trick messing around as she turned to Draco. If anyone it would be him seeing as he was that type of person. But to her confusion he was sitting staring at the desk wand downwards and practicing hard.

Not him.

The rumbles carried on as she faced the front it seemed to be coming from ahead of her as she stared to the front eyeing the space wearily, sharp eyes took in the empty space as the voice called again.

'…_.Let me tear you, let me smell you…Let me feel.'_

She could honestly say that out of all the times she felt nervous boarding scared, was when they went into Fluffy's lair. This wasn't quite as bad as staring a three-headed dog in its faces but now at hearing the voice get colder and…Wanting things. She was starting to feel that same dread.

She was about to ask…Speak out even. Wanting to know who it was that seriously was messing so she could shout at them maybe even hit them for freaking her out when the sound of Harry's voice had her looking.

"What did you say?"

She stared, not speaking as Ron and Neville both faced him.

"What"

"You said…Let me smell you?" He spoke the last part with a slight frown as the red-head eyed him.

"….No I didn't" Harry nodded.

"Yes you did"

Both boys by now were looking at him funny before Ron replied slowly.

"….No mate….I didn't"

"…Well maybe" She began as they heard her speak and turned to look at her seeing them she closed her mouth. Now what did she say?

"What" Internally debating she decided and smiled before shaking her head,

"….Never mind, it was nothing."

"…..Alriiigght" She gave them another smile before falling silent as they looked back to Harry who was still protesting. She watched as they bickered quietly

He heard it? Harry heard the voice. How? She wanted to ask but glancing at Ron and Neville and seeing the way they were looking at the dark-haired boy like he was mad. She didn't want them staring at her the same way and so chose to stay quiet if he had heard it then maybe her theory about it being one of the others was right. Or maybe it was him.

"Is there something you four would like to share?"

The sudden sounding of a fifth voice had them all turning to find the teacher standing in front of them. Hermione blinked stupidly, how did she get in front of them so fast? Minerva glared at them as they sank in their seats after being caught before lifting a sculpted brow.

"Well?

They all shook their heads simultaneously, "No Professor."

She then turned to Hermione who had looked to the right of her out of glare way.

"And I know you have successfully completed the spell, but please try not to distract the others until they have made progress that's passable please, Miss McGonagall."

Hermione merely nodded, no matter how many times she heard it she still would never get used to hearing both their names said in this class as Minerva gave her one more look and moved back to her seat.

"We'll talk later."

"MR WEASLEY!"

"Sorry"

A few giggles could be heard as the red-head sunk back into his seat getting back to his work as the rest did leaving Hermione to figure out what the hell just happened. The rumbling of whatever had gone and so only silence remained but it still begged the question.

What was it.

And why could only she hear it….Also Harry if no one else could?

She looked to the wall lost in thoughts not noticing two sets of older eyes watching her Minerva had looked back up on shouting at Ron and glanced down to the only girl on the row to find her staring intently at the wall. Now she knew her expressions and most time it was boredom or annoyance but this one….Was different.

This one as she loomed closer, she could see the crease in the middle of her head and the sign of the tongue making its appearance. She was thinking and by the looks of it thinking hard but that wasn't what got her,

What got her was the slight wild-eyed look she had as she glanced around the room it wasn't the first time she had looked up, just before the break out in conversation she had cast her eyes around making sure no misbehavior before she saw from the side the younger girl all but throw herself out of her chair. Turning to look she frowned at the sight as Hermione looked around the room and at the other students seemingly looking for something.

Still watching she titled her head slightly as now she cast her gaze at the wall ahead of her a mixture of both confusion and slight nervousness on her face. Wondering what had gotten her so worked up she was about to ask her to come to the front so that she could tell her to stay behind when the outbreak started courteously of Harry.

She didn't catch all of what he said but the words 'What' and 'You said' could be heard.

Curiously that had Hermione acting as her head now turned to him with wide eyes and more confusion as she stared at the raven haired boy she watched as she was about to say something and had their attention but at the last-minute changed her mind, content to stare at Harry again intently as if she was searching him for something.

She didn't know what that something was but the more she gazed upon the younger girl and her worried expression it was clear only she had either heard it or seen it….And maybe Harry as well.

* * *

**And just as a last note something I forgot to add at the top, I will be updating my other stories when I find the time and motivation...I do have half chapters written out for both but it's kind hard to write when you just can't think.**

**But that's what happen's when you piss off your muse, they go and take away your creative buzz...My muse is my cat and I accidentally insulted her the other day, very high maintenance...(She's Persian) And now she won't even look at me :(**

**But once I make it up to her I'm sure my motivation will come back.**


	6. Writing In The hall

**Thnak you to the nice reviews that were left last chapter, glad people liked it.**

**New chapter up **

**livingarandomreality - I'm so happy you are enjoying the story, both of them I hope you continue to like it as I hope to make it better each time** **as for the dueling chapter well you'll have to wait and see...Won't be much longer so hopefully I'll try make it as best as possible...Actually I already have it wrote and so just touched up on a few things. **

**Well on with the reading and hope you all enjoy it, :)**

* * *

Soon seven-thirty arrived that saw Harry bade Hermione and Ron a miserable goodbye. As he made his way down to the defense room in which he would be helping Lockhart. He had no idea just what that 'help' would be and he was slightly fearful as he approached the empty room he took a deep breath to steel himself before knocking. A few minutes later the door swung open to reveal the brightly lit smile of the blonde gazing down at him.

"Harry. Harry…Harry, Harry. Come on in and sit down my boy." smiling and still fearing for his life Harry moved carefully into the room taking time to look around making sure nothing was going to jump out at him.

Harry, surprisingly and much to the older man's accuracy. Was right as far as detentions went it wasn't what he imagined doing but it was a far site better than Ron's the only thing he had to complain about was the fact it was during dinner as he sat at a table full of envelopes.

He looked around at the table that was full of red and pink colored letter all addressed to the older man. He glances to the side and did a double take when he catches sight of a winking photo of the man smiling at him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry..." It was an hour later and there was no sign of getting anywhere near to the surface of the table despite of having opened and answered enough it make his hand cramp

"Can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me answer my fan mail?" He side glances at the younger boy who forces a smile. He could have attested it down to a spur of the moment thing. Something that he thought of on a whim or he could have said that his brain, having been numbed to the point of all thought….Any sensible thought simply being dulled down to the point where all seemed stupid, idiotic, foolish and suicidal.

This one he would have put in the suicidal category

"Hermione is pretty good at organizing." His mouth had opened and words formed before he could realize what he had done. He was just so tired and his hand hurt. He had heard the blonde man go on about a system to put his mail in and he just wanted someone to talk to. The teacher turned to him a thoughtful look on his face.

"….Really?"

He nodded knowing he was going to die for it at some point might as well make his case now.

"Yeah she had this structured way or arranging letters and any homework she gets…I think she might be able to help." The blonde man thinks on it for a couple of seconds before smiling and clapping him on his shoulder.

"Be right back." And is gone before he can say anything off to sign his proverbial death warrant less than ten minutes later, there is a knock on the door as Lockhart smiles at Harry before going to answer. He carries on with the mail just as footsteps get closer and knowing just who it was, gulped slightly before turning to look.

Hermione stood in the doorway a cutthroat look on her face as she glares at him. He fights the urge to jump and use the chair as a weapon as she moves closer Lockhart behind her, smiling oblivious to the tension. She stands next to the table a look of bitter disgust on her face as she eyes the mail spread out. The blonde sits back at the table but not before getting a chair for her as he turns and speaks.

"Harry here says you're a fine hand at organizing."

She didn't speak. Merely looked at the table in front of her, the boy in question gulped again as she sees the look on her face. He has seen the look before when she took Ron's wand back in first year.

"…Did he now?"

Her reply is quiet but he can practically hear the ice in her voice. The sharpness laced with a double meaning that meant he had to run as soon as they got out. Gilderoy nods unaware of anything wrong as he waves his hand making them get back to work. She rolls her eyes but takes her seat and takes up the role her friend so kindly thrust her into.

The next half hour is filled with 'Ahh's' and small chuckles from the blonde as he read's what he has been sent. Harry looks at him before daring to look at his….He hoped, still friend who has been quiet ever since she sat down. He knew it was her thinking face because no matter the situation he could always trust the slight peek of her tongue to come out when in deep thought.

"Ahh fame's a fickle friend, celebrity is as celebrity does. Remember that both of you." Before moving on the dark-haired, boy just nods once Hermione didn't bother to grace him with a reply just burned holes into the table until.

'_Come... come to me...'_

She stiffened in her seat for a few seconds before easing up; she quickly glanced at Lockhart who was blissfully reading his letters. It was that voice from before…It was back.

Glancing around the room she heard the familiar rumbles of before as it got closer, the voice that had scared her before called out again she held her breath as she heard its chilling words.

'_Come….Come to me…..Let me rip you….Let me tear you…..Let me KILL you.'_

She closed her eyes just as Harry jumped a little and spilt some ink over a first year's declaration of love.

"What"

"I know!" Lockhart said, completely oblivious to what was happening around him. "Six months solid at the top of the best seller list. Broke all records!"

"No," Harry said looking at him. "That voice."

Hermione still with her eyes closed listened as Lockhart chuckled at Harry's insistence of what they both had just heard before gently dismissing it as tiredness. She sure as hell knew that whatever that thing was. It sure wasn't down to sleep deprivation as the blonde man exclaims loudly at the time before long and is ushering them out of the door with a smile and a cheery wave before they are left standing alone in the empty and much more creepier hall.

None of them spoke as she looked around as the silence grew to be uncomfortable before long as Harry turns to her.

"You believe me" She slowly turned to look at his wide-eyed face hoping that he hasn't of asked,

"I mean you heard it to, right?"

Oh how she so desperately wanted to say yes. That she had heard it all, every chilling, creepy word that….Thing had said. She wanted very much to say how he wasn't alone and therefore wasn't considered to be ill like Ron and Neville thought but she couldn't she just couldn't get the words out right on the tip of her tongue and yet nothing was coming out.

She instead, shook her head giving him a look of deep sympathy.

"…No, Harry. I didn't hear anything. I'm sorry."

She saw his put out expression and felt sick. A hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach at the lie she had told, she watched him nod silently before putting on a small smile and her heart clenched.

"Never mind, let's go back to the dorm." She nodded and began following him down the hall.

'_Coward'_

Halfway back to the common room they were met by Ron who had been on a walk and had decided to wait for the other boy he frowned on seeing Hermione with him.

"What you doing here?" She stopped by him and rolled her eyes,

"Hell Ron it's nice to see you, too." He screwed up his freckled nose earning another eye roll as the reason why she was with the other boy came back.

"Well"

Harry blanched a little at her tone as Ron looked at them both.

"Well it seemed that Harry here couldn't do his detention without a hand holding."

"Hey" She glared at the dark-haired boy who was meekly looking at her before she sniffed and turned back to the red-head who was still looking at them funny.

"Long story short. He thought it a good idea to drag me into his extra session with the dimwit." Ron started laughing at her scowling face as Harry looked abashed.

"Seriously?"

"Hmm" She bristled as the red-head carried on laughing.

"How did he manage that?" She crossed her arms her scowl ever-deepening. "Idiot sent me a note telling me I have to go to his room for a last-minute detention due to my answering back in the class with the Pixie's." She glared at his wide grin before turning back to Harry and directed her ire on him and inwardly took delight at his hurried steps back.

"Now thanks to you, Mother's going to hear about this and more than likely ask me about it."

"….Sorry."

"Dam it Harry, she made me promise no back chat."

"I said I was sorry."

Ron was almost doubled over in his bid to stop his laughter as Harry was being chastised by the only girl in the group. They stood out in the hall for a little while longer as Harry held up his hands in a bid to appease her but whatever he seemed to have said had the opposite effect as soon he was running down the hall with a very irate Hermione chasing him down followed by Ron moments later still laughing.

Sliding round the corner he skidded to a halt as he took in the water on the floor, gazing down he narrowed his eyes at the large puddle just as Hermione rushed round the corner and pounced on him.

"Got you. Harry you git,"

She stopped once she realized he wasn't listening in spite her better judgement she pouted as he ignored her,

"Harry—"

"Shh!" She blinked stupidly in astonishment before her glare returned. "Did you just—"

"SHH!"

"Yep…Yes you did." He gave her a dark look before pointing to the floor, "Look"

She glared once more for good measure before looking in the direction of his hand and down to the floor where she spied the water; she glanced at him to see his confused expression as she looked back down. Ron, who they hadn't noticed join them, whimpered gaining their attention.

"What is it?" He trembled and pointed to the side window as she faced the direction before seeing what it was he was pointing at.

"Strange I've never seen spiders act like that." Ron shivered in repulsion

"I don't like spiders..." Turning away he was all for urging them to leave the hall and get back to the common room before something else caught his eye as he glanced down peering curiously,

"What's that?"

Turning from the oddly coordinated spiders moving to the window they shift their gaze to where the other boy was staring as they followed his gaze. Frowning they all move closer as they get nearer to what seemed like writing. The large bold, letters were plastered over the wall as they all take a few seconds to read what it said.

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... enemies the heir... beware." Pulling back slightly she narrowed her eyes at the eerily written sentence before taking in the bright red substance used in place of ink. She took in the dribbles that slowly rolled down the wall and the tar like look of it before gasping.

"It's written in blood." Before they could react to her discovery they notice something else underneath hanging from one of the wall brackets something furry, frozen and much more horrific than the bloody message.

": Oh, no... It's Filches cat. It's Mrs Norris." Al three faces pale at just what that meant. If anyone were to see them now it could mean trouble…Lots of it, normally she wasn't one for running but given their very unfortunate circumstance she was all for fleeing the area and forgetting everything she was seeing.

"We need to leave" They turn to look at her at see the seriousness of her face. "Like….Right now."

They glance at each other before giving the innate form of the cat they decide she is right and so get ready to run as quick as they could the other way. But fate wasn't on their side that night as before they could turn rumbles from the left of them let them all know that dinner was over and now the students were returning to their dorms.

"…What house comes this way?" Ron asked backing away from the scene slightly as Hermione muttered

"…..Ravenclaw, I think." At that moment she couldn't really think all that was on her mind was the fact they would be caught in the middle of what looked like a murder scene. Harry's answer didn't do much to help matters,

"Dungeon's are back the way we came." He said quietly before glancing at them. "Slytherin's to."

"Great. That's all we need!" Ron snarked but shut up as the sound got louder and before any of them could so much as blink. They were blocked from either side by crowds of students who stopped on seeing them and then the sight of the cat and the blood before whispers, gasps and finger-pointing soon erupted from both sides. Hermione heard the distinctive 'Oh my' from an older sounding voice and she glanced a look to see her aunt at the front staring wide-eyed and horrified at the sight.

She was also vaguely aware of some more muffled voices before long as another pushed their way to the front. She held her breath as she knew this one would be less gentle. Less horrified and more angrier, and would look to them as the rest of the school were.

What's going on 'ere? Go on, make way, make way." Filch hustled his way to the front of the crowd, nasty and temperamental as always and spied them in the middle before training his narrowed eyed, angry gaze on them.

"You three…What are you," He stopped speaking at the sight of his beloved cat hanging limply from the torch. At first he was stunned mouth opening like a stunned puffer fish, unable to take in what was before him scuffling on the other side could be heard as well as a few disgruntled voices but none paid attention they were all staring at the speechless caretaker who suspiciously looked like he was tearing up at the stuffed like cat.

Not for long though as his mournful look turned nasty and was replaced with a venomous one.

"'Enemies of the heir beware!'" Draco's smarmy voice cut into the tense filled hall before looking over at the three and then to the Ravenclaws on the other side his face full of glee. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

The four in the middle didn't care at what he said. It all went unnoticed as they were too busy eyeing the shaking man in front of them as he moved closer to the pet he had for so long.

"Mrs Norris? You've...Murdered my cat" He whirled around making them jump as he bore down on them seething with rage.

"You…..You three. You….You killed her, didn't you!" Harry frantically shook his head and denied their involvement in what happened to the cat

"No. No…..I swear we had nothing to do with this—we were."

"I'll kill ya... I'll KILL YA!" And moved to apprehend them his steps forceful for one of a lowly caretaker but was stopped by a new voice a new and welcome one.

"Argus! Argus, I..." Dumbledore made his way through the crowd that parted like the red sea for the headmaster, he moved to the front and glanced at the cat that was hanging before to the man who was only steps away from the still bewildered three in the middle

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately" His voice left no room for argument as the prefect now at the front also turned and made the rest of the students watching move back the way they came and to an alternative route to their common room very quickly Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned and was all for fleeing into the crowd and disappearing. But before they could.

"Everyone except... You three."

They stopped in their tracks and very slowly turned to face the group that had now appeared. The older man moved closer to the cat to examine it as the three kids looked to the other teachers, Poppy was still there looking nervous, Filch was still seething and Snape. Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust.

He always had to be there didn't he

"She's not dead, Argus. She has been Petrified." Dumbledore said after giving his assessment of the cat he took a closer look at before facing the other man.

"Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her" They turned to see the face of Lockhart in the group, a portrait of fake empathy on his face as Harry and Hermione stared at him.

Didn't they get rid of him once already this night?

"But how she has been Petrified, I cannot say...

"Ask them" He snarled looking at them again with hate in his eyes. "It's them who's did it. You saw what they wrote on the wall."

"It's not true sir, I swe—" He looked to the head but was cut off by a snarl.

"Rubbish!"

"If I might, Headmaster?" The silky and irritating tones of Snape cut in the silence as they looked at him he was staring at them with a look of undeserved victory as he spoke.

"Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner…..And if I'm not mistaken. Didn't miss McGonagall suddenly up and leave the hall in a hurry?" Hermione glared at him…She wanted to hurt him so badly, it was more than what he deserved. Weirdly it was Lockhart who came to their rescue.

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail." He looked at Harry as Snape looked at the blonde.

"Is that So"

"Didn't he just say that" The dark-haired man turned back to Hermione who was glaring at him she was getting sick of his voice with its underlying meaning. He lifted a brow at her the cheeky little chit hadn't even graced him with his title.

"And what about you, Miss McGonagall? Where did you rush off to in a hurry this evening." None spoke as they glared daggers at each other, none willing to let the other win. That was until the blonde spoke again.

"…Err that was me again to I'm to say." Snape conceded as he looked slowly at the defense teacher who grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "She has a great organizational technique that had helped my mail considerably." He beamed at the little girl who, for once, was grateful he had used his brain for something at last and so gave one back.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Filch almost wailed in his response to the older man's sentence.

"My cat, has been Petrified…I wanna see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madame Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all."

That was the cue to take their leave in which they didn't ignore. Turning the legged from the scene and didn't stop until the got to the revolving staircases before stopping to catch their breath.

"It's a bit strange, isn't it?" Ron spoke as they climbed the stairs, "Strange?"

He nodded as Harry looked at him waiting for him to carry on

"You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear, and then Mrs Norris turns up Petrified. It's just... strange." Hermione didn't speak. The guilt that had vanished on seeing the cat suddenly came back at his words and she looked down to the floor

"Do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others, I mean?" The red-headed boy shook his head, "Are you mad?"

"No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

The other boy didn't speak after that as they carried on the trip in silence until the got to the dorm. Since it was only something past eight the other two had figured on a game of chess but now that they had seen and had been accused of…Petrifying a cat. Whatever that meant they didn't feel in the mood and so bade the other goodnight before climbing the spate stairwell to their rooms.

She felt lousy, moving over to her bed she threw herself on the mattress and thought about what Ron had said, hearing voices wasn't a good sign. It was there in verbal confession.

How could she possibly admit to having heard the same thing. And with all that Filch had accused them of, the heir of….Something it was all just too much. Crook's moved up the bed from his spot at the bottom and was now rubbing himself along her side in a bid to cheer her up as he senses her confliction. She smiled and ran her hand along his shiny fur glad to hear his purring. Looking up to her bed ceiling she mused on what all this could have meant.

Something had turned the cat into a statue. Something that coincidently, they had heard whisper ominous things right before the incident. She was going mad but in secret. Harry had the balls to say it out loud that's was all, scratching behind his ear she frowned. Now that two half's of the school had seen them at the scene itself by breakfast everyone will have known…She didn't see her Mother in the hall but she also knew that she too would have been informed and would most likely come calling.

Deciding to get some sleep she got up and placed the cat on his pillow before moving to get her sleep clothes. He watched from his perch as she dressed and moved to the small bathroom to brush her teeth before getting back under the cover and pulling the curtains round them shutting them out from the other side and in to their own space as he curled up next to her again.

"Going to be a long day tomorrow Crooksie." She muttered fluffing his fur as purred. She looked down to the fat fur ball. "You don't think I'm going mad right?" As if hearing her he lifted his head and gazed into her eyes with his own little beady ones.

"I mean just because I heard a voice and then lied about it …Doesn't mean I'm going crazy….It's—"

She had nothing and not helping her confidence at all he went back to resting his head on her chest and closed his eyes, she rolled her own ones and pulled a face at him

"Thanks"

Sighing she decided to follow suit and get some sleep. If people were going to be talking about them then she wanted to be at least fully rested before hexing them eventually when it all got too much rolling over, she closed her eyes and cuddled him closer to her body.

She knew she should have just faked choking on that potato like she contemplated at dinner, if she had then none of this would have happened.


	7. Beware Which heir?

**Sorry it's a little short next one will be longer,**

**Hope you all enjoy. :)**

* * *

The next day saw three groggy and sleep tired students who were roused awake by the others in their dorm as they got ready for breakfast. They didn't get that much sleep and so were not looking forward to the day ahead. It was going to be bad enough with the whole school talking about what happened last night and no doubt the fact they had been caught at the scene. They too would be the focus of topic.

All three slowly got up and very reluctantly dressed before meeting each other in the in the large room none waited when they were all together before heading straight to the door. They didn't fancy being stared at as somehow word had already gotten to a few of the upper years and as both Ron and Harry waited, they could feel the eyes on their backs. Both boys were eager to leave and so all but dragged Hermione when she came down the stairs out the door.

"How bad do you think it'll be?" Ron muttered as they made their way down mindful of the looks they got as Harry looked at him.

"Don't know. But if this is anything to go by, than worse before it gets better." Ron sighed as Hermione grimaced. More attention is not what they needed.

They got closer to the hall already they could hear the chatter from inside making them tense. It was a long hope for them to be able to just slip in unnoticed but as they made their way through the large doors with people turning their heads in their direction already, they knew they weren't that lucky.

"Just ignore them" She mumbled having to glare at a few Slytherin on the way "Let's just sit down."

They followed her down the narrow path between the tables pointedly missing the looks others gave them as Neville looked up from his plate. He smiled at them as they neared with Harry and Ron throwing themselves down on the bench. Hermione chose the less harsher way of sitting and gently lifted her feet over before facing the others.

"Rough night"

They all turned to him as he stared at them he didn't need an answer as thir faces said it all, a few of the first year Gryffindor's along the table had watched them studiously, no doubt having heard what had happened and was now eyeing them only to be scared off by a menacing glare from Ron who caught them.

"This is ridiculous!" He hissed pulling a platter of bacon towards him as Harry set about getting some pumpkin juice. He watched as his friend angrily yanked the meat from the dish onto his plate before reaching for the eggs. None spoke just stared as he harshly pushed a boiled egg next to the other food and made for the jug. All three moved a little as splash back from the container spilled onto the table.

"You…Er you eating that or teaching it a lesson" She asked a brow quirked as they then watched as he started pummeling his bacon viciously with his fork. He lifted his head to gift her a dark look before getting back to his food leaving the others to talk.

When Minerva McGonagall woke that morning she didn't expect anything other than the normal day of teaching with the usual watchful eye on the Weasley twins. But as she set about getting dressed she didn't expect to have a familiar silver Phoenix fly in and tell her she were needed at the head's office. Granted normally she would have gone to Albus's room for something but not before breakfast and not so soon after she woke.

She also, whilst walking down the hall once out of her room didn't expect to see so many kids talking so animatedly. Was she imagining it or did they look fearful? Shaking her head she quickly strode on until coming to a stop at the stone gargoyle who nodded at her before moving out of her way, it must have been bad to not ask a password but went without question as she arrived at his door, she didn't have to wait as he would have already known her to be outside as she made her way inside.

She saw Snape and Flitwick as she moved further into the room she also saw Ponoma which was a surprise as normally the Hufflepuff head didn't tend to come up to the head's office leaving that to her husband. Eyeing them all carefully she stopped at the desk looking at the older man.

She saw his face and knew something must have happened, for his face normally lively and joyful, was somber and serious.

"Albus?"

He looked at her from his spot on the table to see the Gryffindor head looking at him and gave er a small smile.

"Good, your all here."

"What's going on?" She eyed him and how his posture stiffened. He looked at her waiting and sighed before opening his mouth to deliver the bad news.

She hadn't really expected a lot that day but what she did not expect was to be stood there and told that the Chamber of Secret's had been opened if what a message left in the middle of the second floor was anything to go by, with the frozen cat left as a calling card.

She didn't say anything once he had finished. She didn't know what to say really…..This was something…..It was just something.

Sitting down in the chair opposite she watched her old friend look on at first she had thought him joking. A very silly and oddly weird prank had she missed something? Were the others in on it?

But then her sense of logic hit back and she shook that stupid thought right out of her head, of course the others weren't in on it 'Minerva you silly fool' she scolded herself. She also knew that it was no joke. The headmaster liked a good laugh now and then but not about the school, not on matters serious…And especially not about something as deadly as one like right now.

"Surely…..This is a trick." She said once her voice came back as she looked at her dear friend. He sighed and folded his fingers together.

"We can't be certain but from the looks of things it seems that way." Snape had stood at the back made his voice known.

"Perhaps…It is merely a joke." Both looked around to see the other man as he stood with his hands behind his back. "How so, Severus?"

"Well," As he moved forwards to be closer, "The cat could have been. For a we know part of a simple prank. To get back at the caretaker, and the state she is in a mere result of a freezing charm?"

None spoke as Dumbledore contemplated the alternative explanation. It did seem plausible, Argus was a very bitter and angry person who hated any and all students who passed his way, maybe somebody had done it to get their own back on all the times he gave them a hard time. If he didn't know his secret he would have been much harder about the way he treated the pupils. As it was he was the only one save himself, and possibly the twins who knew the layout of the castle better than most.

But reality brought him back and the dreaded true reason. He shook his head. He would have liked it to have been that but he knew it wasn't and as he looked at the other man before preparing to speak. He knew it to, merely offering a suggestion that didn't seem as frightening.

"This was no prank. The residue of magic was much too powerful to be placed on something so crass as a joke. The magic alone is far higher than what any of our lower years….Even most of our sixth and seventh years have at this stage."

The other looked at him with Flitwick and his wife standing next to each other,

"So what shall we do, Albus?"

He didn't speak for a while merely thought before finally answering.

"Be on guard, anything that looks possibly suspicious is to be monitored and reported to me immediately," They listened closely as he spoke.

"Also do not try to apprehend whatever this might be by yourselves. If this is someone then the magic alone is something to be weary off and not taken lightly." They nodded slightly all thinking on what that could have meant as he looked back up, eventually he told them the meeting was over as Ponoma and Filius took their leave the door shut behind them leaving only the other two in his room which told him that the meeting wasn't as over as he thought.

"Yes, Severus?"

The other man looked without expression as he chose his words carefully, there had been a reason he was here and wanted to voice his concern's before the end, hopefully with the others gone. But as it seemed Minerva also wanted to say something and so had stayed, now making his topic of conversation harder to bring about.

"I know what you're thinking Severus and I can assure you that as much as the fact's stand, I doubt she would have had anything to do with this."

Minerva looked from one man to the other, eyes narrowed at the fact she was missing out on their conversation. They eyed each other, Snape with silent doubt and Albus a sense of tiredness. She was a perceptive woman the pieces were all there and so it didn't take her all that long to figure out what the younger man was implying. Albus had to stand up from his chair fearing she would attack him she rounded on him so quickly.

"You despicable excuse of a human!" She hissed standing up and glared at the Potion master who hadn't moved in spite of her quickness. Albus watched his two head's with extreme caution. Though both very different, Minerva being the more temperamental and brash of them to Snape's calm and icy attitude both were very powerful and if a fight broke out he really didn't want his office trashed.

"You really think she had something to do with this?" She asked moving closer so she was standing next to him as he turned so that they were facing each other,

"I was merely pointing out the undeniable fact's that are in front of us" She scoffed his explanation and fixed him with a venomous gaze.

"That's bull and we all know it, you just want someone to pin this on and she is the—"

"The only what, Minerva?" He said looking at he with his patterned gaze.

"She's the only one who is connected to the very legend itself? One at this current moment in time who is the only founder's heir in this school...One which I might add and if saying so ironically, has been dubbed the darkest house since the school began!"

They were breathing heavily after their ranting with the other man watching closely. They had arguments in the past but never on something so personal and so was worried that something might come to a head, she stared at him in silence for a moment before very slowly speaking.

"…Your only blaming her for this, because she is the only one connected to him that you can."

He pulled back slightly confused by her statement. Her eyes followed his expression which went from confusion to guarded as he replied,

"And what by that do you mean."

She stepped back so that they had space between them she knew what she was going to say next would hit a sore spot with him but he started this, he had dared to start on her family and so was hitting back.

"You blame her for the death of Lily because you can" She watched as his face drained of what color it had but had no intention of stopping.

"You blame others for what happened. And the way it never worked out, James was the one who she fell in love with but he is no longer here and so you take it out on the only one who is, Harry."

"Stop it now Minerva."

"And you blame you know who, for her death, but since he is not here you're doing the same thing to Hermione as well because she is the only one that is." She hated even comparing that beast to her daughter but in this case she had to if only to get her point across. And judging by the look on his face, she would have said she had"

"You don't know…ANYTHING!" He yelled, finally showing emotion. He gave her his most coldest stare he could muster as the truth of what she had said hit hard, images of his precious Lily and….James rushed at him like the Hogwarts train before moving on to a picture of Harry, that boy who looked so much like his tormentor. Then it shifted to the night he held her still body and cried, he pictured Voldemort hovering over her, wand out as he killed her but then vanishing once he got to Harry.

He knew the dark lord was gone and so couldn't vent his fury like he wanted. Though he would have been killed for it at least he would have been with his dear Lily, but he hadn't and so when he saw Hermione there he knew that this was the one was he could.

Both others in the room watched as he battled with his inner emotions. Albus had now moved so he was on the other side in case the younger man lashed out, never one to deal with his feeling's Severus kept them until he could get rid of them another way but now with all that she had said, truth it may have been. He feared it might have struck to much of a raw nerve.

"Harry is not James" He looked up to hear her again

"And Hermione is not…..Him." Dumbledore now looked at her, she was standing to her full height baring down on the sagging looking Potion master with a rage that was filling the room, yes he shouldn't have implied what he did as he figured it was rubbish to, but she really did know how to strike back when it came to matter's of her heart by going for people's others.

"She…Might be the heir but she has no idea of that. Nor did she have anything to do with this." She spoke with an air of finality he lifted his head so his hair was out of his face to look at her and her blazing eyes.

"She has no enemies so to speak that tiny exception being the Malfoy boy, but not enough to warrant her going around scaring cat's and writing in blood, and if you even think to suggest that further than this room….One remark to her at all about this. I will make sure your life for the rest of your tenure here is very uncomfortable."

But she and Albus watched the silent and defeated younger man simply stare before turning and sweeping out of the room door closing with a heavy bang. None spoke for a while the air much to strung for that until she let out a deep sigh.

"That was unnecessary Minerva." His statement was met with another tired sigh as she dropped her head to her hand and sank into the chair behind her, rubbing her hand over her eyes she did regret the harshness of what she had said, Lily was indeed very personal to him and to attack that was like a blow to the jugular. But at that moment she didn't care. All that she was bothered by was that he unfairly pointed his finger at an innocent and unknowing little girl.

"I know….I just. He was quick to accuse her Albus when she hadn't even done anything." He nodded at her in understanding she lifted her head to stare at her old friend.

"What do you think?" He took his time pondering his answer on that

"I think…..I think things around here are going to change for the better or worse I cannot say, but I know with friends like who she has now. Little McGonagall will find herself a big part of it all."

She nodded wearily knowing it was the best she could get out of the cryptic man. One day she would like a straight forward answer but clearly not today, so she stood. Apologized once more for the outburst and made her way to first lesson her head now spinning with thoughts about all that she had learned, and all that was still to come.

Since they had a free the had decided to go and sit in the yard outside. Ron had to comfort Ginny who was distraught after hearing about the fate of the cat that morning. They watched as he sat there in extreme awkwardness and rubbed her back in trying to soothe her.

He seemed to have done something right as she eventually smiled and looked up from her sobbing. But then had to ruin it with an insensitive joke which made her tear up again and all four watched as she fled the hall crying still

"….good going Ron." He scowled as Harry ribbed him.

"Yeah…What was that only forty minutes? Make it an hour and you have the record for being the worst agony aunt in the world" He scowled once more at her teasing before muttering as they to left the hall.

"Bugger off, I'm no aunt."

They laughed as they went outside before moving to the middle were they sat near the grassy path in the shade. They didn't have to go far, seeing as they had Herbology first and so fell into easy chatter to pass the time. They could still hear people around them talk about the incident to which now has become very boring for her; yes a cat had been scared to the point of being immobile. Yes she was very curious and knew she would be looking until she found her answer, but did that mean it had to be dragged through the topic of subject over and over?

It both annoyed and amused her that these people really did have nothing better to talk about during their day and really showed what sad little lives they led. As they packed up and moved down to first lesson.

All of this really was just another mystery of which she would have fun solving. The endless hours researching, the thrill of discovering who the culprit, the unmasking of said culprit and finally the ending of it all. Back to normality.

She really did hate when things got in the way of lessons and this she could tell if not solved soon was in very real danger of doing so, which was why she was determined to figure it out before it could come to that.

When they did find whoever it was that was stupid enough to pull something like this, she would have to find the spell in which they used to cause the cat to be like that. Not for the thing's Ron suggested, as some of his ideas….Really all, were ridiculous. But if only for the satisfaction of using it on them herself.

Nothing came between her and her beloved lessons. And the sooner this person knew that the better.


	8. The Slow Build Up To Hysteria

**New chapter up,**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed last time. Much love. And to Livingrandomreality, who fears being repetitive. That's completely fine you can say whatever you like it's completely up to you, I just thank you for what you do say as it's all nice. :)**

**And the same goes to Evelin to, **

**Little bit of dialogue from the second film which had to be in, in place of the book so I don't own any of that nor the film or the...Well anything else that this is involved with.**

* * *

Over the next week and much to her relief the talk of the frozen cat had died down. Nothing else had happened, and so everyone was left to believe that it had been nothing but a prank. A very dark prank but one none the less and just as it was everything settled down once more.

Also much to the three he muttering and sly looks in their direction had also died down. And not a moment too soon if one more person causally glanced over to them when about they would have found a certain part of their clothing wedged tightly in special area of extreme discomfort for the rest of the week.

The only one who seemed to be still taking it hard was Filch. The man had been every day since the attack pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Harry had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like 'Breathing loudly' and 'looking happy.'

She could tell he was devastated and if it was Crookshanks she too would be inconsolable. He was her fat; fuzzy monster and she would have killed anyone if they dared harm him but as it was he was safe. She would have been more inclined to feel for him being a fellow feline lover. But then she remembered his glee at their detention in the forest and so smirked the next time she saw his gaunt face.

It had annoyed Harry though that some people still had perceived notions of them as proved that week when he was walking down the hall meeting Ron in the library, it did seem like a funny thought that he was going there but Snape the git had all but threw a seven-inch assignment and so had to go as Hermione had buggered off somewhere and had come across Justin Finch - Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy from Herbology, coming toward him. Harry had just opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction.

Frowning but not bothering to wonder why too much he hurried to meet the red-headed boy finding Ron at the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic homework. Another assignment they had gotten Professor Binns had asked for a three foot-long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards.

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short" Said Ron furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny."

"Where is she anyway? Haven't seen her since….Well not today actually" He replied snatching the tape measure that was strewn on the side and taking out his own work as the other boy grunted out

"Somewhere over there," said Ron, pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas." He smiled at his own joke but didn't get a response which had him looking over to see him put down the tape measure having checked his work his face pulled into a frown.

"What's up" Harry turned his head slowly to see his face staring at him before sighing. Now that he had thought about it the incident earlier that him musing. Twisting into a frown he told him what had happened about Justin Finch-Fletchley running away from him.

"Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot," Ron scoffed, scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible. "All that junk about Lockhart being so great -" He looked from his work another smile on his face.

"He might be the only fan boy we know who has more hair care potions then that blonde idiot." His quip made Harry smile and set his chair back on all fours just as Hermione emerged from the depths of the passageways and moved back over to the table. She had a scowl on her face as she sat down silently next to them brooding.

"What's up" Ron asked mimicking his earlier question as she mumbled something before glancing at him.

"All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," She said, frowning." It's ridiculous really, hardly anybody bothered with them before but now a cat gets scared and suddenly there as interesting as witch weekly." She scoffed and picked at the side of the paper on the table.

"Just goes to show people really do lead sad little lives." They gave each other little looks before turning to their friend who was pulling a frown. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books…..If his volumes weren't as big as his bloody ego I might have had some room to bring it but alas."

"History of Hogwarts" She nodded,

"The one you've read like seven hundred times" She threw him an irritated look before nodding. "Why do you want it?"

"Same reason everyone else wants it," She said, "To read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?"

"That's just it. I can't remember," She said scowling some more biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else -" They were interrupted by a panicky Ron

"Hermione, let me read your composition," He said desperately, checking his watch. She looked at him incredulously before snorting unlady like.

"Sod off, "You've had like ten days to finish it -"

"I only need another two inches, come on – please." He bell rang for next lesson as they packed up their things.

"Well that's two more to think about for the next time isn't it"

Harry shook his head as they moved out the library still bickering down the hall. History of Magic had to be the dullest subject on their schedule. And as they sat there being slowly tortured by the droning tone of the long dead teacher, she had to silently muse that eventually, when he realized he was dead and moved on that he would look back on this time and think that even he was a boring sod.

If she was in his position she would have no problem in understanding why so many people fell asleep in his classes. As she placed her head on her arms and rested it on the table.

"Merlin why was she subjected to this? The lesson itself was alright with the knowledge she found fascinating. But only if she could survive the lesson nails on a chalkboard would have had more interest to her, hell she had managed to shake off Quidditch first year and the persistent nagging of her Aunt for the duration and so thought she was safe.

Right now she would rather take her chances with a broom then stay in here much longer; a groan from Harry had her lifting her head slightly.

"Is this what hell feels like?" He muttered his face drawn as he rubbed his eyes as she mumbled under her arms.

"Doubt it." He glanced at her curious, "Why not"

"Malfoy isn't here." He snorted before nodding. The only positive this lesson had, was that it was shared with the Ravenclaw's where the only thing they had to complain about is their morally self-righteous attitude to their intelligence. Something she had to laugh at herself seeing she was smarter, it wasn't her being smug if she thought about it, more an observation.

"So why haven't you fallen asleep yet." She eyed him for a second before leaning over,

"I just think of the next lesson we have after this to get me through."

He frowned for a moment and pondered the lesson after this before smiling. Transfiguration.

"…Right."

She returned his smile. "Not that I don't think this isn't educational but the fact that we get to both expand our magical learning and with a teacher that doesn't make me want to go take a walk up to the astronomy tower….And never stop."

"True….Though you're Mother does tend to make me want to take a walk in any other direction….Really, really fast."

He saw her amused glance before hurriedly adding. "She scares me."

She giggled before shaking her head. "She's not that bad," At his dubious look she tilted her head in thought.

"Ok…well only a little….And to those who don't do their work." She looked the other way before muttering,

"So….Yeah that would include you." She giggled again at his affronted look before she jerked as he poked her side. The teacher still continued to talk blissful to their self-distraction as they messed about at the side just as the bell wet signalling the end of the lesson much to the joy of everyone in the room.

"No homework this time but don't think it an occurring thing." He said as they quietly cheered to themselves. Before long they had packed up and was about to leave when a loud thud had them turning to see Ron startling from his place on the table. It seemed he had fallen asleep, and was now only just coming to as he snorted loudly his eyes snapping wide open.

"Of course I'll have the gravy."

He looked around wildly only to find the class now empty save for the two staring at him clearly enjoying his blunder,

"…Shut up."

They laughed at him all the way to Transfiguration before as they took their seats. He was fuming and refused to speak to them earning more laughter before the door opened and they watched as they older woman came into the room.

She stood in front of the class as they get settled down as quiet falls over the room she smiles once they learn the day's agenda. It's a lot harder than what they have normally been doing and so in spite of it not being a problem for her, it's still pushing the limits of the others.

"Today, we will be turning animals into water goblets." A rush of excited hatter breaks out as they all smile and whisper to each other; she allows it for a moment before clearing her throat for silence as she gets back to telling them more.

"Now I will have no messing around you will do it as instructed any misbehavior I see, you will be out and not to return. Do I make myself clear?" she smiled at the eager nods before allowing them to go ahead and proceed as they all move in single file to retrieve the animal she had allotted them to practice.

A little later and a lot of spell chanting later Minerva gets up and wander the length of the room watching carefully as they tried to master the spell. Hermione of course had no such issue and was already waving her wand back and forth over her bird changing it from mammal to goblet with easy strokes. Harry was having some degree of success and so she stopped at the end next to Ron who had stared intently at his rat who had seemed to have engaged him in a staring contest.

"Who would like to go first with a demonstration...Mr Weasley?" He looked up paling at being chosen but nodded nonetheless as they all turned to watch him try, he cleared his throat before lifting his wand and recited the spell only to look on in embarrassment as his rat squeaked ad changed into a goblet, which was the aim. But it still had its tail, and was still squeaking.

He flushed red at the error as Minerva looked on disapprovingly and glanced at him.

You must replace that wand, Mr Weasley." Before moving on leaving him nodding sheepishly, still clutching at his broken wand. She looked around intent on choosing someone from the other side until a hand went up at the side of her and she turned to see Hermione waiting patiently. Knowing that she had already accomplished the spell before anyone she narrowed her eyes at the younger girl wondering why it was she wanted to try.

Surely she knew that everyone else knew she was good, did she just want to make sure they didn't forget? Nonetheless she nodded her permission to try as Hermione instead, spoke.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

That was what she was not expecting. Shocked at the sudden question she gapes uncharacteristically for a few seconds before getting back to the moment at hand, silence has fallen over the class. As they look at the girl who asked and then to the teacher who hopefully had the answer, Hermione had for the duration since she had mastered the spell had wondered about the fabled chamber, just what it was and why did everyone seem to terrified of it?

She had seen the teachers faces darken and more so that night her curiosity was at an all-time high and without getting hold of the dam book everyone had taken such an interest in and knowing she couldn't go home to get it, her best bet was the teacher's themselves as she looked on at the older woman whose eyes had widened when she heard the request.

Everyone was now looking at her and though she really didn't want to, it would be harder to just ignore the question as then it would bring more. Part of her was hoping that she never would have to talk about the supposed hidden room as it had more to her personally than just the fact it was in her home. She glanced at Hermione wondering why she out of everyone had asked such a thing only to find pure inquisitiveness in her eyes as she waited for her to speak.

She does try to evade talking by using her usual sharp tone to try to scare her into getting back on with the lesson.

"My subject is Transfiguration, not something had only exists in that of a story" But to her dismay, Hermione looks unperturbed.

"Yes, Professor. But there seems to be very little written about the Chamber of Secrets. For those with a personal interest in the subject, that is...Disturbing."

More silence overtakes the room as Minerva focuses her attention on what she had just said, confusion threatening to take over at the words 'Personal' it makes her uneasy at why she had said that and thoughts soon begin tearing through her mind, a slight chill down her spine as Hermione never lets up on her sturdy gaze. But like each time before she school's her features into that of neutral indifference as she realizes that she was trapped.

Eventually she had to concede and nodded slowly before starting her speech. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"Very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four of the greatest witches and wizards of the age: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Three lived and worked together in harmony as they finished the making of the school, one did not."

Hermione vaguely heard Ron mutter to Harry but focuses on the story.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students allowed into the school. He believed that magical learning should be that of all-magic families, In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school."

She really wished she could say and good riddance to him but then she spied Draco smirking in his seat and knew that a letter from the older Malfoy would sure find its way to her if she said her piece against the snake house and so paused in breath. She hated having to talk about it as it would do nothing but scare the ones that it was the Muggleborns. A lot of them weren't in her house and so didn't have that natural bravery streak.

And talking in such a way that suggested a monster that had been left by a malevolent house founder specifically targeted just for them was sure to do nothing to add to that nor was the fact that the Slytherin's who clearly loved the commotion went out of their way to keep them fearing for their lives made her blood boil. But it was no use going to Snape as she knew she had burned that fragile bridge with the argument in the office.

He was a halfblood anyway and so even if by chance a monster was real. It would not matter to him as he had no Muggle born students in his house, saw no reason to act….She had to wonder what Albus saw in him when he hired him all those years ago, he may have been a brilliant Potion brewer but surely there was more like him out there and much less antagonistic to everyone that wasn't his house.

But she had left it long enough and she could see half the class almost out their seat's eager to hear more so sighed and carried on.

"According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he made sure that it was secured it until a time came when his own true Heir," She had to stop a little at that and fight the urge to look in the direction of unknowing green eyes.

"Returned to the school. The Heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and set loose whatever horror lay within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Those like Muggleborns." Dean spoke up this time. His voice hard and edgy as she nodded slightly

"Of course, the school has been searched many a time for such a Chamber. No such thing as ever been found."

The class were quiet as she stopped speaking until Hermione spoke back up,

"What exactly does legend say lies within the Chamber?" Finally glancing her way she didn't like the slight eagerness in her tone or the glint in her eye as she speaks but replies.

"The Chamber is said to be home to something of which only the Heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home...To a monster." She says no more after that her voice already threatening to break as her mind takes her to an insidious little dark corner of her mind. She shakes her head and turns away leaving them to their reactions as a few hushed whispers go around as Ron looks subtly to his left as he sees a self-satisfied Draco, who is looking smug and eyeing Dean with rapt interest.

The bell goes as they silently pack up and leave the room still in deep thought about what their teacher had told them. The three walk slowly down the corridor thinking before Ron is the first to speak.

"D'you think it's true? Think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry shrugs as Hermione says nothing. She doesn't have enough to make her own logical opinion and really does need to read more if she can but there is no denying that the teachers are worried, and she knew her Mother well enough by now to know that for all her well-grounded tendencies. She wouldn't be fearful without good reason.

"McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are….Even Dumbledore." Harry says looking at him.

"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it's really been opened, that means..." He looks up frowning slightly as Malfoy shoves past them and moves up to the other three that had drifted ahead,

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts." She finishes off for him. "The question is who is it?"

A slight scuffle had them turning to see the three snakes goading Seamus, Neville and Dean who seemed to be the target of his attentions. As Ron feigns puzzlement.

"Let's think. Who do we know who thinks Muggle-born's are less than dirt?" She turns to him not caring for his sarcastic tone but nods anyway.

"If you're talking about him –" She drifts off idly eyeing Draco with disinterest as the red-head nods angrily

"Of course! You heard him' You'll be next, Mudbloods'!"

Looking back to him she nods once.

"I heard him. But Malfoy? The Heir of Slytherin?"

"Maybe Ron's right, Hermione." She looks to the boy in the middle who has now thrown his two galleons in as he shrugs

"I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries" She tips her head slightly knowing that was true but somehow she just can't see it she glances back to where the silver-haired boy had been moments ago, sure he was a smarmy, arrogant air headed, little jerk with far more money than brain cells. But did he really have that so-called Pureblood heritage enough for it to amount to being a founder heir?

She couldn't fully process it…He was just a follower, not a doer in her eyes, but that had yet to be seen as Ron speaks again.

"Bet Crabbe and Goyle would know. Maybe we could trick them somehow into telling..." He trails off thoughtfully as she looks back to them again an idea coming to her at his words.

"…No I don't think been they would be that thick as to just talk…Without Draco around there as useful as those stone statues out in the entrance." Lowering her head she flicks through her mental catalog of Potion's before lifting her head again.

"But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules. And it would be dangerous"

They eye her skeptically at her words. After the amount of trouble they got into last year, did breaking more rules and fifty at that seem like a good idea. She saw their hesitation before rolling her eyes

"Very dangerous"

And as if speaking the magic words both boys smile instantly before Ron cheerfully replies.

"When do we start?"

Midnight sees them all in the library. More specifically, the restricted section. Once they enter the quieter than night room she tells them to go sit as she makes her way to the locked cage. She still doesn't want them to know her way inside and so quickly goes through the Charms like they are butter before sneaking inside and moving like shadows to where the book is on the shelf, it pleased her to know that the time it takes has reduced considerably and soon she had more ideas on how to get them to open with the need for her wand.

But as she slipped the book from its shelf and crept back out, making sure it was shut. That was for another day as she makes her way over to where they had commandeered a table. She places the book down and slaps Ron's hand as he goes to open the book. Ignoring his glare she shoos him out the way and sets about looking for the page they need.

"Has anyone ever told you you're much bossier at night, Mione" She flips through the pages before muttering a low barely there response.

"Once or twice Ron….Mainly you." Before stopping in the middle and beaming.

"Got it" And frowns as she gets squashed as both boys huddle closer so they could see the page under the moonlight.

"Polyjuice Potion?" Ron mutters pulling face as she hushes him. "Just read."

"The Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed, the Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another..."

"You mean Harry and I drink some of this stuff and we turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" She turns to him and sees his slightly awed ace before wondering why he looked so happy but nodded,

"Aye"

"Wicked!" His grin widening. "Malfoy would tell us anything"

She didn't reply to that merely turned back to the page, she knew his reaction would be completely different when he learnt that in order for it to happen he would first have to ingest some of the one he wanted to become and she was not going to miss that for anything. That had her smiling at his face as she pictured it on telling him she had to fight off the giggle that was about to erupt. She didn't fancy spoiling the surprise preferring to wait until the end as she scans the book and its ingredients

"Exactly. But it's tricky. Potion's a little more complex than what he has us doing in class. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed….."

"How long will it take to make?" She looks to her other side at Harry a slight apologetic look on her face.

"A month."

His mouth drops slightly as he hears

"A month? But if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin... He could have attacked half the Muggle-born's in the school by then." She stands to her full height her back aching slightly as she knows this but could do nothing about it.

"Well then. We better get started, hadn't we?"

Once finished they wait for her by the door as she takes the book back and makes sure that the wards are once again in place before meeting them and locks the door as they make their way back to the common room and to bed careful to mind a wallowing Filch who is moping along the halls.


	9. Lockhart - Defense Teacher And Nurse

**Next chapter up,**

**Thank you all to commented, much love and I hope you all enjoy reading, **

**A bit from the book but of course not all, and of course I don't own any of It...Just my part's**

* * *

The next day was the big game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. This was what everyone who had heard that Draco was the new seeker which was everyone. Was waiting for, everyone was all eager to see the two rivals battle it out on the pitch that the attack and the rush to read the books about the school had been forgotten.

Harry as always felt nervous as he walked with the others down the hall for breakfast that morning. But now he knew that he had to contend with Malfoy, he felt even sicker. Ron had urged him not to worry that he could and would beat the slimy git in a valiant effort to cheer him up, Hermione had to wonder why he was never this motivated when it came to lessons as she was sure if he put the energy he had for the stupid game into his homework and in class, he could get a much higher grade than most.

Sitting at the table he immediately pulled the jug of pumpkin juice over to him foregoing any kind of food. He had learnt after last times fiasco, when he listened to Ron to always take Hermione's advice and not eat for fear of puking in mid-flight. At best if he did have the urge to eat then some dry bread would suffice.

Taking a sip from his glass he heard a sudden outburst of loud laughter coming from behind him as he glanced over to see Malfoy with his little gang. They had crowded round the seeker and were listening intently to what he was saying, and by the way he was waving his arms and looking over slyly at them he had a good guess it was about him.

"Take no notice Harry," Dean said as the others arrived. He looked up to see the other boy smile at him.

"Like I said the other day, at least no one here bought their way in." The dark-haired boy returned his smile knowing that it was true. He didn't have a cue at how Draco fared on a broom seeing as first years weren't allowed to play nor praise and he sure never been to his house to watch and so knew that he had maybe a 50/50 chance of beating him on talent alone.

But it wasn't that he was worried about. It was the brooms that had him nervous. Since the green team had so kindly let them know what they would be using from now on generously bought by their seekers new benefactor, he had worried about how it might affect the game resulting in the turnabout of the tournament. A few pats on the back get him know that it was almost time to go and get changed, every second making his stomach churn even more.

Eventually it was time to go and so with great reluctance. He stood and with some more words of encouragement. None which helped him he made his way out with the others mindful of the slight jeering from the table behind them.

"Don't look back "Ron said as they kept walking. He nodded his friend's advice as Hermione added,

"I could always hex his porridge to drown him at best if you want me to." She turned to see both their faces before coughing slightly.

"Offer's always there."

Being up in the air was something he had come to love. It was quickly becoming his favourite feeling nothing like the rush of the wind sweeping by hitting your face and giving you chills that shook your entire body right through. Also the chance to look at the earth from another point of view high up like a bird, soaring on its wings. Swinging his leg he lingered up above the rest watching as they raced by playing as hard as they could.

Yep. Like he said, nothing could beat this feeling.

"All right, Scarhead?"

Well, maybe not everything.

Turning he glared at the boy just a few feet ahead of him as he gloated showing off his broom. Harry gave him a look of deepest contempt not that Draco noticed or cared. Both were on the lookout for the snitch each keeping a hawk like eye on the pitch. Normally he would take his time and laze around before swooping. But since this was Malfoy and he wanted to beat him just as much as wood told him to, he was taking no chances and making sure he got the golden ball before him.

He was scanning the ground when a flash of black shot past him and he had to dive in order to avoid the Bludger that came pelting past him almost catching his shoulder,

"Close one, Harry!" George shouted, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Harry saw him give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in mid-course and back towards straight for him again.

Avoiding it once more he watched as George went after it and swung it back to Malfoy but just like before it rounded back and aimed straight for him.

Taking action he swung round and few toward the other end of the pitch. He could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him as he wondered in confusion what was going on Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try to target as many as possible not bothering about the team they hit. He saw Fred waiting for the Bludger at the other end as he ducked, Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; knocking it off course.

The other beater cheered happily but it was short-lived as he watched the large black ball, as though it had Harry on radar, turned back and once more set off after the seeker. It shot after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off in the other direction to avoid it full force. Just his luck that he should have a wild Bludger on his tail the sky opened up, and rain started to fall dripping on to his glasses.

He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game he was focused on losing the heavy ball intent on getting him until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say miserably.

""Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero "

He heard at the side the loud yells and cheers from the Green and Silver side as the snakes enjoyed their clear lead over the Lion's the new brooms were definitely playing their part in making sure they lost spectacularly as it seemed this rogue ball was hell-bent on up turning him from his broom.

Fred and George were now tailing so close to him on either side that he could see nothing at all save their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it. Fred swung the ball aiming for him again with all his might and muttered once it was slightly out of range.

"Someone's tampered with this thing -" He said to his brother who nodded and watched as it came back to launch a new attack on the younger boy.

"We need time out," said George, trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger getting its target at the same time. Wood had seen him signal and got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out with Harry, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid getting hurt.

"What's going on?" said Wood as the Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered. "We're being flattened." He said sharply looking at the two "Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina from scoring?"

Both boys bristled and replied.

"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Oliver," George said angrily. "Someone's fixed it - it won't leave him alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins obviously have done something to it." The captain looked at the two and then to harry before replying

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then"

"Well there's something wrong with it now" Fred responded just as angrily, Madam Hooch started making her way over to them as over her shoulder, Harry could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in his direction making him think that George might have been right about his suspicions.

"Look, with you two flying around me the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it smacks me in the face Go back to the he others and let me deal with the rogue one." The twins looked at him like he was mad,

"Don't be thick," Said Fred,

"It'll take your head off." George added as Wood was looking from Harry to the Weasley's just as Hooch came upon them.

"If we stop now, we'll have to give up!" Harry responded quickly "We're not losing to Slytherin just because of one Bludger! Come on, Oliver; tell them to leave me alone!"

"This is your fault," George said angrily to Wood. "Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him"

A cough had Oliver looking to see the sharp gaze of the referee.

"Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood who looked conflicted; he looked at the determination on Harry's face. Before nodding slowly

"All right, Fred, George, you heard Harry leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger" He held up his hand to stop their protests he felt bad enough already as they got back into play, kicking off hard into the air, he heard the tell-tale sound of the Bludger behind him. Higher and higher Harry climbed; doing all he could to lose the offending ball; he looped, spiralled, weaved in and out, and rolled.

He was getting travel sick but couldn't stop now and so continued flying. The only good thing about it was that he was light and so could turn easy, the ball which was heavy, had more mass and so could not which gave him a little reprieve before it was after him again.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Yelled Malfoy as Harry did a stupid twirl mid-air to dodge the Bludger, trailing a few feet behind him; glaring back at Malfoy in hatred, as the blonde haired boy smirked.

Just as he looked back at him he saw the faintest of gold which told him that the snitch was out. Draco it seemed was far too busy preening on his broom to have seen it giving Harry the advantage. The sudden rush of wind told him the heavy ball was back and so with only once chance. He shot past Malfoy who thought the other seeker was attacking him and had dived out of the way watching as he went past Bludger following.

He watched as he few off only occurring that he wasn't attacking. Dodging yes, but he was also after something. It hit him that he had seen the snitch and so quickly pointed the broom in his direction and sped off after him. He wasn't about to lose his first game and in front of his father who had come to watch to.

He soon caught up with the other seeker as they dived under the rafters ducking, diving and dodging the beams as well as the attacking Bludger that was now trying to destroy the wood around them after a few sneaky digs to his side which Harry returned they battled it out until a flash from in front had them both looking to see Colin Creevy standing with his camera.

What was he doing there? Harry thought. How had he got there? It didn't matter though as the bright distraction had done the trick. Malfoy had swerved to avoid the collision it had put him on before his broom hit the beam tail end and he went flying up into the air, he somersaulted mid flip landing heavily in the sand. He coughed harshly as the wind was knocked out of him and to the crowd was watching Slytherin who had seen his embarrassment.

Harry meanwhile had carried on flying and had caught up with the fleeing snitch. He held out his hand trying to grab the tiny metal ball and was inching ever closer, when.

WHAM!

The Bludger he had momentarily forgotten about had caught up to him hitting from the side. His arm exploded in pain as he clearly felt is bones break. Recoiling harshly and clutching his damaged arm to his chest he carried on he had to get the snitch they had to win. Carefully he took his other hand off and reached out watching his speed and the ball simultaneously, before taking his shot he darted forward, closing his hand around the cold ball.

Smiling in victory he held up his win only to tumble. Rolling over, he hit the mud and off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain. Up in the stands Ron, Hagrid and Hermione who had watched the entire show with horror, panic, fear and all round nervous disposition watched as he finally hit the ground after winning the match but not before getting struck with the Bludger.

"Bloody ell, it's coming round again!" Hagrid boomed looking through his binoculars. Ron and Hermione looked at each other nervously before bolting from their seats and to the pitch.

"And you want to know why I think this game is stupid" She muttered derision dripping from her voice as they went they ran down the stairs coming to the bottom and raced across the field, a few others tailing them but didn't pay them any heed. The pain riddled boy was still trying in effort to avoid the still attacking Bludger that was baring down on him by rolling over narrowly missing getting hit. He came to a stop not being able to take the pain anymore and watched as the large and heavy ball rose u high into the air before stopping and then falling rapidly as it came back once more for the final hit.

He closed his eyes not wanting to see the murdering blow only to hear the sound of a feminine voice as then feeling little bits of something hitting his face as he slowly opened his eyes. The Bludger that was about to end his life was nowhere to be seen instead, bits of what was left of it was now drifting on the breeze all around him lifting his head a little he smiled painfully to see his once again his best friend had come to his aid as she lowered her wand from having blasted the Bludger into nothingness.

Ron dropped to his side his eyes roaming the mud caked seeker with concern just as others now joining crowded around.

"Are you ok Harry" He lifted his head again and gave the barest of smiles before dropping it back to the ground. Someone pushing to the front had Ron looking only to scoff as Hermione glared at the new and unwelcome intruder.

"Oh, no, not you," He moaned. On seeing why Hermione had snorted and seeing a flash of pearly white teeth.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart stated loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindor's pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm." He said bending down taking his wand out as Harry moved as much as he could in his pained state trying to keep his arm out of reach.

"No! I'll keep it like this, thanks" But to no avail as he tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. He heard a familiar clicking noise nearby.

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," As Ron pushed the photo taking boy out of the way

"Lie back, Harry," Lockhart said soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times"

"Any of them successful" Hermione asked dryly from her place on his other side

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" Harry protested hissing as he took hold of his arm. "He should really, Professor," A muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning, cut in even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say -" Hermione looked up at her fellow scot disbelief etched on her features at his total lack of sensitivity

"Wood's a fitting name for you isn't it?" She said as he looked at her, seeing her expression. "Your head's full of it you inconsiderate fool. Harry is hurt and you're comparing catches….Not the time….Ever" He had the decency to look ashamed though secretly he was still crowing about their win.

He held his wand over the broken arm as he looked with utter concentration and focused. For a moment it actually looked like he was going to pull off an actual spell.

Twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm. A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Harry's shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. He didn't know what the feeling was and didn't like it and so had closed his eyes terrified of the result…His fears were rightly confirmed by the sudden gasping of Who sounded like Alicia from the other and a madly clicking Camera.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is….Bones….No longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing - ah, Mr Weasley, Miss McGonagall, would you escort him? - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to - er - tidy you up a bit." He chuckled nervously as he looked away. Hermione had watched with thinly veiled, incredulity which turned into shock when she saw the end result.

Not knowing what to say, she merely watched mouth slightly agape as once again she thought on about the ridiculousness of the man who Dumbledore had seen fit to hire. He passed their friend over to them to take to the hospital wing as she looked up to see him bleakly smile.

"I shouldn't have destroyed that Bludger." She said standing and helping Harry up who had nearly thrown up at seeing his boneless arm she took hold of one side as Ron the other and together they both helped walk him in the direction of the castle.

"Just change its trajectory a bit….It's not like Defence teachers last the year anyway." Ron nodded his wholehearted agreement as they walked each taking care not to jostle the injured boy who was still grimacing with pain.

Madam Pomfrey nearly threw a fit when he was brought into the hospital wing and presented her his floppy arm she and Ron sat off at the side and listened grinning widely at the rant she went into once learning just who it was that had 'tried' to heal him she raged about his incompetence as she bustled around eventually coming back with a large bottle.

"I'll say it now you're not going to like this, Potter." She said standing next to his bed; Harry looked at her cautiously before eyeing the bottle in her hands it didn't look all that good, and as she peered at the label more closely she saw the name of the Potion and did not envy her friend one bit. She didn't exactly know what went in to making the stuff but she could tell just by the name that he was in for a rough night.

Both she and Ron watched as he took the offering from her hand gingerly before sniffing the slightly steaming cup. He gave her another small look to which she merely used her hand to hurry him into drinking it as he breathed in deeply before chugging it down.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron let out as he and Hermione jumped backward as the spray of Skell gro almost hit them they looked at the messy trail before back to Harry who had immediately spewed it out as Poppy tutted.

"Well what did you think it was? Pumpkin juice"

She shook her head before giving him some more and after making sure he swallowed it all down went back to her office muttering about pretend teacher playing nurse leaving them alone.

"At least we still won though. That's something."

Ron's attempt at cheering him up didn't go as he hoped with two heated glare's sent his way he quickly shut up.

"At least we can trust Madam Pomfrey and her spell work. This time tomorrow you'll be as good as new" He smiled a little at that before Ron added.

"And you showed the ferret that you can still kick his arse even with a better broom." That had him smiling even wider at the thought of the blonde being showed up in front of his father who had turned up especially to watch him play. They grinned at seeing him a little more elated as they passed the time talking and laughing at the humiliation of the Slytherin seeker, Harry not even noticing his bone starting to grow painfully back until after they had been kicked out of the wing.


	10. Meeting Myrtle

**Up a littler earlier then normal as i might not be able to do so for about two days**

**Thank you to all that reviewed and yes, i admit that the last chapter was a little to close to home. But now that I see people liked it off cannon I shall do my whole best to make sure that the rest of the story is more interesting.**

**I apologize for the last chapter, **

**Also to Evelin - Yeah to much Harry but i don't think I could have come up with the chapter without it so unfortunately he had to be there...But don't worry, this one has more Hermione in it.**

**Noe back on with the story and I do hope everyone likes this better,**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"So…..A house elf came to visit you?"

Harry could hear the skepticism in her voice and nodded exasperated. He had gotten out of the wing early that morning and had run all the way back to the common room to tell them all that he had been told. He found them lying near the fire completing their Charms essay, well Hermione was Ron was too busy trying to get her to do his to.

"But you love writing." She glared at him from her spot of the couch.

"No, Ron. I love my cat. I love getting one over on Malfoy, what I _have_ to do is write…..And what I'm going to do is murder you if you ask me one more time." He held up his hands in a show of surrender and got back to his own work unhappily just as the door to the tower opened and in rushed the third of their group. After the initial welcome back from Ron and a smile from Hermione. He went on to tell them what he had happened during his night away from the dorm.

"So he was the one that sent the Bludger on its death mission after you." He nodded grimly; he had been less than happy at that just as Ron looked up, having made a realization.

"Wait a minute so was he what stopped us from getting through the dam barrier at the station!" He turned to the annoyed red-head and nodded once more. He had always wondered what had stopped them from crossing ever since they had gotten to the school by less than normal methods now that he knew he felt slightly better but now that he also knew it was the same elf who had sent the loose cannon like ball after him…..He felt nervous for his life.

"Did he say why he got us a detention and almost expelled?" Ron asked miffed as he looked at his parchment. He had indeed, to say he had gotten a shock on waking to find bat like eyes staring at him from upon his chest was something as he settled back against the couch.

"Yeah he did,"

He went on to tell them that apparently he admitted to all that had so far been hazardous to his health in order to stop him from coming to the school the others frowned as they listened to all he had informed him of, how he had gone against his master to tell him that he and seemingly, the school was in danger from something.

"And he didn't tell you who his master was?" He shook his head,

"Or what this danger is." He shook his head once more at her question. She sighed. Not much use there. "He said he only wanted to hurt me enough to make sure I got sent home." Ron snorted

"Funny way of showing he cares" Harry had to agree at that.

"Literally killing you with his kindness" Both Hermione and Ron had a laugh at his not so secret, secret guardian who hadn't got the memo that he had to help him not kill him himself. He mock laughed at their jokes but sobered as another thing the small elf had let slip that night.

"He said history had repeated itself."

They stopped laughing and turned to him. "What"

"Last night he said that 'he cannot let me stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more'….Before he went on to assault himself with a lamp"

"So this chamber….It's really real and been opened once before" Hermione said turning in her seat. Charms essay now forgotten on the side as the conversation for her now turned more interesting. Harry shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"Well he more let it out by accident. I tried getting more from him but he wouldn't say, just hit himself over and over. Weird really, until he vanished when Pomfrey came and I went back to sleep."

They mused quietly on the urgency of this little elf and how hard he had tried to get him to leave each lost in their own little thoughts. He had said that dark forces were planning against the school and if that was in fact true then a lot of people were in serious danger, he didn't know why the small creature had tried so hard to get him to leave seeing as it only went after Muggle born student's but if he could help it, he was going to do his best to get to the bottom of it.

And as he looked to see the slightly gleaming tint in his best friends eye as she thought. He had no doubt that brilliant mind of hers would be there with him along with their other friend.

Soon it was the afternoon and they had decided to go for a walk so put their work away before they were about to leave when the door opened and their head of house stepped through. Minerva looked around the room with a strained expression on her features; she hated this but as her duty it fell to her to be the one to tell them as she spied the three who were making their way to the door,

Ron nudged Hermione who had her head bent down and nodded towards the door when she looked at him on lifting her head she saw her Mother and was about to smile when she noticed the look on her face.

"Mo…..Professor" She gave her a slight smile at the near mistake as she looked on at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you in a second dear," Before she turned back to the others in the room and addressing them.

"Everyone…Everyone can I have your attention." The three looked at each other before sitting back down as they waited for the older woman to speak. Soon the majority of the dorm was in front of her as a few had come from their rooms to hear what she had to say. Once she had their full attention she nodded more to herself than anyone before she spoke.

"I do not wish to alarm you all but there has been another attack."

The room erupted with instant chatter as everyone exploded as Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her shocked.

"When" Seamus called out after a few minutes she lifted her hand in a bid to gain quiet before she replied, "Last night the young man in question was found outside the stairwell to the hospital wing."

Harry's face scrunched slightly, he hadn't seen anyone last night he had been awake during the middle of the night so should have seen someone. Why didn't he?

"Who is it Professor?" Parvati asked as Minerva turned to look at her

"Colin Creevy."

More mutters rang out as the three on the couch reeled at the news. Yes it shouldn't have come as a surprise to them seeing as the first year was Muggle born. But much to them it did.

"So I want to make sure that everyone here is on their utmost guard. That no one is to walk by themselves and especially," She stopped there not finding the voice to say the next line. During the night she and Albus had talked and from what he had basically admitted. The chamber was once more open. It shocked and scared her to think of it and knew that now nowhere was safe for a number of the school.

She had also asked him how and without going down that one particular branch they knew was a mixed possibility. He didn't have a clue which unnerved her to say, and so here she was now admittedly saying the one thing she had tried so hard to dispel.

"Us Muggleborn's"

Dean Thomas spoke up from his spot next to Seamus as the aged professor looked up to him she saw his hardened jaw and slight crack in his tone and slowly nodded. She didn't know just how many more attacks were to happen should they in the future and so, wanted to make sure her house that there was nothing to fear…..Within reason.

"Just as a precaution" She said to him though they both knew as well as the rest that it didn't matter, "And that goes for everyone else in this room." She added looking around making sure that they all took her warning. With a meaningful look to the three on the couch she turned and left leaving them to take in the news

"Poor Colin" She muttered as the crowd dispersed. Sitting back Harry tried to wonder if the screen that hadn't been there during the night was what was shielding the frozen boy when he left.

"What do you think's going to happen now" Ron asked as they thought about what was to come.

"Security's going to be tighter that's for sure." She said after a while. "Though I don't know how they are going to defend against something that can petrify people." She admitted with a frown.

"Going to be weird around here as well." Ron added. They looked at him as he shrugged. "Without those annoying picture he takes"

That was true, during the nights when people came back to relax or on break. The trusty sandy-haired boy could always been seen with his camera standing around clicking away madly as he took photo after photo asking all sorts of questions that were normally so mundane to them but fascinating to him. Now that the first year had been petrified, the common room was going to be a lot quieter.

"But I know what we are going to do" She added looking at both boys as they glanced at her," Oh yeah…What's that?" She turned to Ron who was staring questioningly as she smiled with a look of mischief.

"We have a Potion to make."

It took some time but they managed to get the lesser known ingredients needed for the Potion and had given them to Hermione to store as if left to them they would have lost them before they had the chance to hide them and now all that was needed as the items a little harder to acquire and that meant taking a trip to the Potion master's stores.

Lesson with Snape was as always. Uneventful, with the overgrown mammal being as gracious as ever when it came to them point taking for absolutely nothing, the snide remarks about someone passing or another and to top it all off, the insults to Neville who was left cowering at his cauldron. The three glared coldly at the retreating man's back.

This made the diversion all the more better.

All three had beforehand, plotted on how about getting the ingredient's needed for the potion. Hermione had said she would be the one to get them seeing as and she had put it nicely. Both of them had been on his crap list since before they were born it seemed and so if they got caught their chances were blown before they began. They had agreed and so took the roles of interceptors in order to allow her to get what they needed.

Watching the clock all three had been studiously set about brewing their Potions. Stirring when needed adding mixture and even a sign of goodwill. Harry hadn't answered back when the greasy haired man-made a comment about him.

She could see the tension in his knuckle and so in a bid to not have any blow up's decided it was time to put their plan into action. She gave the slightest of nods to let them know that she was about to move it was halfway through the lesson and Snape was walking around checking each person brew making his scathing insult's to everyone that wasn't a Slytherin when it happened.

They had been making an antidote to the basic common poisons and the room was filled with smoking cauldrons. Snape was idly walking by when Harry, who had been taught the trip jinx by Hermione. Used his wand under the table and pointed it to the other side just as Malfoy went flying over and toppled into Crabbe who knocked into the table and scattered the heavy cauldrons across the surface.

The result was instantaneous as each large brew spilled from the containers as steam billowed into the air creating thick smog that had kids trying to wave it away in order to see. Harry and Ron heard the chair next to them push back as she sipped past them and out of sight before they knew it she hurried to the smaller door before checking that no one could see which they couldn't before moving inside.

She only had a few minutes at best and so knew she couldn't be wasting her time scouring and risk getting caught. She had read about this spell but had decided not to try it in favour of others but in this case it was the best option she had, sliding her wand from her sleeve she looked back to the door before muttering under her breath.

"Accio Boomslang skin" And waited as a piece of what looked like dried, wrinkled up leather shot off the shelf and into her hand before she shoved it in her pocket and lifted her wand again.

"Accio Lacewing flies"

By the time Snape had managed to clear the fog both Harry and Ron looked at the empty chair with fear but were surprised to find that she had returned and was sitting patiently hands crossed and facing the front. They breathed out in relief but immediately turned their heads when the thundering voice of the angry teacher cracked around the room.

"MALFOY YOU BLITHERING DUNDERHEAD!

The irate Potion master rounded on the frozen younger boy who was looking up from his spot on the floor. The head of house didn't even try to make up an excuse for his student's error instead bared down on him like an angry dog. The normally smirking boy just lay on the floor babbling much to the amusement of the Gryffindor's who sat and watched him flounder, even a few of the snakes who didn't much like the Malfoy heir enjoyed his discomfort.

He were hauled to his feet and shoved harshly into his seat as Snape muttered something non to gently in his ear and stalked off back to his seat leaving the blonde boy to sink down his pale face flush with red.

"Who knew a day like his could suddenly get so much better" Ron crowed happily as the others nodded. It was like waiting for opening that one last perfect present on Christmas day the fact they got to leave early was just the icing on a very decorative cake.

Hurrying out of the lower parts they made their way to the top trying not to attract attention to themselves nor drop the hard stolen booty before slipping into an empty classroom.

"So what now"

She pulled out the stuff from under her shirt and placed them on the table. "Well thanks to that we now have everything we need to start making the Potion. Both Harry and Ron grinned as she nodded.

"But we need a place to make it." Harry added she nodded at that again as they thought. Well Ron just stood there Hermione had to ponder on where was secret enough that no one would know that three-second years where concocting a highly advanced and rule breaking brew in order to question a ferret.

She clicked her fingers. She knew the perfect place.

"The bathroom."

Both looked at her as she smiled widely at them. "The bathroom?" She nodded, "Er….What"

She rolled her eyes. "The bathroom on the second floor. The one that has been unused for like…..Ever,"

"Yeah what about it." She refrained from hitting them.

"We can use it as a place to make the Potion. No one will think to look there and it will give us the peace we need." The two boys glanced at each other before back to her,

"So why is it out of order?" She shrugged. "No idea."

That was a lie. She knew the reason but didn't want to risk them saying no by mentioning the one little thing that was bound to have them running in the opposite direction. Myrtle was an aggravating irk at the best of times but with the right handling she would be no problem, it really was the perfect place and so in her way of saying. She had picked it, they had to accept it.

It took a few more minutes of persuading which really was her just saying yes and eventually wearing them down so they agreed, but they finally had a place to start making the brew she smiled and told them nothing bad would happen as she shoved the stolen ingredients into her back before the left the room.

They had also agreed that she would be the one to make it seeing as out of the three she was the only one who paid enough attention to remember how to actually put it all together so that it wouldn't explode she shuddered to think what might have happened lest they tried, all she could picture was the out of order bathroom being just a mere giant hole in the middle and two pairs of shoes where her friend's were supposed to have been.

So two days later saw them sneak out early Saturday morning as they made their way to the old and out of order bathroom. All the while on their trek Ron was watching the corridors left and right like an owl on sugar for anyone that could catch them and take points. In the end when they finally reached their destination she pushed on the door and let Harry in first before turning to find Ron still doing his surveillance.

She sighed and closed her eyes before reaching out with both hands. The silence of the hall was cut by the slightly feminine yelp emitted from the unsuspecting red-head as he was yanked into the room before the door was slammed shut. The out of order sign swinging from the handle.

It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom any had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

All in all, the perfect place to undertake illegal doings.

Nudging him on they made their way to the middle as he placed the bag he had held on the floor and bent to take out the small cauldron they had brought. Hermione placed the wrapped ingredients on the floor as Ron put a dry towel underneath so the stone tiles were dry enough for use.

Once set up she lit and proofed the fire under the cauldron to flame without going out before they got about to making the Potion. Pulling the book from the bag he turned it to the page they needed before propping it up so she could read it.

Giving him a small smile of thanks she set about reading the instructions as the other two settled down and made themselves as comfy as they could on a cold floor as they watched her for a bit.

Getting bored they start talking among themselves for a bit as she rips up the dried knotgrass before nudging Ron to pass her the lacewing flies. Handing them over he gets back to his conversation with Harry before looking around the abandoned bathroom. It was sunny, with light pouring in illuminating the filth and grime that had built up over the years. Wondering why no one used it anymore as far as bathrooms went it was bigger than the boys he looked back to the busy girl.

"Hey Mione" Not looking up from her work she replied,

"Yes, Ron"

"Tell me something." He said stretching out and leaning on his hands. "Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girl's lavatory? Won't we get caught? He waited for her to answer as she looked at the book before giving him a half lazy shake of her head and back to the Potion.

"No, no one ever comes in here."

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Because people don't want to get nagged to death…They've seen the alternative life around here" She muttered dryly as she carried on stirring. Looking even more bewildered he stared at her for a moment before responding.

"…What" She lifted her head slowly to look at him.

"Myrtle."

"…..Wha?" Tilting her head slightly she gazed at him before repeating, "Myrtle."

"…Who." This time Harry went to speak but were cut off as Hermione got back to keeping an eye on the Potion that had started to stew.

"Absolutely no one Ron."

Leaving the red-head utterly perplexed he didn't see the reason for why the bathroom was empty permanently coming up behind him Harry did, and his eyes widened at seeing the transparent girl creeping closer and opened his mouth ready to warn his friend only to have Hermione speak.

"Harry could you pass me the Leeches please?" He turned to look at her and saw her face completely blank as she waited expectantly. He opened his mouth but nodded slowly as he bent and got the desired little suckers. Ron was still baffled at what she had said and had been so intent in his staring at her that now Myrtle had come up right beside him

"Seriously Mione. Whose Myrtle."

"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" At the sound of her screaming He turned and almost screamed at the sight of her so close. Instead he went just as pale as the ghost girl glared at him before carrying on her rant.

"Wouldn't expect you to know me! Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle? Huh….HUH!" Before sweeping past him dramatically, Harry moved, almost jumped out of her way as Hermione never batted an eyelid and calmly kept on stirring clearly having already been acquainted with the ghost before.

"If you haven't guessed by now….That's Myrtle" She stopped her ministrations to look up at seeing his colourless face. He lowered his head to meet her gaze and saw the amused glint in her eye and sneered.

"She also happens to be a little sensitive." She said not taking the slightest bit of notice of his look as Harry merely stayed silent looking from Red head to an amused Hermione to the spot on the sill that Myrtle was perched upon whimpering quietly.

Guess that was why nobody used the second floor bathroom's.

* * *

**Hope this was better.**

**Any and all comment's on how it is or to make it better are taken and appreciated. :D**

**And to those that read and saw the slight swear in there...I'm so sorry, didn't even see it until I did a check. All better now so...You know...All better.**


	11. The Snakes Of Gryffindor

**New Chapter.**

**Good news, though it wasn't able to upload sooner but guess I could, and so soon as well. So lucky readers. :)**

**This is what a lot of people had been waiting for and for that I really wanted to do it justice. I hope this lives up to people's expectation's and enjoy reading as much as I liked writing._  
_**

**I did have to re-write some stuff and so if some doesn't look quite right...I do tend to have that problem. Then by all mean's let me know and I will try my best to answer it as much as I can for you,**

**If not then happy reading, :)**

* * *

Hermione was bored. She stood next to Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus in the middle of the great hall waiting for the teacher who was to be fronting it to arrive. She sighed and looked around. There were far better places she could be right now why she allowed Ron and Harry to drag her here she didn't know but if nothing happened soon she would be leaving.

Glancing around she spotted her Mother coming through the side door and smiled as she started to move in between the groups of chattering students all eager to learn how to duel. As she got closer her Mother saw her and smiled before coming to a stop at her side.

"Oh thank Merlin it's you." Minerva tilted her head slightly as Hermione carried on. "I mean it's already bad enough I'm here in the same room as this stupid event but knowing that you're leading it makes my time more bearable." She stopped when a hand halted her speech as the older woman chuckled and replied.

"Hate to disappoint you my dear, but it's not me." The younger girl looked at her Mother trying to see if she was joking but then remembered that the deputy head never joked about anything.

"So…Not you" Minerva shook her head. "Well than who is it"

She shrugged at that and looked over her shoulder into the crowd before looking back at her,

"Your guess is as good as mine. That is why I'm here actually, to make sure everything goes ok and that no one gets hurt." Hermione bit her lip and turned so that she was facing the long table in the middle.

"So who do you think it is?" Giving her a side glance as Minerva spoke.

"Well I know duelling consists of spells that range from all sorts so it could be any one of the teachers"

"….I would have to bet on Professor Flitwick"

"Oh"

Hermione nodded, "Aye I mean he is a dueling champion isn't he? Who better than to teach us what he does best….Well that and charms of course." They both chuckled at that and continued to converse for a few moment's until the doors at the other end opened and in casually strolled the teacher who was heading the class. Unfortunately as they looked over they couldn't see due to the students in front but both let out simultaneous groans at the sound of his voice.

"Seriously" She turned to her mother who wore the same irritated expression as now the pompous Defense against the dark arts teacher moved up onto the table smiling as he did so, both shuddered at the revolting and annoying grin he wore as Hermione spoke again.

"Can't you do something about this" She asked looking at the older woman who shook her head.

"Unless there is genuine cause that a student might be in danger than no, as so far nothing has happened." Hermione looked on in slight horror.

"Surely the headmaster wouldn't have allowed him to actually run his own club?" When she saw the slight squirm from her Mother she carried on her voice slightly pitched.

"The man is a complete fraud"

"I know that love. But you know how the student's. Especially the female ones are more….."

"Deluded" The younger girl interjected with a slight miffed look on her face. "And judging by the way they are already staring at him I fear for their academic and personal intelligence." Minerva couldn't help but laugh at the word's as Hermione crossed her arms and took to glaring at the front row of girls all swooning over the golden-haired idiot who was preening at the attention and talking to the crowd.

"I know. But if Albus seems to think he is capable of running this club than we just have to trust his judgement." The little side look she got from the corner of her eye a few seconds later told her that the younger girl was thinking along the same line she was.

"Humph….I'd feel safer taking on an insulted Hippogriff blindfolded. Than go into a duel with whatever he teaches." Minerva fought to hold off the snort as she rubbed her daughters arm in sympathy letting her know she felt the same as they stood at the back and watched the fool at the front.

"So why did you come here tonight?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because Ron and Harry thought it would be a 'good experience'" She sighed and shook her head slightly. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm too lenient with them." Minerva looked at the younger girl a brow raised as she did; it was amusing to say the least on hearing exactly what her daughter was like when with her friends…It was like watching a mother hen with some mischievous chicks.

"And if anything goes wrong tonight as I'm sure we both know it's likely to with him in charge?" She waited for the answer as Hermione looked to where the boys were standing both looking on with wide eyes.

"Then both will become very acquainted with the words 'I told you so' before the night is out" Was her response making her smile again.

Everyone was silent as a demonstration between Lockhart and a very reluctant Snape took place. They stood on opposite ends and bowed slightly as it was custom before and with all eyes on the two at the front. They watched as Snape blasted the blonde haired man across the table and crumpled on the other end, gasps could be heard from his many crush stricken fans as they saw him land awkwardly.

Minerva and Hermione had to cover their mouth's to muffle the sounds of their laughter, as they clung to each other shaking silently. A few students around them were eyeing both as a few stray giggles came out. Lockhart clambered to his feet shakily much to the amusement of Snape who had been dying to hex the irate show off ever since he started and the Slytherin's who had been not so subtle in their laughter at his humiliation.

"Yes. Well that was a very good demonstration. Severus," Lockhart called over cheerfully as he faced the crowd again.

"That was me showing all an example of what might happen if you allow yourself to get distracted." He spoke as the four people in the room who hated him the most stared at him mouths slightly open or more Minerva's and Hermione's both Malfoy and Snape glared hatefully.

The dueling started as the blonde haired man called for some volunteers as he gingerly limped to the very edge careful not to let anyone see as two Ravenclaws took their places. It went on for a while as a set from each house took it in turn's to try to disarm each other with no real damaging hexes being thrown around much to the Slytherin's disappointment with both witches watching and making quiet comments.

Then came the mixed house dueling as one from each house faced off with each other. Lockhart and Snape went around pairing people up Snape took great pleasure in being the first to get to Harry and Ron before splitting them up, Ron though for some reason went with Seamus which wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't give off the impression he was about to set something alight every few seconds. Harry immediately moved next to Hermione who was the obvious choice but to his dismay Snape just shook his head.

"I think not Mr Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter." The Blonde simply didn't just walk he had to strut as he sneered at them. Hermione scoffed as she turned away and was content to just talk to the older woman who had been at the side watching. That was until the Potion master spoke again.

"And Miss McGonagall."

She sighed and turned back to look at his pale gloating face.

"You, Miss McGonagall - you can partner Miss Bulstrode." He turned and waved a girl over who came ambling towards them well she said girl, but what she really saw was a giant troll like creature pushing through the crowd. For the first time that night Hermione fidgeted in discomfort and glared back at the still gloating man who watched the miss matched pair with an air of smugness.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Draco and Harry barely did, Ron and Seamus chuckled but did so friendly as Hermione eyed the larger girl who was glaring at her. She was in no way, going to lower her head to her; it would be like offering a goat up to a sacrifice. She didn't fancy getting eaten that night and so when the blonde haired man told them all to start practicing. She waited until Minerva who had patted her sympathetically on the arm moved away to look on the others, before looking back to the Slytherin who had yet to move before speaking.

"Try anything and I'll make sure the elves serve you up for dinner before you can utter a spell."

The girl, Millicent. She had learnt blinked stupidly for a few moments before looking conflicted, the girl in front of her was nothing compared in size. She could crush her like a twig if she wanted and yet. Here she was threatening her, deciding not to heed her she made to take a step forward but was stopped by an invisible force.

"I did say try it and you would be nothing but servings. Why didn't you listen?" She looked up to see the other girl wand out eyeing her with slight derision.

"Of course you're a snake so naturally not at all on level attention wise. But still if someone was telling me that they would turn me into offerings I would be smart and turn the other way."

"You're lying." Was the first thing that came from the other girls mouth practically all day, as she looked on a little wearily at a slightly demonic grin on her face. "Want to risk finding out? I'd say you're at least three roast dinners by yourself. So should be enough for a few days." She said lifting her hand a little just as the larger girl shook her head sluggishly.

"No I'll go." Satisfied in her provocation. Hermione lowered her arm and smiled more sweetly. "Isn't that better?"

Millicent waited until she could move again before giving her a scathing look. "Don't you just love it when we all get along?" Before smirking once more when the Slytherin turned and beat a hasty retreat into the crowd. Hermione watched until she left before moving off in search of her Mother who she found at the side watching. Seeing her approach she lifted her brow as Hermione came to stand by her.

"She accepted defeat graciously." Minerva didn't say nothing merely smiled as the younger girl took a place at the side and joined in with the watching of the others as they dueled.

The Hufflepuffs being surprisingly good and disarming a few Ravenclaws before the duel between the two most rivaled houses was announced Lockhart took great pleasure in calling Harry to the stage as Hermione looked on her disdain for the fame hungry man building as he dragged the reluctant boy up next to him and beaming happily much to Harry's shame.

"Look at him….The blatant need for attention has him embarrassing Harry" She spat out sharply as Minerva hummed her agreement unhappily, she knew that Harry had his fair share of gossipers talking about his need to be in the spot light all the time and she could say that wasn't true. But with the likes of this ignorant moron constantly singling him out how was he meant to prove them wrong? Not that he had to, but if only to make his life easier.

Of course Draco had to be his opponent as the silver-haired boy stood next to Snape smirking in his direction. Hermione groaned when she saw Ron getting angry and so as to avoid any unnecessary fights she looked to her Mother and muttered.

"I'm just going to make sure Ron doesn't try anything funny" Minerva looked to the red-headed boy who was glaring at the smirking Draco and flexing his knuckles as she nodded.

"All we need, alright go and make sure he knows it not a real fight…And that there will be none whilst we are here." The look she got told her that was unlikely. It was Harry and Malfoy if it wasn't them then it was Ron and Malfoy so something was bound to happen as she snorted elegantly and wandered off to the other side and over to the youngest Weasley boy. Coming to his side and muttering to him as he nodded angrily at the stage.

She watched as they got into a little seemingly heated discussion which ended with Hermione pulling on his ear sharply making the older woman chuckle as the red-head pouted and rubbed his ear unhappily before obeying what she had said and stood silent as they watched the two enemies duel.

It was going fine with Harry blasting Draco back as he fell next to Severus who looked down grudgingly before hauling him to his feet and pushing him back in the middle. He sent a counter that had Harry falling back they both seemed evenly matched with none letting up, until Draco gave him a knowing smirk which had Minerva narrowing her eyes in slight worry, she knew just as many around them that when the young Malfoy smiled like that nothing good came from it.

A few seconds later her worry was well placed as the blonde haired boy went to strike back with a jinx but instead shouted the words.

"Serpensortia!"

As he pointed his wand at Harry as a medium-sized snake shot from the end of it landing in the middle. A few startled gasps and a scream from the front triggers the snake into moving, as it hissed before silently making its way along the table and over to a still standing Harry. Draco smirked proudly in victory but was yanked back harshly by Snape who gave him a look that promised trouble before attempting to deal with the snake only to have Lockhart move forwards.

"No problem Severus, I believe I can more than handle this," As he smiles and pointed his wand at the reptile before saying a spell and attempting to make it disappear. Instead what he got was a snake that was flung high into the air and crashed back onto the table angrier than before as it became more hostile and spat at those around it. The students at the front scrambled away from the table eager to get away from the vicious creature as quick as they could with Minerva moving forward's worry now growing.

The snake looked around at the people in front of it before it made a move and before anyone knew it had reared up, and was staring straight into the terrified eyes of Justin Finch Fletchley. The Hufflepuff boy looked at the angry reptile too scared to move as the teachers all went to try to remove the danger only to stop when low hissing sounded out as Harry had moved forward's and was now hissing at the snake.

Everyone stood still as they watched the snake slowly turn to face the boy who had seemingly spoken to it, wide eyes watched some with confusion others scared. The teachers were all shocked into silence as the volatile creature did as Harry had told it, not that they heard him as now a few had taken steps back as slow as they could.

Hermione had watched the interaction and wondered why they had moved away. All he did was tell the snake not to attack. What did they have to worry about? It once again didn't occur to her as she watched on that only she could understand what Harry was saying as he spoke nor was anything wrong with that situation unlike the rest who watched as Harry finished what it was he had said to the creature and looked up smiling, happy that he had stopped his fellow student from getting hurt only to fade as he saw the furious look the blonde boy wore.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin retorted angrily at the dark-haired boy who was now stammering as the reality loomed and he saw the rest of the looks that was on their faces. Fear, anger, caution and accusation all met him.

"I…I wh…." He stuttered as he desperately tried to make them see that he only told it to not hurt anyone. For that matter why didn't they hear him? Surely they must have.

Unfortunately as he was looking away he broke his concentration with the snake that was still in the middle. And seeing no one had gotten rid of it the trance that Harry had it in wore off and its natural reaction came back, immediately, it launched itself from the table causing scream's and startled yells to echo around the room as kids flung themselves as far as they could away from the now mobile creature.

Ron almost dived out of the way and was about to pull Hermione with him when he inadvertently ran into the path of the snake as it moved and stopped, panic gripping him as Neville crashed into the back of him both boys watched with fear and wide eyes as the snake slithered to them its eyes narrowed in anger and hissed as it did. Neville whimpered when the snake reared up again and was going to attack only to stop once more.

The sound of more hissing erupted around the hall. Almost immediately all turned to Harry, who was still on the table trying to make sense of what had happened. As eyes that were filled with loathing at the fact he had once more called for the snake to attack were now full of confusion as it became clear to them he wasn't speaking. His mouth was closed but the hissing got louder; turning back to the snake everyone was stunned at the scene that had now unfolded in front of them and what they saw.

For the second time that evening everyone watched in complete silence and in panic. The snake that was about to strike at the two boys stopped and took to staring at them intently. But this time instead of Harry, it was Hermione who had engaged the snake. Everyone watched as the creature turned its body and faced her as she hissed in reply to what it had said.

Unlike Harry she knew that none could understand her as she had been told by Addie she just temporarily forgot was all, she was in that time focused on what the reptile was saying. Staring it straight in its black narrowed eyes, it told her it wanted to leave.

By now the students were pressing against the wall in a bid to get as far away from the snake and the two who could talk to it. Only the teachers had dared to step closer as Snape was watching astonished and for the first time in a very long time. Was rendered speechless just like Draco was. Lockhart was taking tiny step's back as to not alert anyone to him leaving the table. Minerva on the other hand had frozen on the spot her blood turning to ice in her veins.

She had watched Harry converse with the snake and was shocked just like everyone was. Not only was it a very rare gift he had. It was also considered dark and dangerous. She watched as the Hufflepuff boy angrily shouted at him just like she knew he would. No matter his intentions the way it sounded, as no one could understand. It did seem like he was encouraging the snake to attack.

When the creature was set free again and now had made a bid for the door she was all for removing the threat once and for all. And had started to move when she saw two of her house stray into its path. She doubted that it was going to strike again only wanting peace but with everyone panicking, the more restless and scared it got. Taking her wand from her pocket she was aiming to hit it with a banishing spell only to stop dead at what she saw next.

Hermione had moved forward's pushing both Ron and Neville out of harm's way before she hissed at the now once more motionless creature. It had looked at her and slithered a little closer making her retreat back a few paces as she led it away from the group. Before she even realized what it was she had done. She had bent a little and lowered herself to the floor allowing it to slither forward and up her arm.

Everyone in the room watched in complete horror as she stood straighter and waited for the snake to stop moving as it wound itself around her shoulder and neck before looking at her, she gave the black snake a smile. It was a lot smaller than Addie but she had gotten used to her other friend using her like a totem pole so had no qualms about allowing this one either. The snake hissed once more as she looked back at it.

It wanted to go now as she nodded. Maybe she could take it outside and into the forest. Let it roam free there she looked down for a second as another though came to her,

Did Addie want a new friend?

That was it she could take it home. Just go through the Floo and go to the bottom where the other snake lived. If she explained nice enough surely he would allow another to live in his territory, he said he didn't need friend's but he had her didn't he? Maybe he could have another…She just had to change his mind.

She was in deep thought about what she could do she had no clue that everyone's attention was on her that was until Snape. Who had been silent for longer than he ever expected, spoke cutting the silence.

"Put the snake on the floor Miss McGonagall."

His sudden interruption had her startled a little as she turned to him before realizing the reality of her situation in the form of over fifty sets of eyes staring at her it hit her like a wave of ice water, and her heart began to race. She swallowed uncomfortably before hearing him speak again telling her to drop the creature that had taken to hissing at the man on the table. She nodded once before and not looking at the others who had kept wide eyes on her turned her head and hissed.

The black creature didn't look happy and loudly hissed at her to which she nudged downward before giving it a quieter and much less harsher hiss. It pondered for a moment before unwinding from her arm and neck before circling her arm as it went down and back to the floor where it was hit with spell once its whole body was on the floor making her jump a little. She gazed down to where the snake had once been and despite knowing that people know knew her secret. She felt angry that he had done that when all it wanted to do was leave.

She didn't have time to do anything as silence filled the hall with everyone's eyes on the girl in front of them who like Harry, was watching her with mixed expression's ranging from utter confusion to downright fear

A pair of hand's wrapped around her body, Hermione didn't bother looking up only sank back into the embrace as Minerva muttered something into her hair before she gave the still watching students her famous glare and turned around ushering her daughter from the room as the double door's opened and they disappeared around the corner, Hermione stumbling slightly. No one moved as they looked on at where both Mother and daughter were just second's ago until movement from the side saw Harry jumping from the table and running out after them.

He raced around the corner and left the room as Snape decided to take charge seeing Lockhart had vanished and sent them back to their dormitories with anyone still lingering to get detention. Everyone moved to the door's as the muttering's had turned into full on chatter with it all focused solely on the two Gryffindor's.

It was hard to believe that a Parselmouth was at the school. With those having the gift to be very few and far between but those that did. Were mainly dark wizards. But that a Gryffindor, a sworn enemy of the snake house was one? It had them all worried.

But two was something unbelievable. Everyone knew that snake talking came from the Slytherin house. It was no secret that the house founder was one himself with it rumoured that anyone that had the same talent were one of his descendant's. So did that mean that both Hermione and Harry were of Salazar's blood?

It was impossible to think Hermione was, as she was what Gryffindor stood for. Her Mother was the head of their house. The Lioness, she hated the snakes just as much as the rest did. So how did it come to be that Minerva McGonagall's daughter was a Parselmouth?

Either way it spelled bad news for them as now those that had seen were convinced that one of them was the heir of Slytherin. With the rest of the school to find out soon or maybe both were working together to attack the student's taking it in turn's to open the chamber and tell the monster inside to go and attack the unsuspecting students of the school.

Ron had shouted at Terry Boot for even suggesting such a thing. But as they split up and diverged to their common rooms. Every one guessing that the two of topic weren't going to be there. He had to silently think. Was it true? Could it be possible?

He knew as well as everyone that was magic that Harry was the dark lord's enemy. It was practically written in the stars. Anyone who had their own curse backfire on them and left them without a body would have to be better than those wizard monks not to hold a grudge or want revenge he got that much yes. So having the worst dark wizard since Grindelwald himself coming after you wasn't something that you would write home about on a Christmas card.

But that saying it also wasn't hidden that you-know-who was a snake talker. It was practically his main talent….After the killing and torture and just making anyone faint with nerve of course. So how did Harry, a sworn lion. Come to share in his special talent? It just made no sense.

But if that had him confused than Hermione was to give him a headache he couldn't believe it the girl who had been the poster child of their house. The all appointed Gryffindor princess. Also shared the same and unique gift? How was it possible? Everyone had been throwing their own theories around as they made their way back to the common room all he heard as they climbed the stairs was the excited chatter of the people around as they gossiped about his two best friends'.

He listened to a few both getting angry at the accusations against them but also, slightly for them in spite of how he hated himself for it he heard some about Harry and how it might have been due to the stigma that were attached to him others called him an attention seeker and this was just another way of making sure the light was all on him something of which the red-head found ridiculous.

How was having the ability to talk to Snake's counted as a good thing? How was that classed as wanting attention? He scoffed at the notion. If anything having the gift was not something anyone should be proud of. If it was him that had it. He would have gone into hiding by now.

Another theory he heard was about Hermione. How had she come to have the gift and one which stood out for him was the mystery of her father, she had told them at the beginning that he had died when she was really young. That she had never met him and she had never really discussed him other than that.

Could it be that he possibly had the talent and passed it on to her when she was born? It was after all, hereditary, and so the chance of that was more likely than anything else he had heard. He hated himself for it but he had to think that considering he had heard some of what Harry's parents were like from his dad. The likelihood of either of them having that ability was slim to none. More so on his Mum's side seeing as she was completely Muggleborn.

It was that which made him more inclined to think Hermione more so than Harry. Was if anything, even if it did sound completely stupid. Could maybe be that tiniest bit related to the Slytherin founder.

"You have to admit it mate. No one knows who her dad is." He broke out of his thoughts to hear the sound of Dean Thomas who was sat talking to Seamus who was nodding.

"For all we know he could have been a snake speaker. Could have been a descendant of Salazar himself and not known it."

"Didn't she say that her father was Muggle though?" Ron said feeling the need to defend his friend against the accusations they turned to look at him to which he responded with a heated glare

"But he could have also." Lavender added with a justified look as she glanced around but shuddered as a thought came to her, "And to think. I share a room with a Parselmouth." Like it was a terrible disease as she and Parvati huddled together.

"Do you think McGonagall knew?" Seamus spoke looking at the spot on the floor as he voiced his thought's the rest looked around as they all directed their attention to their head of house. The infallible and completely devote Gryffindor, it seemed a completely foreign concept that she would go anywhere near a Green and silver Slytherin lover. Never mind marry one.

"Maybe she didn't know. Maybe her husband tricked her and never told her that he had the gift."

They all sat in the common room throwing around their theories of the two who had not come back from wherever it was they had been taken no doubt to Dumbledore's office before retiring to bed as Ron thought on it some more.

Whatever the reason. Really, what that could be. He knew it was going to be hell for them now practically half the school heard them and he could bet anything the rest would know by breakfast tomorrow getting into bed as the lights went out he placed his hands behind his head looking up to the canopy of his bed, he just hoped that they were prepared for the backlash of what the new day would bring before turning over and closing his eyes.


	12. It All Goes To Hell From Here

**I own nothing of anything of this.**

**There, that is all.**

* * *

Mumbling's where what woke Ron up that next morning, he blinked groggy for a couple of seconds before slowly pushing himself up. Whispers at the side had him looking to see Seamus and Dean up and looking across to the other side of the room following their gaze the object of their gossip brought back the events of last night letting his haze drift over the covered form of his friend he was surprised that he didn't hear him come back in at what must have been well after they had gone to sleep.

The other boy was still sleeping, making him wonder what time it was exactly and fumbled for the alarm clock the Muggle boy on the other side of him had and turned it as his eyes widened.

'_What the hell!'_

Letting go he groaned as the sleep that he had missed on being woken suddenly came back to him forcing him to sit and rub his eyes before glancing back over to the other two muttering still as they watched their fellow dorm mates.

"Oi"

At his voice they startled a little and looked at him he gave them a hard stare before speaking. "Something interesting"

In spite of knowing that there was very well something interesting to talk about. Both boys shook their heads silently. It seemed that for all his reluctant nods last night the red-head was firmly on the raven haired boy's side and so knew it would be futile to talk any more.

"Nothing mate"

"Yeah"

He scoffed and rolled over placing his feet on the stone floor before adding. "You two gossip worse than Lavender and Parvati. Don't you think he's going to have enough to deal with once out of here?"

The other two had fallen quiet as he turned to look at them. "And Hermione, can't imagine it being any more fun for her with the actual gossips of this house sharing a single room together," He shivered at the thought before standing to get ready, leaving the two boys looking abashed.

Ron was right. It seemed the news of the two snake speakers was cause for every one of the second years to be up early as both Lavender and Parvati were. They had watched the empty bed across from them with wide eyes and fear as the blonde soon found when she was jumped awake by the other girl who had launched herself onto her bed when she awoke and discovered their third room member was back.

Once the blonde was up and had caught on they both kept a constant eye on the other girl who now scared them both more than ever, even shrugging off the threat she gave the slightly smaller girl as this was now worse.

Hermione on waking didn't see the trouble. It wasn't like she cared what they thought before so didn't now not even with her biggest secret out in the open. She knew that they had been watching her when she got up, call it her sixth sense or whatever but she could feel their eyes on her as she smiled at Crook's who had come to greet her on waking.

She rubbed his fur sinking her fingers into the fluffiness and pulled him to her chest as he purred in extreme content. She indulged his attention seeking for a while relishing the fear that seemed to resonate from the other side of the room. If it was food she would be halfway to full by now but as it was, it wasn't and she found herself surprisingly hungry so placed the fat cat to one side knowing he would take the warmth left behind once she moved before standing up.

Her movement seemed to have an effect as no sooner as she had. The other two scuttled back on the shared bed a little making her smirk before lazily strolling to the en-suite on the other side. Two sets of eyes watched her every step which she took slowly to drag out the tight rope tension that was building. Knowing that now she had unlimited time in the shower thanks to her new-found terror reign, she smiled.

That seemed to scare them more and once she had gone into the smaller room and shut the door; they jumped up and started getting dressed. They knew going without a shower was something disgusting to them but at that moment they could care less. They would wash in the sinks before getting dressed as fast as they could watched all the while by a fat cat who had cracked an eye on hearing the commotion and was staring with something like amusement before watching as the door slammed shut behind them once they had gathered their things and fled, leaving the room empty for his use.

Not that he did anything. That required effort. Something he knew little of and so settled back on the feather like pillow closing his eyes in relaxation as he drifted off to slumber once more.

It didn't surprise her to see the room empty on her way back out looking around; she actually enjoyed the sight of it being just her and her cat as she made her way back over to the end where her bed was and silently willed her hair to dry. She was glad they had gone and not witnessed her second act of wandless magic as she feared though very little cared. That anymore acts of randomness she thrust upon them would cause heart attacks.

Her magic had steadily been getting better and with each spell she practised her limit was growing. This spell was a first on her list as she deemed in necessary, with hair as long as hers and having showers every day she hated having to root around for her wand which she sometimes put down and so just knowing the spell without the use of it made things so much easier.

Well if she could actually use them in public that was. Dam age limits.

Having secured her hair in a pony she turned to getting dressed. She liked to have her clothes all hung up so that they weren't creased for the next day as she slid her white shirt on and buttoned it up before moving on to her skirt. Once done she moved on to her bag, she enjoyed the peace afforded to her by the silence of the dorm because she knew that once outside. Everything would change and so wanted to just keep it normal for that extra bit.

Al too soon she was ready. Looking at the clock she could see that it was almost time for breakfast. Not that she would be eating before picking up her bag and turning to Crook's

"Wish me luck."

He didn't

She shut the door behind her before walking down the small hallway and the stairs. Whatever chatter had taken place in the common room stopped on her arrival as she looked around to find them staring. Taking a breath she knew this was only the start, and if she couldn't handle her own house looking at her then there was no point going out so mustering up that famed courage. Well to her it was courage to the rest who saw it was a cool and uncaring demeanor.

"Something the matter"

Almost instantly they all looked away, staring at the walls, the fire the furniture. Each other, anywhere but her as she nodded lightly she had taken only one step when clattering behind her had her looking to see Dean and Seamus come barreling down the steps only to come to a screeching halt on seeing her at the bottom. She smiled at them as they both looked at her with slight apprehension in their eyes.

They may have just spent a night with Harry, but out of all their friends. They found the Scottish girl to be the top of their list and even more so now the dark-haired boy may have explained that he had only been telling the snake to stop and that he had no idea he had talked differently, something which still scared them and took lightly, they couldn't say the same for her.

Their fellow Gryffindor had an air of authority about her and just like their head of house it made her completely scary, terrifying even and so now they were face to face with her, they felt like Neville at this point.

And she was their Snape.

"Good morning." She smiled calmly as they looked at her, she was waiting silently for their reply and something about the way she was holding herself told them to quickly reply to which they nodded their heads at her straight away.

"Yeah….Morning"

"Er…Hi"

Still smiling she allowed them to pass as they hurried by almost tripping on the way as they all but ran for the door and out of sight, she chuckled to herself and had to muse on just why these people where in this house at all.

"Bravery indeed" She muttered under her breath as more steps had her looking up to see both Ron and Harry come round the corner. The red-head smiled at seeing her as though nothing was wrong as he spoke.

"Alright Mione"

She smiled in greeting before it fell a little at the sight of her fellow snake talker; he looked at her and met her slight weariness. The conversation from last night still played heavily on their minds. Their conversation wasn't resolved, far from it but with the foreboding knowledge that by now if what half the school was anything to go by, they would be the subject of many a topic and so they had no need to carry on.

They just had to stick together now.

What bothered her was the conversation she was to have with her Mother, but that was coming later.

_On leaving the hall that night it was just them but on hearing footsteps running after them they turned to see Harry racing after them they had forgotten about him, in her haste to get Hermione out of the line of target Minerva had lapsed in her remembrance that the boy to, was involved in this and so re-routed her journey now as she led them up the stairs._

_They arrived at the portrait of Godric as Harry's eyes took in the mighty man and the majestic Griffin next to him as he peered at them he took in the tense posture of the deputy and the way she was holding on to the young child in her arms. Something must have occurred and seemingly knowing that it wasn't the time for pleasantries, opened the door allowing them to go through._

_Harry's eyes bugged a little as he followed them inside. He had never seen anything look of spectacular before and he had been in awe of the common room still even after the first year, the design was almost a replica of the red and gold tower as he gazed at the rich colors and furniture that decorated the place. Seeing their head guide Hermione over to the large and comfy looking sofa made him sag a little._

_Knowing that this was his best friends Mother's chamber, her personal and own space a woman who was widely known and feared for her privacy made his presence here all the more revered as he was allowed into this sacred space…Sharing something that only his friend had the privilege of knowing._

"_Come sit down Harry." She called to him on seeing him linger, looking up he saw the older woman looking at him peering behind her glasses as he nodded lightly she sighed on sensing his hesitation she never did know how to comfort kids despite having her own right next to her, smiling she held out her arm in a bid to ease his nerves._

"_It's alright Mr Potter."_

_Though still feeling the tension he moved on her much less harsher order and sat next to Hermione who gave him a half smile before lifting her head to look at the older woman._

_She nearly cried right there at seeing the look of dread on her face. The older woman's face was tight with worry and anguish at what this all meant. Her head at that moment was all over the place and she found herself needing to talk to someone. And that person was naturally her oldest friend._

"_Wait here and I shall be back soon." She told them somewhat shakily before giving them what she hoped was a placating smile and a nod before turning to leave Hermione looked slightly distraught at her leaving them so soon and called to her._

"_Why are you leaving me?"_

_Minerva stopped and looked around and nearly tearing up at the sight of the hurt on the little girls face. She looked so scared and mimicked exactly what the older was feeling not knowing how to respond she nodded slowly before speaking._

"_I'll be back soon my dear,"_

"_You're not leaving me?" She asked again paying no heed to Harry, who sat next to her as Minerva smiled more widely this time in spite of her fear,_

"_No my dear, I'll never leave you."_

_Hermione smiled knowing what she meant though the boy next to her looked at both confused. He didn't need to understand as it was something just for them before she nodded and watched as Minerva turned and quickly left. The door shut leaving them in silence with only the fire crackling to break the filled tension. Harry was still looking around taking in all of what was the well-known private woman as it would be his only chance to get an insight as to a slightly behind the scenes moment into the two of them and he didn't want to miss it._

_Hermione meanwhile was lost in a world of her own thoughts literally racing through her mind. What had just happened? What had she done? Now that she was out of there and in a place of solace she could think a little clearer, and the repercussions of all this was something she didn't like._

_Movement had her remembering Harry and just why he was here she glanced a look at her still nervous but complacent friend as he kept his whole body tight on the settee._

_Just how was it he to come to have what she had? How was it he had the same gift as her and she had never known? Addie said that they could know when another was around, so how was it she had gone a whole year and not known her friend could also talk to snakes. Granted that she had kept her own ability under the radar as per instruction but she guessed that didn't matter anymore._

"_You're a Parselmouth." She was the first to break the silence as he turned to look at her, disregarding the fact she had the same skill. Her tone was one of accusation. He stared at her completely bewildered blinking stupidly for a few moments._

"_Why didn't you tell me?_

"I'_m a what?" Of course he wouldn't know_

"_You can talk to snakes." She had learnt all she could about her gift some years before. On learning her hidden talent she had wondered why only she could talk seeing as Addie was right and her Mother clearly didn't have the flair, it took some time seeing as her Mother didn't have many books that contained information on such an ability and rightly so when she finally got her hands on a book that did._

_It had confused her to read up and fins that what she had was considered dark and dangerous. Dangerous, really, what was having a conversation with a snake so condemned? What was the harm….It wasn't like it was going to hurt anyone._

_But that was back then. Now she was here and that bit older, things suddenly looked a lot more grown up, and with all that was happening she could now see just why people seemed so scared._

"_I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. Uh, once! But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it." He told her defending himself. If he wasn't so woefully uneducated about all this she would have scoffed at his reasoning._

"_No, they can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad." He stopped her mid speech turning to face her fully._

"_What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"She held up her hand to stop him_

"_I know, Harry. I was there to. I heard what you said." He looked at her weirdly well if she got it then why was she making such a big deal of this? She saw his look and knew that he didn't understand. She was going to have to tell him all she knew._

"_I heard you Harry, others didn't."_

"…_Wha….What do you mean?" She closed her eyes and sighed, "I mean….Those who can't speak it…..Like I said, it's not common. They can't understand it."_

_Still not getting what she was saying she explained. "All they hear is the hissing."_

_It took him a moment but eventually it dawned on him or what he could make of it as his eyes widened. "You mean people….They can't."_

"_Hear us? Aye…To them what we said, is exactly what the snake said." He pulled a face as she rephrased her saying. _

_"Well it was just hissing that's all they heard."_

_He looked away stunned at what he had just been told._

"_I spoke a different language? But- I didn't realize I- how can I speak a language without knowing I can?" He looked panicked at that and turned back to her as she breathed in deeply again._

"_I don't know, Harry. It's something I have been trying to work out myself." He turned to her at that a question on his mind._

"_So…The professor, she can't" Eying him she shook her head. "No, she can't Addie could tell."_

"_Addie." His reply was quick as she giggled a bit. "Yeah….He's my friend from back home." He gave her a weird look silently begging her to carry on._

"_I….I've known him since I was eight."_

"_WHAT!" He spun around looking at her with shock. She meekly looked at his expression and if it wasn't a serous time she would have laughed._

"_You've been speaking to a snake since you were eight and you had a go at me."_

"_Yes I know."_

"_You had like…Four years on me." She nodded not wanting him to go on._

"_Maybe…You gave it to me somehow."_

"_Stop right there Harry James Potter!" He shut up at the saying of all his names and pulled back at the viciousness of her look as she glared at him._

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence if you know what is good for you!" He didn't say anything taken back by the venom in her voice."_

"_How dare you insinuate that I gave this to you like some disease" He started to say something but she held up her hand and glared again silencing him._

"_And before you ask, no, it's not a disease Harry. It's a gift."_

"_How can you be so—?"_

"_Because I read!" She snapped back harshly effectively shutting him up once again the silence washed over them as each looked away for a moment trying to get their thoughts._

"…_I read to," Was his slightly petulant reply making her sigh as she nodded._

"_Yes, I didn't say you don't but I'm pretty certain from the answers you've given me you don't have a clue about any of this." He turned back to her a protest firm on his lips but stopped at her lifted brow staring right through him. He couldn't lie well and it seemed that went especially in hand here and so conceded reluctantly. He fell quiet once more gathering his thoughts before looking back to her._

"_Then if it's not a disease…And you say it's a gift…..How did,"_

"_I don't know, Harry." She cut in sighing in weariness unbefitting a twelve-year-old. "I don't know." She turned to look at him and didn't pity his confused face._

"_But what I do know is there's a reason the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes, too." He stared at her with slight horror in his look as she carried on feeling heavier with each word for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because for the first time she was really thinking about it from a different perspective. Maybe it was because she had read Hogwarts a history to many times and now the words she were reciting had hit her harder than before._

_Maybe it was because now Harry could speak like her, and she was explaining it to him, she could see the revulsion in his eyes as she did. It made what they had seem like a dirty thing….What she considered special and something that she held dear to her, as it was the only way she could speak to her oldest and dearest friend. A terrible and shameful thing to have._

_Or maybe as she carried on telling him, the word's from the book rang sharply in her ears. It gave her more questions to ask knowing that no one she knew could give her the answer._

_Now the whole school's gonna think we're his great- great- great-grandchildren, or something." She laughed at the end wanting the slight possible answer to seem ridiculous as he gaped._

"_But I'm not... I can't be…..You can't be." She frowned answering his stutters_

"_He lived a thousand years ago; for all I know, we could be."_

_For the third time that night he asked her a question in which she had no book to read from or learn. And for the third time that night she replied to his pondering._

"_I don't know."_

After that Minerva returned to not long and after a short conversation in which she said she would talk to her in the morning. Something which made her sick the more she thought about It but right now like she said they only had each other and Ron who was sticking by them ignoring what the others said as Harry smiled at her before they made their way to the door mindful of the other who were staring.

Harry had lain in his bed thinking long after he left Hermione at the stairs. Looking up at the covered bed setting he tried to imagine what all this really meant. _H_e a descendant of Salazar Slytherin? He didn't know anything about his father's family, after all. The Dursleys had always forbidden questions about his wizarding relatives. He had tried to say something in Parseltongue. But the words came out plain but would he really know seeing as he hadn't known the first time round? Yes, he did seem to, and it seemed he had to be face-to-face with a snake to do it.

Walking down the stairs and still ignoring the others who they passed and were staring. He muttered something to her quietly so that Ron couldn't hear, they were grateful that the red-head who was so prone to temper, had decided to stick by them but he doubted that he would be fond to hearing the discuss it and so kept his question on the low.

He asked Hermione if she had the same problem of trying to speak but found that she could only do so when in front of an actual snake. She eyed Ron quickly in fear of him hearing before shaking her head quickly, no as it happened that hadn't occurred to her, making him both slightly put out and a little envious which he knew sounded stupid, until he remembered that she did have four years on him and had a live snake to speak with constantly.

Still talking he told them both that he would see Justin that day in Herbology and he'd explain that he'd been calling the snake off, not egging it on, something which they agreed with saying it would be best and the sooner the better, only to pass the window and stop. How had they not seen that? On looking out they saw the ground covered completely with thick, white snow. Gazing around they saw the greenhouses practically covered and knew that the lesson would no doubt be cancelled.

"Well that's just great."

He sighed angrily before following them on as they went. Since lesson was clearly off for the first two hours they could take their time and so all turned and made their way back to the common room if they had no need to spend time around others who would surely make them a spectacle for the next few hours then they weren't going to which was how they ended up by the fire. Like most times except everyone gave them a wide berth.

Harry fretted next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while Ron and Hermione used their time off to play a game of wizard chess. Something which after last time she swore never to do, but seeing as Ron was not forsaking them like the rest she felt a sense of obligation to him when he asked

"For heaven's sake, Harry," said Hermione, exasperated, as one of Ron's bishops wrestled her knight off his horse and dragged him off the board. "Go and find Justin if it's so important to you." He was about to snap and say she should to, but remembered that it was him who talked to the snake first which was next to him at the time and so merely nodded and got up leaving them to it as he made his way down and off on his quest.

He came back some time later fuming as by then the other two had played and Hermione had lost pretty much all the games they indulged in both turned, Hermione in relief as she was glad to have been rid of the blasted thing when he threw himself down. They gave him a few minutes of brooding before Ron asked.

"What's up mate?"

He launched into a detailed description of what he had heard it the library. He went on to say that the Hufflepuff's both think they are out for Justin, that ever since he told them in Herbology that he was originally down for Eton. He missed the confused looks on both their faces at hearing the other school, how he made that mistake on letting that known with the Heir on the loose.

She had to laugh at the Badgers way of thinking. It was just like them to panic at the very first sign of danger they up and point fingers.

"It's exactly them to say something like that, never looking beyond what they don't know." She sat back in her chair and lazy smirk on her face. "And considering they aren't known for their brains….Nor much else. They are a very suspicious lot." Both boys stared at her for her out-of-place remark. It wasn't like her to say badly of any of the houses that weren't Slytherin. Frowning at her pot-shot and the smirk that still adorned her face Harry looked back to Ron and carried on

He went on to say how Justin was in hiding from them now that they apparently have him down as the next victim. More scoffs at the side told them what Hermione though about it before he confronted them as the idiot who told the other boy to hide went on to blab about his family line. Hermione rolled her eyes again and mused on her thoughts

It was a good thing she guessed, that they were known for their loyalty as they really where quite a stupid house.

Wondering why no bell had gone for lesson yet they decided to go and find out as they all leave the room still the recipient of many looks and wander down the hall all talking lowly as they make their way down the surprisingly desolate corridors, seemed like the bad weather sent people scurrying indoors as she looked lightly out the window before turning onto a particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane. Not that they bothered with it as they went. It was halfway down the passage when Harry tripped headlong over something lying on the floor.

The other two stopped and stared down at the fallen boy as he rolled onto his back.

"You ok" He asked as the dark-haired boy nodded, bending he held out his hand so he could help him up as Harry brushed off his jeans.

"What you trip on?" Shrugging he turned to see Hermione peering down to dark hallway before recoiling harshly back face pale and her mouth open in horror,

"Hermione what is it?" She didn't reply merely pointed still shocked as they followed her hand and both stomachs dropped on what they saw, it was Justin Finch-Fletchley, he was lying on the floor, rigid, cold and a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest any of them had ever seen before.

Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's the three all looked at the two motionless figures knowing that this new and double attack would only mean bad things for them.

"Harry we need to leave now." She said thinking back to the first attack and how they were caught to late she would be damned if she was there for a repeat as he nodded slowly still looking at the frozen ghost. Ron swallowed the hard lump in his throat with discomfort. He knew his friends couldn't have done this was he was with them but the sight was just something horrible to see.

"Harry, now." She looked back up the way they came fearful of anyone coming round the corner; the only thing she saw was the line of spiders that were scuttling along the floor once more in a single line as they made for the window. Not caring about that she turned back still waiting for them to make a move.

As they stood there, panicking, a door right next to them opened with a bang. Peeves came shooting out he stopped in front of them as he took in their deer in the headlight expression's with glee.

"Why, it's potty wee Potter and his merry little men" cackled Peeves, knocking Harry's glasses askew as he bounced past him. "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking -"

Stopping halfway through a mid-air somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, looking at all three of them with an unknown expression new to the poltergeist. Filled his lungs and, before any could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

If she could have hurt him at that moment she would have as no sooner as he stopped, door after door on either side of them opened as student's came rushing out knowing now it was too late and literally cursing Harry in her mind which she wanted to turn into a hex for not moving when she said, yet again. She resigned herself, to once more being the public show as they were soon crowded.

They soon found themselves backed into the wall as both sides were cut off as the teacher called for quiet. Hermione closed her eyes with an internal groan as she heard the voice and seconds later, Professor McGonagall came quickly out of her room and onto the corridor. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared leaving only the three remaining that more sounds could be heard.

Ernie, the Hufflepuff boy soon arrived on the corridor, he was tired and had clearly run from somewhere as he struggled to get his breath but evidently wasn't tired enough as he lifted his hand and pointed at Harry,

"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled his face stark white, she rolled her eyes at his dramatics as he rounded on her with the same tone.

"And the accomplice" She stopped her silent mockery and fixed him with an irascible stare making him squirm slightly allowing her stare to morph into a sneer,

"Go back to your ditch littler badger," He turned to look at her as she smirked. "Keep up the slanderous remarks and who knows. Maybe what's attacking might suddenly develop a taste for woodland creatures."

"Miss McGonagall!"

Her ominous remark left no room for him to make a reply as he paled with what little colour on his face draining. Minerva came up but he didn't wait turning and fleeing down the hall

Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, started ribbing them and making fun of the situation until she had enough.

"That's enough Peeves!" The older woman shouted as he raced away down the hall, with his tongue out at them.

Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, after she called to help but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, she had to conjure a fan in which she told Ron with the strictest of instruction's to take him up the stairs, she knew he had no part in this and watched as he did his task with the utmost of reluctance.

Finally this left both of them and Professor McGonagall alone together. As Hermione looked up to see the older woman's tired and worn expression she knew this was bad, being caught twice at the scene was not something she wanted but even more did she want to be the cause of her Mother's stress as that was what exactly the older woman was feeling.

"Professor," said Harry at once, "I swear I didn't -"

"This is out of my hands, Potter," She said as she turned and instructed them to follow her down the hall, two sets of eyes met with extreme nervousness before they hurried after her, they reached the stone gargoyle. She stopped forcing them to and turned to him

"The password is Lemon drop" She told him as he nodded not knowing why she was telling him. "Go on up, the headmaster will be waiting." He nodded again and moved in front of the stone as Hermione watched him go. Soon it was just them two as soon she lifted her head to look at the older woman.

"Mum…What are—"

"Don't speak." The younger girl shrunk back slightly from the harshness of her tone as Minerva sighed, "I'm sorry my dear, it's just….This is bigger then what it was now."

Hermione didn't speak. She didn't know what to say, she just nodded and allowed herself to be turned and guided back down the hall back to her chambers and to the conversation she had been all night dreading.


	13. The Talk

**New Chapter and one a lot have wanted for a while. Hope it lives up to you expectation's...have no idea how hard this was to write, just would not come to me at all. But hopefully it has and will be good enough. **

**Happy reading, :)**

**Don't own nothing.**

* * *

For the fourth time that week Hermione found herself being escorted into her Mother's chambers. Sitting down in her usual spot closest to the fire she waited for the older woman who had joined her to speak. Nothing happened for a while prompting her to sneak a look in her direction only to find her staring into the yellowed flames of the fire seemingly lost in thought if the hard-line on her head was anything to go by.

Deciding to just let her be the younger girl took the time to calm her hastening breath as she thought on what to say or how to defend herself when they did speak causing her to get lost in her own thoughts as both gave over to the silence.

Minerva was not thinking on what to say, rather on what she already had said that night when she left her room along with the two children she had to lean against the wall for fear she might have sunk to the floor right there.

_This was a nightmare. A horrid, nightmare that unfortunately for her was very real. How she had feared this day…..Not so much in this aspect but something along the lines. It was all starting to come out and she fought against herself to stifle the sob rising up, pushing off she knew there was only one person she could speak to about this and that was only one of two who knew and so she hurried off as fast as propriety would allow her up to his office._

_She made it to his room and didn't wait to knock. Normally she would have but this wasn't any other normal day and so, burst into his room. _

_She spied him sitting in his chair doing what she could only see as teasing Fawkes with a Lemon drop. He held it in his fingers and up to the Phoenix who was sat on his perch and leaning down to take it only to have it pulled away as the old man smiled and chuckled at the sight of the unhappy expression on the birds face before giving in and handling the small treat over, or would have if he hadn't been caught off guard by the sudden slamming of his door and dropping his treat on the floor._

_Ignoring the outcry of his bird he looked to the door and the person responsible and came across a distraught Minerva. Pastime forgone he watched as she quickly shut the door and made her way over to him looking more upset with each step until finally she sat down opposite him._

_She didn't say anything as he watched he ever despairing face as she mused on her thoughts. Finally he coughed gently to get her attention as she lifted her head to look at him._

"_Tabby my dear, what on earth is the matter?" He asked concern kindly flowing from his voice as she stared; still not speaking he waited for her reaction but was unprepared for her to suddenly break down in tears. Sitting straight back in his chair he eyed her sobbing form intently before getting up out of his chair and around to her side where he wrapped his arms around her and soothed her wracking body._

"_Minerva…Please tell me what is wrong" Hearing his pleading she stifled her tears and looked up to see him looking back at her almost with her desperate expression as she shook her head and with her cracked voice replied._

"_It's happened Albus." She placed her face back in his chest as he felt the front dabble with her tears as she carried on crying. He struggled to decipher her meaning but came up empty with nothing to do only wait until she stopped._

"_I don't know what to do, I didn't think. I was just so happy and it never occurred to me."_

_Still wondering he held up his hand to gently stop her as she sat back up straighter in her seat now remembering conduct as he gazed at her,_

"_For what Tabby? Please start from the beginning if I'm to help."_

_Nodding she wiped away the last of her tears and started telling him all that had took place that night. He sat back in his chair and listened as she told him all about the duelling club. How Gilderoy had them all practicing and then how Harry and Draco were picked to duel which naturally turned into another excuse to fight she wanted to ask him what he thought would come from having a man like that teach anything involving wand work but had much more serious issues to deal with._

_She told him about how Draco after a couple of spells did one of his own. Dumbledore frowned when he heard the young Malfoy had deliberately used a dark spell to create a snake and vowed to have words with Snape. He listened with great interest at how after the initial panic of the students on seeing the snake and the foolish and ineffective way Lockhart went about trying to deal with it. Harry ended up speaking to it._

_She went on at how he ended up talking to it and hissing something none could hear, which caused more panic as Justin, the Hufflepuff boy was caught in the middle. The headmaster didn't say anything as she spoke his mind working at what she had told him he had over the years had his theories on the mystery connecting Harry to Voldemort and now this was just another piece to add to the jigsaw._

_He saw as she stopped and paused to take breath that there was something else. Something that was paining her to know and the anguish in her eyes told him as much there was more to the story._

"_That's not all." She lifted her head from where she had been focused on the table to see his calm looking demeanor,_

"_Is there?" She licked her dry lips and shook her head slowly; the tears that had subsided moistening her eyes once more as she took the tissue offered and thanked him before eventually continuing. Once the snake had calmed after the little talk Harry had with it Justin had shouted at him for whatever it was he had encouraged the snake to do, to which Harry was completely bewildered, like he had no idea what it was he had done which unfortunately set the snake off as he broke his concentration._

_The distraction set the snake off on its mission as it jumped from the table and caused chaos in the hall. She assumed that it merely wanted to leave as she watched it make it way to the open doors sending the students running before it came across two of her own._

_Two which she admitted, the more of the lesser astute of her house. He chuckled as Ron and Neville had got caught in its path as it stopped or they stopped it more like from carrying on its path which caused it to rear up it a defensive posture. With it being two of her house she was all ready to act in their defense seeing as they were too shocked to move._

_She paused again after that as whatever it was she was about to say next was causing her pain. She swallowed the lump in her throat before closing her eyes as if to gather her courage and continue._

"_The snake was about to attack I'm pretty sure. It seemed that way and before I could get there….Before I did though. Harry it seemed had decided to speak to it again which made the rest angry as they thought that he was once more egging the snake to attack and so they looked to him…Only."_

_She choked off at that the words getting stuck in her throat once more. Albus looked at his distressed deputy and silently mused. He was a smart man and could put the pieces together, well on some of the more obvious puzzles that was, he was still in thoughts about the first. But this was staring him in the face._

"_It wasn't Harry was it?"_

_She broke down at his words and shook her head. Tears cascading down her face in which she didn't bother to wipe away this time as her cries sounded around the room. Albus once again didn't say anything simply pondered on all that lay before him. He knew this was an inevitability, that something was bound to work its way to the surface. It was hard to hide a parentage like that no matter how much they did to cover it._

_He knew that his friend was scared. And with good reason this was just another in the list that he was sure was to grow, first the impressive showing of her magic which was still making itself known each day, and now this._

_Knowing that he had to comfort her he got out of his chair and made it back to her side before taking her in his arms to which she fell into without any resistance. The tears came harder and faster now the horrible truth was out. He soothed her comfortingly patting her on her back and rubbing it gently. He knew that he had to say something and even if she didn't like it, it had to be said and so lifted her from his arms but held on as he looked at her._

"_I know this is not going to be what you want to hear, but please try to listen." She eyed him ruefully for a moment before nodding as he smiled before speaking._

"_This, we knew, was always bound to happen."_

"_Albus" He held on as she tried to get out of his grip, "Tabby please you promised." She stilled again as he carried on his speech._

"_We knew this was something that we had to face sooner or later, and now it has happened. We have to deal with it the best way we can."_

_Looking at her he gave her his twinkling grin. "Or rather, you have to." She didn't speak which allowed him to continue as he rubbed her arm. _

"_Deep down this was something that was less a chance and more of an innate likelihood, it was going to happen. Tom had many a great talent's that were always going to make him stand out…Thing's that made him the person he was. He said that snakes had always come to him and talked to him when he was younger, and now Hermione has shown that she has this same talent."_

_She whimpered at his words not liking them one bit. She closed her eyes and tried to very hard not to imagine a hooded version of Hermione speaking to a snake. _

"_But that is only one. Like I said tom had many and that made him the man he is," He felt her grip tighten in his sleeve but pressed on._

"_The killer that he is, the bloodthirsty and emotionless killer he is," He lifted her away again. "Yes Hermione may have but one of those gifts. It is not the worst." He cut off her protest._

"_And she has something that he never did." He smiled at her as she eyed him once more. _

"_You, my dear, the love that you give her is what makes her different from him. He grew up in a place that held little of any sort of comfort. No nurturing, no signs of affection no love, no nothing. By giving her that you already changed a vital part of what could have possibly been history repeating that." When it looked like she didn't believe him he carried on._

"_Even if Bella hadn't of gone to Azkaban that night. If she had chosen to stay with Hermione. It still wouldn't have been enough for her; she would have mourned the loss of her lord too much to even think of anything else, and thereby neglecting the child in front of her. Hermione wouldn't have received any love or any sort of maternal comfort that she would have needed – come to crave."_

_He held her arms tighter in his grasp as way to get her to believe him._

"_You, Minerva. Gave her what she needed. A home, love everything that she might have possibly needed, you provided. You are her Mother, not Bella; Tom isn't her father, her one tragically died before she was born. You said so yourself right"_

_She nodded not getting what he was implying._

"_So she may have inherited a few things from him. It's not the end of everything. It may be scary yes, and at times daunting. But as long as she knows that you'll be there it won't be as bad as your imagining."_

_She stared at her oldest friend trying to make sense of what he had told her, he didn't let go of her arms as he asked her his next question._

"_You do love her don't you?"_

_She gaped affronted by his question and all but spat at him as she wriggled out of his arms. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?!" _

_She glared at him as he smiled back nonplussed at her hell freezing stare as he carried on. "Well then that is all that matters. As long as she knows that you'll always be there to help her. To show her that this gift she has it to be used the right way. It won't be as bad as you think." _

_Finally she got it she lifted her head to see his warming smile and gave a hesitant one in return. Fawkes let his own confirmation out as well as letting the older man know he still wanted his treat._

"_Relax Tabby, go to her and let her know that everything will be fine." She nodded at his advice musing on something before gasping as she realized she had left them alone in her room. She was so worked up about wha had happened she forgot them as he watched her spring from her seat and with a quick thank you, left the room just as quickly as she arrived. He watched her go with a smile that didn't show how he really felt on the inside._

_But that could wait for another day, what good would it do to fret now and forgo his own advice as he made his way back to his seat taking up another lemon drop as he held it out for the bird to take with a smile. _

That was before the second attack happened which was how Harry Potter found himself standing next to a flaming bird.

Being brought back to the present she startled a little at the slight tug on her over robe and turned to find Hermione pulling to gain her attention she didn't say anything as she saw the older woman staring at her and gave her a weak smile

"I…I didn't know what was happening." Before moving quickly back to her spot farthest away from her and placed her hands in her lap descending into silence one again.

Minerva watched her as she regressed into a meek looking child who had been caught doing something wrong. Wondering why she was acting like that she silently made a note to ask but now she just wanted to know.

Still not saying anything she waits until she words out what she wants to say before finally speaking.

"Wha…..How?"

Hermione turns her head to see the perplexed look the older woman wore. It wasn't what she had wanted to say at all but Minerva really couldn't think of anything other than that as Hermione shrugged.

"…..I don't know." She said truthfully as Minerva nodded. They were talking that was all that mattered. She could do this taking another breath she gazed back at the fire for a moment.

"Have you….Always known you could…."

"Speak to snakes." Minerva tried hard not to flinch when she finished her sentence and nodded. Hermione looked at her with a heavy heart as she saw the gesture but nodded all the same.

"Not always….Just a few years."

The shock admission had Minerva snapping her head round to where the crestfallen little girl sat. Hermione peered up to see the wide-eyed shocked look her Mother wore and the heaviness got worse.

"Years?!"

Minerva watched completely stunned as the little girl slowly began to tell her all about how she came to know she was able to communicate with them she sat there in silence as she heard about how it all began when she was eight…..She nearly had a fit at that. They had sat outside once and she had to go to the school to help Dumbledore with the ward's she had been left outside on the promise that she didn't go wandering off.

Minerva could, now on looking back. Recall that day if she really thought back. She had loathed to leave but had no choice. She thought that leaving her to her reading would be the least scariest thing an eight year old could do, she had to inwardly laugh at that bitterly, to think if she hadn't of left then she never would have come into contact with the creature.

She knew it was futile and that no matter if she had been there it would have only delayed the inevitable like Albus said. And that sooner or later a snake would have come her way and she would have talked to it. What surprised her though was that a snake had been there in passing that day she didn't think any lived in the area.

"Apart from the snake in the hall…Do you still speak to….Them?"

Hermione could hear the thickness of her words and knew it was hard for her to say them. Closing her eyes she willed the tears to stay back as Addie's words came back to her.

'_You don't want her to be scared do you?'_

It was too late for that she could tell just by her posture and the way she talked she was scared. This was her fear right there and she had no idea what to do. Silently despairing she didn't hear what her Mother said next.

Minerva had asked her what it was that she and this snake talked about. Half of her was curious about what she would say the other half was terrified. She dreaded the response and fought to keep the mental picture of a young Hermione with a snake out of her head. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was just her stereotypical view about the house itself but she couldn't help but think this snake was somehow telling her things….Dark things….Things that could damage in the future.

Hermione currently wasn't in the room with her since she had it in her head that the older woman was scared and the way she had flinched. Further thoughts had crept into her head. She sat in the corner of the sofa lost in her own thoughts. She was herself terrified of what might happen now, since it as clear that not only was the school scared of her, the one person who meant everything to her was now afraid.

'_But what do you expect. She can't understand no one does that's why she's scared.'_

She tried to shake the voice out it was dark and it scared her but the more she looked to see the stiff position of her Mother the more the voice became louder.

'_Don't you see? This is what you've tried to avoid. You tried so hard to keep it a secret yet the proof is right there…Your own Mother, afraid of you'_

'No'

'_No point denying it….Just look at her' _she did look and whoever it was in her head was right. Her heart was shattering inside at the tense and stiff way the older woman was being and she couldn't help the tears fall slightly.

'_You know what will happen next. You know her, what she's like; she wants a child that is normal. That is like her…Gryffindor, something you've demonstrated you're not'_

She did know it. Her Mother had always strongly disliked the green and silver house for as long as she could remember, was this….Now with what she had seen and learnt. Did this mean she no longer wanted her? She quickly looked back to the other woman who was staring off into the fire.

Did she….No longer love her?

Her chest was starting to get tighten with each ragged breath and she found it increasingly harder to slow her breathing with each little word this insidious voice was telling her, in spite of her silent promise to herself to detach from the other woman to save her heartache. She found herself throwing herself across the space between them.

Minerva had silently and patiently been waiting, like Albus had told her, for the little girl to respond. She didn't want to scare her and have her clamming up, what she didn't expect was the mass of robe and long tangles of hair to land heavily on her as she looked down startled, as Hermione threw her arms around her body and gripped her for all that she could manage.

Still in shock Minerva didn't register the muffled voice talking before snapping out of her dazed state. Looking at the little body huddled into her, looking at the mass of dark hair she very gently asked.

"What did you say?"

It took a while but eventually Hermione lifted a little which allowed her to hear a little more.

"Addie was right."

Frowning slightly she edged her finger under her chin and lifted her head, shocked once again to see the tears that now falling freely from her eyes.

"Who?"

"He….He's the snake at the bottom of the garden." Minerva nodded getting that part. "And what was he right about?"

It took some more coaxing but eventually she got the younger girl to talk which was still hard due to the tears that still flowed.

"He said…When I first met him. I wanted to show him to you, show you my first and new friend. But he said that it wouldn't be a good idea."

"And why was that?" Her own little voice inside was telling her because the snake wanted her for itself…To plot things when she replied.

"Because he said you would be scared of me….Of what I could do" She placed her face back into the softness of her shirt leaving Minerva to ponder on that.

'_Wise words from such a creature' _she wondered if possibly there was more to this than just a long age stereotype. Now more curious she looked back down. "And did this….Addie, say anything else?"

Sniffing a little Hermione lifted so that she was looking at the other woman. She eyed the careful expression on her Mother's face before nodding slightly.

"….Something's." She smiled.

"Can you tell me what?" Once again she eyed the look coming from the other woman. It wasn't as tense as it was before but she wasn't taking that as face value. Slowly she nodded and began to tell her what some of their conversations were about.

Minerva listened to all the little girl told her with a part of her rationalized what outcome of what she was saying. This snake….Her friend, didn't seem vicious. It didn't sound malevolent like she assumed in fact it almost seemed as if the little….Or big now, snake was like a guide for Hermione.

It sounded wrong and a woman who had taken no-nonsense for more than thirty years, it just sounded wrong even to think. Yet here she was musing on it if the situation was any less serious she would have laughed outright but now was not the time.

Hermione meanwhile had taken the silence to heart. She was still fearing what the little voice said, and having seen the reactions from everyone around her, coupled with that she had read. It was all piling back up.

Broken sobs brought Minerva out of her possibly thought altering muse as she looked down and coming across an openly crying Hermione. Stunned at the sudden change as she thought they had been alright she did nothing but hold her as she cried. The sounds though soon got to her and not being able to take anymore she asked.

"Hermione. Dear, please, what is it."

Hermione couldn't though. The tears kept flowing and she had no way, or didn't want to stop them. Why did she have to speak to the dam snake in the hall? Why was it that Ron and Neville couldn't have just run the other way? If they had then this wouldn't have happened and her Mother wouldn't be scared of her.

"Hermione please"

Minerva couldn't take it. She always hated it when Hermione was pained and there was nothing she could do about it. It was one of her biggest fears actually, but now here she was sat listening to er daughter cry with such agony and she could do something about it…Yet wasn't.

Her own tears threatened to fall as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"Please."

The desperate sound in her voice must have done something as Hermione lifted her head a little and grabbing hold of her sleeve. Tugged her closer,

"Don't leave me."

Stunned at her words. Minerva once again said nothing as she went on after a while. "Addie said you would….be….Be scared. And he was right….."

The older woman had no idea how to answer, was she scared yes, of course she was. She had no idea of what happened now she had heard the kids talk in lesson when they stupidly thought she couldn't hear, they talked about Harry and her daughter, and it wasn't nice. She wanted, many a time to give them detention or take infinity points just for badmouthing her family, but if she did then she would as much as she was ashamed to say it have to take them from her own house to.

So yes she was scared, but not for that….Admittedly she was a little unnerved. But she was more concerned about how Hermione was going to cope with everyone once lesson time came. She had been lucky with the snow and lesson being cancelled, but now with this other attack. One which both her and Harry once more where at the scene for, it wasn't looking good.

"This…This thing, is bad and everyone knows it and now they think we're the ones doing it but I swear, Mamma I swear we're not. It's not us,"

"Shh…Come on I know." She tries her best to soothe her but it's like Hermione is in a world of her own as she carries on. Her grip never letting up as she does.

"I know….That this is a Slytherin talent. And you hate them." She sobbed but looked her in the eye as Minerva was completely side-tracked by what she was saying. "But I'm not them….I swear I'm not I wouldn't be….Be in your house otherwise….Please."

She held onto the front of her robe her slowly weakening resolve crumbled as she buried her face into it

"Please don't leave me."

Whatever resolve Minerva had herself, gave in at that. Her own tears let loose and fell down as it dawned on her just why the little girl was crying. She figured she was scared yes, but the other type of scared. Minerva looked at the heartbroken child in front of her and it ached to know that she had it so wrong. She thought her revolted by what she could do, she thought her so put off by her commonly known 'Slytherin' gift she would leave her.

"Oh Hermione."

Pulling her closer all thoughts of acting like the straight and proper Professor she was went out the window as she clung to the distraught little girl.

"Oh Hermione." She felt her robe underneath slowly stain with tears but she didn't care about that as she struggled to soothe her seriously misguided but troubled child. They didn't move as Hermione cried out her fears into the fabric under her as Minerva let her all the while running her hand through her hair in a bid to ease her worries. Eventually she stopped crying having tired herself out and came to settle against the back of the sofa.

This allowed Minerva to finally get out what she had thought of for the last five minutes the last five, painful minutes. Carefully she moved her arm as to not set the little girl off again and turned her so that they were facing.

"Hermione" She waited for her to look up which she didn't and so had to call again.

"Hermione…..Look at me."

Very slowly she lifted her head so their eyes met as Minerva let her gaze roam over the tear-stained face before she let out a small sigh.

"Oh my dear child, what made you think I would ever leave you?"

She waited again for her to answer as the little girl was silent for a while before she very slowly and very quietly, replied.

"…..I…I don't know. I just….It's just with everyone saying that we're evil and that what we can do is bad. Addie even said it would scare people. If a snake says it then who I'm I to argue"

She could tell she was getting worked up again and so placed her hands very gently as to not scare her anymore. Turning her head so they were once more looking in the eye she made sure their eyes met as she wanted her to know exactly what she was going to say.

"Listen to me as I'm going to say it only once. So I hope that you know this,"

Hermione waited in spite of her growing fears for her to carry on as she did minutes later.

"For as long as we're both alive. I will never…..Never EVER leave you." She held on to the younger girl's face as she spoke as to get her point across. It took a few seconds but finally she let her eyes meet that of the older woman and saw the sincerity shine through. She wanted to believe her she really did.

"You're telling the truth?"

Minerva had to stifle the sob that was threatening to escape as she held the face between her hands and nodded. "Yes"

Closing her eyes she allowed the words to wash over her and for one moment she felt safe….She felt loved.

"I love you, Hermione. Never forget that." She nodded as the voice spoke to her again. The more Minerva said it the more she repeated her words she could see them get through.

"I will keep loving you until the very end don't you think differently." It was working. She could see her mind slowly take it in she just had to keep on letting her know it.

Soon enough the familiar shine of bright green lets her know that at last she gets it she doesn't let go of her face though just content to stay like that. "Do you believe me now?"

Hermione smiles tearfully and nods finally letting her words sink in as she leans up and throws her arms around and press her body closer to the older woman's who returned the hug feverishly as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer, they stayed like that for a few minutes just letting themselves be after everything before Minerva decides that the day had been to taxing for her and so without breaking contact too much she pull's them both down further as they settle in front of the fire.

Hermione sighs contentedly once she finds the perfect spot after much wriggling on the comfy couch. Incidentally she finds it resting her head on her Mother's chest as she listens to the steady rhythm of her heart beating which lulls her to an almost sleepy like state.

They don't say anything just allowing the serenity of the moment cover them like a warm blanket which the fire was doing perfectly as Minerva lazily run's her hand through the silky hair.

She was just about to drift off when a thought occurred to her, and suddenly remembering the question from earlier, and without opening her eyes she call's out to the other woman,

"Mamma"

Minerva to was falling into an easy state of relaxation as she slowly respond's "Yes dear,"

"When you said before did Addie tell me anything else?"

It takes her a moment but then remembers Addie is the snake and smiles before humming her agreement.

"Yes darling." Smiling she settles down and wrap's her arms around her waist before responding.

"Well he told me that you have a nice house."

"… …"

"HE WAS IN THE HOUSE!"


	14. Life Goes OnEventually

**New chapter.**

**Sorry it was a little late...To be honest i forgot how many days it's been but...New one here, ta - da.**

**Anyhoo happy reading and hope you all like.**

**Don't own nothing.**

* * *

The day had been emotionally exhausting for the both of them Hermione more so, and that was the reason she could be found curled up on the left side of her Mother's bed that night. It was a school night but she figured that with all that had happened she could do with some familiar comfort and so allowed her to stay the night. With the condition she hurries back to the dorms before breakfast and get dressed.

She happily agreed before bounding off for the bed chambers much to the other woman's amusement as the sound of her drawer could be heard being pulled open as she shut down the fire and followed her in she spied her rummaging through the top before pulling out her spare pair that she kept here for nights such as this before scurrying to the en-suite and shutting the door she smiled a little more relaxed that she was happier compared to the morose mood of earlier as she went about getting ready for bed.

A sudden dip in the mattress told her Hermione was finished in the bathroom as she turned to see her smiling as she crawled up the cover and to the top, Minerva watched as she shimmied under the comforter and settled down into the pillow as she got comfortable. She finished moving around before pulling the quilt up to her chin and gave the older woman another small smile.

"Ready"

Minerva chuckled at how small she looked with all things considered. Before nodding and gathering her night-clothes.

"In that case I'll just be a moment." As she made her way to the smaller room as the little girl patiently waited for her return. She emerged minutes later before moving to her vanity where she proceeded to undo her hair from its confines as she sighed in contentment as it eased the slight pressure from her head, why she chose to go with a bun all those years ago she would never know but when she was just starting out and wanted to make an impression on the students and so, had chosen a style that said 'mess with me and you'll regret it'

Clearly it had the desired effect as she was currently only one of the three teachers the pupils were scared of. She was glad but her affliction for migraines increased substantially. Closing her eyes she took a few seconds to relieve the soothing pleasure that came from letting her hair down before she opened them again and turned to find Hermione starting at her she smiled as the little girl giggled a bit.

"Something funny my dear"

The curly-haired girl shrugged as Minerva made her way to the side she laid before bending slightly. "What about now?"

Hermione pursed her lips before eyeing the older woman next to her and smiling. "Love you."

Rolling her eyes she expected such before letting her own little chuckle escape before glancing at her. "Well I'm glad; otherwise I would have to do this."

The room was filled with giggles and small shriek's as Minerva pounced on her and attacked her in a tickle frenzy. She needed to lift the girl's spirit's up and making her laugh was the best way to go. Plus she also loved hearing the sound as it hit her ears

Eventually a small hand tapped her in a bid to get her to stop as little laboured breaths before she spoke.

"…..Ok….Enou…..Enoug…..I give….Seriously, mercy."

Stopping her assault the older woman looked at the dishevelled mess she created as Hermione rolled back over from where she had squirmed. Giving her a look of mock annoyance before lifting herself up for an attack of her own Minerva had to brace herself as she caught the weight of the little girl as she wrapped her arms tightly around her and nuzzled into her shoulder, returning the hug she pulled her closer.

"I really do though Mamma." Lifting a little she gifted her with a quizzical brow prompting her to expand.

"Love you….I do, forever and always."

Smiling she pulled her back to her grasp as she ran her hand soothingly along her back. "I'm glad to hear,"

Soon Hermione pulled away and got back under the cover waiting for Minerva as she lay back down as the older woman took hold of the top and pulled it up so that she was tucking it under she ran her hand along the surface before reaching up and pushing the soft silky hair away from her face.

"And I love you to my dear," Green eyes met each other as she gave her a loving smile. "Forever and always"

She leaned over and kissed her head pausing for a moment before pulling back and running a hand over her cheek as she closed her eyes soon she was beginning to feel tired, and so rose from her place by her side and made her way round to her own side before pulling back the cover and settling down. She sighed when her head hit the pillow and like the hair releasing moment she took the time to savor the feel.

She reached up and extinguished the light bathing the room in darkness before finding her spot.

"Goodnight darling."

She didn't get a response and so thought Hermione had fallen asleep so was about to follow her when shuffling from the side had her engulfed as the little girl sidled over and lay her head down on her chest snuggling up further. She sighed as she got comfy once more before closing her eyes and replying.

"Night Mamma"

Minerva didn't say anything about the sudden change merely glanced at her before smiling as she wrapped her arms around her tiny body and closed her eyes finally allowing sleep to claim them both.

The next day had them both waking feeling better than what they were the night before. It had been emotionally exhausting and though it was hard, they both felt better that it was now in the open. More so for Hermione who hated having kept the secret for so long that it now felt good to have it from her conscience. She blinked a few times when she felt the older woman move slightly before opening her eyes fully.

"Good morning."

She lifted her head as smiled still sleepy as Minerva ran her hand over her face and brushed her hair from it before Hermione snuggled closer, they both stayed like that for a moment just content in each other's comfort before facing the rest of the world. Soon though it was time to make a move and so with great reluctance the little girl stretched out like a lazing cat before indulging in a full body shake to properly rid herself of the sleep, much to Minerva' amusement.

"What"

She looked up to see Hermione staring at her, she hadn't realized she had been caught and gave her a silent shake of her head still with her smile. "Nothing my dear, just watching that's all."

Giving her a small dubious look Hermione doesn't say anything merely nods back before getting nudged which forces her from the warmth of the blanket's and grumbles unhappily before grudgingly gives in and roll's from her spot.

"No complaining." She turn's to see Minerva already making her way to the small bathroom on the other side. "I did say that you would have to go back before the rest woke."

She hears the small complaint and snorts before shutting the door leaving Hermione to her own devices. She knows the smaller girl won't root through her things and so trust's her enough to just keep herself occupied for the small moment. Hermione heard the door shutting and le out the small sigh she had kept inside.

Now that she had time to herself she could stop the pretence. Looking to the mirror on the side she stared at her reflection slowly going over her thoughts; she loved her mum she really did, but even she knew that the older woman was just trying to cheer her up, she knew that once she got to lesson things would be different. She was glad that she had practically a whole day and night to prepare herself and to face what was coming.

She may have been able to use her scare factor to keep the others in their year to mind their own. Avoidance and sneaky glances notwithstanding, but it wasn't just the Gryffindor's now they had the rest of the school to deal with. Both her and Harry did….It wasn't that she cared what they thought far from it but the look's and the constant whispers would be enough to make her annoyed.

Still lost in her thought she didn't hear the door open and Minerva step back out. The older woman looked to the little girl seemingly gazing at nothing and watched her with a slight frown for a moment before making herself known. Very carefully she moved and put her hand on her shoulder startling her out of whatever it was she had on her mind as she turned and saw her looking with concern.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up at the eyes that where normally sharp and critical now with nothing but worry as she shrugged. "Nothing that can't be fixed with a little time"

Intrigued by what she could have meant Minerva sat down next to her in which Hermione knew she was going to have to elaborate and so sighed again.

"Try again dear,"

"…..It's all fine being in here no one can see me…" She lowers her head thinking of her next sentence as Minerva waits patiently. "But I know that once out there there's nothing to stop the whispers and the look's that we're to get."

Figuring she was talking about Harry the older woman lets her still speak. Carefully she turn's to her, "I know that you were trying to cheer me up, thank you." The other woman merely smiled in reply and watches as the frown returns to her face.

"But we both know that it's only going to get worse."

She finishes with another sigh as Minerva muses on her feeling's she had no doubt Hermione knew her plan to keep her happy if but for a while. She was much too smart to be covered by a mere facade like that she also knew the little girl to be right in her thinking that both of them were going to be very much topic of pretty much everyone's conversation.

In the hall, out in the corridors or in lesson it would happen. And so knowing that she was owed the truth seeing as it was right in front of her, she nodded.

"I won't lie to you," Hermione looked at her at that as she carried on. "It will be harsh out there." She refrained from stopping at the put out expression on her face. It wasn't something she enjoyed doing but it had to be done like she said, she wouldn't lie to her.

"The student's….They don't know how fully understand something that we ourselves don't really know."

Ok she hated herself now.

"And there is bound to be some talking. But please." She lifted her hand to her chin before turning her head so they were facing each other, "Please, for me. Don't get angry with them and do something you may regret later."

Hermione was about to protest at that. Here her Mother was saying that the rest of the school would be talking and most likely staring at her like an animal at the zoo and she was being asked not to retaliate? It was clear the look on her face as Minerva now repeated her request but more pleading in her tone.

"Please Hermione…..For me. These attacks are happening more often and with the fact that both you and Harry have been caught at both scenes make it all the harder for us to try to prove your innocence." She held up her hand to stop the outcry from tiny lips.

"I know, as well as the rest know that you are innocent. Both of you are innocent. But if you get angry now and do something I'm afraid I don't think I'll be able to help you."

She saw the look of alarm on her face and knew that it was getting to her, she didn't like putting this on such young shoulders and if she could she would have kept her locked at home. But such as it was, she couldn't and had to say this to get through to her.

"There are a lot of student's with parent's or relatives here who are very influential and connected to the school. If they get the slightest bit of knowledge that somehow puts you in the frame they might call for you to be removed from the school."

Once again she held up her hand to stop her mid speech. "You know I would never let that happen. But if I'm to help you fight this then you have to meet me halfway." She sighed and wrapped her arm around the small shoulders bringing her closer.

"Things haven't been easy for you and I'm sorry about that. If I could make it all go away I would in a heartbeat. But I can't and so the only way we can get through this is by keeping out head's high and just ignoring what they say."

She looked at the now more than unhappy little girl she frowned and wondered where this need for exacting retribution on those who wrong do her; a little payback is good for the first impression yes. She herself had done so back when she was in school. It wasn't to scare the others but she knew what others from the different houses could be like and so wanted to make it clear that in the age of Grindelwald, half blood or not she wouldn't be messed with.

After they got that they left her alone. Scorned her in secret yes some even outright from the snake's but no physical form of harm. This though it seemed that the little girl did it to do the exact opposite and intent to scare those around her, for what purpose she didn't know and she did not like it but seeing as she knew that she would be along with Harry, would be ostracized for the foreseeable future she would need that seemingly aura of terror she held over the other's in her year to get through and so, very begrudgingly, allowed it to continue.

If only until this ordeal was sorted out then she would have words with her.

With a look at the clock she saw it was time for her to make a move back just before the others woke and so nudged her gently with her arm she hugged her just before she left but not before telling her one last time that it would get better, they just had to be patient as she left through the large portrait door bidding Godric and the Gryffin goodbye as she moved down the hall.

As much as she respected and upheld most of the things her Mother said lessons and punishment aside. She had to scoff at her be the bigger person' act. What did she know about all this? It wasn't like it was her they were talking about. It wasn't her that they all pointed and glanced at in the hall….as she was sure to get come the start of the day, she knew that she would have to take it all in and play the waiting game as the older woman told her to.

The problem was, did she _really _want to?

She saw no reason about why she had to hide as much as she could. She saw no reason she had to appease the rest. They were just narrow-minded fools who didn't know real knowledge if it came out and slapped them with a stinging hex.

She knew the truth. She knew it wasn't her and Harry who did this and it infuriated her that she had to play the meek and cower just because they were ignorant to their gift.

Stopping in the hall she closed her eyes at the sudden surge of hate she felt toward the rest of the school at that moment. The red-hot flash of anger that was aimed at the rest who, no doubt would be watching their every move…Making sure to stay away from them for fear of getting attacked.

She had to smile at that a little. Not so much the staying away part for as much as she cared they could be on the other side of the school and she wouldn't mid one bit. But the knowledge that they would be running scared, that, that made her feel.

What did it make her feel? She didn't really know as she thought about it. Now that she had time to herself to think it made her feel….Powerful.

Not in the magical sense as logically she knew she outclassed her year….Hell maybe even a few of the higher, but the aura of authority that came with having the rest in the corner fearing for their safety. That was something she had never considered before instead of being awed at for her skill in magic and logic she could to be revered by mean's of having the school compliant to her.

Well just this year….She might have to wait until maybe the fourth maybe fifth before she could exert her new-found power over the others. But for now this year would do.

Wait. What?

Shaking her head at the sheer thought of terrorizing her school made her sudden sense of power slowly fade and be replaced by a sick dread. Like she would want something like that?

Feeling horrified with herself for even entertaining that she frowned hard at herself and wondered where the thought came from.

'_It's always been there'_

She sucked in a breath. The voice was back the haunting hiss it left made her feel cold as it spoke up.

'_Deep down you know it's true.'_

She shook her head determined to get it out of her mind but it clung on and kept talking. _'You secretly enjoy their fear….And when you walk down the hall knowing they are scurrying to get away? It's from you…..And you'll like it'_

"Stop it"

'_Having all that over them….Having them so scared that they'll be next they would not even sit next to you in class…..Isn't that what you've always wanted? To be left in peace to learn.'_

"Pack it in."

'_Your smarter than they are. So much stronger and smarter, they hold you back and you know it so many night' spent learning only to be brought back to their level come class time'_

She stood alone in the corridor and listened as it went on admitting what she knew to be true but was just too polite to say, it unnerved her that it knew all her inner feelings and it scared her at how the more it spoke the more she agreed.

'_So what if their scared of you, it just means that you can accomplish more without having to justify yourself. To be more than they are….as you always will.'_

Ok she really had to leave, rubbing her eyes and forcing the insidious little voice away she quickly moved down and back to the common room to get dressed before the others could get the bathroom. All the while musing on why it was that her morning goal these days, was not to actually manage to eat in the hall like she had promised herself, but to beat Lavender to the shower.

She rushed back to the dorms and up to her shared room before pushing on the door and not bothering to be subtle bout it made her entrance. She smiled at the two girls who were in the middle of getting up but jumped as the door banged open and they watched as she made her way over to her bed. Their posture soon changed into a tense nervousness as she passed. They saw her smile and hesitantly returned the gesture not sure what to do.

She smirked inside as she went and smiled widely at the cat who had stretched and sat up on her arrival. He mewed in reply and brushed along her side as she ran her hand along his back before musing on what to wear for that day all the while two still nervous bedroom member's watched on tenterhooks.

Eventually she decided on a blue blouse and black skirt as she made her way to the small room on the other side. Not glancing at the others who were waiting for her to be finished and leave so they could get ready, once the door shut the blonde leaned over to her friend and whispered in spite of a solid door being in their way.

"Next time we get up early to get dressed." Parvati nodded in earnest still looking at the shut door.

Hermione breezed out the room and once again graced them with a smile all the while laughing inside at their confused looks before silently getting ready as she dried her hair and changed before feeding Crooks who had pawed her as she dressed before packing her bag and kissing his furry head before sweeping past them and out the room they watched as she left before finally letting out the breath as the door firmly shut and they were sure she was gone.

It was like Harry knew that she was coming as on seeing at the bottom of the stairs he rose from his spot on the couch and made his way over to meet her apparently he was still getting the dirty looks by the way she could see a few stragglers who were dotted about. She paid them no mind and smiled at him.

"Hi"

He grinned at her relieved that he had someone to talk to as she looked around before back to him. "Where's Ron? Normally he would be right with you." He nodded and nudged back to the stairs with his head.

"Dozy git forgot his bag so went to get it."

She frowned at how anybody could be lax enough to forget their bag but rethought that once she realized it was Ron and so nodded along smiling. They moved to the side as footsteps alerted them to more people coming down the stairs as they let the others coming down passed. She grimaced and pointedly ignored the likes of Seamus and Dean who still saw the need to rush past them like something was about to hit them at any given moment.

'Well Dean did have a reason' she mused as she watched them hurry by and out the door, shrugging she turned back to Harry who had a disconcerting frown over his face she sighed.

"Pay no attention to them." He looked at her "What?"

"They'll get bored soon enough." He didn't look convinced and truthfully, neither was she but remembering back to what her Mother had said she tried her best to lift his clearly sagging spirits.

"Once all this is over and they'll see we are nothing to fear, they'll not only move on to the next thing passing their way but feel stupid doing it." She smiled at him trying to get one back and succeeded as he eventually nodded. Just then Ron came jumping down the steps back in hand.

"Hey Mione"

She smiled and greeted him "Ronald." She laughed as his face pulled at the mentioning of his full name.

"What have I done now?" He asked looking at her confused. She didn't reply merely gazed back struggling not to smile at his slightly panicked face before shrugging and shaking her head.

"Nothing…Completely and absolutely nothing" She giggled at his perplexed expression as he looked to Harry who merely shrugged but was still smiling as a tug on both their arms had them pulled forward and to the door.

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could do that to a ghost? People asked each other; what terrible power, what was so strong, could harm someone who was already dead? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron said to Harry and Hermione as they made their way down the hall "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle. What a jolly friggin holiday it's going to be." Grumbling at the thought Crabbe and Goyle, the two monkey minions who always did whatever Malfoy did, had to signed up to stay over the holidays. But Harry was glad that most people were leaving. He was tired of people skirting around him in the corridors, as though he was about to sprout fangs or spit poison; tired of all the muttering, pointing, and hissing as he passed.

And that was just him he knew Hermione to had received some of the same treatment. Not much mind as for some reason a lot of the student's in their year had some sort of fear of her and not just with this new gift added to it he wasn't sure whether it was just because she blew up at the random times none of them suspected it and scared the crap out of them all with her anger, or that she was and had been for the entire year, top of basically everything both academic and magic wise but they were less inclined to bother her as they had him.

He didn't know whether to be thankful for her or jealous.

They made it to the hall with people, as usual. Clamoring out of their way which they paid no attention to before making their way down their line and taking the seat's in the middle Hermione had planned to just settled with a book as they were about to sit when suddenly two sets of identical red hair had them looking to find the twins grinning at them.

The Weasley twins found all this very funny and not at all panic inducing however. They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, majorly evil wizard coming through." Making a show of clearing the hall for him as he passed

"What" She asked finally for the three of them when the silence and grins were beginning to unnerve her, before long. Eventually they both leaned in like they were about to impart some conspiracy on her but she knew better than to fall for it which was proven right.

"Shouldn't Mr and Misses Slytherin be off on a jaunty trip to the chamber."

"For a cup of tea with your baby fanged servant,"

"Here…."

"We…"

"Packed…."

"A…."

"Picnic…."

"For …."

"You…"

They each held out a little basket still wearing their million watt grins. They stood on the other side staring still in silence as movement around them told her that others along the different house tables were staring at them clearly having heard their joke. Ron gave them a weak smile Ginny who was on the other side was staring at them looking slightly distraught as Fred spoke again.

"We didn't know what old scaly liked so we added a few sugar mice in there to keep him happy," He lifted the lid to show them the offered treat as they both grinned again not having sense the obvious discomfort of the area and the slowly rising tension. Harry didn't mind; it made him feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of his being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous and so had laughed at their joke.

Hermione had yet to offer her response, and whether or not she found them funny. She had, after hearing them make fun of their more than awkward situation. Mock their clear expatriate from the rest of their peers by no choice of their own….Did they not realize that other could hear them? And the more they carried on the more they would continue to think.

She waited until they had stopped laughing down to small chuckles as they looked to her seeing that she hadn't made any kind of comment.

"Hermione"

They all turned to her as she still didn't speak.

"…Mione?"

She finally acknowledged their call of her name as she breathed in deeply and nodded more to herself then to them. She graced them with a simple smile which had the effect they were after as they smiled back pleased their joke had gone over well.

"Funny" She replied, her voice a tad higher than normal as she looked at them she looked to the floor before lifting her head again.

"….Funny that you find this all so amusing."

Her added reply had them turning back to her. Smiles still adorning their faces but attention on her.

"Funny that….Whilst the rest of the school sees fit to make us their main topic of conversation….The highlight of gossip, you too would add to that by making spectacles of us in the middle of a large hall."

The smiles once on their faces now slowly dropped as she murderously glared at them the others in the hall now were focused on nothing but the ever increasingly angry girl in the middle who was baring down on the two third years.

"Funny how the rest are tiptoeing around us, too scared to actually face us." She raised her voice a little higher for their benefit. "Or the Gryffindor's they so profess to be…Seriously, where is the bravery there I wonder….At the moment we both find ourselves currently talked about by the Ravenclaw's….Scorned by the Hufflepuff's Jeered at by the Slytherin's and feared by our own house."

A little down the table Seamus had the decency to put his head down as they all listened to her rant. Which was growing in tempo and had now caught the attention of the teacher's table as they looked on Snape was watching with sardonic amusement. Ponoma was frowning at the mention of her house, Flitwick to was frowning as he strained to see Albus was sitting and watching from his chair.

He knew that the younger girl needed to get it out and so under a watchful eye was making sure that she was allowed to vent her rage at the situation on two who had admittedly made things more arduous for them but was making sure she didn't go too far.

"Not that I care what the rest think as I have little time and inclination for any of them…But the fact that you two simple-minded morons cease to use that brain inside those thick heads of yours to only go and exacerbate the situation with your infantile need to make jokes."

All smiles and traces of laughter was gone as four sets of eyes stared at the enraged girl widely not believing what they were seeing.

"And now with all of…..This!" She madly gestured to the picnic basket's sitting innocently on the table in front of them. "It's only going to make them talk more."

Harry had gaped open-mouthed at his best friends rant stunned to even speak. But as she finished her sentence he had to speak.

"Mione." She turned to see his shocked expression.

"….Yes Harry."

"They were only joking…Come on, I mean. It's good that they don't think us capable of doing anything like this," He took in her slowly hardening gaze and licked his dry lips and ploughed on.

"And…You said it yourself, you don't care what other think so does it really matter that they talk."

She stared at her friend, now her turn to not believe what she had heard.

"….Yes, Harry, I might have said that and I don't care for them but I'm already sick of the side glances and mutters they don't think I can hear," She looked at him and added.

"And you might think this a laugh. Something to make light of. But the more these asinine idiot's continue. Encouraged, I might add only by your joining in of their distasteful joke. The more the whispers behind our backs will continue…..Look around, Harry."

The dark-haired boy did as she asked and saw the various sets of eye's watching them with rapt interest and he could see the conversations they were already having through their expression's and knew she was right.

"Half of, if not all the school already think's we're guilty. Some might be smart enough not to pander to idle chatter and have their own opinions but they see you laughing about it with these"

She threw out her hand to the silent and ashamed red heads who now wore looks of regret on their faces.

"And their minds will be made up." She stopped her tirade having nearly exhausted her emotional quota for that day but before she decided to leave she made sure to add that one more point.

"And sooner or later, when you to find the whispers, the looks and the muttering's to be too much. It'll already be too late."

Satisfied that she had made her point. She bent and picked up her bag that had dropped to the floor before giving the two causes of the rant a look of stoniness before nodding to Neville who had sat down next to them just as she had gone off and started making her way back down the aisles, no longer in the mood to be subjected to more talk though knew she would. She decided to go and wait outside first lesson.

Gliding down the narrow path. Everyone who was in her way nearly leapt out of it as she strode by giving them looks that bordered disinterest to collected cool with just a slight but of anger in her walk. She left the four staring after her as she rounded the corner as the chatter broke out around them on seeing her leave.

Harry had been stunned by her logic and knew deep down that she was always right and it proved as he allowed himself to hear the wildfire of gossip that had erupted around him. He dropped his head before turning to the table to find two extremely and might have for the very first time. Somber expressions of the twin's as they watched her leave before looking to the two boys.

"….Don't think she found it funny."


	15. Of Christmas Dinner's And PolyJuice Poti

**New chapter up,**

**Not a lot to say other than I don't own anything of this...book or Film wise. **

**Happy reading, :)**

* * *

It was a tense few days in the Gryffindor common room everyone was on tenterhooks as they slowly went about avoiding the one person who would have hexed the prefect's if they so much as crossed her path. It had been over four day's and still she was angry at the twins who had at least had the good decency to stay away from her, but not before trying to apologize which was what led them to their predicament in the first place.

As it was George was recovering from a rather well-aimed but nasty stinging hex from which was given to him courtesy of the younger girl who he had only mange to enrage even more.

They had been after the show in the great hall. Trying to come up with ways to say sorry to her that didn't involve her merely giving them look's of feint acknowledgement and walking away and so, being the dashingly handsome and all round geniuses they were. Had come up with a sure-fire way to get her to stand still in one place long enough for them to make a whole-hearted apology.

As it was hanging a banner right near the portrait door which was charmed to go off with a bang when she arrived before jumping out wasn't the best or the most subtle way of telling one how much they were sorry.

With two red head's firmly out for the count seeing as Fred, once he got over his laughing fit. Decided to stay clear of her which was what led to the rest of the dorm following suit.

Harry had enjoyed seeing the show and had long with the other twin chuckled at his friend's misfortune but once that was over turned his mind to a new problem.

After she had left the hall that afternoon it dawned on him much more once she had pointed it out verbally that everywhere he went. Literally everywhere, he was always the focus of attention and just like she said. It was from all four of the houses. He was leered at by the Slytherin's watched carefully by the Ravenclaws the hufflepuff's wouldn't go anywhere near him they had avoided him like the wizard plague and every corridor he was on they weren't.

Even his own house had taken to watching him with mixed views. Some had after hearing Hermione's blunt and honest tirade in the hall had begun to talk and a few he was grateful for, had chosen to not believe the hype and though it was inexpiable the reasons why they still could speak the snake language but knew the two from close up interaction's well enough to know that none of them could possibly be setting off a monster in the castle.

But even with all the chaos he still noticed one very prominent thing. Something he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't of seen it himself. Whilst he was getting the backlash of it all, Hermione had got none of it. She had been free from outright scorn and he had been baffled as to why. Surely having been dropped in the same boat she would have also gotten the same scornful look's and terrified people fleeing from her sure the Slytherin house still mocked her as they had him with them being the only ones who had dared to but as far as the other houses were concerned, she was off-limits.

Why he had no idea. Was he annoyed? Yes, he was downright pissed off and it was with that he made his way to the library where he knew her to be and ask her straight. Moving through the passage's he made his way to the very back where he found her in her self – made corner of solace. She was in the middle of doing her Charm's essay and had been in the zone or what it was she called it when he arrived.

She was writing away furiously as he approached her and barely even took note when he stood next to her, he waited patiently for her to stop but after five minutes and still no sign of her letting up he decided to risk the wrath and interrupted her.

Coughing he looked at her still waiting but was once more ignored. He watched her scribbling with haste across the parchment. It looked like she had made quite a bit of headway as she had almost finished the entire roll. Sighing he tried again this time speaking out loud.

"Hermione"

She immediately held up a finger in the universal sign of dismissal before getting back to her work. Rolling his eyes but complying it was another ten minutes before he even got the barest of looks as she stopped and placed her quill on the side.

"What"

Having been looking the other way he hadn't heard her speak and was about to ask again when he noticed her questioning gaze and turned to her,

"Why has everyone been avoiding you?"

She blinked once a little taken back by his sudden and straightforward question before leaning back in her chair. Taking it as a sign he sat across from her and waited for her reply. She folded her hands across her stomach and shrugged.

"I don't have a clue Harry."

He opened his mouth to refute but found her less than Hermione answer to be disbelieving as he gaped at her,

"You can't be serious."

She narrowed her gaze at the dark-haired boy and his again sudden outburst. Silence took them over for a few minutes as they stared at each other, before she sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" He shrugged not really knowing as he thought about it.

"I just…." Another sigh, "I just want to know why it is that I'm getting all this hassle. The hufflepuff's they won't even look at me and the one's that are brave enough are trying to kill me with their glare's before running away, the Ravenclaws just keep staring….All judgmentally, and the Slytherin, well, we both know what they think."

She nodded at that having had to threaten one hour's before though silently of course.

"I just want to know what it is that you have that makes them think twice about even giving you a funny look." He looked so dejected as he put his head on his arms she carried on looking at his frazzled appearance knowing this was all getting to him it never occurred to her that the others from the bird and badger house had left her alone. She had better things to worry about frankly but if it was noticeable that Harry had come in and disturbed her peace then it was new to her.

Trying to work out what it was she apparently had that made everyone leave her be and therefore away from scrutiny she thought back to when she had first came into the library, it had been like any other day really. Just her getting on with her work and hoping to hide away from all that might want to distract her, she passed the Ravenclaws on the way in not sparing them more than the first look glance before retreating to her corner never seeing the look's they wore before they disappeared from her mind completely.

After that she was lost in the middle of books and spells before he came along with his forthright question.

"I really don't know Harry, I just bypassed everyone I saw before and came straight here….Whatever it is, I don't know." She said again giving him an apologetic look as he sighed.

"What did you mean the others" He asked lifting his head as she frowned and lifted her hand to point to the narrow passage that led back to the open space of the library, "The other students who are sitting just up ahead, couldn't be bothered to offer myself for an afternoon show and so came to my little space" She explained happily gesturing to her spot. He looked around before back at her and replying.

"There's no one out there."

Frowning again she looked up to the way out of the small space and shrugged. "Might have left maybe but to the others that would have come it meant being around them and I couldn't be bothered and –"

"Hermione" She stopped her flow and looked at him as he carried on "There is no one up there."

Tilting her head slightly she gave him a quizzical look before slowly speaking. "No one"

He shook his head, "I mean there is literally no one in the library. It's empty….I think we might be the only people in here….Apart from Pince."

She pursed her lips at his revelation. Tipping her chair back a little she mused on that before deciding she simply did not care the less people to bother her work the better.

"Well, I don't know about that. But like I said, I don't know why they find you more targetable then me but if it help's the only thing I can think off is to just ignore them…."To deny their look's is to forget the problem."

Looking at her wearily he was skeptical to believe her and it must have shown for she lifted her lip in a side smirk and nodded. "Ok, well maybe not the problem as that's way too big but once they realize that it's not effecting us like the way they think it should. They'll get bored and look elsewhere."

"Yeah until another attack" He replied morosely earning another sigh from her, she sat back up straighter in her chair this time her smirk forming into a knowing smile.

"Well it's a good thing the Potion is more than ready." He snapped his head up on hearing that his own smile matching hers. "Really"

She nodded and decided that it was time to finish. She had finished long before it was the peace she had been after really and the only place she got it was the library. Standing she packed up her book's and rolled her work up idly putting it in her bag before moving to stand next to Harry who had waited as they made their way from her little corner and out the library, glancing around she noted that he was right and that there was indeed no sign of any other pupil in the place of quietness which surprised her a little.

Wondering what it was that had them all leaving as even if they had finished surely some others must have needed the use of the only home of the books she stepped out into the hall and discovered her answer. On shutting the door they turned and promptly smacked into a bunch of fourth year Ravenclaws standing back a little she looked up to see the other student's check each other to see if they were ok before looking to see who it was they had knocked into.

It didn't surprise her that their faces changed instantly on seeing them she didn't say anything merely waited for their comical expression's to recede all too soon they did only to be replaced by open-mouthed gaping and stuttering which made her annoyed. If there was one thing she hated was mindless stuttering she got enough of it with Ron and did not need it here and so after a few more minutes of them muttering passing stammer's between each other, she snapped.

"What"

The harsh sound of her voice rang out around the silent corridor making her tone louder and sharper than normal. They jumped on hearing the little burst and looked to see her angry-looking expression to go with the tone. Still not speaking they babbled for a moment before she really got annoyed.

"If you two imbeciles have nothing at all remotely smart to say, which given the house you are in is a surprise. Then I suggest moving aside." Both the other boy and girl gave her wide-eyed looks of fear which did nothing for her ire.

"MOVE!"

It was with that Harry watched as the two students. Both who were older than they. Flee down the hall and round the corner getting as far from them as possible leaving them standing outside the library as he turned his head to look at his now once again calm friend and realized why it was she had been left alone.

"They're scared of you."

She abruptly turned and glanced at him. "What"

"They're scared of you," He started following her as she snorted and set off down the opposite end of the hall. "Don't be so ridiculous Harry."

He laughed as he caught up, "No I'm being serious. This is why everyone has left you alone. They're terrified of you." She scoffed at his reasoning as they moved up the stairs. They carried on the slight argument until they reached the portrait in which she stopped only to smile politely and give the password before resuming the logical battle as Harry still protested he was right. For once they paid no heed to the fact that as they had both been together and out somewhere it made the others around the room look more alarmed in their direction as if fearing that soon they would hear about another attack.

"Harry for the last time I don't know why they leave me alone but it's not because they are scared. Obvious reason aside there is nothing else." She turned to him a suffering sigh on her lips

"I wouldn't be so sure" She rolled her eyes, as much as she liked Harry he was starting to annoy her and so was about to finish the conversation once and for all but before she could it became clear to her that they had an audience. Turning she saw the others dotted about the place giving them slightly guarded looks. Some may have chosen not to think them guilty but it was clear some still had mixed views.

Taking in their silent gazes she narrowed her eyes before deciding to test his theory, and so applying the same amount of authority to her tone that she had used on the Ravenclaws she glared at them before barking out snappily.

"What?"

Almost at once everyone in the area either looked away getting back to what they were doing or in case of the first years, running up the stairs to their room so fast they left scorch marks on the carpet. She eyed the resulting effect with slight confusion. She knew she could be capricious at times and yes admittedly people irked her to the point of blatant scorn on her part. But she really that scary that people would sooner run from her than face her?

As if hearing her thoughts or at least reading them on her face. Harry grinned and nodded. "Yes"

She looked at him not saying anything only taking in his openly self-knowing smirk. "Really?"

He grinned wider and nodded. "Yep, you really are the Mini McGonagall of the school."

Over the next few days and thanks to that stark reminder that she was pissed at them Harry decided to stay firmly by his friend's side after their meeting with the two fourth year Ravenclaws it seemed they had gone back and told their fellow house mates of what occurred and word of mouth soon happened. If they weren't afraid of her before on walking down the hall on the way to classes and watching them part like the red sea for her, they were then.

Not that she noticed or even bothered. She had more pressing matter's to deal with on having added the last of the ingredient's to the potion on the full moon as indicated, the Polyjuice potion was now ready add that to the fact Christmas was upon them and once again she had been caught unawares, which was why she had disappeared halfway through the week having gone and pestered her Mother to the point she almost hexed her into silence. She was allowed to go and do some quick last-minute shopping.

With the presents out the way she could get back to the potion which was carefully stewing in the bathroom and now that everyone if not the ones who had stayed, had gone home. They could carry on further with their plan gradually silence descended on the castle. To which they all found it peaceful, and enjoyed the fact that they had the run of Gryffindor Tower, Fred, George, and Ginny had chosen to stay at school rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Percy, who disapproved of what he termed their childish behavior, didn't spend much time in the Gryffindor common room which suited them all just fine even Hermione who normally would have enjoyed talking to the eager studious prefect as they at least could have held a conversation that last more and didn't descend into boredom on her part or Quiddtich on theirs

Christmas morning dawned, cold and bitter as Harry and Ron, the only ones left in their dormitory, were woken very early and by Hermione, who burst in fully dressed and carrying presents. She moved to the curtains and pulled them open harshly.

"Wake up," Before turning back to them and waited, neither boy moved and so she decided to go on the offensive. Harry was startled into opening his eyes as something hard hit the side of his head and he lifted himself up rubbing the injured part grumpily.

"What the hell?" He turned to see Hermione as she did the same to Ron who had woken with a more colourful way as he looked to see her standing in the middle. The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyes at the way she was smiling and if he didn't know better, which at the time it was, he didn't. But he could have brokered a guess that she enjoyed hitting them

"Hermione - you're not supposed to be in here -" Ron moaned, shielding his eyes against the light. She eyed his lax form in bed and sniffed lightly.

"Don't care I'm here deal with it." Before turning away from him and ignoring his replying groan. ""I've been up for nearly an hour," Harry pulled his face at the ungodly time and spoke.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "What's life without whimsy." She grinned, shifting Scabbers by his tail rather grimly before not so gently plodding him down on the other side so that she could sit down on the end of Ron's four-poster.

"But whilst I was up and about I was thinking about the Potion. If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight." He sat up proper and faced her, "You sure?" She nodded

Hedwig chose the moment to come in she swooped into the room, carrying a very small package in her beak. And landed next to Harry before nibbling his ear in an affectionate way, which was a far better present than the one that she had brought him, which turned out to be from the Dursleys. They had sent Harry a toothpick and a note telling him to find out whether he'd be able to stay at Hogwarts for the summer vacation, too.

He lifted up the not worth the trip, present to the others to see as Ron blasted his useless relatives and called them git's Hermione frowned and wanted for the second time teach them the proper way they should care for their family, it would be a lesson none of them would forget that was for certain as he threw the tiny pick away before moving on with the rest of his present's which were far more satisfactory. Hagrid had sent him a large tin of treacle fudge, which Harry decided to soften by the fire before eating; Ron had given him a book called Flying with the Cannons, a book of interesting facts about his favorite Quidditch team, and Hermione had bought him a luxury eagle-feather quill and a large packet of Bertie Bott's. Harry opened the last present to find a new, hand-knitted sweater from Mrs Weasley and a large plum-cake.

The next hour was spent talking, laughing and enjoying the pleasant atmosphere before deciding to make a move. Leaving them she went back to the empty girl's room which once more she was thankful for and got dressed, she had thought long and hard about whether to change Lavender's bed into a water one for when she got back but decided against it as she fed the cat who was already overindulged on treat's and no doubt the meat she would bring back for him.

No wonder he always seemed more upbeat at Christmas time.

Leaving the common room they made their way slowly down the corridor's idly making small talk until they got to the hall and they stopped to admire then newly transformed hall. It looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. They made their way down to the red and gold covered table which already seated the Weasley's and a few others.

It seemed they had already got there late as they slid into the seats next to them. The teachers who had already been sitting at the top was engaged in a sing along of some sorts; Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Minerva was sat in her usual seat but had resoundingly refused to sing. Hermione giggled at the sight of the older woman glaring at the white bearded man as he joyfully tried to get her to partake only to fail badly.

But not one to give up, he tried again but with something else and so, that was how the very few students of Hogwarts saw the very rare phenomenon that was Minerva McGonagall in a Santa hat. The Gryffindor house tried to hold in their laughter at the sight of their head of house that had now unlady like slunk into her chair and sat, hat crooked, scowling.

They all faced the other way when her eye caught them staring and clearly laughing which made her eyes narrow to them. It may have been Christmas but that didn't mean she wasn't above giving them a holiday detention and so with that fear in mind they starting talking quietly to themselves.

They were starting to enjoy the warmth the hall was offering and the people they were sat with. More so when Fred charmed Percy's badge to which he no clue about and kept asking them what was funny making them laugh even more. Harry, who had never really had any good memories of a happy Christmas didn't let anything get in his way of having a good day, he had his friend's and even Hermione who had gone home last year, was here to share in the day and that made him feel all the more better.

He didn't even care that Malfoy was making loud, snide remarks about his Weasley sweater from the Slytherin table. With any hope, Malfoy would be getting what he deserved in a few hours' time.

But before that he could still enjoy himself.

Hermione had once they all finished run up to the top table to greet her Mother, she didn't even care that people could see her as she threw her arms around the older woman who smiled at held her close.

"Happy Christmas." She muttered into her shoulder Minerva smiled and when they pulled away she gave her a quick kiss to her cheek. They may have given each other a hug but they were still in the hall and so moments like that were saved for when they were on their own.

"Are you having a nice day?" She smiled when the little girl nodded. "Aye….Harry and Ron got me nice presents"

"Did you thank them?" Hermione nodded. "Good."

She looked over to her friends who had stared at her, not because she had hugged the joint first scariest teacher in the school, but because Malfoy had just left the hall. She followed their slight frantic direction before nodding and turned back to her Mother.

"Are we still on for our little dinner later?" She nodded frowning slightly "Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

Minerva looked to the boy before back to her, "Well I just figured being with Mr's Potter and Weasley, you would be off doing your own thing." Her response was in the form of another hug.

"That's silly I'll always have time for you." That garnered another tighter hug from the happy woman as Hermione pulled back. "I think you best get moving young lady, those two seem more wound up with each second."

Nodding once more she made to move but backtracked and with a hesitant thought rushed and hugged Albus, who chuckled and gave her a small hug back. "Happy Christmas, Uncle Dubbydore."

Smiling fondly at the age-old nickname she gave him he chuckled as she pulled back. "And you, my dear,"

She smiled and stepped away looking back once more as he spoke. "My present is in your Mother's room." Grinning at him she nodded and waved happily before thanking him and rushing back to the others as they put their heads together as soon as she came back before running off out the hall, watched all the time by the two as they smiled warmly.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," Hermione told them all business like, as if it was something of an everyday occurrence when they got out of the hall "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoys best minion's he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him.

"Hold on" Ron stopped mid step making Harry totter back slightly as he rounded on the girl who had only at the last minute told them the missing ingredient. "What do you mean we need something from Donkey one and Donkey two?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" She replied, her voice falsely higher than what is was as though it was only a minor mistake but felt more like she had just told them they go and had to kiss the troll's feet.

"No, you didn't." He growled out as he glared at her, Harry could see the barest hints of a smirk at the corners of her mouth which made him suspect that she knew about it all along which seeing as it was Hermione, she more than likely did.

Ron went to say something else but was hushed by Hermione who had now gone off and was now thinking out something in her head, he gaped at her that he never got to finish his rant but was held back by Harry who shook his head.

"No point mate."

He looked back to the pacing girl lost in her own world, "She's gone."

"I've got it all worked out," She went on finally, ignoring Harry's and Ron's stupefied faces. She held up two chocolate cakes they didn't see her swipe from the hall "I've laced these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how glutinous they are, they're bound to inhale them on sight. Once asleep, pull out a few of their hairs."

She was met with two different protests

"Hermione, I don't think -"

"That could go seriously wrong -"

But stopped on seeing the steely glint in her eye not that Professor McGonagall sometimes gave them. But had something that was distinctively Hermione and they shrank back a little under her glare.

"The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair, you do want to investigate Malfoy, don't you?" She looked from one to the other and got nothing but silence,

"Don't you…..Don't you?" They held up their hands as she bared down on them and they nodded. It was more to appease her and spare their lives than actual compliance but she didn't have to know that as she smiled and carried on once she finished telling them her plan she sent them off to carry it out as she went to head to the bathroom to get the potion ready, just as they were about to move a thought came to him and he turned to see her at the top and called out.

"Hey Mione" Turning she looked back down. "What"

"What do we do with their bodies. You know, once their knocked out."

She made a face at him. Like she cared what happened to them and was about to tell both to throw them out the nearest window like her inner voice suggested but held herself and amended that.

"I don't know – hide them in a broom closet or something." Before disappearing round the corner and leaving them to it.

Amazingly everything she had told them went off without a hitch which was why they now were running as fast as they could up to the second floor bathroom boat sized shoes in hand as they came to a stop in front of the out of order sign before making sure Percy want around and tapped on the door,

"Hermione?"

They heard the scrape of the lock and Hermione emerged, shiny faced and looking anxious. Behind her they heard the bubbling, glutinous potion. Three glass tumblers stood ready on the sink as she turned and looked at them

"Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Harry showed her Goyle's hair.

"Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle."

The three of them stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.

"I've done everything right. Down to the last lacwing" She said, rereading the splotched page of Moste Potente Potions. "It looks like the book says it should ... Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Now what?" Ron whispered.

"We divide it into three glasses and add the hairs."

She dipped each of the tumblers into the cauldron. Then, her hand with smooth, controlled moves she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass. Sneering at the thought of having to ingest something that belonged to a girl who could very well have been descended from Troll's

The potion hissed loudly like a steaming kettle and frothed over slightly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.

"Essence of Millicent Bulstrode," Ron muttered eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."

"Shut up," She said as an afterthought. She hated the idea and him talking about it didn't make it any less appealing as she looked to them

"Add yours, then," said Hermione.

Harry dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle's turned the khaki color of a booger, Crabbe's a dark, murky brown.

"Hmm, Flavour of Crabbe." She mocked looking at the red head's tumbler. He gave her a dark look which she returned with a smile. "Delightful"

"Ready?" He called. Once they their glasses in hand,

"Ready," came Ron's and Hermione's less than enthusiastic tones as they looked down and got ready to drink their doom.

"One - two - three -"

Pinching his nose, Harry drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage. He should know after having more than enough at the Dursley's

"Oh I'm gonna be sick." Ron dropped his glass and bolted or the toilet, door slamming as he did, Hermione dropped her glass and let it shatter to the floor as she held on to the side. She tried to ignore the feeling of worms being in her stomach or the bile she wanted to throw up before it became too much.

"I'm out." And dashed to the second stall mimicking Ron.

"Are you two okay?" Goyle's low rasp of a voice issued from his mouth. Once everything stopped burning and he could see clearly,

"Yeah," The deep grunt of Crabbe from his right as Ron came stumbling out. Harry stepped in front of the cracked mirror. Goyle stared back at him out of dull, deepest eyes. Harry scratched his ear. So did Goyle. They stared at each other. Except that he looked pale and shocked, Ron was indistinguishable from Crabbe, from the pudding-bowl haircut to the long, gorilla arms.

Hermione meanwhile. Once her own experience of having been burnt inside out knew something was very wrong. For a start off, she was feeling up her own tail until it hit her that she shouldn't even have had a tail. A sudden surge of panic rushed through her and she had to breathe through her nose to stop herself from passing out.

A banging had her jumping slightly and cursed that it sounded louder through her ears.

"Oh holy she had ears"

"C'mon, we need to go -" Turning she was about to comply but stopped as she saw something that had her stumped. She narrowed her new cat-like eyes at the locked stall she was in and realized that now she had something that resembled paw's she had no opposable thumbs.

And she could no longer open the door.

"Dam it all to the darkest depths of wizard hell!" She cursed under breath and had to deeply breath again just as Ron called back out.

"Mione hurry up!"

A high-pitched voice called back and she winced at how it sounded

"I - I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you -"

"No - really - I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time Harry looked at Ron, bewildered.

"That looks more like Goyle," Ron laughed, "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry said through the door. As she once more cursed their insistence. "Fine - I'm fine - go on – seriously."

She held her breath as they agrees slowly and waited until the tell-tale bang of the door told her they had gone and she let out a breath. Not for long though as Myrtle poked her head through the door and as she looked at the half cat-like mix she giggled.

"Well don't you just look a mess."

Hissing she glared at the bespectacled ghost. "Bugger off" She tried to open the door but after the fifth failed try gave up and sat on the toilet seat pouting as her tail unconsciously swung in time with her mood. It seemed to amuse the ghost girl more as she let out a cackle.

"Should I go and find you some milk." She smiled as Hermione glared once more." Or maybe a nice ball of twine," She sneered and bared her newly acquired fangs at her,

"I said, bugger of Myrtle."

"Or what" She laughed not taking notice of her rising anger. "Going to scratch me with your kitty claws." She giggled louder with glee just as Hermione's snarl turned sardonic and replied coldly.

"No, but you're forgetting that I have a wand." That made her look up as she carried on. "And once this….Mess is sorted, I shall go and look up ways to forcibly remove ghosts from places they are no longer wanted." She smiled at the gasp but continued.

"I shall find the most….Humiliating, drawn out and painful process I can and have fun using it on you." She hissed standing and glaring at the sniffling ghost.

"Or maybe I can get Peeves in here. I think I overheard him say he was bored and in need of something to amuse him." She lifted her cat eyes to the other girl and basked in the fact she was upset.

"Tell me, how would you feel to helping him with a little target practice." She smiled wider at the wails of the transparent girl as she left the stall and dived into the other u-bend and out of sight leaving her alone. She let her smirk drop and sat back on the seat she ran her paw hand over her whiskers and sighed. This was not what she needed and closed her eyes at the thought of having to fix it.

She may have aced making it but the fact it had been a non-human hair she had no clue about what to do next. She cringed knowing that she would have to get professional help and a trip to the infirmary was in order, knowing Aunt poppy she would sure to tell her Mother and that was a visit she could live without.

Sighing again and knowing that she was like this for the next forty-five minutes she thought about what to do to keep herself occupied. Subconsciously her hand went to her mouth as she licked it and then to her ear as she rubbed against the fur and repeated the gesture. Eyes closing at the feel of her hand on her ear.

If anything at least she now knew how Crooks felt when she scratched his ears.


	16. Like Cat Like Kitten

**New chapter up,**

**Thank you to all who reviewed much love. Hope this pleases you as it was a hard one for me to write actually, not if not i apologize. **

**Don't own anything an happy reading, :)**

* * *

For the rest of the forty minutes Hermione had to stay inside the cubicle due to her inability to get out. For forty minutes she sat on the toilet seat and try to amuse herself as the ever increasingly long minutes went by accompanied by the silence made the wait all the more tedious. She had taken to after a while scratching small drawings into the wood, she may have looked and have some fur attributes but she could still be creative when it came to her artwork.

Myrtle thankfully had left her alone. Ever since her threat of exorcism the ghost girl had been rather subdued and had taken to wallowing lowly inside the drainage system. Not that it bothered her and pointedly ignored the low wailings as she got back to her masterpiece. She was in the process of drawing a rather detailed picture of a womping willow angrily bearing down on a terrified Millicent whom she blamed this whole situation on when the door burst open.

The slamming of the wood hitting the back of the solid wall had her jumping some way of her seat as she lifted her head, claw/nail stuck in the wood where her ruined picture now just looked stupid. She was going to kill whoever it was that opened the door, she had spent ages on that and now it looked all out of shape. Sighing she listened to them talk excitedly before closing her eyes knowing that soon they would know.

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron said "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room." Harry nodded looking at himself in the mirror and watched as his appearance once more slowly came into visual and was delighted to see his raven hair once more. He shuddered at the thought of him being stuck like that and turned to see the still locked door of where they had left Hermione.

He picked up his glasses from where he had them in his pocket as he nudged Ron to go and drag her from the stall as the red-head banged on the wooden door,

"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you —"

Inside she jumped again as the noise reverberated around and her panic once more set in. Now that they were here it seemed more real and though she had been for the last near hour setting herself up to show them….Now she just couldn't face and shook her head.

'_Sod that'_

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked. Cursing her voice as it the panic made it sound higher, outside Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron frowned slightly and looked back to the door, "Hermione what –"

But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door having come out of her hiding, still looking apprehensive but slightly more cheerful now that they were as she floated over to them. "Wait till you see," she said. "It's awful —"

"What did I tell you Myrtle?" She may have been furry faced and extremely embarrassed but that still didn't mean she couldn't do good on her threat. The two boys looked at each other again completely bewildered, what could have happened from then and now to make her refuse to come out? Ron tried again and shouted through to her

"Hermione come on – open up, we won't tease you….Not that Myrtle was right"

"No, go away….I am never coming out fine to live the rest of my life out here, thank you." And it was true she was content to never leave that stall again it may have been a little cramped sure. But she could adjust, set up home here...Get them to pass her homework under the door, it was fine.

"Hermione please come out. Whatever it is, I promise we can get it sorted." She snorted quietly at Harry's promise. He sounded so sure of that well he had yet to see…Doubt it would be fixable then.

But she had been in there long enough. And she still had yet to go and see her Mother in her chambers, cringing at knowing that the visit is very much cancelled, she sighed and conceded defeat and was about to when she remembered that she still couldn't open the door.

"Fantastic" She muttered under her breath before looking up, she was really never going to live this down and so with a forced calm she gritted teeth and spoke.

"One of you will have to push on the door,"

Now even more confused Ron silently mouthed to Harry who shrugged. "Er….Why."

"Just do it!" Was the snappy response she was in enough humiliation as it was she didn't need to go into details about it and spoke again with more patience. "If I'm to come out then someone needs to just…Open the door for me."

Not understanding why but going along with it anyway Ron gave the door a push which he had to use a bit of force once he realized it was tightly shut. He shoved it open after a few seconds of pushing as it creaked back and she was able to use the handle to pull the rest of it.

"What's up?" Ron asked uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"

She let out a humorless laugh as her hand gripped the handle tighter, "Oh if only it was that."

"Then what" He trailed off as she opened the door fully and stepped out into the light. Both his and Harry's face's dropped in mixed horror, disbelief and shock. They gazed at the half cat/human that was their friend.

Hermione lowered her gaze to the floor unhappy with the situation entirely and silently was panicking. Her heart drummed against her chest as she lifted her gaze to see her friend's half horror half wondering faces and sighed. Turning she looked into the murky mirror to try to see herself; she hadn't been able to before and was now inspecting the damage.

Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair. Nodding at the repercussions of what she could see she turned back to the silently gaping boys who hadn't taken their gaze off her the whole time and in a voice that was much calmer then what she felt began talking.

"It was a cat hair Millicent must have a cat and the potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations" She told them as they looked at her, it was a few minutes before they found some sense to reply as Ron surprisingly was the first to as he gave her one last look up and nodded along.

"Yeah…..So er."

Shame it just wasn't eloquent

"You'll be teased something dreadful," said Myrtle who was hanging above them Hermione turned her head sharply and hissed at her again causing the ghost to wail again and dive back into u-bend, not that she were missed.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry quickly said finally gathering his thoughts "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions"

"It's not her question's I'm worried about." She muttered in reply, it may have been her only choice but on leaving the bathroom she found she couldn't so it and so it was left to them to try to get her out. It took a long time but finally they managed to persuade her to leave the bathroom. With Ron doing recon up and down the hall just in case someone came by. As they left Myrtle, who was still in hiding decided to have one last pot shot and shouted up as they went.

"Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!"

Getting to the infirmary took a long time. They had to take the longest route as the shortest was used by everyone and even then they had to duck and hide in shadows or empty classroom's when staying students went about enjoying the peace or simply going back to their dorms. In the end they finally came to as top at the door as she read the overhanging sign that spelled out then hospital wing.

"Oh Christ Harry I can't do it" And was about to turn and flee to a place unknown where none could find her. Preferably small and warm….If she was Crookshanks? But was stopped when arms slid around her waist and hauled her back

"Hermione – no you need to get….This….Sorted." He panted as she started squirming in his arms. Turning her head she glared at him with narrow eyes,

"I can make this difficult for you, Harry. Do you know that….Do you want that to happen? Huh." She made good on it trying to swipe his head he dodged her blow but refused to let go.

"Dam it Hermione…..Stay….Still" She carried on fidgeting determined to get away it wasn't until a shocked gasp and the sound of another voice had them both stopping and still in his arms. Harry turned them both to see Madame Pomfrey standing just inside the doorway; she was looking down at them and more specifically to the cat-like girl in his arms with wide eyes.

"Good lord, Hermione what happened?" She was so caught up in the state the younger girl was in she forgot about using her name as a formality as the girl in question gaped like a fish for a few seconds not being able to form any coherent words. Ron appeared at the nurse's side she turned to him as it became clear now that he must have gone and got her as her eyes narrowed and finally her words came back to her.

"Traitor"

He gulped audibly at the level of her glare as it trained on him but he knew that it had to be done and so bravely held his own.

"Hermione you needed to get it sorted," He swallowed his unease again as she scowled but carried on. "What happened if you left it to long. What happens if it's messed something up and it becomes permanent…."Hmm what would your mum say then."

"That's what I'm worried about." She testily replied knowing deep down he was right….It was a rare occurrence when the red-head had become wider then she and she didn't like it…It unnerved her

"Well sooner or later she will find out and if you decide to try and ignore it she will only be madder at you then." He replied silence reigned over the small area as his words hit home. She knew all of this but she didn't have to like it. Harry meanwhile was staring at his other friend confused and stumped, had something else occurred when she took the potion….Had all her smart's and intelligence gone to the Weasley boy instead?

He didn't know as he felt her drop slightly in his arms he knew she had given up and so with a meaningful look at the older woman who quickly let them in he carried her inside the room.

"Over here Mr Potter" She called to him as he made his way over to the far side. She pulled back the curtain as he and Ron both helped her on the bed. Very quickly she scurried up to the top and lay back against the pillows not looking at any of them. Poppy went into the office and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill before making her way back over she stood on her other side before coughing to gain her attention as Hermione lifted her head slowly.

She withered a little under the eyebrow she was getting and internally knew this was only minor compared to what was to come from her Mother, dipping the tip in the ink she wrote down a few details at the top before looking back to the whiskered girl on the bed.

"So, shall we start at the beginning?"

Minerva had on leaving the hall once breakfast was finished. Decided to indulge Albus on his offer of a game of chess and so had returned to her chambers where he had left his game set. A few hours in and it was a tense set with them both having won and lost a few games. The head was sitting and pondering his next move it had been quite a game with neither of the two strong head's wanting to lose. He was contemplating his next move carefully knowing that his opponent was watching and enjoying his stymie.

At last he had found a way forward and with a grin. Bent to make his move he had just picked up his piece when the flames of the fire sparked into life and they both turned to find then face of poppy staring at them.

"Poppy, to what do we owe this pleasure" He called cheerfully as Minerva looked at her, the other witch smiled at them as her eyes narrowed. It wasn't a greeting smile or one of joy; it was slightly apologetic looking mixed with anxiousness.

"Albus, Minerva." She started and bit her lip, well wasn't this hard. How was she going to explain this one? Both others watched her seemingly in though in silence waiting for her to speak before she nodded to herself after coming up with way and looked back at them.

"How has your day been so far? Pleasant?" This was the way to go. Build up a little light conversation before dropping the big one as both nodded a little.

"Have no complaints so far…..Well." He looked down to the board which lay in between them and the game he was currently losing as Minerva smirked. Poppy chuckled a little before getting back to her topic.

"Good….Good, and has, er….Has Hermione been to see you at all today yet?"

The other woman regarded her friend's question carefully. As it was the younger girl hadn't been to see her just yet but there was still time to and so shook her head still a bit weary.

"No…..Why?"

Poppy's eyes widened as she shook her own head and replied. "Oh no reason….No….Reason. Just – don't hold out for that visit just yet."

The table shuddered as the pieces from the now abandoned chess game went spilling over the floor due to the other witch standing so fast Albus almost got whiplash. Minerva stared straight ahead into the fire.

"Why? What's wrong? Has something happened – has she been hurt." She was asking the questions to fast for the Medi witch to reply to as now Albus had stood and joined her by her side as he to stare at the nurse.

"Be calm Minerva, I'm sure there is an explanation to this." He said cutting off her rapid firing. Smiling he turned to the other woman who gave him a grateful smile in return.

"Now if you would, please Poppy."

"Thank you, now I don't want you to be alarmed. Nothing is wrong she is perfectly fine….As such."

Minerva. Hearing that the younger girl was safe was happily nodding and didn't pay attention to the last part until a metaphorical hand smacked her head and she opened her eyes to look back at the fire shaped head.

"What do you mean as such?"

This is where it got messy. Poppy smiled again sheepishly as she looked on at the woman who she was and in secret terrified off. If this was what she felt by merely looking at her heaven helped the younger girl when she learned the truth. In all nurse found it amusing when she was told what happened, in the middle of being very impressed at the highly advanced potion she brewed. Before finding the image on a whole very cute.

But on looking at the stern witch who was peering at her from behind her glasses she somehow doubted she would have the same views.

"Well first off. You have to forget that some rules were broken. They were only doing what they thought was necessary…Their words."

At the hearing of those two words she hated so much to hear but unfortunately it was becoming an occurrence her sheer panic was slowly turning from worrying to grating as her annoyance level flared, she closed her eyes as and took in a deep breath knowing that whatever it was that lay waiting for her was bound to be on the verge of extreme. When it came to the younger girl, how could it not?

Poppy was still babbling on and so she held up her hand to stop her speaking. She really just wanted to get this over with Christmas was, after all, a time of forgiveness and so if she was lucky. Hermione would get that right after the biggest yelling of her life.

"Just…I'll be there soon."

Hearing that the Medi witch tilted her head slightly in confusion. "You're not coming through the Floo, Minerva?" Smiling the other woman shook her head as she had her own plan in mind for how she was going to make herself known to the younger girl and on seeing the little spark in her green eyes glint maliciously both of the others knew it was coming unexpected.

Meanwhile up in the wing the three that had crashed the hospital on Christmas day had settled into the furthest corner as Harry and Ron sat next to the small cat girl who had, after despairing internally for what seemed like ever, eventually and with the help of the Ron who had pointed it out. Could see a plus side to it.

Her tail made for a great distraction.

And so it was that Harry watched on as his two best friend's giggled like idiots as Hermione swung her new tail in front of the other boy with the red-head trying to catch it he had to say it was one of the more weirder things he had seen in his short tenure here and he had seen a lot already. But this as he looked on at the tail that should never have wafted in front of him – it was pretty weird.

Ron managed to catch hold of the furry appendage and smiled as he ran his hand through the silken fur musing as he did. "It's soft." And ruffled the tip causing Hermione to squirm a bit it didn't go unnoticed as both looked at her

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you – I'm" She held up her hand and shook her head smiling when he was about to drop her tail. "No, no it just felt funny that's all."

"Funny?" She nodded. "Not bad funny, weird funny. Tingly funny" She smiled at them to show she wasn't hurt as they nodded believing her; it was quite for a few minutes with the red-head still content to play with the super-sized cat tail as Harry looked to see the owner looking slightly forlorn.

"What's up?"

She turned to see him staring at her and gave him a half-smile as she shook her head. "It's nothing." Leaning over he placed his hand on her furry paw/hand and rubbed it gently. She looked at their joined hands before looking to him and seeing his warm eyes looking kindly at her,

"Mione. Tell us."

She sighed and keeping hold of his hand told them her fear, "It's just what's going to happen when Mum gets here, it's Christmas and I feel like I've ruined that." He stared at her unhappy face and felt slightly bad for her, it wasn't her fault. They had all decided to take part in this; it was just by unfortunate luck that she got a cat hair.

"It's not your fault she'll see that once you explain." She stared at him not quite sure if to trust him on that. "You say that."

"No I mean it. She loves you more than you know to see that this was nothing but an unlucky accident. And she'll be happier to see that you'll be fine once Madame Pomfrey gets this sorted." She still looked dubious and so he rubbed her paw again in a bid to make her believe it.

"Trust me."

She nodded a little eventually and smiled. "And you'll be here?" She asked unusually timid in her voice as he laughed and nodded.

"Yes Hermione. I'll be here." Looking to Ron he glanced at the other boy before looking back to her, "We both will"

It was at that moment she felt as close to her best friend's as she had anyone in her life. It was times like this she really was glad she had met them.

"FOR ONCE, JUST ONCE. COULD WE HAVE A NORMAL HOGWARTS YEAR?"

"Gotta go."

Hermione watched in stunned silence as Harry, the boy who had sworn to be there for her yanked his hand from her furry paw launched himself from his seat and with Ron who had also been exceedingly quick on his feet. Gave her once last smile before legging it from the room past the woman who Hermione had feared to see as her fear now gave way to confusion as she hadn't even heard her come through the door.

Minerva waited as the two boys raced past her and didn't move until the door firmly slammed shut behind her before turning back to the girl in the bed. She hadn't actually seen her on making herself known but wanted to give them at least a bit of a chance and now was staring at the sheet covered younger girl who had decided to hide from her

"Hermione"

Under the cover said girl bit her lip. Crap, crap….Crap. Now the older woman was here and her friend's had abandoned her, something she was never going to forget….Or let go. She feared the worst as footsteps told her that the older woman was now next to her

Minerva looked down brow raised at the little lump under the sheet. Why one earth would she do something as childish as that? In all the time she had been here she never once had done anything remotely immature….Last year aside. Now she was hiding like a five-year old. She frowned a little before calling her again,

"Hermione"

Still refusing to move she didn't acknowledge the older woman as Minerva frowned deeper and decided to just see what the problem was. Grabbing the cover she pulled it back harshly as it slipped out of her paws/hand's and once uncovered, it was only then Minerva did discover why Poppy was so reluctant to tell her more over the Floo.

Silence reigned over the wing as the older woman looked down at what she could only describe as a bad dream.

Was that it? Was she dreaming?

A pinch to her hand told her no, no she wasn't.

Ok she wasn't dreaming….Was it something else. Did she indulge at dinner and now this was the result of overindulging….This weird image.

No that couldn't have been it either, and so the only other explanation she had, was that her dear, darling daughter had once more. Gone ahead and meddled in things she shouldn't and now only this time it had backfired.

Taking in the small curled up cat who was sitting on the bed picking at the stitches. She lifted her brow at the tiny pair of fanged teeth peeking through. Yep, this one was a spectacular mess.

Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and as much calm as she could muster bringing up the fact it was the holidays, she looked back down to the small cat/girl.

"….So?"

Hermione very carefully lifted her head again to see her and on seeing the stern gaze from behind the glasses cringed internally as this was her cue to explain as she painfully divulged all that had occurred from the time they left the hall right up until now.

She finished to silence again as Minerva took it all in….Ok she got that they wanted to ask Draco if he knew anything and with him being in Slytherin it was only natural he might know something. She got that they had come up with a plan to do so and how they had executed it….Somehow.

But what she still didn't get was just how they had managed it and on seeing the sullen face the cat girl was pulling she knew it wasn't the end of the story.

"Hermione"

Once more she lifted her head to see the unyielding gaze that many of not all had come to fear, "The rest if you please."

'_Well this is it_'

She lamented sadly as she prepared herself to tell the rest and just how she came to be the way she was now.

_I never even got to take the end of year exams to_

"Well you see. We had the plan and – might I say it was great. But we didn't know just how to go about it in a way Malfoy wouldn't know it was us."

'_That's it timid steps you can do it'_

"Hmm-mm"

"We looked everywhere— to find a way that might help us….And when we couldn't find nothing"

"You decided to give up and go about your holiday in a peaceful and trouble-free way?" Minerva cut in crossing her arms as Hermione opened her mouth to speak but merely shook her head.

"No"

"No of course not, silly me. Why did I possibly think _that?_"

Wincing a little under the harsh barb aimed at her she bit back her discomfort and carried on. "And when we couldn't find anything…We, didn't give up….We just broadened our search."

Minerva frowned at that wondering what she could have meant. It only hit her seconds later as her eyes widened in realization and she looked back down to the ever anxious cat girl.

"You went into the restricted section!"

Hermione sunk a little lower but nodded. She was about to admit she didn't so much as simply go in as more break. But if the older woman didn't know it then she wasn't going to.

"Well….I we— it was— yeah…Little bit."

The stern head of Gryffindor was stunned. Not only had her darling dear messed with something she shouldn't have and now on thinking about it really, it should have been clear to her that this was something caused by only the work that could only have come from the cornered off section.

"And just which teacher was the kind recipient of your gracious Charm's"

Hermione bristled at that which must have shown on her fur as Minerva smirked, they looked at each other; it was only a few more minutes when she muttered the person who was responsible.

"Lockhart."

It wasn't true. But like she amended, if the older woman was none the wiser about her breaking and entering then she was going to go with what she assumed was the truth. And it just so happened that the idiot was the first thing that came to her mind. He may have been a fool at everything else but being her scapegoat was something he excelled at.

Hissing under her breath at the moronic fool and his fatuous behaviour, she muttered a few more curses at the air headed man and once more at the person who thought it a good idea to allow him in the school before turning her attention back to the younger girl who had watched her carefully.

She must have guessed what it was she was thinking as she spoke before Minerva could. "To be fair he is an idiot Mother, he would give anyone anything if his ego was polished nicely enough."

Silently she had to agree with her as he was nothing but a superficial attention seeking dim wit but if she allowed her to know that then she would assume she would be off the hook and she was far from that.

"So that gave you the right to use that to your advantage to break….I don't know how many rules and end up like this" She asked but didn't need an answer, her look clearly told her yes and she chuckled no humor lacing her laugh.

"Keep going."

"We figured that if we couldn't find anything in the normal section then something at least must have been in there and so we looked"

"And clearly you found." She nodded

"Moste Potente Potion's"

It took all of her effort not to scream right there and then. She stood rooted to the floor focusing her stare on the younger girl. Didn't she know just how dangerous that book was? Only students fifth years and above were allowed to use it and then only when it came to N.E.W.T'S…What could she have possibly used from that?

A few seconds later she had her answer.

"We found if we used some of the person who we needed to be. Then we could take their physical form."

"….You used the PolyJuice Potion." She nodded once more and shifted the cover a little her tail getting caught in between as Minerva did nothing but gape speechless. Her first thought was, as the ever leaning academic. To be impressed, the PolyJuice was called a hard Potion to brew for nothing and only the very skilled could pull of such a feat and in the allotted times it needed it as well, they must have planned this for a long time.

But the other side of her, the parental and Motherly side. Was telling her to ground her so fast that she wouldn't have time to wag that admittedly silky tail of hers, there was a reason the book was highly kept away from most students and this was it.

Closing her eyes she struggled to pick which it she was in agreement with was. It was only then she realized that she hadn't heard the rest of the story and so decided to let her carry on until the end, only there she would make her decision.

She nodded her head to which Hermione too that carry on as she went on to tell her how they, well she – made the potion and much quieter revealed that she had managed to procure the items from Snape in lesson she didn't say anything though her inner mind was screaming to do so as she merely nodded again.

She heard all about how she took a hair from Millicent at the duel club when the trollish looking girl bumped into her, she refrained from telling her she tripped her on the way sending her to the floor before she moved when all the trouble started.

Seeing as the club was cut short Harry and Ron couldn't get their target's which were Crabbe and Goyle which led them to today and the cakes in the hallway where she knew they would eat. Then they took the hair and then added it to the potion used their guises to infiltrate the Slytherin common room and question Draco.

After hearing all that had taken place. Minerva heard only the main parts in which so far she had a pretty good idea of what they had done. So far, they had knowingly planned an undertaking in which they willingly and admittedly stolen from a fellow Professor's stores. Broke the rules by creating an illegal Potion that wasn't meant to be brewed unless for exams, snuck into another house without head permission. Interrogated a student without his consent. And to top it all off, ended up looking like one of Mrs Norris's secret love kitten's

Now that was a scary thought.

But back on with the task at hand as she looked down to the ball of fur in front of her, it was a long list of transgressions that they had made for themselves and as she looked on at the little girl who had been distracted by her tail and was now batting it she wondered on what punishment was fitting for such an unusual situation.

With the others she knew already. A detention for posing as two other students should be enough to teach them. She knew that the Potion was not of their making as time again she heard Snape berate them in the staffroom and so knew that was down to the third member entirely.

"Hermione"

The younger girl who had just caught the long appendage stopped her playing and looked up now on guard. She was stupid as to think she could get away with this and so was now both ready and dreading what the older woman was about to impart on her, Minerva noticed the almost cringing expression and both laughed internally and sighed at the same time.

"What you did, what you all did. Was not only illegal but very dangerous. As you are now currently more than aware off."

Grimacing but nodding she waited for her to carry on as she kept her gaze on the sheet in front of her, "You don't know what I was thinking when Poppy informed me that you had been brought here. I was imaging all sorts' Hermione."

Sinking down even further she fought the urge to cover her hand paws over her eyes, did she feel bad? Yes, she felt awful at hearing just what the older woman had imagined. It wasn't her intention to do that. Or anything like what her predicament was now. Merlin all she wanted was to ask Malfoy if he was the sodden heir or not.

Frowning her bushy brow furred together as she contemplated her unfortunate luck and decided right there and then it was all the fault of two Slytherin in her slightly murderous thought's it had become clear she had gotten off track and so a gentle cough brought her back to reality and back to the older woman. Seeing her gaze she once more sunk in her bed.

"I don't know if Poppy can do anything." On hearing that the sulking girl sat sharper in her seat her narrowed cat-like eyes never leaving that of the older woman. "Wait – what do you mean?"

Minerva sighed dramatically; it was not normally like her to act I such a way. But she did have to silently agree with the Medi witch. On seeing her in the bed, tail slinking from side to side little whiskers protruding, she did look very adorable but she wasn't going to tell her that. One massive tantrum was enough the last time she had been called the abhorred word.

"Like I said the Potion you made was highly dangerous and risky enough for human consumption. The fact you used a non-human hair is something none of us have heard of before. It's going to take her some time to see if anything is even possible to try and cure you."

Now in slight panic mode. Hermione's eyes were as wide as lights. She was joking right? Her Mother had to be joking sitting up; she gaped uncharacteristically comical for a moment which almost had her laughing and undoing her show face.

On thinking about what would be a fitting form of punishment for the little girl she had decided. That because she was already facing a lengthy spell as a girl sized kitten. Back in the common room when she had first heard of her messed up experiment she learned that it was unusual but not irreversible. It would take her some time but the other woman was confident that she could come up with a way to set her right again.

But she didn't need to know that…Not yet at least. Seeing as she was already freaking out about having an extra sort of limb, she took pity on her and so decided against any point taking or the detention Mr's Weasley and Potter would be getting. Instead she thought a bit of time to properly think over the seriousness of their actions would be the best choice.

"She said because nothing like this has happened before. She doesn't know if anything she has here will work."

Slight panic over, now she was in full-blown terror. Still gaping she had no words to speak. Her mind was a white fuzz of nothingness as what the older woman said was hitting her hard, eventually she found the voice to speak but her words came out like babble's as she sat down in her bed and fought about her possible future.

On seeing her fully lost in her mind and subdued on thoughts unknown. Minerva knew it was time to take her leave. She would return tomorrow and the next day and every after that. She did feel slightly bad at how much she seemed to have shaken the younger girl but this was for a lesson she had to learn. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was almost Curfew, when had she missed dinner? She moved forward.

A pair of hands landed on her shoulders but she hardly felt them as she let them guide her under the covers. She was in a shirt and jean's so ok for sleeping in for the night as Minerva settled her down and pulled the cover up to her chin careful to mind the tail as she tucked it next to her, smoothing out the sheet she bent and placed a kiss on the cold and pink nose of the girl kitten and let her gaze roam over the face.

She really was a pretty little cat.

Smiling she ran her hand over the silken fur and mused on how soft it was she let it linger for a moment more before standing.

"Get some rest Hermione."

Nodding still absent proper sense she merely obliged the older woman who moved to see Poppy as she was reading up on some notes already getting to work on making the cure.

"I don't think it'll be too long until she's asleep." She said on standing at the doorway. The Medi witch looked over to her and nodded. "How is she?"

"Thinking long and hard about some life changes of what I've led her to believe might be true." Poppy frowned and cocked her head slightly imploring the older woman to carry on which she did so smirking the whole time when she had finished the other woman was struggling to hold back her smile.

"Minerva that's terrible." She said chuckling as the Transfiguration professor shrugged. "It may be one of my harsher stances on tough love but if it will teach her that breaking rules and doing what they pleased even under the best of intentions then I will allow her to think it – if only for a little while."

Still smiling Poppy shook her head. "Well do not let her think it too long Minerva. You know what she can be like."

To that the other woman nodded. She did know, as did the rest of the population. It seemed the younger girl's temper had fast become a bit of a legend around the school as many a time she had seen a few of her own house literally jump out of her way when they discovered her in one of her moods. For being the house of the brave she should have given them a stern talking to about showing what they had been put in her house for.

But she had known from first-hand experience just what those bouts of temper could entail and so allowed them this one little exception.

Nodding once more she said her goodbyes to the nurse and turned to make her way to the door pausing only to look at the sleeping or at least motionless form of the younger girl as she did already feeling bad for her deceit and knowing just how much fear she might have instilled in her daughter, she vowed to tell her the truth come the next day.

With that she carried on and very gently shut the door behind her leaving in the silence of the room one snoozing kitten.

* * *

**Any comments/feedback welcome and appreciated . :D **


	17. The Diary

**New chapter,**

**Thank you all that reviewed, your comment's mean lot and i hope you all like this new update.**

**Happy reading, :)**

**Don't own nothing...Of anything.**

* * *

As it turned out Hermione's unfortunate situation wasn't permanent like she had spent half the night once woken up and realizing said predicament was in fact still real and so, had frittered the rest of the night worrying over, nor had been led to believe.

Minerva true to her word came back during her free's in breaks and at the end of the day where she could spend loner sitting by her side as she dutifully told her the truth. At first Hermione had been relived, as she had had the strongest urge to go and make herself known in the hospital wing. Though the only other occupant's in there was a frozen boy who made no move nor sound nor nothing. She still felt the need to go and make it clear to him that the wing was hers…..And that he was trespassing on her space.

And didn't that just freak her out.

Next was annoyance which turned into frustration at the older woman who had clearly messed with her which then turned into silent treatment which resulted in Minerva all but begging the younger girl to speak to her, in the end the older woman pointed out that it was her who did wrong in the first place and so she just wanted to teach her a little something about messing with dangerous object's and Potions.

Silently grumbling Hermione sat sulking and listening and had to begrudgingly admit that she had a point and so nodded after her Mother stopped talking, sealing the return of her good graces with a hug which the Professor found a little weird as she hugged the furry body and twitched at the feel of whiskers on her face.

Still feeling all kinds of out by the whole situation it was only by Poppy's admission when she came to speak to them that she had found something that could help, it would take her a while. But it would work did Hermione start to properly relax. That saying she still needed to have a vacation in the hospital wing for the holidays and foreseeable future.

Which was how Hermione in her second year, came to spend just over several weeks in the infirmary. The others on getting back for the school term had heard of her extended stay and it was that why Ron and Harry came to find themselves staring at the midst of panicking students.

It had completely confused them at first about why everyone suddenly feared on hearing the Scottish girl was in the hospital. It was only when Ron grabbed Seamus and made him tell them why it was everyone was wound up; he looked at them like they were mad before talking.

"You mean you don't realize what this means?" He asked looking at them as both shook their heads still confused as he went on his accent becoming more prominent them more he spoke.

"If Hermione's in the infirmary and has been since Christmas and no one's allowed to see her," He trailed off looking at them expectantly. None of them spoke as it occurred to Harry that the other boy was waiting for them to finish off the sentence as he shrugged. Seamus sighed before carrying on.

"She's been petrified."

"WHAT!"

Simultaneously both boys asked as Seamus eyed them. "Well have you seen her yet?"

To this they looked at each other uncomfortably before shaking their heads. It had been decided by – well-ordered really by Hermione who made them swear not to tell anyone of what happened. Sitting by her bedside that one morning just before the others came back she had them promising to keep it a secret.

Ron had asked on what grounds as he thought nothing of it. It was a funny story and he was looking forward to telling the boys in their dorm. She glared at him before it passed and replaced by a sickly sweet smile which Harry knew by now meant no good.

"Well Ronald. My dear friend, because I'm a nice person I give you one of two choice's."

Looking guarded for a moment but nodding slowly he waited for her to speak. "….If you do happen to blab and tell others this…..Oh so funny story, this is the situation – One. Every time from the minute I get out of here and up until the time we leave school. Whenever you go to sleep, I shall come into your room….So quietly mind you, you'll never even think anything was there….And slam a book so hard on your boy bits I can guarantee you'll sound like Lavender by the end of it."

Two sets of wide eyes looked back at her horrified as immediately both their hands inched to cover their sensitive parts – this didn't bother her as she still smiled and continued.

"Or I can transform you both into mice and let Crooks have at it on chasing you about the castle."

Neither spoke just stared completely speechless. They knew she had a mean streak but this? She kept on smiling as if nothing was wrong and she hadn't just given them options on which form of torture they would like merely what they might be doing that night.

In the end both hastily promised to keep her secret for as long as they lived as they got back to the task before hand which was keeping her company.

But now the two boys found that they didn't want to spend so much time with her anymore and so left soon after faking homework.

That was two days ago and so far none had seen the other. Not that Hermione was bothered as truthfully, she hadn't even thought about them she was so caught up in her reading and essays. Her Mother had stopped by to so that kept her distracted which was a good thing seeing as what the commotion going off back in the dorm was all about she was the main focus of it all.

"See if you guys haven't even seen her that's sure proof right there – you're her best friends and if they won't allow you to see what's wrong than it has to be something big." He said to them.

"Ok so say she had been – petrified, why is everyone else making a big fuss? Surely shouldn't it be only the Muggleborn's that need to be worried." Ron replied as Seamus glared at him the red-head saw the expression and quickly hurried to change his meaning. They all knew the Irish boy was best friends with Dean; the only Muggleborn boy in Gryffindor in their year and saying that was insensitive of him.

"What I meant was…Why are all the others making a fuss – I mean you, your half-blood so why are you acting like the – whatever it is, is about to attack at you."

"Because, Hermione's a half blood and she got attacked." He told them making them both realize then what was making them all so nervous.

"Now if this thing is attacking not just Muggleborn's but now half-bloods to, it's only a matter of time before more are struck." The Irish boy was jittery and was looking at Harry with quick glances. Luckily he didn't notice this as his thought's and eyes were somewhere else. During her stay in the hospital it had at least given her one advantage in such a bad situation.

With the news of her so-called attack spreading faster than doxy moth's everyone was now no longer convinced she was the Heir of Slytherin. They had heard whilst in the hall from the Ravenclaws that she couldn't possibly be it as why would she go and petrify herself the Hufflepuff's weren't buying it making Harry question whether Hermione's opinion of them to be more true than he gave it credit for.

Eventually it died down. With no more attacks and Hermione out the way, he was keeping a low profile and so soon his own torment dimmed until it faded, he wasn't stupid enough to think it gone completely, at least not from the badgers but at that moment he didn't care.

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. During which she had made them both bring her all that she had missed, every other day they made the trip to see her with each day's homework.

"You know if I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work," Said Ron, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening. A she looked at her newest pile with a huge grin. It was the kind Harry would get thinking of Quidditch and Ron his food, but seeing as this was about homework they grimaced and took the seats next to her, they looked at her and saw a lot of improvement.

So far all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to Green but there was still the rest to go and the whiskers that remained as she settled back into her pillows.

"I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" She added in a whisper, so that her aunt who was busy at the other side couldn't hear her.

"Nothing," Harry replied gloomily sitting back in his chair Ron copied his look before speaking. "I was so sure it was Malfoy," He muttered for what seemed like the hundredth time as they nodded

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow. She looked down to see the end of the card that had been sent to her and snorted. She had pushed it under there in disgust and forgotten about but pulled it back out and handed it to them rolling her eyes.

"A get well card," He asked taking it from her as he read the top, she nodded taking on Ron's grimace. "From the only person _thoughtful_ enough to send one." He pulled it out eyes scanning the words and laughing, she was right as the words jumped out at him in the fancy script.

"To Miss McGonagall, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award." He read out loud so Ron could hear and pulled a face putting the card on the small table at the side.

Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted. As she held her hands up, the claws still there. "I know – I know…Not worth the card it was written on." She picked the insulting little get well greeting on it and eyed it disdainfully. Handing it to Harry who picked it up by his forefinger and thumb he held it in his hand as if it was going to infect him with a bad case of egotitus before staring at her.

"Why did you give me this" She waved it away from her

"Well I don't want it….Take it out with you, it being near me gives me creeps." He rolled his eyes and put it down they talked a little longer until they were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine. They said their goodbyes and left and making their way back to the tower.

"Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?" Ron said to Harry as they went. He nodded but his mind went on the mass of homework that was waiting for him on getting back. Snape had given them so much; Harry thought he was likely to be in the sixth year before he finished it. Even then it still wouldn't be good enough. Ron groaned as he forgot to ask before he left, Hermione how many rat tails went into a Hair Raising Potion when an angry outburst from the floor above reached their ears.

It was the sound of Filch, the man still didn't believe him and made a point to glare at him or try to trip him in the corridor when he cleaned. Moving closer they both crept to where he was to try to see what he was mad about now.

"Even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore" They listened as he threw down his mop and stormed to the door, they flinched as it slammed shut and the sound of his footsteps receding before they moved.

Poking their heads around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post: They were once again on the spot where Mrs Norris had been attacked. They saw at a glance what Filch had been shouting about. Water stretched over half the corridor and it looked as though it was coming from the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now that Filch had gone, they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Now what's up with her?" Ron asked squirming as he looked at the door the other boy shrugged but moved forward. ""Let's go and see, shall we?" As they stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing its OUT OF ORDER sign, ignored it as always, and entered.

Looking around the torn down bathroom they could see the damage coming from one of the broken toilets as water overflowed from one of the u-bends just as they spied Myrtle sitting or floating at the top of the window looking out over the lake crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before it was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet as they peered at the transparent ghost girl.

"Are you ok, Myrtle?" said Harry as she turned to look at them having heard him speak and noticed she was no longer alone

"What's up" She repeated miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?" Glancing at each other in confusion they both waded closer to where she was.

"Why would we throw something at you?" She looked down at them from her spot. "Don't ask me," She shouted, causing more water to come gushing from the bowl.

"Here I am, minding my business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me ..." She trailed off sniffling as Ron who stood slightly behind watched her baffled, he didn't understand why it was she was crying and without thought, spoke the first thing that came to him.

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you, I mean; it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it? So no problem there" He finished looking a bit pleased with his logic that was, until he saw Harry's deadpanned expression and his shaking head and knew he had done wrong.

Myrtle pulled herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!" She finished by shooting down and before any had time to move she shoved her hand through the red head's stomach before pulling it out and lifting it to his head as he paled on seeing her arm through his head.

She pulled it back out glaring menacingly as he shivered and jumped back reeling at what had just occurred as Harry tried to keep the peace.

"A…A book did you say?" She turned to him nodding slowly, he smiled gently and replied. "Do you know who threw it at you?"

She shook her head, "I don't know... I was just sitting, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head, It's over there, it got washed out" She didn't finish but pointed as they followed her hand Ron more carefully than Harry to see a small black book lying on the floor. It was a shabby looking thing and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. He stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron suddenly flung out an arm to hold him back.

"What?"

"Are you crazy? It could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Harry laughed. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?" Ron looked to the book still lying innocently and replied.

"You'd be surprised, some of the books the Ministry's confiscated Dad's told me - there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read Sonnets of a Sorcerer spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could never stop reading! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed could you imagine trying that? And -"

"All right, I've got the point," said Harry responded flatly holding up his hand he turned to the book now trying to work out how to go about picking it up without repercussion if what Ron was telling him minutes past and he got nothing so shrugged.

"Well, we won't find out unless we look at it," He said, ducking around Ron and picked it up off the floor. On looking he saw that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old. He opened it eagerly and could just make out the name "T M. Riddle" In smudged ink.

"Hang on," said Ron, who had approached cautiously and was looking over his shoulder. "I know that name ... T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago." Turning Harry looked at him "How on earth do you know that?"

"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," said Ron resentfully. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too." He looked at the little book bitterly like the person who was one the front had come back to spite him. Turning back He peeled back the soggy pages. They were completely blank there wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them not a faint outline or anything.

"He never wrote in it," said Harry, disappointment etched in his voice. "I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away." Ron muttered curiously.

"He must've been Muggleborn," Harry said on closer inspection. "To have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road" He saw Ron's look and said, "A Muggle road."

"Well, it's not much use to you then is it?" Ron said as he dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose." Chuckling at his joke. Harry, however, tucked it into his pocket

Three more weeks passed when the residents of Gryffindor tower got a shock. Both which was surprising and reliving once they realized what it meant. It was sometime in the evening when the portrait door opened and in strolled Hermione fresh from her jaunt in the wing de-whiskered, tail-less, and furfree as one by one people who had glanced over to the door started muttering which attracted the attention of the rest as they stared at her.

Paying no mind to them like usual. She made her way to the corner where Harry and Ron where when they looked up to find her there and smiled before standing and pulling her into a hug.

"Why didn't you say you were coming back tonight, we would have met you." Harry said when they sat down ignoring the stares she shrugged before getting comfy on the sofa.

"So what have I missed.

Harry showed her T. M. Riddle's diary and told her the story of how they had found it taking the book from him eagerly she inspected the front and flipped it over eyeing it closely,

"And you have no idea who got rid of it?" He shook his head.

"I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it," said Harry. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either."

"He won an award?" He looked back to her and nodded.

"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O.W.L's" He didn't see the deathly glare sent his way by Hermione. In her mind no one was going to get higher O.W.L's then her and if this riddle person did, though she highly doubted it was thirty, she was going to find a way to make sure she beat him and then gloat.

If only she could find a way to make sure he knew

"Or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would've done everyone a favour" He laughed at that

Hermione had gone off in her own little thought's blocking out Ron's droning staring at the little book intently her sharp mind working overtime as her fingers ran over the drab cover pondering. She frowned as her eyes took in the faded gold lettering this meant something, she could feel it an inside gut feeling was telling her so…It just had to come to her,

"Mione?"

And there it was.

Looking up she saw harry staring at her as he clearly had watched. He could tell from the arrested look on Hermione's face that she was thinking and normally whatever she thought always came up with far better results than what they could.

"What?" Ron looked, catching on to their stares from one to the other. She pulled on her lip still coveting the diary within her hands as she sorted out her finding before speaking.

"Well, you said that the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it? That's what Malfoy said." He nodded not getting her, "And this diary is exactly fifty years old," She went on running her finger along the gold wording catching his eye as he caught on.

It was going so well they had been in tune to each other and on the same page minding the pun until.

"…..So?"

Sighing she dropped her head and chucked the book on the table.

"Oh, Ron, wake up," She snapped quickly. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know this…Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if he got his award for catching the Heir? His diary would probably tell us everything - where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it - the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

He looked at her thoughtfully as she went over it so that he could finally understand, he saw her expectant brow and nodded.

"Not that it's a brilliant theory, Hermione, there is just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary." He pointed out nodding in the direction of the book. She frowned at the downside of his point before turning her attention back to the diary, it was a few minute before

But Hermione was pulling her wand out of her bag. "It might be invisible ink!" she stated tapping the diary three times. "Aparecium!" Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.

"Got it in Diagon Alley. Reveals things" She said pulling the book closer and running along the white page.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."

Harry couldn't explain, even to himself, why he didn't just throw Riddle's diary away. The fact was that even though he knew the diary was blank, he kept absentmindedly picking it up and turning the pages, as though it were a story he wanted to finish. And while Harry was sure he had never heard the name T. M. Riddle before, it still seemed to mean something to him, almost as though Riddle was a friend he'd had when he was very small, and had half forgotten. But this was absurd. He'd never had friends before Hogwarts.

And by the looks of things Hermione thought the same. Maybe not the friend part but the part about not finding anything as she put down the marker and looked at he still blank book.

"No…There is something there, we just haven't found it yet." She ignored Ron's tired sigh.

"This book wouldn't have been thrown away for no reason someone had this and from what we have seen they had cause to get rid of it and fast."

"How do you know." Ron asked looking at her, she eyed him before speaking.

"The location. You said you found it in Myrtle's bathroom" He nodded. "Think about it….We have spent over a month in there, did we once ever see anything like this lying around?" She asked as he paused in thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No – don't think so." She smiled victoriously.

Because it wasn't there before….No." She picked the thin book up and brought it to the light.

"Whoever had this before had a reason to dispose of this book." She said placing it in the middle of the small table were all three could see it.

"And we're going to find out what."

* * *

**Any and all comments/feedback is much appreciated. :D**


	18. One Step Closer

**New chapter up,**

**Thank you all to those who reviewed and to save me from being a broken record, which i'm in danger of becoming. I shall let you get on with reading.**

**Hope you all enjoy, happy reading, :)**

**I don't own anything of Harry Potter, Film or book wise.**

* * *

Over the next few days all three tried to work out the secret of the diary. Well – Hermione and Harry tried, Ron sat there insisting there was nothing to be found. Something which irked her to no end and resulting in her by the end of the week snapping at him that had him slinking off to Seamus and the others licking his wounds and leaving the others to get on with the little book.

But try as they might nothing they did would work which led them both to become frustrated and in the end turning to sniping at each other before Hermione decided to put the book away and drag him to take a break. Sitting in the common room they lay on the couch each musing on their failed efforts and just why that was. Harry for the most was put out on the failure to discover the book, ever since she had verbalized it he had been desperate to see if what they thought might be true, and that somehow whoever this person was had some idea on who the heir of Slytherin might be.

But he had been left disappointed.

Hermione on the other hand was livid. Everything they did, that she did, had come up empty and she knew a hell of a lot. Growling out at the thought of the black book that refused to give up its secrets she wanted nothing more than to set it alight. May have been petty but she was sure she would get some satisfaction at having got her own back on the stubborn journal as Harry turned to look at her.

"So what now"

She sighed and shrugged. "….I don't know – we keep trying."

He groaned at the prospect before biting his lip and replying. "What if he's right?"

Glancing over to his tired demeanour she eyed his slumped posture before speaking "Ron you mean" He nodded.

"What if he was right? What if it really is just an unused book? Something that he didn't use and had lying around" She looked into the fire as she went over his words. They made sense; they had puzzled it out all week and still came up short. What if the red-head had been the smart one all along? And that he saw a hopeless case when they didn't.

If that was the case then dam wasn't he going to just gloat.

No, she was going to work it out. The book wasn't there before or she would have noticed it, it was put there for a reason and she was going to find out why or go mad trying. Deep down in her gut she knew there was something there and she couldn't help but feel that it was something they had over looked, something they had missed. Something so simple she was going to probably cry about but still.

That and she was in no way going to admit defeat to Ronald Weasley of all people.

Shaking her head she ignored his out loud sigh of exasperation and spoke. "No, we will find it we just have to keep at it." Seeing him shake his head had her looking around to see him hold his hand's up.

"I'm out." Blinking she shuffled to her side so she was facing him "Out? What do you mean you out?"

"What I said, it's been a pointless week and clearly there is nothing to be found. Hermione" He looked at her, "I think we have to give up,"

Again she blinked. Give up…..Where they words she had heard before? She could never remember. Oh right that's because they weren't in her mental dictionary. Gaping she stared at him in small horror before replying.

"Have you heard yourself…Give up, what kind of person does something like that?" He saw her scandalized face and smirked knowing it had pissed her off but he was tired and so if she wanted to keep on trying she was more than welcome to so holding out his hand's again he tied to appease her by making a deal.

"Ok, here' what we do. Because I'm tired of trying to figure out the book, I'll leave that to you, and in the meantime Ron and I will work on other things."

She narrowed her gaze at his innocent face as she mulled it over," What kind of 'other things'" He shrugged. "Don't know just yet…But there is bound to be something. Didn't Ron say he saw a trophy of Riddle in the room he was cleaning?"

She nodded. He did, "Well than we can go there and see if we can find any more information on him….Something that the book clearly isn't telling us?" He waited for her answer as she frowned, she didn't like his smug looking grin and wanted to say no just to spite him but he was offering to look elsewhere and so wasn't giving up completely. So nodding she begrudgingly accepted.

"Fine – just don't take too long." That was all she said on the matter and knowing just what a stickler she was for time keeping and gathering all things knowledgeable e grinned and nodded. Before they sat back and enjoyed the rest of the night book and Riddle free.

Next day at break, true to his word he headed for the trophy room to look at Riddle's special award, accompanied by an interested Hermione who had muttered something about future research and a thoroughly unconvinced Ron, who told them he'd seen enough of the trophy room to last him a lifetime.

Riddle's burnished gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him "Good thing, too, or it'd be even bigger and I'd still be polishing it, bloody nightmare" Ron shuddered. However, they did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys.

"Merlin he sounds like Percy," Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Prefect, Head Boy ... Probably top of every class -" Hermione turned at glare at him….Just what did he mean by that? Wasn't it a good thing to be academic? Wasn't it good to aspire and have goals? On looking at his less than bothered posture and bored face she didn't have to be a mind reader to know where his thoughts lay, just as she knew that Ronald Weasley would never amount to much in the future.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," He turned to the speaker to find Hermione glaring at him as he coughed uncomfortably and moved a little away from her icy expression.

The mood had grown more hopeful over the coming week. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Sprout cheerfully, was pleased to announce that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood. The Hufflepuffs cheered the news which seemed to have her baffled.

'Just because a few plants were becoming angsty doesn't mean the end is anywhere near' that was how she announced her arrival at the lion table as Harry and Ron went about making up their breakfast. They looked to see her harried expression and how she sat down and knew that the day was about to become either one of amusement or they would have to avoid her, it could go wither either way from now and the time first lesson started and so they did their best to make sure it was the former of those choices.

They got back to the task at hand which was at that moment their food as Harry let his thoughts on the attack thing run around as he chewed on his toast.

'Perhaps the Heir of Slytherin had lost his or her nerve; it must be getting riskier to open the Chamber, with the school so alert and on guard. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was, was even now settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years. Maybe that now no one else had been targeted the stupid mess would go away, on looking to the badger table where the Huffepuffs were talking among themselves, he somehow doubted that was the case for them.

Ernie Macmillan didn't take this cheerful view. He was still convinced that Harry was the guilty one, and that he had "given himself away" at the Dueling Club. And with Hermione now back from her stay in the hospital wing, her own status as the heir was being talked about once more seeing as it was clear she hadn't been attacked. But by now pretty much all the Gryffindor's as well as some Ravenclaws by now had stopped giving in to the hype set out by the yellow table and had made the choice not to believe it anymore.

The bell went for first lesson which was Transfiguration. Slowly they made their way up to first level and were greeted by an unwelcome sight. Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to have gotten it into his head he himself had made the attacks stop and as they passed him by unhappily as he was talking to a very stony faced Minerva. Harry overheard him telling her as the Gryffindor's were lining up for Transfiguration.

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva," He said, giving her what to him was his award-winning smile but to the few that hated him it looked more pained and winded. "I think that this Chamber has been shut for good this time. The culprit must have known it was merely time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him wouldn't you agree Minerva?"

The woman in question wasn't speaking; in fact it looked like she had wired her jaw shut as to not snap harshly back what she really wanted to say. Being the consummate professional she was she was taking the high road, but it sure was bumpy as the others watching her smirked as the more he prattled on the more angrier she got. He must have caught on in the end as he looked up to see her eye giving a slight twitch before he hastily bade her goodbye and fled to his room for first lesson as the others made their way into their own class.

But before he did leave he left them with a warning. Something that they all should have really took into consideration but seeing as they held little to no regard for the man they merely shrugged it off and put it down to another one of his whimsical schemes cooked up in his head.

Oh how they regretted that mistake as they didn't account for one thing; the backing of a Lockhart brainwashed head teacher,

So that was how they came to be, the three of them plus one very enraged but powerless to stop it deputy headmistress. Slowly getting through and when they could, avoiding the debacle that was the fourteenth of February, a day Hermione would always loath thanks to the workings of one toothy smiling idiot.

Harry hadn't had much sleep because of a late running Quidditch practice the night before, and so the others generously said they would wait for him as he overslept and hurried to get ready before they hurried down to the large hall to get what they could before lesson. They thought, for a moment, on walking through the wrong doors. That they had gone through the wrong set as their eyes landed on what could only have been described as a pink and white spectacle.

The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Every inch covered, worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Slowly taking in the worst nightmare that could have befallen them on having just woken they made their way slowly to the Gryffindor table, where the little group of boys who had banded together when they to saw what they were up against sat looking sickened, as the girls seemed to have been overcome with giggles.

Hermione eyed them laughing and catching the confetti with a betrayed disdain before sitting on the self-chosen boys side.

"What's going on?" He asked on sitting down as Dean and the others looked up at them they looked disgusted which they mirrored as Dean Pointed to the teacher's table where they saw the source of their soon to be all day misery, too shocked to speak. They looked on as Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. From where he sat, Harry could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted beaming happily at them from the top seemingly oblivious to the many scowls and sneers aimed at him "May I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards!"

"Fools" She muttered still watching him from her seat.

"I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

They watched as they trooped to the top, the fan girls all squealing at the wings and the cute little harps, Lavender's words. They carried as the rest stared open-mouthed to stunned to speak.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" She asked on seeing the grouchy looking mini creatures. It wasn't a question more rhetorical but Ron and Dean shrugged to answer her still engrossed in watching the scene play out.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" Beamed Lockhart proudly looking at them like he was at a trained and prized winning dog. "They will be frittering around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion.

The mentioned teacher, the sour looking Potion master had a face that didn't need to question what it was he was implying.

Ask me and you die.

The three looked at the dark-haired man and for once sympathized with him as despite his silent but real threat he would no doubt, still get one of two asking maybe more….If he doesn't do away with them that was.

"Wonder what he'll use." She mused as they looked at her; she had her thinking face on which prompted Harry, sat next to her to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he is a potion master, and so chances are he'll be using what he knows best to scare them off…If they work I want to know what it is he'll be using.

"Why" Ron asked confused as she looked at the red-head and then glanced over to the chattering Parvati and Lavender as they whispered taking little peeks over the tables and giggling.

"Because if I have to put up with that all night then I am going to want something that's quick and undetectable."

Following her glare they both saw the objects of her stare and glanced at each other part in curious wonder as they had no clue if she was serious but not willing to put it past her and fear for the other girls safety as if it came to it and they found both girls missing, they weren't the best of liars and so most likely crack on defending her should the head catch them.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindor's sat down to Charm's with the Slytherin both of which were surprised to see the Gryffindor head of house at the top were Flitwick normally was, that saying she didn't look happy.

All day long she had been interrupted by the card-carrying dwarves as they stomped about and in her class giving out valentines. It had reached a new level when they started to sing and so having been asked to cover charms as the smaller Professor was out sick, she inwardly growled and cursed but obliged as he was her acquaintance hence why she was staring at a group of confused second years.

"As you can see, Professor Flitwick is off sick having come down with a rather nasty bout of Goblin flu and so for today and for however long it takes for him to get better; you'll be having me and other capable Charm's teachers."

A few mummers went about but ultimately silenced as they accepted her explanation. There really wasn't an alternative as they settled down. The subject wasn't her strongest suit as it was her overall profession she excelled at, but that saying she was competent and so got about with the lesson which went interrupted for at least halfway through before the door suddenly swung open.

She snarled under her breath as two dwarves entered the room carrying a few cards and envelopes. One of the dwarfs looked around until he caught sight of Harry.

"Oy, you!' Arty Potter!" The particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry. The boy in question looked startled and instantly fearful as the angry-looking small creature made his way to him much to the amusement of his friends as they started to laugh at his embarrassment. The row of Gryffindor's watched as the dwarf made it to him; Lavender and Parvati sighed wistfully already.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," He said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way. Causing the others to muffle their snickers which were getting louder, Harry started shaking his head and looking up from his place near under the table, hissed.

"Not here."

The Dwarf bared down menacingly, he was a delivery dwarf and he was going to deliver. He grabbed hold of the back of his robes and yanked him up causing a un-boyish yelp to escape his lips, Dean and Seamus had already started laughing out loud with Ron and Hermione still successfully holding theirs in as having been put in place. Harry had no choice but to sit and listen.

Coughing throatily the Dwarf plucked his sting once before breaking into song.

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

As Harry, who would have given every last Galleon he had to disappear right then and there. Ron and Hermione who had tried and failing to hide their giggles gave up and burst into laughter joining Seamus and Dean. Howling they had to lean on each other for support with Harry stuck on one side his best friends mocking his embarrassment and the other, Lavender and the other girl swooned.

On the other side Draco had received his own cards, they weren't singing but he had quite a lot which made him smile smugly with Crabbe and Goyle looking on each of his sides. Minerva had scowled at the top waiting for them to leave felt pity on the poor boy who had sunk so low in his seat he was almost off before throwing a disproving look to the four still crying at his side. She was about to move and shoo the Dwarves away when the one who humiliated Harry, having delivered his message shoved past him and onto the laughing girl.

"Right, Ermione, McGonagall."

Hearing her name being mentioned by the grouchy little creature her laughter cut off like the crack off a whip as she spun and turned to see him now standing in front of her, scene no longer amusing she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out just as Ron and the rest doubled back up with more laughter. Minerva perked up at the now more interesting scene as she eyed the little girl and the smaller creature with a curious but amused expression.

They watched, Harry to now having found someone else to pass the shame onto which cheered him up more to see was his best friend who clearly hadn't been expecting it as the Dwarf rummaged about in the bag he was holding before coming up with three cards which he shoved onto the table before looking back at her,

"An ere is your singing message." He glared at her as if to say do we have a problem as she shook her head, it seemed to appease him as he cleared his throat.

"_Her mind is as sharp as a Hippogriff's claw,_

_Her skin is as white as a marble coloured floor._

_The holder of my heart,_

_Right from the start._

_The little lion princess of Gryffindor."_

Silence reigned throughout the room as they all focused on the speechless girl and the grumbling Dwarf who was now ambling back to the door his duty done as the door shut leaving them alone just as Ron and the rest broke down into more fits of laughter, tears streaming from their eyes. Minerva was now chuckling quietly as Hermione who was still unsure of what just happened merely glanced to where the little creature had just been.

A gentle pat on her shoulder had her looking up, still slightly dazed to see Harry; he was given her sympathetic smile still reeling from his own valentine torture before nodding down to the table in front of them she turned before nearly jumping from her seat as she took in the three cards that lay innocently in front of her, Minerva watched as what little colour she had in her face drained on seeing the little envelopes much to the amusement of the rest of the boys.

She had to let out a little laugh as Hermione was now treating the harmless cards like she would a Howler and moved one with her finger before pulling it back quickly before frowning when it remained still.

"Go on Mione, open them" Lavender said from Harry's other side. She was looking a mix of loved up as she eyed the cards in front of the other girl as well as envy at having gotten none herself though he as sure that his friend, who was still silent would have gladly given to them her, still crying with mirth. Ron leaned over and patted her shoulder.

"Yeah Mione go ahead, let's see who thinks your skin is as white as the floor."

That had the desired effect of bringing her back to reality as she turned her head sharply and gave him the deadliest glare she could muster in the midst of still feeling embarrassed. It didn't work as he was still laughing at the song she had been sung and was mimicking the floor underneath them.

Feeling that they had wasted enough time Minerva decided to take pity on the poor children as she tapped her wand on the book in front of her, they looked at her as she straightened up and gave them a hard look which made them get back into lesson mode.

"That's enough now Mr Weasley" She spoke sternly looking his way as he sat up and nodded, choking back his giggles he wiped his eyes as she gave the other two the same look. She glanced back to the girl who would no doubt be in her chambers tonight as she gingerly and with disdain put the cards in her bag and sat back in her seat looking more subdued before looking to the front.

Minerva eyed them once more before getting back on with the class thankfully, as it spared the two more torment.

Hermione didn't know who the cards were from and she really had no inclination to find out as she still reeled from her shame. If having no one to take her initial frustration out on she decided that the best and really only person for this, was the one who caused it all in the first place.

Lockhart would find himself with a roommate Cornish pixie style when he went to bed that night.

The end couldn't come quick enough for the two as they packed their things on hearing the bell and all but ran for the door missing Ron who was shouting at them to wait before coming out onto the crimped hall.

None spoke but knew what the other was thinking as they glanced at each other a few times before looking away still feeling horrified by the ordeal. Ron finally made it to them with a grin but on seeing their cold expression's didn't make any more fuss as they made their way up the corridor bustling past others on their way to next lesson.

Somehow and he didn't know how his bag suddenly split causing his thins to drop and roll to the floor, he stopped and looked down before gritting his teeth in irritation. This as all he needed as they bent down to help gather his things.

"What's going on here?" Came the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry started stuffing everything feverishly into his ripped bag, desperate to get away before Malfoy could make his own comment on what he had seen and heard, for the both of them as Hermione repaired his bag before helping cram everything inside. Harry, glancing over, saw Malfoy stoop and snatch up something. Leering, he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry realized that he'd got Riddle's diary.

"Give that back," Harry quietly said lifting himself off the floor to face him as Hermione looked up urging Ron to carry on before glancing over and on seeing the little black book in the Slytherin's hand, her eyes widened slightly

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" Malfoy, gleefully mocked, obviously not noticed the year on the cover and thought he had Harry's own diary. A hush fell over the onlookers as Hermione slowly rose from her spot looking between both and wondering if she had to hex to blonde if he decide to try to keep the book.

None of them even noticing two sets of wide eyes staring at them as the ginger haired, Ginny Weasley was staring from the diary to Harry, looking terrified. As she walked with the other first years to lesson.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," Ron added as Draco took a look at him

"When I've had a look," He said, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry.

Harry had lost his temper as the sneering blonde. He pulled out his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Just like Snape had disarmed Lockhart, Malfoy found the diary shooting out of his hand into the air. Ron, grinning broadly, caught it. No one said anything about the use of magic outside the classroom as the three smirked at him at Harry's one up on the Ferret. Malfoy was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled spitefully after her,

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class. Snarling, Ron pulled out his wand, too, but Hermione all but pounced on him and pulled him away.

"For the good of everyone put that down." He glared at her as she returned it with a pointed look. "We don't need you and possibly the rest of this hallway belching slug's anytime soon so put it, away."

Thankfully the rest of the day went by trouble-free. If only same could be said about the cards which were still subject of much amusement for the boys who teased them endlessly from one class to the other.

After having returned to the common room at the end of dinner one which as Minerva had predicted, she had been joined by the mortified little girl who had vented about just why the day was stupid, point example the boys who had tormented her and Harry by singing their songs along the way she took pity on her by pulling her into a hug which they stayed that way as they sat on the couch when she stopped ranting.

She returned to the common room and made it to her room hassle free. She may or may not have threatened to hex them if they didn't shut up and so shut the door to the room which was empty thank Morgana.

Lighting the candle she sat by her bed and pulled out the diary she had taken from Harry, having seen the other boy in possession of it when they had sworn not try anything else for a while. She had harsh words in which he admitted trying some more and pleading mercy when she got annoyed, it was only when he gave the book up she let him go which was why she was sat here now.

He hadn't got any further, nothing new there as she opened the page at the first blank and stared long and hard at the whiteness of it.

"Fifty years." She muttered to no one still staring at the book. He had the book for however long, and it had been around for more than a century with nothing wrote down….Nothing even a trace of an outline. She simply couldn't believe that but short of taking a trip back in time to ask the irritating boy himself who the hell he was and if he knew there heir, there was nothing she could do.

Feeling annoyed she flipped it over and tossed it to the floor as it landed in the middle open paged again and stayed as she glanced at it. It being there served to annoy her even more as now it was useless on an even lazier scale than Ron and so decided to do some essay work that always cheered her up and so moved to the side where her bag lay as she dug about or her Charm's work and ink.

She made her way back to her bed when a flash of orange saw Crookshanks dart in front of her feet. Clearly it was feeding and he had come out of hibernation of feast as she tripped and yelped, the ink bottle fell from her hand and tumbled to the floor as she watched it go down.

Wincing as it smashed open on the hard floor she sighed as the black ink spilled everywhere, covering her parchment and the useless little book as it seeped into the paper, she lowered her head and glared at the cat who had not been paying attention to nothing but his food bowl as she scowled,

"Fat lump" She muttered and heaved herself to her feet before bending and gathering the ink soaked items from the floor, before placing them on the side table. She pulled a face at the now scrap parchment she was going to use but instead incinerated as it vanished into nothingness and looked at the stained pages of the book before moving to feed the cat that was mewling.

Five minutes later and one food guzzling cat. She was finally able to sit down and take a breath. The day had been nothing sort of horrendous and now she just wanted to stay in the quiet and do her work. Remembering the spare sheets she kept in her drawer she leaned over to pull them out when she spied to open book and the stained covered pages only to stop in confusion as the pages that should have been inked, were now as white as they had been before.

Tilting her head she went past her drawer and pulled the book to her as she sat crossed legged on her bed with the diary in her lap. Inspecting the small book she found that not only was it clean but the pages were also dry as she ran it through her fingers, frowning in confusion she flipped the page over and looked at the other, that to was clean.

She let go of the book and sat back puzzling over the new occurrence. She always knew the book was a little odd, even the appearance of it seemed to say nefarious to her, but this….This was something new.

Flipping through the blank pages, once more not one of which had a trace of ink on she sat pondering for a moment before reaching over and pulling a new bottle out of her bedside cabinet, she accioed a quill from her bag before dipping it into the new ink and dropping some onto the first page of the diary.

The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Excited, she re-dipped up her quill a second time and wrote,

'_My name is Hermione McGonagall.'_

The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened. Oozing back out of the page, in the very ink, she had written with came words Hermione had never wrote.

'_Hello, Hermione McGonagall. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?'_

Dropping the quill se jumped back a bit unnerved by the what just happened. She looked at the book intensely as if it was going to leap up and attack but it never did. A few more minutes went by and she slowly picked up her quill again.

Still staring at the book she carefully write down in its pages.

'_Someone tried to flush it down a toilet.'_ Before waiting for the reply which came as soon as the ink vanished.

'_Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read.'_

Intrigued she wrote back now forgetting her sudden fear of the book. _'What do you mean?'_

The words came back but it wasn't the reply she was expecting. _'Are you by any chance, related to a girl who I used to see about the school, a young woman named Minerva McGonagall?'_

She bit her lip wondering why he wrote that and what she should say. She had absolutely no idea who this was and short of having just said two sentences to him he could have been a nutcase for all she knew and so decided to take the diplomatic approach

"_Yes we are family, why do you ask?"_

She waited for his response which came slightly later than before as she read_, "Oh no reason just the name sounded familiar that is all."_ He didn't say anything else after that and so the conversation was closed as she moved on from the subject of her Mother.

"So when you said you recorded your memories. What did you mean?"

This response came quicker_. "I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "_

Breathing in sharply she put down her quill for the second time and jumped from the bed, she picked up the book and quickly pulled on the door before running down the hall and the stairs until she made it to the bottom.

Glancing around the looked for any sign of Harry spotting him by the fire before making her way over giving glares to Seamus who was about to speak bt saw the look and thought better as she stood next to him.

"Harry"

He looked up seeing her and smiled "What's up?"

She glanced around quickly for a second to see if anyone was watching before looking back on seeing it was ok. "Not here"

Taking in her serious expression and how quite she spoke he looked at her for a moment before nodding and standing up, following her he saw that she was leading them to the boys dormitories and knew it was something serious as he saw the rest of the boys were scattered around meaning they would be alone as they climbed the stairs before coming to the second years room.

"What's wrong" HE asked when she shut the door behind him before turning to see his quizzical look. She nudged to the desk where he followed still wondering what all this was about as she got out a bottle of ink and quill, he didn't bother asking how it was she knew where he kept them in favour of watching as she placed them on the side and pulled out the book she as with her,

"Hermione?"

She looked to him before indicating he should take the seat as he did so slowly.

Seriously Mione what's this about?"

"Write in it"

Looking up he scrunched his face at the request. "What?"

Just write in it" She urged pushing on his shoulder as she turned back around and picked up his quill.

"Why"

"Don't question. Just do." He sighed and dipped it in the pot. "Hermione I'm pretty sure we've done all this before – I mean if using magic on it won't reveal nothing I'm sure asking it nicely wont – whoa."

He stopped speaking mid flow as he gazed at the spot his ink supposed to be now seeing nothing. He turned to her shocked as she smiled and nodded.

"Writing."

Looking back at the blank book she chuckled humorlessly. "We had to write in it….Of all the bloody things we could have done and the simplest thing is the one that works." She shook her head muttering unintelligible words under her breath before nodding back to the book

"Write your name down"

He did as she said and a few seconds later his eyes bugged as the words came back not his own.

'_Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?'_ He gazed back up to Hermione who was smiling as she had finally solved the mystery of the book and now was ultimately pleased with herself before nudging back to the book.

'_Are you friends with Hermione McGonagall?' _Stunned he did nothing but write down as he replied.

"_Yes"_

His reply came back a few seconds later as he repeated the question he asked her back in her room. _'So how did you come about my diary?'_

Both now weren't aware of anything else other than the person on the other side of the diary talking back. She budged him up and shared the seat as he picked up his quill to write back again.

'_Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'_

She sat nearer to him now eager to see what he wrote as both held their breath for his reply. Riddle wrote back quickly.

'_Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me an award for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned.'_

Harry nearly upset his ink bottle over her in his hurry to write back as she shook her sleeve.

'_It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?'_

Both waited for his reply, it came back and Hermione had to stop him once she had read it.

'_I can show you, both if you like, you don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him.'_

She held is hand as he went to reply and shook her head not liking the offer, "I don't think we should." He looked to the book then to her and bit his lip.

"I think it might be a trap." He lifted a brow mimicking her look she so often wore as she scowled at him.

"Don't look at me like that how could anyone be taken inside somebody else's memory?" He had to give her that as he glanced at the book again. He really did want to see as the offer to find out first hand was too tempting to pass up, giving her one last glance he pleaded with his eyes as she mulled it over eventually nodding.

When he looked back down more words had appeared, _'Let me show you.'_

He waited to reply as Hermione made sure the door was locked with a weak charm just in case before giving him the signal to go ahead. Harry put his quill on the page write down the two words that would change their year.

'_Ok'_


	19. The Unconvincing Memorie

**Writing this in between watching the half blood prince. The best film out of them all if I have to say, anyhoo hope you all like and thank you all for commenting...Well those that did anyway thank you.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

As soon as he had said the magic words the book on its own violation. Began to flip madly as Harry let go of its page and they watched as it flipped until finally coming to a stop. Leaning over his shoulder she peered at the date and frowned once it came up on the blank page.

She mouthed the date silently still frowning and was about to ask Harry when suddenly both were consumed by a blinding white light which erupted and didn't let up as soon after they found themselves landing harshly their feet hitting solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around them came suddenly into focus.

On giving the new change of scenery a quick once over, both knew immediately where they were. The circular room with the sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office - but it wasn't Dumbledore who was sitting behind the desk. A wizened, frail looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter by candlelight. Harry frowned having had never seen this man before. Hermione gave him a scrupulous look before realizing that she had seen him before in a portrait behind the head chair.

"Headmaster Dippet"

He turned having heard her speak and looked at her confused for a moment before she shrugged and carried on.

"He's in a picture behind Dumbledore's chair, not hard to miss…We talked once." She informed him cheerfully as he weakly smiled and nodded before turning back to the tiny man before taking a look around the familiar but very different office he knew.

Harry looked around the office. No Fawkes the phoenix - no whirring silver contraptions. This was Hogwarts as Riddle had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was Headmaster, not Dumbledore, and they were little more than unseen guest's completely invisible to the people of fifty years ago.

There was a knock on the office door. As they both turned to see who it was just as the old man looked up, "Enter,"

He spoke with a feeble voice. Just as a boy of around sixteen entered, a silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest. He was much taller than Harry, but he, too, had jet-black hair as the other boy looked at him.

"Ah, Riddle,"

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" Riddle began. He looked nervous.

"Sit down," Dippet offered the seat across from him. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me.

"Oh,"

As Riddle sat down, gripping his hands together very tightly. Harry was watching the interaction of both and who was speaking as Hermione focused her attention on the boy, she frowned as she took in his interactions, there was something not quite right about him she thought.

"My dear boy," Dippet looked at him speaking kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

All at once Riddle replied "No, I would much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that - to that -"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" said Dippet curiously. As Harry and Hermione looked on with increasing interest

"Yes, sir," Riddle mumbled, reddening slightly. Embarrassed at his housing situation as the older man nodded in thought

"You are Muggle-born?"

Harry was looking intently at the older man and his questioning as she kept her gaze firmly on him and was curious to see, it happened so fast – and if she hadn't been looking then she would have missed it, as soon as he said the word Muggle, his admittedly handsome face grimaced slightly into a sneer darkening his features for a moment before it disappeared.

"Half-blood, sir," said Riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother."

"And are both your parents -"

"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me - Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."

Dipper clucked his tongue sympathetically. Looking away slightly.

"The thing is, Tom," He sighed, "Special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances."

"You mean all these attacks, sir?" Riddle, said. This made the other two visitors to the scene look up with rapt attention. Harry's heart leapt, and he moved closer, scared of missing anything.

"Precisely," said the headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to stay at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy, the death of that poor little girl... You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the – er - source of all this unpleasantness"

Hermione snorted, earning a little look from Harry, "If calling a death is unpleasant than I would hate to see his version of a horror scene. She crossed her arms still staring at the old man whom she once had a nice conversation with and seeing him in a slightly new light.

Riddle's eyes had widened at hearing the news

"Sir - if the person were caught - if it all stopped -"

"What do you mean?" Dippet began with a squeak in his voice, sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?" He held his breath as did the other two as they all looked at the boy who was looking slightly conflicted, they could see he had something on his mind but after a few he shook his head.

"No, sir," Said Riddle quickly. But both knew that was about as real as Dippet's hair.

"You may go, Tom" After the initial disappointment came from his weary voice. Riddle slid off his chair and slouched out of the room. Harry followed him nudging to Hermione as he did. Down the moving spiral staircase they went, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Riddle stopped, and so did they, watching him. Harry could tell that Riddle was doing some serious thinking. He was biting his lip, his forehead furrowed.

Then, as though he had suddenly reached a decision, he hurried off, Harry gliding noiselessly behind him. They didn't see another person until they reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and a beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase.

"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?"

Harry gaped at the wizard as they saw him move into the light. He was none other than a fifty-year younger Dumbledore.

"Wow" She muttered seeing his much shorter beard, Harry nodded dumbly still staring as Riddle nodded acknowledging him

"I had to see the headmaster, sir," Riddle told him

Well, hurry off to bed," Dumbledore told him, giving Riddle exactly the kind of penetrating stare both knew so well. "Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since"

He sighed heavily, looking away before he bade Riddle good night and strode off. The younger boy watched him walk out of sight and then moving quickly, down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Harry in hot pursuit as she jogged to keep up grumbling under her breath. They kept going Harry's mind wandering off the deeper they went But to his disappointment, Riddle led them not into a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but to the very dungeon in which they had Potions with Snape. The torches hadn't been lit, and when Riddle pushed the door almost closed, Harry could only just see him, standing stock-still by the door, watching the passage outside.

"What's he doing?" She hissed coming to a stop just a few feet behind as they watched the other boy at the door, eyeing him carefully Harry didn't know as a small feeling building up in his gut gradually got larger with each passing second the more they waited. All they could see was the figure of Riddle at the door, staring through the crack, waiting like a statue.

"Oh for the love of Circe what is he waiting for?" She groaned after five minutes of watching him stare at the door, Harry mused wondering the same thing and was starting to feel less expectant with each passing moment.

"I wonder if there is another diary with the way out" She asked looking around, she had started getting bored the moment she knew it was the dungeon's they were headed to, she had enough of the darker under levels of the castle to last her a lifetime in the present so sure as hell didn't want to repeat the experience fifty years in the past.

Just when Harry was about to agree with her and look. Someone crept along the passage on the other side of the door. He heard whoever it was pass where he Hermione and Riddle were hidden. Riddle, quiet as a shadow, edged through the door and followed, Harry grabbed her sleeve and pulled her along behind him, excited again now they were moving.

Five minutes they followed the footsteps, until Riddle stopped suddenly, his head inclined in the direction of new noises. Harry heard a door creak open, and then someone speaking in a hoarse whisper.

"C'mon ... Gotta get yeh outta here ... C'mon now ... In the box. . ."

Once again they stopped on hearing the voice as it hit them. Something about it was familiar and they frowned, looking at the wooden door, both wanting to and now slightly fearing who it was on the other side

Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. Harry stepped out behind him. He could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it.

"Evening, Rubeus," Riddle sharply greeted, lifting his wand at the larger boy.

Both Hermione and Harry froze staring at the small room in which the two boys were in shocked and open-mouthed, as the boy they knew to be Hagrid spoke.

"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"

Riddle stepped closer into the room

"It's all over; I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop." Hagrid shook his head stepping closer to the closed box protecting it.

"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and -"

"It never killed anyone!" The large boy insisted backing against the closed-door. From behind him, rustling and clicking could be heard.

"Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered"

"It wasn't him!" Roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!"

"Stand aside," Riddle commanded drawing out his wand. The two observers stood to attention as the scene unfolded, both hesitant but eager to keep watching and annoyed at themselves for doing so,

His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Hermione let out a long, piercing scream unheard by anyone as she clutched Harry's arm tightly, almost jumping into his arms.

A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs; a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers - Riddle raised his wand again, but he was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor and out of sight. Riddle scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his arm, throwing him back down, yelling as he did.

After successfully managing to detangle the almost petrified Hermione from his arm he turned to look at her as she shuddered at the image of the large, hairy creature that passed the moments ago, as if suddenly remembering where she was and who she was with Hermione turned to see him looking and coughed awkwardly,

"Yes, well."

He grinned at her discomfort. "Tell anyone and I'll never sleep again?"

She eyed him hatefully at his mocking jest but nodded all the same.

Just then the scene blurred, as darkness became complete; before they knew it they felt themselves suddenly falling and with a crash. They landed spread-eagled on his four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory, Riddle's diary lying open on the floor beside them they each took a few minutes to get their bearings and realize they were back in their time before the door burst open and in ambled Ron.

"There you are, what ar—" He stopped on seeing Hermione lying on the other boys bed, he took in their positions and glanced from one to the other, his brow scrunched in confusion

"…I'm I missing something here?"

Harry sat up looking at him as Hermione gingerly pushed herself into a sitting position a few second later

"What are you on about?" The red-head gestured towards the only girl in the room and then to him as he took in their closeness. This had them both looking to each other and then down to the small distance between them before they each shot away from each other moving to the opposite sides of the bed before he could question it further.

"It's nothing….Just – well, nothing." He didn't say anything else just gave them another pointed look as Harry shook his head suddenly as the dairy and the memory came back to him

"What's up?" Said Ron, looking at him with concern on seeing him.

"It was Hagrid, Ron."

"What Was?"

"Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

The red-head for his part didn't speak. He stared at the dark-haired, boy in slight disbelief for a moment before pulling a face and shaking his head.

"What?"

Hermione didn't say anything as she remained at the side. What they saw may have pointed to that but in her personal opinion. The scene they had just witnessed didn't add up in her eyes, there was something off about the whole thing but she didn't voice it just yet. They still had more to investigate first.

In the end after having explained everything to Ron. They decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, and as more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled.

It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been attacked, and nearly everybody seemed to think that whoever it was, had gone for good. Peeves had finally got bored with his "Oh, Potter, you rotter" song, Ernie Macmillan asked Harry quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology one day, and in March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy and Hermione baffled once again.

The second years, in the meantime were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year, a matter that Hermione took very seriously. Which prompted a small word of alert to go around the second year Gryffindor's to warn them that she was on the warpath, and to stay away when they could.

"It could affect our whole future," She informed Harry and Ron for the seventeenth time that week as they pored over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.

"I just want to give up Potions," Said Harry. As he went down the list

"We can't," Ron added gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, mandatory, or I'd have ditched Defense a long time ago."

"But that's very important!" Hermione gasped as she turned to look at whom in her eyes, was an unbeliever in education as he shrugged.

"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," He said as she went to open her mouth but found his reasoning to be logical and so nodded. "I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose. And never play any kind of board game with a Yeti."

A little down the table a flustered Neville Longbottom sat reading letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, he sat reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than the study of Ancient Runes. Dean Thomas, who, like Harry, who came from a Muggle background, ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the list, then picking the subjects it landed on.

Hermione took nobody's advice but her own which in her mind, was the best. And signed up for everything pointedly ignoring the spluttering's of Ron when he saw her choices.

Harry was struggling as he made his choices. And since he had no one he could talk to about it at his place of residence. Ron's older brother, Percy, was eager to share his experience in regards to his own options

"Depends where you want to go, Harry, It's never too early to think about the future, so I would recommend Divination."

Only the younger boy heard the derivative scoff from the girl next to him as she wrote in her book at the class he mentioned.

"People say Muggle Studies is a soft option, but I think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non-magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them - look at my father, he has to deal with Muggle business all the time. My brother Charlie was always more of an outdoor type, so he went for Care of Magical Creatures. Play to your strengths, Harry."

But the only thing he felt he was truly good at was Quidditch. And so, in the end, he chose the same new subjects as Ron, feeling that if he was lousy at them, at least he'd have someone friendly to help him. Until Hermione pointed out that Ron was in the same boat as him and therefore he had less chance of actually passing if he asked the red-head for help.

Rather than feel insulted, the other boy just nodded his head and got back to his food.

After the impromptu meeting in the hall Hermione split off and went to visit her Mother, as it was the weekend she hadn't seen her since meeting with the others and so felt that a catch up was in order, she smiled at Godric who let her in before making her way to the couch and settled down. It wasn't long before the older woman left her room having not heard her enter and look up, she jumped a little on seeing her there but soon it turned into a smile.

"Hello my dear" She said in greeting moving to sit next to her as Hermione immediately cuddled up to her when she sat down.

"Hello Mamma." Minerva kissed her head before wrapping her arms around her body, "So what's this all in aid of? Not that I'm not pleased you came to visit."

Hermione shrugged as she settled down inhaling the scent of her perfume before looking up;" Do I need a reason?" Minerva shook her head

"Absolutely not and I'm glad you came. I wanted to talk to you about your choice for next year."

At this Hermione beamed. There had been a reason she came and this was partly it, she didn't need to tell her the other half was just a visit as she liked spending the time with the older woman on weekend's

"I want to take them all" She cut in before Minerva could speak. The older woman didn't say anything simply looked at her in silence for a moment before pursing her lip.

"All?" She nodded.

"You do realize that, in the standard academic hours, is impossible."

She could have laughed at the pout Hermione made as she informed her of the news. It reminded her of a Christmas they had when she was seven and instead of being allowed the key to the school library that she had come across on a visit and immediately wanted, she instead got some new robes.

Admittedly they were nice robes but what could she do apart from wear them? She couldn't learn from them take endless knowledge and pleasure from absorbing the words written. But she wasn't one to look down on what she had been given even if it wasn't what she wanted and so carried on…Eve wore them once or twice.

"That may be, but surely there must be something you can do that will allow me to take them?" She asked looking at her as Minerva gave her thoughtful look. The way the younger girl was looking at her with such hope made her almost say yes right there, but as she wanted to keep it a secret and make it a surprise for her until the third year, she regretfully shook her head.

"I'm not sure what can be done my love." She replied feeling guilty for making her unhappy as she frowned and sat back looking dejected. She had so been looking forward to being able to take the whole course and the subjects she could have learned. A hand ran through her hair as she looked to see the slight pitying look she was being given.

"I know you're disappointed and I'm sorry, I wish I could help more."

Hermione nodded as she reached up to hand that was now caressing her cheek. "It's not your fault. I just wish there was a way."

Minerva didn't reply just nodded. As she ran her hand across the pale cheek soon she found her arms full of a twelve-year-old as she sat back against the sofa and settled herself down. She kept her hand running methodically through the silky hair as she sighed deeply as Hermione closed her eyes, she may have been put out by the fact that she couldn't take the amount of classes that she would have liked, but with the hand that was admittedly soothing. She could at least take this as compensation.

"So, how has the weekend been so far?" She heard her Mother ask sometime later when Hermione had been on the verges of sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked before shuffling upwards.

"Hmm"

Your weekend, how has it been?"

The question had her sit a little as she stumbled on what to say. It brought back the sudden memory of what had taken place the day before and how they had seen Riddle, and his capture of the heir,

She had to shake her head at that….No matter how much Harry was going on about it she just refused to see Hagrid as the culprit. It just didn't make sense, on what possible planet was the half giant the heir?

Pushing that to the side for the time being she was aware of the older woman still waiting for her reply and so gave her a smile and shook her head.

"Nothing much – the usual you know. Making sure that those two don't get into trouble" She chuckled as Minerva nodded her head and returned her smile. She placed her head back against the older woman's chest and sighed quietly once more she was keeping a secret that she hated having to hide. She only hoped that this one could be solved soon before it came out like her old one in a way that was just as public as the way it was before.

She spent the next few hours in the comfort of the chambers even having tea with the other woman before returning to the common room she bade her goodnight before making her way back down the stairs. She was halfway there when she suddenly let out a small yelp as something went careening into her back and sent her flying forwards. She stumbled but caught herself as two hands slid around her waist just in time to stop her from falling.

Balance restored she stood up straightened out her shirt and turned to give the person responsible something to think about when she found herself staring into two green eyes as they reflected back off her own.

Staring in silence for a few seconds she realized what she was meant to be doing and so leaned back from the embrace to stare at the owner as he grinned sheepishly back at her, frowning she wasn't amused.

"Sorry Mione." He said on seeing her cold look. She frowned deeper as soon Neville and Ron whom she hadn't seen go past jogged back to the place they were.

"Harry come on" The pudgy boy urged as she looked back to him she saw his urgent expression and asked.

"What's going on?"

Turning back she saw Harry shrug as he unwound his arms from her waist and lifted his arm to the direction of the other boy. "Neville said he needs to show me something I don't know." He trailed off shrugging as she looked back to see the boy looking agitated again.

"Come on" He repeated again as Harry made to go past her but stopped as he turned and lunged back to grab hold of her hand and pull her along as they resumed running back to the Gryffindor tower.

Bursting through the door they ignored the startled looks they got as they rushed past and up the stairs to the boys dorms Ron pushed on the door as they piled in not bothering to ask why Hermione had managed to make it up seeing as the stairs normally didn't allow them as he turned and took in the sight before him.

None spoke as Harry made his way slowly to his bed that now looked like a mini storm had hit it they looked around the small wreck as he bent and shifted through his items that were strewn about The contents of Harry's trunk had been thrown everywhere. His cloak lay ripped on the floor. The bedclothes had been yanked off his four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of his bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress.

Harry walked over to the bed, open-mouthed, treading on a few loose pages of a turn up book. Hermione, Ron and Neville both pulled the blankets back onto his bed helpfully for him as movement at the door had Dean and Thomas stood in the doorway as he and Neville pulled the blankets back Dean swore loudly once he saw.

"What happened, Harry?"

"No idea," As Ron was examining Harry's robes. All the pockets were hanging out. "Someone's been looking for something,"

Ron said "Is there anything missing?"

Harry started to pick up all his things and throw them into his trunk. It was only as he threw the last of the Lockhart books back into it that he realized what wasn't there looking up, he signaled for Hermione who was smoothing down the sheets and Ron to come closer as thy bent down. He glanced at the both before leaning in and whispering.

"Riddle's diary's is gone."


	20. Of All The Snake's It Could Have Been

**Here we are new chapter up,**

**Just want to thank everyone that commented, much loved and helpful.**

**Don't own nothing on this, and if i did i would have gotten rid of Ron. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After seeing how bad Harry's bed had been trashed and with the knowledge that the diary had been taken all three were on high guard. It also made the theft more suspicious when they worked out that only another Gryffindor could have done it seeing as no one else knew the password so chances of it being a Slytherin were slim. It made both Ron and Harry nervous to know that the people they thought were house friends would go and steal from another so willingly and had taken to making sure that every last one of their possessions were safely secured before bed.

The event had made Hermione feel slightly chilled as well but not for the same reason. If they had worked out that it must have been a fellow lion who had taken the diary than chances are whoever it was must have been the one to try to dispose of it in the first place. That was her thoughts on sitting on the couch alone one night she had tried to figure out who out of the tower it could have been and what their own agenda was on taking it back.

She had yet to tell the others on her deductions as she was still in the process of figuring it all out. And without any solid proof she wasn't going to go blindly accuse others who might have no clue about what she was on about, at first she had mused on whether to encourage him to report the robbery but then that would mean telling the head about the diary and that was a can of worms she didn't want to go into.

If her Mother was to learn they had in their possession a diary that could hold a conversation and show them things that not even she was privy to, not only would she rip it from their grasp and try to set fire to it for fear of it being dark. But she would also most very likely yell for keeping it a secret from her.

And in the case of potential dark diary vs the wrath of her Mother she knew which one she would gladly take.

With the fact that there had been no attacks had allowed them to think freely without any more stress being piled on them and under scrutiny about being the ones responsible. As the days went by and they had found no new leads, the diary had slowly started to take a bit of a back seat in Harry's mind. Not completely gone but not the main priority as he found himself in the hall on a calm Thursday morning being coerced by Wood into eating a mammoth breakfast.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" Wood enthusiastically said at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."

Before moving to reach the Bacon as Hermione and Ron who were sat at the side of him watched the captain of the house pile his players plates with anything he could reach within a two feet radius.

Harry was staring at his ever-growing plate with a mixture of nausea at thinking about eating and repulsion at actually having to eat as Hermione took the time to break away from the little group and stare down the rest of the packed Gryffindor table, silently wondering if the new owner of Riddle's diary was right in front of their eyes. Was whoever this person was looking back at them, were they gloating about having stolen in back? More importantly, were they and Riddle talking, conversing about all they had discussed and had seen.

The questions were irritating her and not having the answers was annoying. Sighing she turned back to the other group, it would do her no good at the moment to ponder on it and get angry once more. There would be time for that later as she got back into the current topic that was on their mind.

Not that the conversation was particularly interesting and so sighed before resigning herself to memorizing the twelve uses of dragon blood in a bid to get through the breakfast.

All too soon and thankfully it was time to leave. Harry rose from his place on the table his plate only having been cleared of half its food, no matter how many times he had played and gotten used to, he could still never fully feel able to eat without wanting to hurl as they slowly left the hall as they made their way back to the dorm to gather his things.

They had just set foot on the marble staircase on the way up when out of nowhere and for the first time in a month or so, they both heard what they hoped was gone.

_"Kill this time ... let me rip ... tear. . ."_ The voice both had different reactions coming from the two as Harry shouted aloud suddenly making Ron jump away from him in alarm. Hermione had done a complete three sixty looking around and nearly stumbled off the edge. The red-head was looking at the two with wide eyes as Harry, looked over his shoulder.

"I just heard it again - didn't you?" Ron shook his head, he turned to Hermione. "But you did?"

She nodded silently and gave him a part terrified look.

"….Harry-"

He looked at her and saw her look before nodding. He got what she meant if they could hear the voice now and after so long of it being gone, than that meant it was either on the hunt or it had attacked, they both stood in the middle of the stairway for a few moments more determined to listen to see if they could hear it again. They were wrong and for whatever reason they had heard it wasn't what they thought.

Time went by and not hearing it again soothed them somewhat but not enough completely. Just as they were about to speak the doors opened and people stated spilling out into the hall talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch. The three quickly looked back to see them before turning away again.

"Look, it's gone now and as much as I don't like it we have to act as though we didn't just hear the monster that has been attacking." She said to them as they both looked at her,

"Harry you need to go and play your match and we need to go and cheer. Afterwards we'll come back and hope to Morgana that no one has been petrified, got that?" She said looking at them as they nodded, Harry reluctantly but knew she was right. If he went to anyone now they would want him to stay behind and have to forfeit the match. That was something he was not doing as he gave her a grim look before carrying on up the stairs.

Harry raced up to Gryffindor Tower, collected his Nimbus Two Thousand, and joined the large crowd swarming across the grounds, but his mind was still in the castle along with the bodiless voice, and as he pulled on his scarlet robes in the locker room, his only comfort was that everyone was now outside to watch the game as Ron pulled Hermione up to the stands her thought mirroring his own. Knowing that the faceless terror was at large had taken all her effort to even try to cheer for a sport she hated.

The teams walked onto the field to tumultuous applause. Oliver Wood took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics.

Harry was just mounting his broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.

Harry's heart dropped like a stone. As the rest in the stands watched her approach them middle the gut feeling Hermione had now grown and spread through her body like the devil's snare clutching at her chest and squeezing.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall.

"But, Professor! We've got to play - the cup – Gryffindor -"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

No sooner as she said it the crowds slowly started to disperse from their seats. Moving as they made their way down the stairs and trudged back up to the castle. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other darkly for a moment before following the line going down to the ground below before merging with the crowd as they made their way back to the castle. Inside they met up with Harry who was looking stony before hurrying to join up with the rest of the group.

"Do we know what's it's about?" Ron asked looking at them the looks he got had him shutting up as he realized what a stupid question he asked as Harry shook his head,

"I don't know but I saw Professor McGonagall pulling Seamus and Neville aside before they disappeared off somewhere." Hermione frowned before asking. "Do you know where?"

He shook his head. As they climbed the stairs and through the portrait door when they reached it, he went to put his broom away now having no need for it as they sat on the couch still talking. It was sometime later before the door opened and in walked a stunned Seamus and Neville who was frowning looking worried and staring at the floor, eyeing the two quiet boys with concern Harry looked up from his spot as they all did, and spoke.

"Seamus….Neville?"

They watched silently as the two boys both who were still in their own little world, slowly turn and face him.

"Is….Is everything ok?"

Still they say nothing until Neville get the energy to as he scrunched his brow before uttering one word.

"….Dean"

Almost immediately they all get it as Harry's heart thumps painfully in his chest and Hermione's breath hitches. They each stare at the two sullen boys knowing that it was their best friend who had been attacked.

"Is….He alright- no I mean…..Has he been."

"Petrified?" He winces but nods.

"….What do you think." Seamus says looking the other boy in the eyes as he shifts uncomfortably. A tense silence fills the air as the only sound was the fire as Hermione averts her gaze as does Ron who doesn't wish to enter the stare off between both of them as Seamus carries on.

"What- do you mean my best friend. My best, Muggle born friend who is now lying frozen in the hospital bed because he was caught unaware as he was walking down the corridor."

Still silent Hermione closes her eyes, she knew that it was a long shot that this monster was just moving around. Of course it was out to attack what else could it have done? She was naive for thinking different.

"Yeah Harry I think he's going to be alright mate." Seamus scoffs a hard edge to his tone as Harry just remains silent and apologetic for even asking, none of them speak still to afraid to as Seamus gives them all a cold look. Hermione hasn't dared to look up yet and see the accusation in his eyes. Yes she knows where his thoughts lay and it has made her angry to still be thought like that but at the same time half feels like she should say sorry.

Just as she was about to look up, not to Seamus but to Harry, at least with him she would have someone familiar to take the blame with just as the door open's again and the head of the house makes her ay inside.

Minerva had walked to the tower with a heavy heart. She was there when Seamus and Neville staggered at the sight of their friend and housemate and was angry that it was another one of her own that had been caught yet again. It pained her to see their bodies so un-moving but could do nothing about it not until the plants where ready. She sent them back to the common room on the instruction they stay until she got there.

She made her way after talking with Poppy who had promised to hide him feeling like a failure. She had sworn to keep them safe and look out for them and so far she had let those most venerable slip through and as a result, two now occupied beds in the infirmary. She was disgusted with herself and vowed to try harder, but deep down she knew what not even her very best was good enough.

None knew what this thing was, and even if they did what could they do? The story went that only the heir could command what the thing was, and given as Snape had insisted that there was only two heir's currently in existence. One biding his time somewhere far off and the other had no idea that she was. It was unnerving that the monster had still been let loose.

Did that mean there was another? One who knew their heritage and was like Voldemort in thinking that Muggleborn kids shouldn't be allowed in the school. She had made sure Hermione never thought like that and so had no problem on that but it troubled her to think that another was out there.

Just why was it so wrong for children with Muggle parent's to be looked down on so much? What had they ever done wrong. She couldn't ever imagine the letter their poor Mothers and Fathers would get letting them know that their child had been attacked. The anguish they would feel on reading the dreaded words.

She knew it would never happen but if something like that were to ever happen to Hermione she wouldn't know what to do. It literally would tear her in two if she found her child lying frozen and in shock on the hospital bed.

The part of her that was maternal, the parent side was thankful that she would never know such pain. Whilst the teacher side of her felt sick at the thought of it being at the expense of the Muggleborn student's.

In one of her more madder thoughts she had even contemplated telling Hermione everything. About who she was and what her status was, that way she could ask her to use her ability to stop the thing.

But she had to literally smack herself for that and wonder if she had taken some bad catnip. That was the last thing she wanted, and with her sense of reason back she pushed it out of her mind firmly and went back to despairing.

No, Hermione was to never know any of that and she would fight with everything she had to keep her from knowing. No, if they wanted to be rid of this than they would just have to keep going until either they did find the thing.

Or the school shut.

And she had a fear that she knew which was coming first.

Coming to a stop outside the picture she greeted the fat lady with a thin-lipped smile. It appeared that the door keeper already knew about what had happened, pictures tended to gossip as she let her in only to walk into a room full of uncomfortable attention on her arrival. She stopped at the edge and looked from one boy to the other before gazing at Hermione who was studiously looking the other way ignoring the interaction between the two.

She coughs to announce her presence as all at once the atmosphere changes as Seamus and Harry snap out of their little stare off which was decidedly one-sided as they move a little away from each other still eyeing them she steps further into the room.

"Is everything all right?" She asks her question less a question and more of a demand as they both silently nod. She purses her lips and gives them one last look before turning to address the rest of the room who had been gathered around on seeing the slight tiff with the two near the fire. She pulls out a piece of parchment from her robe before coughing louder,

Seeing her unfurl the paper they all faced her giving their undivided attention all eager and nervous to find out just what would happen next.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

The Gryffindor's listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had read and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." She adds as a last request.

She gives the girl sitting next to Ron a look that told her she would speak to her later before turning and leaving the dorm.

"That's two Gryffindor's down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, and one Hufflepuff, " Said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause.

Harry went and sat back down next to a silent Ron and Hermione. None spoke all still taking in the fact that Dean had been attacked, whoever was speaking was right and though he hadn't outright said it, Seamus suspected them.

"I'm….Just going to my room for a minute" She mumbled before standing and aiming for the stairs. They didn't say anything as she climbed the stone steps and pushed on the door to their room as she made it to her bed and threw herself down grateful for the silence that the room gave.

She closed her eyes and let out the breath she held. If something didn't give soon then the school was in real danger of closing. Her heart clenched at the thought of her second home being closed for good because someone had a grudge against the Muggle's.

But why? What had they done to them. And the founder who started all of this was long dead and had been for centuries surely his ideals would have ceased to be taken seriously. But it seemed personal opinions, especially those in the green and silver house stood the test of time and it was now showing once again.

A dip in the mattress told her Crook's had made his appearance. She opened her eyes to see his massive body and the orange fluff that came with it brush against her face as he firmly told her he was there and that she could tend to him now.

Smiling she ran her hand through his fur and watched as his back arched slightly before bristling when she reached his tail. Smiling she muttered.

"And how has my good boy been today?" Turning he answered her with a standard meow she tussled his already mussed fur and giggled at the half-hearted swipe she got in return before he stalked up and butted her head,

"Hmm why can't you talk. Your intelligent enough" She mused staring at the half kneazle cat as he began purring. "It would be fun to hear what you thought of this place."

Rolling on to her stomach she placed her head on her arms and watched as he went about licking his fur, "Could hear what you think of the others to." She whispered conspiratorially to him as he mewed once more. She took her time to gaze at the cat properly smiling wistfully at the idea of him being able to communicate.

"Shame really, it would have been amusing to say the least. The only one I can talk to is Addie." She stopped as he looked at her like asking 'Whose Addie' as she smiled and carried on.

"I know you don't know him but he lives at home to, you just don't see him as it's at the bottom of the garden. He's a snake – but he is really nice and very friendly, we often talk when Mamma isn't around he said it would scare her— he was right." She frowned unhappily.

"But he is the only one that understands me….This thing. And I'm the only one that understand him to I guess I—"

She stops talking suddenly as it hit her, tilting her head slightly in realization she went back over her words and at last the answer is in front of her, she jumps from the bed so fast it upturns Crook's as he goes flying from the side. Indigenous yowl forgotten she paces the length of the room eyes wide with the discovery she had just made.

'_No it can't be. Can it? Surely it wouldn't be….How— I would have found it sooner,'_

Halting her movement her recently said words tell her otherwise and she finally finds the energy to act. Smacking herself in the head, she curses about not having figured this all out sooner and all but runs to the door ignoring the meow coming from the very insulted cat sitting on her bed.

Down the stairs she doesn't bother to go one at a time she takes them two and lands heavily at the bottom earning some stares which she dismisses and races straight to the door, she is almost there when two bodies block her and she comes to a stop in front of them.

Looking she frowns at Harry and Ron who are looking at her, at the sound of a small thump they turn to find her running like a bat from the stairs looking like she has just solved the puzzle to life itself. Looking at each other they quickly stand and block her way.

"Harry— what are you, get out of my way"

They stare at her incredulous for a moment at her words before he speaks. "You want to go out there?"

She nods "Hermione are you serious? You heard what she said you can't go out." Waving her hands at his road block she looks to the closed-door needing to be on the other side.

"Harry, really, I need to go." Eyeing her they gave her a once over and at her agitated state before replying.

"Where"

Rolling her eyes and glaring she speaks as calmly as she could, "The library" Her words get cut off by Ron as she turns her ire on him

"The library? Mione are you joking. Your Mother told us to stay in here and you want to risk your life by sneaking off to read?"

He doesn't see her murderous glare as he snorts and closes his eyes. "Mental."

"Move out of my way now." She really doesn't want to ask again as the dark-haired boy looks before shaking his head.

"Not without us." She sighs out loud frustration clear in her voice, why did they always insist on tagging like lap dogs?

"Harry, no." She goes to protest but he holds up his hand. "We're going to Hagrid's ourselves so on the way we can make sure your fine….Just come with us under the cloak so I know you're ok."

She pauses oddly touched at his concern before her own question slips from her mouth. "Why are you going to Hagrid's now?"

They nodded as she glanced from one to the other, eventually she glares enough to get the answer from him as she rolls her eyes in exasperation. It seemed to show as he speaks

"So…You don't think Hagrid could be?"

She lowers her eyes from the ceiling and catches his inquisitive look. Whilst she never believed the tall man could be the heir she never actually verbalized it and so this was her chance as she shook her head.

"You don't."

"No, I really don't." She replied cocking her head to the side slightly as he narrowed his eyes looking at her with another questioning glance.

"So that whole scene in the diary….You didn't think it true." Again she shakes her head. "Nope, and if he was here I would tell him so myself."

Her answer had the green-eyed boys jaw dropping in disbelief, Ron looked from one to the other as they faced off, Hermione with her defensive stance and lifted jaw as Harry continued to gape at her like she had said something foreign.

"But Hermione. You were there with me…You saw him catch Hagrid….He had the Monster with him— how could you not possibly believe that,"

"No Harry, what we saw was what he showed us, for all we know that could have been something made by his design. It was his diary after all, his vision. How do we know that he didn't just make it up in order to get us to believe him right.?"

Harry didn't respond until a few minutes later. "Why would he have reason to lie to us, what could he get from it?" She placed her hands on her hips and leant on one leg.

"I don't know, but what could he get from telling us the truth? What was in it for him? Harry, he is a boy trapped in the pages of a small black book. Clearly if that didn't say something about him on a whole than you didn't take in what he showed us to effect."

He didn't say anything to confused to speak. What was she on about? She could tell he didn't know and sighed again. "Did you happen to get a look at him when he spoke to the old headmaster?"

He shook his head slowly eyes trained on her as she carried on. "Well than I guess you'll be surprised when I tell you that I think Riddle set him up,"

The green eyes that had so intensely been eyeing her widen on her accusation. "You think what?"

She looked at the boy in front of her wondering just where his loyalty lay, sure he wanted to stop the attacks as much as she did, but at least she would never so thoughtlessly accuse who was supposed to be a friend to her, after all, the half giant was the one who took him from his nightmare with those terrible people he lived with, told him all about who he was, and where he came from and now just because some slimy boy from a book years old showed him of his effortless capture of the so-called 'heir' he was willing to risk all that.

"Whilst you were watching Dippet I was watching Riddle and the one thing you didn't see, and I'll admit if I hadn't have been looking than so would have I as he hid it rather well after less than a second, but he grimaced at the word Muggle, Harry, the boy clearly hates Muggles."

Harry was struggling to come up with some sort of protest. Anything to defend what he had seen and she wasn't giving him any leeway to do so as she went on.

"And if this award-winning, rule abiding head boy, was so worried about the school being closed, so worried about having to be sent home back to the orphanage if that came to it, why did he wait so long to finally call him out on it? If Riddle knew from the beginning that it was Hagrid all along than why did he refuse to say anything in the office. He could have said it there and then but he didn't."

The two boys by now had resigned themselves to listening to her as she went on her tirade of the boy from the book, Ron who had no idea what they were talking about just stood there looking stupid.

"Hagrid has nothing against non-magic people Harry, he has demonstrated that in the past. Apart from that one time when he was bringing you your letter, other than that he has no reason to hate them. Tom on the other hand clearly does of the frown he displayed in the office was anything to go by,"

By now she had made it past them without them actually realizing and was on her way out, she was angry at Harry as she counted Hagrid like a distant part of the family and for him to stand there and say that it could be him when she knew it wasn't, it got to her and she didn't want to be around him any longer.

"Riddle has an agenda Harry, and you'll do well to find it out soon before it's too late." Turning she left to tower with them staring at the place she had occupied both still to stunned to speak. Meanwhile she rushed from the door not bothering to take heed of the fat ladies call as she made her way down the stairs and to the library, she had to be careful and so stuck the shadows of the halls and crept along silently.

Eventually she made it down the three flights and came to a stop outside the door. Looking up and down the corridor for any sign of anyone that might come across her out past the warning bell she slid the door open and moved inside.

The room was quiet like normal and was expected from a place of reading. But as she made her way through the aisles she could feel it in the air that with the threat hanging over their heads it made the usually silent room even more desolate and deadly in its muteness. She made it to the back and started sifting through the shelves as quickly as she could.

"Come on…Come on, come on….Where are you," She muttered as her fingers ran over the spines checking the book for the one she needed.

"Don't be gone. Don't be gone…Don't be—" She stopped, her hand lingering over a large grey tome as she smiled and pulled it from the shelf. Slamming the book on the nearest table she didn't pay any mind that it could have alerted the librarian as she flipped open the cover and skimmed the pages.

She stopped in the middle and smiled victoriously as her gaze came to rest upon the very thing that she had suspected ever since her unintentional conversation with the cat in her room.

She fell quiet as she read over the page and her smile widened when she came to a stop at the bottom before letting out a little laugh. This was it, the thing from the dam chamber was a snake. Basilisk to be precise, she looked up and frowned, the irony of the whole thing was not lost on her as she got back to seeing if there was anything more she could find about it.

The more she read the more she were convinced. Roosters killed it, Hagrid had his killed. Spiders ran from it….Well there had been an odd display of them at the scenes for what reason she didn't know but the clue was there, she frowned at the term wondrous for its killing method. She would hardly called being stared to death something wonderful but it was something new if she had to say, looking down she finished the other bit and decided that as the only other person who could hear it, she would tell Harry, she was still mad at him but he deserved to know.

Ripping the page from the book and closing her eyes as she did, it hurt. She folded it up and placed the book back on the shelve with a wave of her hand before making a dart back to the door. If he and Ron hadn't left yet she could catch them up and tell them what she had learnt. Shutting the door behind her she turned and her plan went out the window as she ran smack into another.

Bouncing back slightly she shook her head before slowly opening her eyes to find an annoyed blonde staring up at her from her place on the floor, biting her lip she bent and held her hand out for the other girl to take as she pulled her to her feet. The other girl dusted herself off and gave the younger girl and look.

From the tie Hermione saw she was a Ravenclaw

"What are you doing out past the warning bell?" She demanded as Hermione stood there silently. This wasn't part of the plan as she eyed the silver prefect badge on her robes and she didn't have time nor a good excuse and so with the blonde getting ever more annoyed, Hermione pulled the paper from her pocket and held it up.

"I had to"

The blonde blinked not understanding. "You had to what? Aren't you Professor McGonagall's daughter? You know I will have to report this."

"Oh for the love of - shut up." The blonde ceased talking at the snappish remark and bristled with rage. "Now just a minute you can't tell me to shut up, I'm a prefect."

"I don't care if you were Dumbledore himself," She replied her agitation rising again at the other girl as she held up the parchment. "This holds the answer to what has been attacking everyone."

The prefect now having her full attention looked at her speechless before turning her attention to the old-looking paper in her hands. "What?"

The monster that had attacked Muggleborns?" She nodded. "It's a Basilisk."

Once more stunned the blonde could so naught but stare at her, "A Basilisk?" She heard the questioning tone in her voice and admitted a little lower.

"It's a snake."

Silence passed between them….having been at the dual that night the blonde was one of the front row seaters who witnessed the younger girl and the snake as she gave her tight nod.

"Oh"

"Yes."

"But how do you know?" She asked looking at her, brow furrowed slightly. "If you know it's a snake than why have you only said something now?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side angry at herself once more for not getting it sooner.

"Because it didn't come to me….I didn't put it together, not until tonight that was, I was in my room talking to my cat." She cut off at the weird look she got and smiled.

"Don't worry, he can't talk back that was what I was actually going on about. I wanted to know what his opinion was on my dorm mates and well I said the right words because I came here….Yes after the bell, to find this and now I have"

Closing her eyes at the what she had just been told. She shook her head and opened them determined to get back to the main point and not about a cat having his snide comments on bunk mates.

"Are you sure that it's a Basilisk?" Hermione nodded more sure than ever, "Positive. If I can hear it and no one else can…Well apart from Harry, than I'm confident enough to know that it's a snake. Also it says in the book…..Well, page." She held up the paper smiling sheepishly at the destruction of a book.

"Wait don't they kill?" She asked having vaguely come across something she barely remembered as she nodded. "Yes, but seeing as thankfully, no one looked it directly….The cat with the water, Fletchley through Nick and Dean…."

She stops and frowns not actually knowing what it was that the Muggle boy did to not get killed by the snake but looked back to the blonde."

"The point is no one has died, and if we can get this to the nearest teacher,"

"Lockhart's office is just up a level."

"As I said, get this to the nearest _competent_ teacher. We might be able to stop anymore from getting petrified."

The blonde fell silent looking at her and then the paper in her hands seemingly conflicted about whether to act on it or not. Wondering why it was she was still waiting or even needed the approval of a prefect regardless of her status as an authority figure Hermione spoke again.

"Look we can wait until you've decided in that clearly little mind of yours whether this is worth me being out after curfew. But I'm going and frankly I don't care if you follow me or not"

She turned and made her way to the end of the hall, the prefect bewildered at the insult and brush off that she had just received in the same sentence before looking to see her leave and snapping back to reality she glared at the younger girl who was now making her way to the end and shouted.

"HEY!"

Hermione turned. "Yes?"

"….Wait for me." As she hurried up the hall to her as Hermione smirked knowingly but didn't say anything as they made their way as quick as they could to someone they could tell,

"I'm not saying that after the attack on Dean it's going to come round again." She spoke turning to look at the older girl as she glanced at her, "But if by some unfortunate luck that it does. Do not turn around the corner with making sure it's safe first."

The blonde nodded taking in her words. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was the authority figure that the younger girl grew up with that rubbed off on her, maybe it was the fact that she had worked it out by herself, or maybe it was because out of the two of them she was the only one capable of hearing it and so she had the advantage. She didn't know, but what she did know was that whatever the second year said she was going to trust.

"You do have something that will help don't you." She asked as they stopped at the end, it was the corner and so, was going to put it into practice now as the older girl nodded and pulled out a small mirror.

"This will work" She said and half asked looking to her as Hermione glanced at it and nodding. It wasn't an outright work that was fool-proof but if the worst was to happen then it should keep her safe.

She smiled and was about to speak when the icy cold, bone chilling voice that bode no good for any Muggleborn who heard it hit her ears. She jumped her back stiffened as she whipped around looking in the direction of which it came in and not knowing as it seemed to come from all around, wrapping around her, it's silky voice caressing her senses and leaving Goosebumps over her arms.

"_Come to me….Let me rip ... Tear. . .I need to kill." _

The blonde glanced at the sudden change in the second year whose eyes were jumping from place to place and then looking around herself, her panic starting to rise.

"Hermione." She had known who the younger girl was as did pretty much the whole school as she called her name.

"Hermione."

Hearing her calling she lowers her gaze to the worried blonde and tried her best to act as though she hadn't heard death incarnate close by. "Yes, sorry."

"Hermione are you ok?" She asked as the second year stared just that bit wide-eyed to be counted as fine as she nodded, "Aye….Just taking in the scenery." She tried her best to reassure her but failed as the voice sounded again but much closer.

_"Kill this time ... let me rip ... tear. . .I must kill!"_

Ok they had to leave now looking down she turned back to the older girl who was slowly starting to freak out by the way she would drift off as Hermione looked at her, forgoing any attempt to play in nice now.

"Listen to me. I want you to keep calm and not panic."

Unfortunately those were the wrong words to say to the ever slowly worked up Muggleborn prefect who heard the words. She looked at the younger girl in complete terror before turning and rushing off back down the way they came. Hermione watched her go and dropped her head to her chest.

"Why for once. Can't this school have at least half decent students who actually listen." Before taking off after her catching up halfway she was about to reach out to stop her when she heard the voice for the third time that night and stopped dead in her tracks. This time it sounded so close she could practically hear the vibrations through the walls and as she looked she realized that the loudest it sounded was.

"…..BLONDE GIRL, WAIT!"

It was bad enough that the snake was literally around the corner and she was about to face it dead on but the girl who was running blindly into it she hadn't a clue her name which was going to look bad for when she eventually got round to getting help as she raced off after her in one last attempt to stop her she got to the end and was just about to turn when a small scream had her halting dead in her tracks.

Listening she couldn't hear anything from the older girl and so knew that something must have happened, what she didn't know. But what was worrying her was the fact she could no longer hear the voice; which really, she could take as a plus, but now a loud nasally breathing sound had taken its place.

Which was a pretty big downside.

A rustling sound had her looking to the corner and she freaked when a large shadow was now covering the entire side of the left wall. Thinking back to the page and that the gaze could kill, she quickly slipped into the nearest alcove and pressed herself back into the shadows as far as she could go. Closing her eyes, she tried to keep her breathing steady as the rustling and hisses could be heard getting louder and louder.

'_So this is what death sounds like' _she mused still keeping her eyes shut. The rumbling sound was right in front of her now and it took all her willpower not to open them and look ahead like her instincts were telling her to, from what she could hear and get a picture of the snake was now passing her by and moving on to somewhere new, she didn't know or cared, but waited until it was completely gone before even thought about moving.

What got her though was as she was listening to the Basilisk go past. Through the hisses and the nose breathing she thought she heard a voice. She scrunched her face trying to work out the mysterious voice and the person whom it belonged to as she heard the command given to the snake as they passed.

'_Keep going, find more, we need to be rid of them all'_

It shocked her that she was so close to the culprit of it all and yet she didn't dare open her eyes. minutes past and eventually she sound of the snake got quieter as did the person commanding it she very slowly opened her eyes and looked around instantly on alert but found the corridor empty and as cold as it was when they arrived. Breathing out and releasing the breath she was holding she took a cautious step out of her hiding place and looked in the direction she knew them to have gone.

Never in her life….Not even facing the three bloody heads of that vicious dog, had she been as fearful as she had just then. It wasn't just the voice that made her want to hide but the fact that she had been so close to the king of all serpents itself, and that if it had just turned its head it might have noticed her, she lowered her gaze to the floor both relieved that it was gone and worried about where its next destination was.

The halls may have been empty but surely someone will have seen it pass unless it had a way of getting around unseen. She didn't know and as she remembered the other girl the thought let her head as she took off back at a sprint and rounded the corner only to skid to a stop at the sight in front of her,

She gazed down at the frozen and shocked body of the blonde girl in all her petrified form. It made her nearly want to be sick at the sheer level of emotion on her face. Turning away she knew she had to get someone and quick, and so turning. She took off back up the corridor and to the nearest place she knew that would have a grown up, the hospital wing.

Never stopping she ran up the stairs silently and desperately hoping that whoever it was that had just struck had sent it back to the place it came from as if it was out for another victim she didn't think she could get to her aunt in time before it would come across another.

She kept on running getting ever closer all the while the frozen face of the older girl stuck firmly in her mind.


	21. The Final Piece

**Back again with the new chapter,**

**Literally so close to the end now, with only one more chapter i think, maybe two if your lucky. :)**

**Just a quick few things i would like to say first off, thank you to all that commented, it was lovely to read what you thought and even a few for the first story.**

**And seeing as said first story is finished i'm going to explain some of the questions...At least i think they were questions, on here instead.**

**First off. Hermione is as strong as Riddle who yes did have an exceptionally good amount of control over his magic and it may seem Hermione is far behind in the sense of living up to him. But she already has been reading half of the library since first year, and most of the restricted section as well. Not to mention she already has perfected most if not all the first year and some second year spells, she just chooses not to use them to avoid suspicion.**

**Also with the troll, the only reason she wasn't doing anything was she wanted to give Ron the chance to prove himself after having humiliated him in class, plus if she were to take on the troll herself she would have given just how good she is at magic anyway when she would have defeated it.**

**Plus you have to take into account that she is one half Bella as well. And that she has her gene's as well as his, which includes getting distracted a lot by certain friends of hers, Riddle didn't have those and so was more focused.**

**Hermione is and will be as strong as them both. It will just be at her pace, we have the rest of the years to go yet it will only get better from there.**

**Hope that cleared up some stuff for peeps.**

**Now that my little narration is over, on with the story.**

**I don't own nothing.**

* * *

The door to the hospital wing burst open as Hermione barreled through. She stopped in the middle looking around wildly for the older witch but can't see her prompting her to shout at the top of her lungs

"AUNT POPPY!"

Seconds pass with still nothing and so she gets ready to shout again only for the door at the other end to open and a bewildered Madam Pomfrey emerges from her office.

At first the other woman looks to the frozen bodies of the petrified students a mix of confusion and slight cautious apprehension as she eyes the cold figures and frowns. She could have sworn she heard her name being called but the only ones capable of doing so were the kids in the beds.

But that was just the problem; they couldn't.

Hermione watches her aunt give the stiff forms a slightly quizzical look before rolling her eyes. Lifting her arm, she waves in so that the other woman could see

"Over here"

Poppy spies the movement from the corner and turns. Once she sees the slightly amused expression coming from the younger woman she scowl's, of course they couldn't have spoken she was clearly spending too much time around the medical potions if this was the result, before her scowl turned into one of more confusion and then anger.

"Hermione Grace McGonagall! Just what do you think you are doing outside? Didn't you hear your Mother? No one is to be out in the halls!"

She moves quickly over to where the younger girl is intent on sending her through the Floo to her Mothers chambers with the promise of a scolding only to stop when she shook her head, she eyed the other witch with regard for a few seconds as she held up her hand and pointed it behind her to the open door,

"No...Attack, two level's down. Blonde girl, all stiff and ahh"

She mimicks the look the other girl has as she lifts up her hands to show the older woman as Poppy gasped as she looked to the door, "There has been another attack?"

Hermione nods and lowers her hands. "Where…..Who?"

"It's the level below Lockhart's room ….And I don't actually know" She admittedly reveals not looking to her Aunt. Poppy rolls her eyes this time as she moves quickly to the little room, she has to tell Minerva as Hermione tails behind her and into what could be called as a mini chamber of the others woman's as they move to the fire which was smaller than most but only because of the size of the room as she throws in some powder and calls for the other woman.

A few seconds and a flurry of fire later, Minerva comes through as she dusts the soot off her clothes and gives the Medi witch a questioning look only to be pointed in the other direction as she follows her hand and comes to a stop on the reason she was called. Her eyes narrow as she sets her gaze on the younger girl.

"What are you doing out of your dorm?" Hermione looks up and is about to answer but is given no time to as Minerva's ire steadily starts to rise as she sweeps her way over to where she is standing.

"Don't you listen to a word I say? Didn't I distinctly instruct you and the rest of the house to stay inside?"

Opening her mouth she still is given no time to answer

"Why is it that you can never follow instruction? For once can you just do as you told!" Minerva shouts as she comes to a stop in front of her, Hermione backs a little away slightly as to not get the full force the other woman is stood giving her one of her coldest stares as she waits for her to respond, her mood worsening as she waits.

"Tell me!"

"Well if you'd shut up for a moment maybe I would!" Was the snappy response as Minerva's jaw drops. Hermione glares back at her as her own anger takes precedence over the fact that it was an emergency, she had come here to help and here she was getting yelled at.

"What did you say?" It was a whisper but the hard edge meant she was in big trouble as the older McGonagall towers over her, Hermione closes her eyes and takes a breath to calm herself. This wasn't what she came here for they were getting sorely off the issue and so pushing her own ire back for the moment she opens her eyes and lunges forward. Minerva's eyes widen as her hand is picked up and tugged making her stumble.

"Hermione!"

Her tone now is one of surprise replacing the angry one as Hermione tugs on her hand pulling from the smaller room and over to the door without giving any reply they get to the door with Minerva still protesting finally deciding to become the adult once more uses her strength that was temporarily overpowered to take back the conversation reaching out she grabs the younger girl by the shoulder and forces her to come to a stop.

Hermione feels herself being yanked back and smacks into the body behind her, she turns to glare at the other woman who now had enough and returns it.

"Hermione"

The was her name was said meant she was in no mood to play any games, not that it was and that she wanted answers as she gives the door another look before turning back.

"There has been another attack."

Minerva immediately reels back at the news and her jaw drops again in a un-lady like manner as she gazes stupidly at the younger girl, it takes another few minutes of blinking dumbly but finally she gets her senses back and with a small voice, reply's

"…Who"

Hermione shakes her head, "I don't know that's why I came here….She is on the first floor so come on." She picks up her hand again and starts pulling to the door Minerva allows herself to be dragged to the door before her overall senses come back and she stops once more.

Hermione lets out a small groan and looks back. "What now? I thought you took attacks seriously."

Ignoring the jab and silencing anymore with a glare she reaches out and pulls her back from in the middle of the doorway as she moves past her and looks to Poppy who is behind them. "Make sure she stays here until I return."

"What! No!" Both older women look to the younger one and see the outraged look on her face. Hermione give's her Mother a look that lets her know she is not happy but gets nothing in return as Minerva faces back to the hall outside as she pushes Hermione further into the waiting hands of the Medi witch.

"Just keep her here and do not let her go, I won't be long." Poppy nods as she gives her friend a worried look before the deputy head disappears and hurries off to the location of where Hermione has said leaving the two to look after her until she goes round the corner. Once she is gone Hermione flings herself from the older witches grasp and turns angrily to her.

"Why did you let her go off by herself like that!" She shouts looking up to her Aunt coldly as Poppy stares at her,

"Hermione do not shout. She told me to—"

"But that thing could still be out there…What if she runs into it"

Your Mother is capable of looking out for herself. She told me to make sure you were safe." Hermione snorts and looks back to the door, "Could have looked after myself just fine. I was there after all."

The last few words out of her mouth had Poppy coming to a halt. Her blood takes an icy turn and the chills sent up her back do nothing to reduce the damp mood as she stares shocked at what Hermione had just said…..Let slip?

"What did you say" Like Minerva her words come out a whisper as Hermione turns from the door to glance at her, she frowns on seeing the look her Aunt is giving her and tries to decipher it; was it revulsion….Fear? She couldn't tell and was about to ask when the door burst open again signalling Minerva's return.

The older woman unaware of the unwitting tension in the room moved further in levitating behind her the body of the blonde girl. Her face is solemn and grim as Poppy moves forward forgetting the fear she had seconds before as she moves to tend the new patient.

"Who is it, Minerva" She asks getting closer but not enough to see as the other witch lays the stiff girl on the nearest available bed.

"Penelope Clearwater,"

Poppy should have by now gotten used to seeing the motionless forms of the students but can't help but let out a little gasp on seeing the fifth year Ravenclaw so….Immobile. It saddened her to see the so helpless like this and got about pulling the cover back to she can tuck it around her shoulders,

At least she can take comfort in the fact that the Mandrake root would soon be ready for use.

Leaving her friend to take care of the newest casualty Minerva soon finds her attention turned back to the youngest witch in the room as she spies her daughter standing just at the foot of Dean's bed. She waited silently as she took in her fellow housemate's condition before turning away, she had seen enough to last her a lifetime and at the sound of her name being called she turned to see her Mother.

The older woman nodded her head in the direction of Poppy's room making her intention clear as she followed her in and waited as she shut the door behind her, Minerva rested against the wood in silence as she took in the smaller girls posture.

"Hermione"

She looked up straight away knowing it would be pointless to try to make an argument now something Minerva must have sensed as she gave her a small but grateful smile as she speaks.

"Why did you disobey me?"

Her voice wasn't loud or angry it was of slight disappointment and it rang around the room making her drop her head again. It was the first year fight all over, and she hated the feeling. Minerva moved to the chair before sinking down into it there was no way she were kneeling down before sliding a finger underneath her chin and gently tilted her head so their eyes met.

"Yes I'm disappointed. Yes I'm angry," She stopped and almost gave in when she saw the green eyes tear up slightly but she had to carry on she had to make Hermione see the danger that was out there.

"But foremost I was terrified, walking out there in those corridors and knowing that you to had been out there not minutes before and on your own it made me fearful to what might have happened."

"But nothing did." Minerva's brow rose slightly on hearing the reply. "Nothing happened,"

"And how could you have known that"

"Because it doesn't attack half-blood's just Muggleborns."

Closing her eyes at all that was wrong and ethically despicable about that statement she sighed. It was clear she wasn't getting it."

"And how would you have known that? Hmm. How would you have known that it wouldn't have attacked if you had come face to face with it. That the person setting this thing loose wouldn't have decided to try it on anyone not Muggleborn. What would you have done then?"

Hermione didn't reply she looked to the floor, much to her embarrassment. She didn't know what she would have done as she hadn't actually thought about the possibility. Minerva didn't let up though as she wanted to make it as painfully aware as possible and if that meant making her cry, then. She would just have to cry.

"What about me? Did you even stop to think what I would have felt if you had been attacked? What would I have done if I was the one to be told that you had been petrified, or worse, killed. Did you think about me when you ran off alone wandering the halls?"

Hermione didn't bother trying to hide her tears now as they slid down her smooth cheeks. She shook her head mutely wishing that she was someplace other than here images of her Mother crying over her frozen body unwanted, playing in her head as she closed her eyes to get rid of them.

"Staying inside like I said is not just to keep those who are the most vulnerable safe. It's also to keep you away from danger, how can I do that if you blatantly disregard my instructions. Miss Clearwater is the recent example of that, now I don't know why she was roaming the halls past the imposed curfew even with the fact she is a prefect. But what I do want to know is just why you decided to do the same?"

Silence washed over the pair in the little room as she waited for her to speak. Hermione for her part had gone into her thoughts about what she could say. The truth was, as it always was, the best choice. She could tell her Mother of what she had discovered, that the creature was in fact the king of snakes and that she had heard someone telling it what to do, who she still didn't know and the voice no matter how familiar, was still eluding her.

Or

She could go with her second choice and plan which had slowly been brewing in her mind ever since the older woman pushed her into the hands of the Nurse and told her to wait. It wasn't just the older woman who had been terrified when she found out she had wandered. Hermione was also worried and scared that something might happen to her on her journey to get the blonde haired girl.

She wanted to make sure nothing did happen and that was where her plan came into it. But in order for her to make sure her Mother was safe from the snake though she really didn't think it would attack seeing as it had only gone after those of Muggle heritage. It involved lying and keeping all she had learned to herself. She hated lying but in this case she could make that exception.

"I thought I knew something." She admitted slowly as Minerva looked at her, attention fully focused on her at hearing that.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione for her part played it rather well, so she thought. She had decided to go with her plan of keeping the information to herself and keeping her safe. It was clear that the teachers didn't have a clue on what to do and how to go about making sure no one else got hurt. But she had a theory and in order to act on that she needed Harry, and so told her a truth that wasn't quite the truth.

"After you had left I was talking to Harry and Ron. Harry seemed to have upset Seamus and he wanted someone to talk to and so we were sat near the fire and….It must have been something he said, because I remembered I had read something in a book."

And you didn't have it with you," She shook her head.

"No it only was in the library that I remembered." Minerva eyed her carefully.

"And you didn't think to send me a note. I could have come with you," She lowered her head again at the slight chastise as she nodded.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just that it came to me so suddenly and well, I according to Ron don't think when I'm in the 'zone' and so went to the one place I read on it."

In spite of the seriousness of the situation Minerva couldn't help but chuckle at Ron's accurate description of the younger girl before griping her shoulder a little tighter, all traces of humour gone as she looked her in the eye.

"Can you remember what it was you had read up on?" Hermione was silent as they gazed at each other. This was pretty much the only lead they had of the little girl could tell her what she thought she knew and if it turned out to be right. She might have just saved the school.

Keeping her resolve the little girl looked into the eyes of the one person she loved more than any other, the one who she knew was at the near limit as was every other teacher when it came to the creature that they didn't know was a creature. One word that was all it would take. One word, and she could leave it up to the teachers to deal with.

But she knew they couldn't.

Which was why she shook her head and lied to her face she knew that without the ability to speak to the Basilisk something they needed but didn't have they had little to no chance of making sure no one else got hurt.

But she could, she could talk to it and stop it from harming anyone else, her and Harry. She also wanted to see for herself just who it was that was responsible for all of this and hex them into next century.

"No I'm sorry I didn't get that far, I was going to but then I saw…."

"Penelope"

"Right, I saw her lying there and everything else just went from my mind." She finished looking at her, a brief pang of guilt hit her when Minerva looked disappointed but for an entirely different reason but smiled nonetheless and eventually pulled her in for a hug. One which she gladly gave.

"Never mind. I'm just glad you're safe." Pulling back Minerva held her arms as she looked at her.

"But don't disobey me again, understand?"

Hermione nodded. Satisfied that she understood never to go out alone again and in such dangerous times. Minerva rose from her seat and opened the door for them as they left the small room and back to where Poppy was writing on a small note board.

"Given the circumstances she's lucky," Raising her hand to temper the words about to come from her friend's mouth she carries on. "The roots will have matured within a matter of days and so she will only be like this for less than the week." She adds giving her a meaningful look which meant not to interrupt. The deputy sniffs a little at being chastised but doesn't say nothing as she talks a little more with the older woman before calling Hermione over from her spot by the office door.

"We're going back to the tower now." She tells her as she gets closer, Hermione nods before giving her Aunt a hug knowing no one can see them as Poppy mutters in her hair before thanking her for letting them know about the attack before she pushed her back to the waiting woman who is stood by the door before they leave and make their way down the corridor.

The trip was short and one in which Minerva was looking around every corner. Hermione knew there was no need seeing as she had a built-in snake detector and could tell if it was around, but let her do what it was she was doing until at last they came to a stop outside the portrait of the fat lady who was staring at the two and then to the younger girl who she had seen run out of the tower knowing it was not allowed as she gave her a self-righteous look.

"I told you it was wrong of you to leave"

Pulling a face she levels a glare at the painted woman. "Er…No you didn't."

Insulted at being called a liar, the fat lady drew herself up and was about to retort when single but sharp cough had her stopping as they both turned to look at the Gryffindor head who was not impressed at their beginnings of an argument.

"If you would, please." She asked the coloured picture that was still miffed at the cheek of the younger girl but nodded for the older woman as she opened the door she was just about to go in but a hand had her stopping and looking up.

"Now once you go in I do not want you coming back out."

Nodding she turned and was about to go but the hand on her arm didn't let up, she looked back to see the neutral expression take a slightly sterner turn as she addressed the younger girl.

"I mean it Hermione."

"I know I got it."

"Promise me than" She eyed her carefully trying to gouge her features, ever since last year and the whole stone debacle she had to make sure nothing like it happened again and so she wasn't taking any chances that they might run off and find more trouble.

"….I promise." The response was flat and unenthusiastic but at least it was a promise to which she was happy with. Nodding she let go of her arm and watched as she vanished through the door before waiting a few more minutes making sure no one else tried to sneak out before she turned and left.

Not bothering with anyone as she knew Ron and Harry to be out themselves. She made straight for the bed room ignoring the stares she got before shutting the door, only to find Pavarti. The other girl looked up from her spot on the bed to find the curly-haired girl before emitting some sort of strangled noise. Hermione eyed her wearily before moving to her bed where Crook's still occupied sleeping, as she passed.

The other Gryffindor smiled at her uneasily from what she could see as very slowly, she made to start a conversation.

"Hello Hermione."

Giving her the briefest gaze she nodded her acknowledgement before taking up the book she had taken from her house just before the start of school 'the fountain of fair fortune' was a book that she had never got to finish and so was looking to getting to the end before the year was out not saying anymore she lay on her bed and opened to the page she was at before keeping her gaze firmly on the book pointedly ignoring the other girl who had, taken the opportunity to leave the room.

Sometime later when she had finished the chapter she was nudged making her grasp on the book slip forcing her to look up and into the amber eyes of one unhappy kneazle. The cat, who had waited patiently for her return so he could berate her for the way she treated him on leaving so suddenly was glaring at her as she stared back perplexed as to why she was getting the in his opinion, well deserved evils.

Eventually they reached a stalemate when she shook her head not realizing but figured he was hungry as she opened her lower cupboard for his food as she poured it out into his bowl and mixed it with biscuits. She poured in his milk as he dropped to the floor and made his way over to inspect the offerings. On first glance it seemed just like any other food and he made it known by giving her a look of derision and meowing haughtily.

She saw his action and rolled her eyes, knowing what else it was he wanted she reached into her drawer and pulled out his special bag of catnip, bending she placed a few pieces into his dish which he pounced on before promptly set about devouring earning another eye roll.

Deciding to see if the boys were back she put the stuff away and with a muttering of how cats were spoiled she left him to his food seemingly having been forgiven for earlier misgivings on his cat person as she made her way down the stairs. On coming to the bottom she spots the very boys….Or rather, boy as she makes her way over to find Harry sitting in front of the fire. She moves to sit next to him but is pulled down by the bot when he sees her.

"Thank god your back." He says almost immediately earning a narrowed eyed look. She gives him a once over, his eyes were wide and his clothes dirty and disheveled, crinkling her nose she look back to his face.

"Where the hell have you been?"

He dives head first into all that he and Ron on going to Hagrid's had discovered, he tells her about him being taken to Azkaban. He stops at her slight gasp and makes a mental note to ask what that was before moving on. He tells her about the spiders and the massive one called Aragog. How that he was the one riddle tried to get rid of and pass as the monster, before the unfortunate episode of almost being eaten by the other smaller but still larger than normal spiders.

"But don't you see" He says excitedly when he finished his tale. "This means that the spider wasn't the Monster, and that Hagrid is innocent—"

He stops at seeing her smirk that crept up and instantly knew something was up, he only ever saw that when she was proven right and she was being smug about it. "What"

She gave him a look worthy of being a Slytherin before gleefully replying. "So…Hagrid is innocent?"

"…Yeah"

"And you no longer think he is the heir of Slytherin?" He gave her a weird look but shook his head.

"No." She nodded her head before looking away for a second.

"And so….One might even say that perhaps Riddle….May have set him up?" She added in casually as Harry gapes at her before going off into his rant.

"Set him up? Of course he did, Hermione. The guy is a Slytherin he's a creep and he should—"

He stopped on seeing her smug grin widen that it almost cracks as he falls silent. It's minutes later before he comes to the conclusion and he drops his head to his chest already knowing the reason of her grin.

"But of course you already knew all this didn't you." It wasn't a question and his tone didn't offer as such. It was more of a weary realization as she nodded still grinning.

"My have mentioned it once before."

He sneers at her before getting back to the task at hand. "But if that leaves the spider accounted for don't you see that the Monster is something else. Something they're scared off but won't mention."

"It's a Basilisk."

If Harry, on looking back over the course of his lifetime was asked what his most stupidest moments were. He could assuredly say that right there sitting next to Hermione was one of his most biggest. Staring at his best friend who was looking back her face expressionless, like she had just given him some life changing news and was giving him time to think it over, he had to blink several times all stupidly before he could even get his mouth to make a word.

"….What?"

He must have channeled Ron that day.

"The Monster in the chamber, it's a Basilisk." Again he could do naught but stare stupidly she sees this and sighs but delves into what she had learnt whilst in the library.

"So that's why you ran out of here like a Nimbus was chasing you." She hummed her agreement silently not really getting the metaphor but pulls the paper she had in her pocket out and give's it to him.

'_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.'_

Looking up he meets Hermione's eyes who merely nods as he comes to the conclusion of what she reached only hours before. Closing his eyes he drops his head on the back of the sofa and lets out a small groan.

"…How did I not see this before?" She shrugs

"Don't know. I only figured it out with Crookshanks help." Cracking open an eye he peers in her direction to which she shrugs again.

"He helps me when I'm stressed, ok"

Holding up his hand's he doesn't say anything more as the revelation of the news she had dropped in his hand was still hitting him. It wasn't until he heard her giggle that he looks again.

"What"

She bits her lip and give him a small look before shaking her head. "Just think…..This beast. Has been terrorizing students and no one could find it for nigh on fifty years and no one, not even Dumbledore could work out what it was and all along the answer has literally been sitting in the library"

She smiles at him as his own smile creeps over and he joins in her laugh. The two gaining the attention of the others due to their outburst. They settle down before she looks at him again.

"By the way….Where's Ron."

At remembering the red-head that had passed out once they had gotten out of the forest by means of his dad's old car coming to their rescue. He had to take him to the hospital wing, he winced feeling the burn in his muscles as he dragged the other boy along in the end and not his finest hour, he played a timeless old game. One that was sure to annoy even the most patient of saints.

He dropped his limp body at the door knocked and legged it back to the tower.

"Yeah….He wasn't feeling to good, coming back from the spiders den he kinda felt sick so I took him to the hospital wing." That was all he said and she in turn merely gave a nod. She didn't feel like indulging about her own trip there and so they got back to discussing the thing that could very well save the school.

"We have to tell someone." He said once they finished and jumped up she watched as he got to this feet and pulled her up after him. "Harry what are you doing we can't go back out there"

He rolled his eyes at her stickler for rule breaking. But in reality she just didn't want to get yelled at as he pulled her to the door, she remembered the picture and how she was sure to tell her Mother she had gone out again and so shook her head.

"Wait Harry, wait. If we are going out than at least take your cloak." He paused at that taking in her advice and nodded, letting go of her hand and racing back to his dorm as she let out a small sigh of relief he came back seconds later clutching the silver cloak and grinning as they made their way to the door, silently, in case anyone was looking but they needn't have bothered as none was paying attention to the two sneaking out.

It was than she realized that most likely all Gryffindor's really were just ignorant, idiots as he threw the cloak over them and crept out the door and making their way down the steps with the fat lady calling out and eyeing the empty space as they ignored her and proceeded to finish the mystery of the Heir once and for all.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked, only one more to go and than and epilogue of sorts...For this one at least.**


	22. Into The Snake Pit

**Ok I may have said the last chapter, but clearly it's not which mean's better for you to read...Yay.**

**Just wanted to thank all that reviewed, it was like a nice Christmas present and Birthday all rolled into one so thanking you all, **

**Anyhoo on with the story and the showdown with Hermione and Riddle...(Harry to) Is coming next the one you all want. **

**Enjoy this one first though.**

**Happy reading, :)**

**I don't own nothing of Harry Potter**

* * *

Further down the halls they went. Each having to take careful steps so not to tread on each other or pull the cloak off, in the end at the other side of the corridor Hermione had enough and getting ever more frustrated with the limit space the cloak affords, pull's the cover off and exposes herself.

Ignoring his hiss to get back under she reaches up and pulls it off him so he to can be seen as he looks wildly around for any sign of authority as she looks at him.

"What do you that for?" She purses her lips.

"Because Harry, it was annoying me and so far we haven't come across a single teacher. They are clearly busy doing something else and so we are wasting time taking baby paces." She holds her hand to stop him from interrupting,

"If we do see a teacher then we shall hide back under the cloak….But for now I think we'll go faster if we just took our chances out in the open." He doesn't say anything but eventually nods his head in agreement, before they start back up the hall with him paying more attention to his whereabouts. Something she let him do seeing as she really couldn't be bothered.

Halfway down the next flight of stairs he turns to her, something had been on his mind ever since she had told him just what they now knew to dwell within the secret chamber and if he was right in asking the only person who was bound to have the answer.

"Hermione"

Giving him a half glance and some of her attention he proceeds knowing it was all that he was going to get.

"If this Basilisk can go around killing people and has so far attacked a bunch of them, how is it that no one has died yet."

She stops at the bottom and gives him a knowing smile something he catches and knew that he was right in asking as she than goes on to tell him all that she had deduced on learning about the large reptile. He listens never once letting a word escape him as they slowly reach the third floor.

"So….Because no one has directly looked it in the eye. No one has died, is that what you're saying?" She nods her head and looks up and down the hall looking to see if the coast is clear before they walk and take the next left.

"And if we are to tell somebody about this then we'll need to let them know that they can't look it in the eye."

As they carried on another matter was on his mind. Something that had been playing since his visit to the dreaded spider's lair, something the old arachnid said and as they were just about to turn the corner his hand shot out and grabbed the girl in front.

Hermione looked down on feeling the sudden contact and looked to see him frown. Stopping she looks and waits for him to get out what was on his mind.

"Harry?"

"When we were in Aragog's home" He began this time her turn to listen and take in every word. "He said something. That the last time this occurred someone did die, a girl"

He said the words slowly as if trying to make sense of them himself but from the look in his eyes it doesn't take her long to come to the same conclusion that he is already at.

"Myrtle"

He lift's his head from his gaze on the floor and nods "Aragog said she was found in a bathroom"

"It would make sense I mean she has been here a long time but not as long as other ghosts have." Hermione adds now more on board the train of thought. The slight glint in his eye tells her that he is just as excited about the new information and it shows when he grabs her hand again and tugs her round the corner.

"All those times we were in that bathroom and she was just three toilets away," He mutters as they make their way up the hall ignoring the whispers of the passing pictures as they spy to two students out after hours.

"We could have asked her, and now—"

"Well what's stopping us?" She says coming to halt as he looks at her, "We're out here and we might as well seeing as we snuck out, I mean – what do we have to lose?" She says to him as for the second time in as many minutes the slight maniacal gleam in his eye makes and appearance.

"We can just divert slightly and tell a teacher later; if we go and ask her first we might have more to work with." She adds as they make their way back and to the revolving stairs as their new destination has changed.

Along the way they have to stop as voices at the top tell they are about to have company and so Harry throws the cloak over both as they vanish out of sight and back up to avoid the two ghosts that are chatting absent-mindedly to themselves and float right past them seemingly ignorant of their presence. Once gone she lets out the breath she had held and peeks her head out from under the cover as she looks to the direction they went.

Pulling on his shirt she signals its ok and both reappear once more. He folds it up and neatly puts it back under his arm and lets out a small whistle. "Close one."

She nods still looking the way they went before a tug has her following as they carry on their route. "Be glad it wasn't Peeves." That he nods earnestly at having had enough of the irritating poltergeist for the year, two more ducks under the cloak and one into a dark part of the hall later they make it to their new stop. Standing they look to the closed-door of the bathroom not quite wanting to be the first to go and disturb the ghost girl but not wanting to wait either.

"…You first," He nudges her arm and she turns her head, narrowing her eyes at his cowardice. "What about you?"

He shakes his head earning an eye roll before she looks back to the wooden door and scoffs. "Oh this is ridiculous! It's nothing but a ghost nothing we haven't seen before."

"Alright then…..So like I said, ladies first"

His reply earns another heated glare before she looks to the floor and cough's a little before twisting her lip, "Give me a moment ok."

She catches his amused glance and sneers "What? It's not like we're the best of friend's now is it?" He doesn't say anything but his slight joy doesn't vanish still outside; she mentally chides herself for being weary of nothing more than an annoying pest. That's all Myrtle was after all, and stands up straight. She could do this, and reaches for the door.

It was then that the overhead sounded out echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified. Both jump slightly at the sound of her Mother's voice and look up, the voice coming through sounded scared, nervous, tense, fearful and other things.

`All students to return to their House dormitories at once, all teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please.'

Harry wheeled around to stare at her. "Not another attack? Not now? Surely"

She doesn't respond. Doesn't know that to say as he stares at her,

"What do we do?" He says as she finally looks to him "Go back to the dormitory?"

Shaking her head she bites her lip, "No, we need to know what has happened." She moves and pulls on his hand. "Come on."

"Where we going" He asks as they make it back to the stairs "The teachers room of course."

Running all the way they didn't stop until they came to the large oak door that led into the teachers' lounge. Stopping they gazed at the door which was firmly closed as their shoulder's sagged slightly

"Now what" He hissed as she shrugged still keeping her eyes on the closed-door, she frowned on how to hear what was going on without them finding out as she doubted that even the cloak would be able to make them go through solid word, and they would know something as up when they opened the door to walk in. Harry was waiting at her side watching as she mused on their predicament when hurried footsteps coming fast from the other side had him looking and grabbing his cloak.

Lunging forward he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her under the cloak that was now covering him. He had to reach and cover her mouth to hide the startled shriek that came from having yanked her back harshly; he pulled the cloak over them some more and moved to the wall before catching sight of her eyes. she may not have been able to speak but her expression gave just how angry she was and in order to appease her so he didn't get a yelling when the coast was clear, or worse, a hexing. He nodded his head to the direction he had heard the footfalls and told her to look.

She did as he asked only because she couldn't do much else and waited, listened. A couple of seconds later a flushed and panting slightly Professor Flitwick turned the corner, the diminutive teacher must have run or at least what he counted as running, to them it looked more like a toddler's waddle as he reached for the door, she may have been annoyed but she saw the opportunity to now solve their problem and pulled his shirt.

Together and so that they didn't upturn the cloak they followed the small teacher as he opened the door before they hurried in as he went to close it. On the other side they saw that near enough all the Hogwarts teachers where there as they looked around the room before falling to the corner and settled down to watch what would happen next.

They both had to keep their breathing deep and even when the door opened once more and Professor McGonagall arrived. Backing up further Hermione had to thank that they were hidden under the cloak as the repercussions if she were caught was not one she wanted to think about.

Watching on the Deputy Head stood in front of the group of teachers. Some looking puzzled, others scared. Which she did nothing to ease with her opening speech

"It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself" Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard

"How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," Professor McGonagall, who was very white, replied "Left another message. Right underneath the first one `Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever. "

Harry had to slide his hand over Hermione's mouth once more as she let out a small gasp at the news.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," Said Professor McGonagall, who looked like she was about to shed tears for the fact it was one of her own that had been taken as Hermione heard Harry's hitched breath and held onto his arm with her hand in some show of comfort and also for their friend who had no idea.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said. . ."

The staffroom door banged open again making all including the two under the cloak jump as Lockhart, strolled into the room giving them all a beaming grin.

"So sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?" None noticing the invisible hiss coming from the corner as two sets of unknown eyes watched him

He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I - well, I -"sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall -"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues.

"I - I really never - you may have misunderstood -" He was spluttering and looking anywhere but the other teachers who had now ganged up on him

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last. Just like you've always wanted.

Lockhart gazed dumbly at them for a moment. Not moving not speaking, not anything. Both the two children took great pleasure in seeing him falter as he opened and closed his mouth for a moment more before nodding slowly

"Very well, I'll - I'll be in my office, getting, getting ready." As he turned and left the room.

They watched him leave and a few of the others snorted at his sheer display of cowardice before getting back to the conversation and their task they know had to do. Meanwhile the others who had been staring at the empty space he had been as something he said didn't sit right with them.

"Was it me" She muttered to him. "Or did that sound like a goodbye to you, and not in the 'In case I don't make it back' sort of way?"

He nodded grimly looking at the door, before nudging her onward as they made their way out after him. If the man was going to make a break for it then they would be there to set him right as they made it out the door and off round the corner.

If they had only stopped and listened to the teachers as they finished up their conversation they would have realized the chain effects of what came next.

"That's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and tell their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

"What about the Weasley's Minerva?" Sprout asked as the deputy head got up from her seat. The other woman looked at her acquaintance her face looking every bit the age she felt as she lowered her head and sighed defeated.

"I'll have to go and tell them personally, it's the least they deserve." She said as the smaller woman looked before nodding. One by one they left the room and made their way to the separate parts and to the dorms where they would give the bad news.

"She knew something." He said speaking as they slowly gave chase to the older man. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all., She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was-She came to me and Ron at breakfast, she was so jumpy and nervous. She had something to tell us and if that git of a brother hadn't of interrupted us she would have told us, this wouldn't have happened."

She stopped in the middle and turned to the upset boy. "Look at me." He did as she asked and saw that yes, she too might have been upset but also the hardness in her green eyes.

"We will get her back Harry, we will go even if it means by ourselves. And get her back….Trust me." He stared at her hard for a long time and saw nothing but honesty in her eyes, before nodding. He should believe her, after all she was the angriest person he knew. And so nothing couldn't be done when she was in a mood and put her mind to it before they went back on their way

"Tell me again why are we following this moron?" He asked halfway to his class, "Can't we just go like you said and do it ourselves."

She thought on his question for a while before replying. "Because, and while we very well might have to Harry. It never helps to have another set of hands to help."

She glanced to him and saw his incredulous expression before adding at the end. "Who knows if this Basilisk is hostile like I think what better way than to have him prove his worth by being sacrificial bait?"

The look he gave was one she was making a memory of as they reached his door and threw the cloak of them pushing on the door they could see light at the top to his side office and made a dash for the stairs, bursting through they made the man inside leap up and round on them wand at the ready, for a while they did nothing but look at each other until the blonde lowered his wand and straightened up.

"Oh - Mr Potter – Miss McGonagall - I'm rather busy at the moment - if you would be quick -" He shuffled uncomfortably as he nodded, Hermione took a moment to glance around and knew that they had been right.

"Doing a bit of cleaning sir?" She asked on looking back to the stiff Defense teacher, as his office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes had been hastily shoved into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked as the older man looked at him before moving to the other side "Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up.

"Urgent call - unavoidable - got to go -"

"What about Ron's sister" Harry said angrily, Lockhart did his best to look sad but really just looked flushed and harried as he went about packing things.

"Well, as to that - most unfortunate – but this call you see, totally unavoidable. Can't ignore it no matter how hard I tried."

"Really sir?" Hermione said speaking back up again. "What could be more urgent than something like this?" She moved casually forward to where they met in the middle.

"I mean….This has to be one of Hogwarts most biggest mysteries. The riddle of the secret chamber," She looked away before giving him a quick glance. "Surely a man with such accolades as yourself can't find this….Unsolvable puzzle any more tempting than your….Other call?"

He didn't say nothing which gave her permission to carry on. "Think about it. Defense teacher solves fifty year mystery, your name in bold capital on all the major papers, shining glory as you stand victorious after having saved the helpless student from deaths unrelenting grip,"

She gave him a few minute to dream about what could be on offer if he went through with it as Harry stood and watched them both to make the deal even more enticing she leant forward a little and muttered lowly

"Would bump that order of Merlin from third to a first….Surely the adorning fans would go wild to see you get such a title."

The blonde gave a dreamy little smile at the thought as she pulled back and stood next to Harry, who was smiling.

"And all you have to do is tackle one solitary monster."

The other man was still nodding until he heard he words and his mind came back to reality with a bump. He stared at them before shaking his head.

"As I have said it pains me to leave at such a time but this is simply something I cannot miss."

"You mean you're running away?" Harry asked disbelieving. "After all that stuff you did in your books -"

"Books can be misleading,"

"What do you mean? You wrote them!" The younger boy roared back as Hermione cut in again.

"Actually I don't think you even did that." The other two looked at her as she smiled sweetly. "Did you sir"

"What do you mean of course I did—"

"You spelled indubitably wrong on the fourth line of the eighth chapter, of 'Wandering with werewolves"

Harry couldn't help the snort of laughter that fell from his lips as she stunned him on his wording. Only someone like her would mention that at a time like this.

"Fine" He said after a few silent seconds "Your right, I didn't write them my books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on -"

"So you've taken credit for other people's hard work." Harry asked incredulously. Looking at him

"Could have told you that when he brought pixies into the class." The blonde gave the girl who he had come to know as his biggest bane a deep glare of loathing.

"So is there anything you can actually say your good at" He asked,

"Even if it's only by a bit."

Looking insulted Lockhart snapped back. "Yes actually, if there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. Can make a person forget the clothes they are wearing on their own bodies if timed just right. In fact"

He turned back to his trunks and shut the lids tight

"Awfully sorry, you two, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I would never sell another book -"

He turned back ready to perform the spell only to have two wands shoved into his cheek as two kids got the drop on him. Harry looking murderous and Hermione casually looking interested but with a slight air of boredom to her,

"And to think" She said lazily looking at Harry "If he wasn't so stupid and just done as we asked he could have had eternal glory by now"

"Stopping outside the door of their original destination. They looked to the second floor bathroom as Lockhart frowned.

"Why are we here - you know, I really think." But yelped as the wand in his back dug in harder forcing him to open the door as they went in."

"Shut up sir" She said as they shut the door behind them. "You're not here to think."

Once inside they located Myrtle, who was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.

"Oh, it's you," she said when she saw the three enter her domain. "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you how you died," said Harry bluntly they didn't have time to ask nicely and risk her crying again. He just hoped she was in a compliant mood, Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"It was dreadful," She said with relish as she moved over to them "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. Id hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then -" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining.

"I died."

In her own opinion as she gazed upon the girl who looked just a tad too excited to be retelling her death. Hermione crinkled her nose. No wonder everyone stayed away from this place,

"How?" Harry aside getting both more inpatient and excited himself

"No idea," Myrtle muttered in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away . . . ." She looked dreamily at Harry.

"And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

'_Wasn't wrong though'_ the only living girl in the room thought eyeing the said glasses on her face. '_Horrible looking things'_

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?"

"Somewhere there," Myrtle, pointed vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Harry and Hermione both hurried over to it sparing her no second glance as Lockhart was standing well back, content to let them. It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked," Myrtle brightly added as he tried to turn it. She was right and as he looked up to his friend who was smiling, he couldn't help but mirror her image. This was it they had found it, after countless searches of the castle. They had done what no other had and discovered the legendary chamber.

"Did he know it was going to be a girl bathroom when he put it here?" She wondered idly stepping back until she caught his gaze as he looked at her weirdly before shrugging.

"Just a thought."

"Now that we've found it….What next"

She shrugged, but if they wanted to go any further than she figured the only thing that might work was.

"Say something to it."

He turned to her as she looked at the row of chipped sinks. "What?"

"Say something. Something in Parseltongue."

He didn't say anything but was thinking hard. The only times he'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when he'd been faced with a real snake. He knew they were running out of time and so closed his eyes before speaking.

"Open"

He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione, who shook her head.

"English," She said. He sighed and tried again only to get the same result.

"Concentrate harder," Turning he bit back snappily

"Why don't you do it."

"Me?" He nodded. "It probably would be easier for you, you have spoken it far longer than I have….You can speak without having to be near a snake can't you?"

"Aye, but—"

"Well go on then"

She didn't reply to his demand merely looked uncomfortable doing it as she faced the sinks. Taking a deep breath the hisses that left her mouth came easier to her than to him….Something he still felt slightly miffed at as he watched. In the background Lockhart was stood, utter terror on his face as he heard the unintelligible words escape her, when she stopped whatever she said worked as seconds later the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a five to slide into simultaneously.

Looking at the large opening they didn't have to speak they knew what their next plan was.

"Who's first"

They gave each other a little look before back to the deep drop that ran out of sight into the darkness. From behind them a voice cut the silence as they turned.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," Said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just –"

They watched as he ran for the door only to hear her say something and before he could, and collided with something halfway and bounce to the floor, looking up, he saw her staring down angrily at him and Harry look at her with slight awe and shock. She had no wand out so whatever it was that she had stopped him with must have been powerful if it was wandless.

She hated showing the spells she had learnt in front of others as it always led to questions she did not want to answer, but on seeing the coward make a break for it and then fall to the floor. It was worth having Harry look at her like that as she had decided just who was going down first.

The older man cringed away from the smile that had suddenly taken over the mutinous. It was shark like and it scared him slightly as she followed it with a sentence that was as sweet as honey.

"Why thank you, Professor, what a generous thing to do."

Not knowing what it was he had apparently done he gifted her with a hesitant smile which morphed into horror when he directed him to the open pipe.

"You'll go down first,"

Her tone left no room for arguing but it wouldn't be him not to try to, so he smiled what was his own charming grin that got him out of trouble before. Surely after winning over worse people, two second years wouldn't be trouble as she bent slightly so that she met his eye level.

Unfortunately he underestimated his appeal on a girl who had never liked him to begin with and as she spoke his face drained of what color it had.

"That wasn't the first spell I have learned, sir. And I really wouldn't recommend you to try to work your way out as that was my only one that didn't include any nasty side effects lingering."

His bottom lip trembled at her sure but harsh words before steadily getting to his feet on her insistence.

"Go on"

With Harry silent as he watched his best friend threaten a teacher, he had no choice but to do as she said and so moved over to the dreaded looking hole in the floor. Moving over to join them Harry pointed his wand to the back of the blonde who was holding on to the sides for dear life as he turned to look at them

"What good will it do?" He pleaded weakly as she rolled her eyes. True it would do them no good to have him hanging around, but if worst came to it and they needed a distraction. Well, she just wondered how fast he could turn before leaning over and using her hand to forcefully push him as he went slipping and almost head first down the chute. Harry watched him go out of sight and glanced over to her.

She saw his slightly amused expression and defended herself. "What? He slipped."

He gave a small snort before she looked down and felt justified for having been able to do at least one thing she had imaged doing to the smarmy blonde.

"As I pushed him." She added without guilt

Shaking his head he pocket his wand before bending and lowering himself into the pipe. He looked up and said. "See you down there" Before he let go and just like Lockhart vanished from view.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. She could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply down, and she knew that they were far deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Finally she came out into an open space and nearly hit Harry who was standing and watching the blonde who was looking for way out.

He bent and helped her from the floor as she inspected their new surroundings with disdain

"We must be miles under the school," Harry muttered, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably," She said, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.

All three of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead. "Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit giving them little light to the darkness that lay ahead.

"Come on" He muttered as he set off further into the tunnel. Lockhart watched as he went before giving the one who pushed him a glance and jumped a little on seeing her stare at him.

"After you, Professor." She nicely asked him but her eyes told him otherwise as he scurried along after the boy who at least was much nicer before she calmly followed on as all three disappeared into the blackness.

Stopping outside of the tower. Minerva had to take a few minutes to get her thoughts. It was bad enough she as here to deliver not one, but two, lots of bad news as the fat lady looked at her with slight sympathy in her eyes.

"Are you ok, headmistress." Minerva looked up to see the worry in her eyes and gave her a small smile. She didn't feel like indulging and so with a heavy heart. Decided to get it over with as the door swung open and she moved on through.

Coming to a stop in the middle it didn't take long for the others to see her and soon she found herself surrounded by the entirety of her Gryffindor house. She gave them all the same smile she had given the fat lady before slowly breaking to them, that the very worst had happened and that the school, as of tomorrow. Was to be shut.

A barrage of shouting soon followed her statement and she let them have their moment before holding her hand up for silence, which was given.

"I am sorry that it has come to this but this is a matter that no one has been able to rectify and as of such. A tragic occurrence like this has taken place. If it was on different circumstance I would be here happy to say that we have caught the one responsible and the monster has been subdued, but as it is, I am not."

The students looked heartbroken at her words, some crying and comforting each other, she knew how they felt. To be told that their home was being shut do to unimaginable circumstances and as her thoughts turned towards darker turns a flash of red told her, her job was not yet done.

"Mr's Weasley's, if I could have a moment of your time."

Fred and George shuffled forwards, they knew their prank was going to get them into trouble and was about to get shouted at for it only to hear coughing and looked up to see their head of house staring at them.

But it wasn't her usual hard, reprimanding stare when she knew that had done wrong, this was one of pity and sympathy and it confused them

"All of the Weasley's"

That had the even more confused but nonetheless Percy was with them moments later as he looked around the youngest seeing as he knew about Ron being in the hospital wing.

"Where's Ginny?"

On seeing them shrug before getting back to her, it was very rarely times that she prayed, because she knew no one was there listening. But there had been moment's in her life when for those few moment's she hoped.

The world around them fell into blurriness as they sat and listened. They knew one of their house had been taken into the chamber but never for one second did they think it was a member of their family. Her words became fuzzy and soon all they could think about was their sister. she stopped speaking on seeing them zone out and knew that it was best to leave them to deal with it as soon Percy got up and walked away.

Her heart was constricted and all she knew was she had to see Hermione. It was one of those useless moments were she just had to make sure she knew she was ok even if she was, and so, looked up to see the scattered house around the tower before searching to see the familiar dark black/brown curls. Frowning when she couldn't she turned to Lavender, who was the nearest to her.

"Miss Brown"

The blonde looked up from consoling her friend who was at her side. "Have you by any chance happened to have seen Hermione?"

The younger witch frowned and shrugged which did little to sooth her worry but then the other girl spoke as she looked up, "I have miss."

"Miss Patel, do you know where she is right now." The other girl nodded. "I saw her up in our rooms miss,"

Frowning and wondering why it was she hadn't come down when she was speaking. She eyed the girl from her rimmed glasses and spoke. "Do you think you could go get her for me"

Nodding Pavarti stood and made the way to the stairs only to return minutes later confused as she gave her answer.

"She's not there miss." She flinched a little at the sharp, beady look she got as Minerva rounded on her. "What do you mean she is not there"

"Well that's the last time I saw her to be honest, I haven't seen her since then" She admitted lowly before scurrying back to the chair as Minerva's heart tightened in her chest once more. Looking round she noticed that another of her more familiar faces, to, was not there and her stomach was slowly dropping as she shouted and got their attention once more.

"Has anyone seen Miss McGonagall or Mr Potter!"

Silence reigned as everyone looked at her blankly which was not making her feel any better. She closed her eyes and counted the three before addressing them again.

"No one…In this tower not one of you has seen them?" She spied Seamus who was doing his best to look the other way, "Mr Finnegan"

He cringed but looked up, "Do you happen to know the whereabouts of your dorm mate?" The Irish boy slowly shook his head,

"No miss. I don't."

She called out to them one more time but when it became clear that the two were no longer in the tower, her house saw a slight glimpse of beyond the icy facade of the stern headmistress she could be as her face masked her panic and terror for one fleeting moment before it was gone along with the woman herself as she turned and swept out of the tower. They watched her go and winced when the door slammed shut before the chatter started up again some on the closure and now some on their missing housemates.

Changing forms she arrived at the infirmary quicker than on two feet and burst into the wing. She looked around madly as Poppy came out of her office and for the second time that night saw a Déjà vu, as she spied in the younger girl's place hours before. Her Mother doing the exact same as she looked the entire length of the floor before she made herself known.

"Minerva whatever is the matter?" She asked moving closer to the panicking other woman. "Hermione and Mr Potter, are they here?"

Confused she frowned at what has been asked before shaking her head. "No, Minerva no one is here apart from…Well you know and Mr Weasley."

The answer it seemed was the wrong one as soon she finds herself with an ever increasingly hysterical older woman as she rushes forward to help her only to be waved away.

"Minerva – what is it? – What is….Where are you going? Minerva!" As she watches her friend rush back out the door leaving a confused Medi witch to watch on after her, running she is running back down the hall and to the only other place she can think off. Reaching the door she doesn't bother and it slams back hitting the wall as she run's to the smaller room only to stop and gape at the scene in front of her.

The walls stripped bare the books that had adorned the shelves all packed and tossed, robes strewn haphazardly across trunks. She lets her gaze roam the room before dropping to the floor, what she's looking for in here she doesn't know but as her eyes hits the middle. She finds her answer.

Slowly, she makes her way into the middle and bends down picking up the little handkerchief and lifts it to her, the golden lettering that stands out so clearly on the dark green colored material.

**H.M**

Holding the little item close to her the tears that had threatened to fall back in the dorm come fast as she realized they had been here, they had been here and must have caught him in the middle of trying to run away . That much she knew was going to happen which was why she suggested he go, at least it gave them time to think but now.

She has no idea where they are and it terrifies her

The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wand light.

"Remember," Harry quietly told them as they walked cautiously forward, "Any sign of movement, close your eyes right away"

The tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Hermione stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. She closed her eyes cringing and at her squeal, Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it were littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what Ginny might look like if they found her, Harry led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.

It wasn't long before they came across something that had them stopping dead on heart's hammering, he lifted his wand very carefully, they froze, looking on as they could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Do you think it's sleeping" She muttered near his ear as he shrugged. It was hard to tell and by getting closer was the only way to know he would rather have stayed there. But of course they couldn't he knew what he had to do, edging forward, his wand held high. The light shone over a gigantic snake-skin, they eyed the vivid, poisonous green, shed lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had once inhabited it must have been forty feet long at least.

"Holy….Hell" He muttered as she glanced at him and choice of words. Lockhart moved closer to take a look and stood next to Harry, his eyes bugged at the sight of the skin and promptly collapsed. They both turned to see his passed out form as she sneered at his immobile body.

"Definitely a Hufflepuff this one"

He was about to bend and see if he was ok when all of a sudden the blonde jumped up and lunged at the younger boy, Harry leapt back and tried to kick him of as the other man wrestled with something in the back pocket of his pants when he went flying away from him. Harry turned and fix his glasses that had fallen askew as he eyed the man who had attacked him and how he had come to be at least five feet away from him lying pitifully on his back

"Thanks." He mumbled to her as she nodded eyes firmly on the man she hated so much ready to attack him again.

It seemed he was clinging to something and once he realized he had it. The blonde sprung up, victorious and faced them grinning. It took them a few seconds due to the lack of light but once they could, they could see that he had in his possession a wand, and not just any wand to,

"Why does he have Ron's wand?" She asked on seeing the cracked piece of wood. As she turned to the younger boy

"Hang on how did _you _have Ron's wand?"

It stumped him as he thought back on how he came to be on his person and it dawned on him it was back when they had escaped Aragog. He was helping Ron to the wing and he had put it in his back pocket, he must have forgotten about it.

Lockhart - gleaming smile back on his face. Was now smug in his efforts as he spoke to them

"The adventure ends here," He said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body"

They watched as he went on clearly not having seen the damage the wand had to it as he waved it about dangerously, she gave Harry a look who returned it helplessly as she faced back to the blonde.

"Er…Don't think you wanna do that" The older man faced her, she who had pushed him down a man-hole and used advanced magic on him

"It's too late to try and plead you way out of this now Miss McGonagall."

"I wasn't—"

"Beg all you like, it'll do you no good."

"Believe me I wouldn't beg."

"But never fear, I will include you in my new book all about this little tale."

She held up her hands and looked away, Harry stood bewildered as he heard the other man.

"Ach fine - you know what? Go ahead, use the wand." She huffed and Harry heard her say a few words he couldn't understand but he did hear distinctively the words 'daft' and 'Eejit'

"Why don't mind if I do" As he raised the wand still smug and brought it back down with all the intentions of wiping their minds.

"Obliviate!"

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake-skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. He grabbed the back of Hermione's robe and yanked her with him so that the ceiling didn't fall on her, minutes pass by when the floor finally stops trembling and the stone stops falling.

They look up from their spot to see that the tunnel that was the way out was now completely caved in. Standing they check the ruins and see it was completely covered.

"Great"

She picks up a rock and chucks it away from the pile before scoffing. "Told ya, complete Eejit!"

He nodded his head in acknowledgment. He really didn't need her going off at this moment as he would never hear a word of it and an angry Scot was not what he needed. He turned and held her hand in a bid to stop her from getting any louder with her detailed interpretation of the man who had just effectively and from what they already knew, to have wiped his own mind clean.

"Hermione, you can rant and say how you were right later, but right now we have our friend's sister to save."

She stops talking and looks at him before nodding. Of course they do and without any more delay turn and run for the next part.

On they walked with the tunnel not having an end in sight. Both their senses were on high alert and the more they walked the more anxious they got, finally with a small mercy. They came to another opening.

A solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. They approached the impressive yet scary looking thing hesitantly before giving it a once over.

"What now" She glanced at him before looking back to the door in the wall thing.

'_Open,_' the hiss came out like water once more as she backed away from the door that now was opening. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and with once last determined look they both walked inside to face whatever horrors lay on the other side.


	23. Past And Present Riddle's

**Not much to say other than this is the last one before the Epilogue and then on to the third, **

**Thank you to all that commented this is for you, and if you can read this extra long chapter than kudo's to you...Most give up halfway through.**

**Anyhoo on with the story and I don't own nothing of Harry Potter.**

**happy reading, :)**

* * *

Upon walking through the door the pair emerge into a dimly lit chamber which sparked into life at their entrance. Looking around they take in the entirety of the room they find it to be huge and sparsely welcoming. Dank and cold with each side of the walls lined as far as they could see with snake heads, their tongues used to hold the torches.

On a whole chilling and as unfeeling as they felt as they both shiver

"Well what a way to greet guests" She muttered before moving to the little ladder which led to the main floor, Harry got down first and turned to help her down as she stepped on to the ground and shuddered once more.

"The sooner we find Ginny the better" Harry nodded his agreement as they began searching the endless distance in front of them before Harry nudged her,

"Come on"

She follows on after him as they look in every direction hoping to find the familiar flash of red hair. Halfway up the huge path he stops causing her to halt as she peeks ahead about to ask why did he stop when she sees what he does and lets out a small hitched breath.

"Ginny"

It's him who spoke as they gaze upon the small body which lies some few feet ahead. She looks at him once more before she steps around him and about to go on ahead when a hand on her arm makes her stop. Looking down she sees that he is holding her robe.

"Harry – what are you doing?"

He isn't looking at her but to the other end where the little girl is, he doesn't know what but something isn't right and he can feel it. Finally he look's to his friend unsure whether she can and on seeing how impatient she look's its clear that she can't, knowing the backlash he's going to get he just says it out right.

"I think one of us should wait back a bit….And I think it should be you."

"WHAT!"

Wincing as the loudness echo's around the empty cavern he holds up his hand as he sees her gearing up to rant and that was something far from his mind.

"Hermione look"

Taking hold he spins her around to the front and to Ginny as she looks around, not seeing his point she shrugs. "Yes, what about it"

Sighing he closes his eyes before carrying on.

"Don't you find the whole thing just tad suspicious?" She looks to the top once more and this time takes her time carefully scouring the area. All she sees if their friend's sister lying on the ground, nothing else but if he see's something else than she was willing to put aside her impertinent behavior to listen to him.

Not her words but what her Mother thought. Personally she didn't see it

"Ok….So what do you think." She asked turning back to him keeping in mind the more they wait the more danger Ginny could be in so they had to be quick.

Taking another look at the scene in front of him he licks his lips assessing what he thought might be wrong before shaking his head. "I don't know"

He had to stop her from moving forward on her derisive shake of her head and pulled her back round to face him. "I don't know…But I know that something just isn't right." He looks back and after a moment he gets it

"Why would she be out in the open like that?" She turns round to see her and admits silently that he has a point.

"If the monster wanted to hurt her or even kill her I bet it would take her to….A lair or something. Not let out like that."

She doesn't answer as she takes in what he said, finally she nods. "Ok so what do you suggest?"

It's another few minutes of him thinking before he replies. "Stay here, under the cloak. I'll go up, and check if she's ok….If I do need your help I'll give you a sign or something."

She doesn't like it and it's clear on her face what she thinks of being left behind but at the sight of his pleading eyes she relents and nods. Smiling he quickly throws the cloak to her and runs past. She watches him race over to the other younger girl and throws the cloak over her shoulder disappearing from sight before edging closer, she may have been unhappy in her wait but that didn't mean she wasn't going to miss out on anything that might happen next.

Creeping around she moved until she's behind one of the larger snakes heads before leaning out until she can see Harry as he desperately tries to revive the unconscious girl without luck, watching she was about to get closer until a sudden voice to the side has her pulling back behind the stone. Edging out again her eyes widen at the sight of a new presence one that wasn't there before as the new boy makes his way over to them.

Eyeing the newcomer, she spies his attire and notices how impeccable it is, along with his slicked hair side parted with a slight curl at the front. As he made his way over to them judging from the slight intake of breath Harry exuded he knew just as much as she who this other boy was as there was no mistaking him.

"Tom - Tom Riddle?" The other boy nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face. Hermione not taking her eyes of him as just as in the memory her inner thought told her not to trust him just as she didn't there

"What do you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not - she's not -?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "Just."

Frowning at his words she takes a few minutes to work out what he could have meant by that as he and Harry continue to talk.

It wasn't until she heard Harry ask was he a ghost did she turn back as that was something she was curious to find out herself but frowns once more as he shakes his head and revel he is a memory before pulling back her mind once more going to work over everything that he said.

Harry heaves Ginny to a sitting position as he takes in huge breaths. Looking up he asks tom for his help but the other boy doesn't move, never taking his eyes of Harry's face which he finds a little unnerving but nonetheless he had bigger issues to deal with. Bending down he goes to take his wand, maybe he can use a spell or something to help or rather he could get Hermione to as she knew far more than he only to find himself grasping the cold floor.

"Did you see -?" He looked up. Riddle was still watching him - twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers.

"Thanks," Before stretching out his hand for it. A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly. All the while a sinking feeling was emerging in his stomach and he pulled his hand back feeling more out of sorts than ever, his inner conscious was screaming at him to run as he could tell something was wrong but as he was weighed down with Ginny he couldn't move.

Sighing he resigned himself to staying put as he couldn't even signal the unknown girl somewhere a little behind them.

"Listen," said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight if he could plead with the other boy, make him see the danger of where they where he could get him to help. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes -"

"It won't come until it is called," Said Riddle calmly. Even more proving Harry's feeling that not all was what it seemed, behind the statue Hermione had been frantically trying to work out all that Riddle had said. The answer was there she just couldn't put it together, normally she was good under pressure but with a life at stake it was a little higher than what she was used to and so bit her lip in frustration feeling just as put out as Harry did.

Riddle gave her the creep's pain and simple his calm demeanor did nothing to get rid of the shivers she got from him up ahead, Harry lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer.

"What do you mean? Look, give me my wand, I might need it -"

Riddle's smile broadened. "You won't need it," He replied, his casual answer doing nothing to settle his up - turning stomach. Behind the snake head Hermione had enough. She knew Riddle was dangerous and so wasn't going to hide whilst Harry put himself in danger; she also had worked out a possible theory about why he needed Ginny as she was sure no Basilisk brought her down here and so very carefully moved again.

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter, for the chance to see you, to speak to you."

Out in the open she could see him clearer as he stood with the air of someone important. His back straight and his eyes hard and focused so clearly on his target. The wand that belonged to the other boy in his hand had her nervous and with good reason. She was glad that she was down here with as she without a doubt knew that he wouldn't be getting out of here either with Ginny or unharmed.

"Look I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later -"

"Oh we're going to talk now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand.

Harry stared at him as Hermione got close to her friend, she still had her wand and so needed to be on his side should Riddle feel in the mood to try something.

"How did Ginny get like this?" He asked slowly. As Hermione looked down on the pale and sickly looking younger Weasley, she was in bad shape and they had to get her out of there soon but she couldn't do anything yet and so turned back to the other two as it seemed Harry had asked the question of the day judging from the Slytherin boy's ever widening smile.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story, I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused, underneath the cloak Hermione wasn't faring any better.

"The diary," Riddle explained. My diary, little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes - how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with second-hand robes and books, how" Riddle's eyes glinted with slight malicious glee

"How she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever be interested in someone like her"

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them something she wanted to look away from but couldn't as the more she stared at the other boy the more corporeal he seemed to get, the slight shimmer that surrounded his body in the beginning was fading and on looking down to the almost deathly Ginny, her theory had been confirmed. But she dared show herself just yet.

"It's very boring, you know, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven year-old girl. But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny fell for my charm"

At that he laughed, the coldness coming from his mouth reverberated around the chamber filling their ears and making the cringe. "Soon it was child's play to overpower her feeble mind and make her do as I wish. With a few of my own little secret's being thrown in to add to the trust, and this." He held up his hands to show them the place they stood.

"Is just one of them."

"What do you mean?" said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on three Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat.

"No," Harry whispered, horror lacing his tone

"Yes," Said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries ... far more interesting, they became ... Dear Tom," he recited, watching Harry's horrified face, `I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster's feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, l can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me... There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad... I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

He carried on making a mockery of the younger girl as Harry stood pale and in shock. Hermione, hidden, was glaring at the laughing boy whose face had taken an ugly turn as he belittled the first year, soon he was going to get what was coming to him….And if Harry didn't do it she would gladly relish the chance to see his face as she destroyed him.

"Of course it took a while but eventually she stopped trusting me started to feel scared about the blackout's she was having and so tried to get rid of me….In the bathroom as I understand it until who should be the next to write…..But you. Ginny told me all about you, Harry, your whole fascinating history. " His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead expression growing hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust -"

There was going to be a 'I told you so' sometime in his future he just knew it but he angrily glared at the other boy.

"Hagrid's my friend, and you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but -"

Riddle laughed his cold laugh again.

"It was my word against his, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, without parents but so brave, school prefect, model student ...Then we have, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week. Sneaking to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls ... But I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone surely must realize that he couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five years to find out everything I could about the Chamber and discover its entrance ... As though Hagrid had the brains, or the power. Only Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dipper to keep Hagrid on as gamekeeper. I think Dumbledore might have guessed ... Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did."

They could see his hard eyes take on a slightly murderous haze at the mentioning of the headmaster, it was clear he hated the older man as he spoke with venom in his voice.

"I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's work."

Harry said something that made him laugh again and shake his head as he turned to face him

"Don't you get it killing Mudblood's hasnt mattered to me in months my new target has been you," He took to circling Harry now as the other boy kept his eye on the taller one like a hawk, never showing his fear as he spoke.

"How is it that you, a boy with no extraordinary magical talent - managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how I escaped?" He shouted at him. "Voldemort was after your time"

But to his ever-growing fear, Riddle laughed again

No, Harry, Voldemort, is my past, present, and future."

Pulling Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE before waving the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves: as Harry and Hermione looked on both feeling the sinking tar pit of dread that was slowly covering the bottom part of their stomachs as they read the new rearranged words as they formed.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate circle only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle. Who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry - I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

He said something else that seemed to infuriate the other boy whose face had hardened as he yelled back anger taking over and they both gasped as his eyes suddenly took on a bright red gleam before back to his blue.

"Why Ginny"

Tom stopped and looked at him again. "Hmm?"

"I said why Ginny, why her….Why did you lead her to do all of this? She's a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin like your beloved Salazar. What did you need her for?"

Once again Riddle's face morphed from anger to a slick smugness as his smile appeared once more and he looked down at the ever increasingly frail girl.

"Well I originally wanted one of my house. So much better you see, but then I realized just what an eager and gullible young girl she turned out to be, far too easy to manipulate."

He could see the underlying anger coursing through Harry and grinned, leaning forward, he was about to deliver the part of why he needed her down here."

"And do you know what the best part of all this was? The reason I put up with her for so long?"

Still angry he mutely shook his head as Riddle smiled and stood straight.

"As little Ginny here grows weaker, I –"

"Grow stronger?"

Both boys turned to the new and in Harry's case. A welcome voice as Hermione pulled the cloak from her body revealing herself as she stood next to him. She smiled at his relieved face as Riddle stood shocked and silenced at the new person who had come from nowhere. Turning back to the taller boy her smile vanished, replaced by a hard and just as cold expression as she looked at him.

"Who are you?" He asked her, his tone sharp and clear as she shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

He stared at her in silence for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "I think it does, so tell me…..Now."

She turned back to Harry completely ignoring his demand and looked at the younger boy. "You'll find this interesting Harry, I did as I was going it over in my head before."

She turned back to Riddle who was still watching her but inwardly seething at the fact she dismissed him as she went on to explain.

"You," She said pointing to him. "Needed Ginny not to finish what you started so to speak. But her energy, the more she wrote. The more she told you, she gave a little of herself to your book, and her soul happened to be exactly what you needed."

She started walking slowly mimicking his movement as she circled him finding it easier to speak as she did.

"For all the power you claimed to have had….Which I don't doubt you had, at one point in your life." She smirked at his twitch as she mentioned his power.

"What you wasn't, was strong enough to be able to break free of your pages in which you had imprinted yourself into. That took more energy than you had. And that was where Ginny came into it."

Looking back to the younger girl Harry listened to his friend talk.

"You siphoned her life force the more she interacted with you enabling your release from the book." She said coming to a stop in front of him. Tom had regarded her with calculating eyes as she moved, spoke worked out just why he needed the other girl and as much as he was confused about where she came from he was now more intrigued.

Not saying anything he merely looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

"Very good little girl, that is indeed why I needed Ginny – but it still doesn't"

"Did I say I was finished?" He stopped speaking and looked back at her affronted that she dared interrupted him. She glared back at his cold eyes before sneering and shaking her head a little and spun around once more to face Harry who was staring at them both dumbly.

"But it wasn't enough." Before staring her walking again never seeing the furious look tom gave her as she did.

"Sure she may have given you enough to leave the book. To be able to move about and be in here in…..The so called, flesh. But not or what you truly wanted to be able to do." She turned back to face him standing in the middle of him and Harry, who was looking at her utterly bewildered, and in spite of his anger at her audacity he too was giving her a slightly questioning look as he took in her knowing smirk.

"Please….."

"Hermione" He nodded and pursed his lip. "So you're the one who wrote to me first." She nodded before he spoke again.

"So, Hermione, please, do tell. What is it that I could possibly want more than to be able to simply move about?"

She fixed him with a stare worthy of his approval before calmly replying.

"Magic."

No one dared speak as Harry split from looking at her to him and seeing his calm and serene expression slip just slightly as she said the word. He watched as the side of his mouth twitched just slightly and his gaze once more take on a murderous expression to which he turned to her and saw her smiling in return.

"It's why he can only do at best parlor tricks with your wand, Harry." He turned back to see her looking at him

"He doesn't have enough energy to be able to cast any defensive or what he really wanted, any offensive spells. It's why he got Ginny down here to be able to claim what was left of her life force and use her as bait so when you did come down. He was able to take your wand seeing as his I'm taking it got destroyed the night he tried to kill you. And finish you off when you came to rescue her."

The bespectacled boy could so nothing but look as his jaw dropped slightly on hearing what she had worked out eventually when he could speak his first words were.

"You got all that in the time we've spoken?"

Fixing him not with a dismissive stare or a scoff. She smiled and nodded. Before turning her attentions back to Riddle who was raging with unbridled anger that indeed was his main agenda. One he wasn't planning on revealing, not until he had near enough or even all of her life. Than he would have struck, the Basilisk was going to be a last resort if he hadn't enough by the time he got here.

The second one being the case he was going to call on the snake but not before he would happily reveal all and watch his face drop before the snake made a meal of him…The stupid boy wouldn't have had any idea what hit him until he was tossed in the air and eaten like the mouse he was.

But what he didn't count on was this…Girl coming and pulling apart everything he had set out, glaring he took in her own calm expression as her hands were in front of her, her stance meant that she knew what she had done and was arrogant enough to sit back and smile about it…Not trying to deny. The look in her eyes meant she was smart….something respected, but it was the way she smirked that told him she was too smart for her own good, and when used against him it did nothing more than irk which set off his anger.

The other little aspects he got from the way she held herself to the haughty look told him that she might have been a pureblood, but the lion badge on her robe informed him she was in the loathsome Gryffindor house. Most of, not all pureblood, were in the snake house so chances where she was either a half blood, or a filthy Muggleborn witch.

If it was the latter than she had no idea how lucky she was that he didn't have full power.

Instead he smiled and nodded once more. "Very good Hermione. I applaud your deduction skills….There as sharp as my own I would say."

She shrugged again only taking a little from his compliment as she really didn't want to be anything like the other boy.

"That indeed was one of my target's for this visit."

On hearing that Harry sprung away from his…Still keeping near Ginny he moved to the other side near Hermione as quickly as he could still watching him as Riddle smirked.

"Wouldn't worry Harry." She said not looking at him but acknowledged he was there as her gaze was still on the Slytherin.

"In his case it's still a look but can't touch….Isn't that right,?" She asked smirking once more at his glare.

"It wasn't hard….I have to say you can charm a person quite well, but your expression's gave you away, almost like reading a book really."

Her gaze than flickered to the small black diary lying feet from Ginny before back to him….A mocking apology gracing her features.

"No pun intended, Tom is it? I can call you Tom right." And had to hide the laugh building up at his hated glare sent her way.

Silence washed over the lowly lit chamber as Riddle stood seething. This wasn't part of his plan as he had intended to get the brat's life and then use Potter's wand against him as he killed him finally taking his revenge but now that had been disturbed by this….Girl who had now taken joint top spot in his list to hate along with Potter, he was going to move to plan B.

He didn't speak merely turned to the stone wall behind him

"Let's test that shall we? I may not have enough magic but even that won't stop the greatest wizard in the world"

"You're not," Harry said, his quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" Snapped Riddle turning back round

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world, sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try to take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days -"

The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look. Before he whirled round to face them again.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" He hissed just as Hermione cut in.

"Actually I think it was the board of Governors who drove him out." He shot a dark glare his way to which she ignored. "Unless you got them to write their hopes and fears down along with Ginny here you didn't do as much as you thought."

Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.

The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix Riddle said, staring shrewdly back at it.

"Fawkes?" And he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently

"And that -" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "That's the school's Sorting Hat -"

So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet. Hermione peered down at it confusion on her face.

"It's a bit too late to think about sorting…..Unless anyone else is here we don't know about."

Riddle began to laugh again. "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender's! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?" He turned to Hermione who was looking a bit uncomfortable

"Do any of you feel safe?"

"Twice - in your past, in my future - we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? I do not know….The more you tell me the longer you live. Both of you."

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," Harry abruptly said. "I don't know myself But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," His voice was getting louder the more he talked, his emotion's over the place as he was forced to think about his dead parent's

"She stopped you killing me.

"So, your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now ... there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself"

At that both Harry and Hermione kept silent, it seemed he didn't know about her own ability with the language. With a small glance at each other they knew to keep it that way….It might just come in handy.

"We even look something alike ... But after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

"Now, I'm going to teach you both a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter," He turned to Hermione who was staring at him glaring hatefully

"Against you, Hermione." As he looked at the bird and the hat with an amused grin.

"And the best weapon's Dumbledore can give his defenders" Before turning back around to face the stone wall behind him as they too looked up to the large stone face of Salazar Slytherin, himself as Riddle stopped and spoke loud and clear to the face. As both looked and listened on.

"Of course he would say that" She mumbled at hearing him proclaim his ancestor the greatest of the four before being pulled back by Harry as the mouth of the large stone suddenly started to slide open. Horror-struck, they both watched his mouth opening, wider and wider, as a dark hole appeared. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Something loud and something huge by the sound of it. Pulling on her robe he backed them up, away from Ginny much to their reluctance as the sliding and shifting on the floor got louder, a loud flapping sound had them seeing Fawkes, who was on his shoulder, take off into the air and out of sight.

"Where's he going?" Harry asked watching him leave as she shrugged but fixed the fleeing bird with a nasty stare.

"Knew he was a freaking chicken, really." She muttered.

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. As they felt it shudder, and could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Turning her to face him he looked her.

"Remember whatever happens do not look it in the eye."

She nodded as he grabbed her closer, in the distance they could hear Riddle speaking once more as he commanded the snake to kill them. Without waiting Harry tugged on her sleeve and all but dragged her down the path back the way they came as they heard the snake follow them.

"Parseltongue won't save you now Potter, it only obeys the heir of Salazar himself,"

"Good to know." She muttered as they reached the end, We have to split up."

He said looking at her as she nodded. There where tunnels leading off in all directions and so picking one they gave the other small looks that told the other to be careful before running in opposite directions. Riddle watched them split and snarled, they were deliberately making it harder on themselves but no matter, he was here until he could leave, he had time to enjoy the show.

Down the tunnel she ran making sure not to trip on any of the loose rocks scattered around, grumbling as she went. This wasn't what she had imagined doing on a Thursday night picturing the warmth of the common room made her smile dreamily for a moment before she went falling flat on her face having missed the small gap in the floor.

"….Dam it" She muttered to no one before getting up, on hearing nothing she looks around to find the tunnel empty. It seemed the snake went after Harry first. Part of her doesn't know whether to feel insulted at being second or pleased for the reprieve. Shaking that thought way she carries on her journey until it brought her out back into the open and on seeing Riddle on the other side stopped and frowned.

"Stupid inter connected system's" She again muttered to no one as she ran over to Ginny who was now looking almost as transparent as the other boy was the only difference being he was starting to look more real. He eyed her as she fell to the floor. Now that she was on her own he had a bit more time to study her properly and was taking in every inch of the other girl with shrewd, calculating eyes.

"There's something about you, Hermione" He said making her look up, holding the limp hand she glared at him through narrow eyes.

"Not to make a joke about your current status but maybe it's because I for one never believed that….Spectacle of a memory you showed us about your capturing of the heir,"

He listened and his brow raised the more she ranted.

"It was unjust, and cruel and you deliberately set up a man who is twice your better just so you could what? Get even with a few Muggleborns? That has pathetic written all over it."

He still didn't say anything as her gaze got colder. "Dumbledore saw right through you, and not for one second did I think any different."

"It's a shame, really." He finally spoke after he had finished his appraisal of her, "That you didn't go to the school when I did, someone who defies me normally doesn't get a chance to regret it but I think with you it could have been more amusing."

She scoffed at his reply turning back to Ginny as he carried on.

"But since circumstances are different and you have done nothing but irk me since the moment you got here….Ruining my plan for Potter,"

"Happy to help" She spat back, he gave he a warning look before speaking again.

"I would have much more fun in letting the snake get you instead."

She laughed at him before turning to look down the long path seeing if Harry was around.

"It won't matter, you know. Holding her hand won't do her much good" She pointedly ignored him in her search for her friend. "In a matter of….Ten maybe fifteen minutes she's as good as dead."

"And if that does happen. If your strong enough to feel pain I can guarantee you'll be feeling a lot of it and more when I'm finished with you." She said standing to her feet and leveling him with a poisonous stare. How dare he use this sweet girl to his own gain just so he could kill her best friend, she wasn't having it and should he be able to become more lifelike soon he would end up regretting it.

She would make sure.

Sounds of running footsteps had her breaking off the staring contest as she turned to see Harry running out of one tunnel and stopping. Spying her at the end near Ginny he began to run and was almost hallway there the ground beneath him gave way and he fell to the floor as the Basilisk burst through. Shielding himself from the falling debris of stone he waved the dust cloud away only to back up scrambling when the snake caught on to his location.

"Like I said Hermione." She heard him speak. "Only a matter of time"

She had to do something, watching as the snake advanced on her friend. She closed her eyes, he said that the snake wouldn't listen to anyone other than the heir who was him…But if he didn't know about her own ability than just maybe they had a chance.

Running forward Riddle watched her go and smiled evilly. If she wanted to go and kill herself faster than more for it, he was a little put out that he didn't get to taunt her more but alas.

She ran until she was right behind the snake which towered over everything. Taking in the size of it she had to broker a guess that this was at least fifty feet even and so breathed deeply her nerves right on the edge. But she had to help Harry.

Stopping she took a deep breath and with as much authority as she could muster, spoke out."

'_Stop!'_

The snake about to dive down on the helpless figure stopped and abruptly faced in her direction. It's beady, yellow eyes shuffling until at last it honed in on her and she shut her eyes as quickly as she could.

Riddle froze at the scene in front of him. Face devoid of color if it any more possible as he looked at the girl who had just shocked him for the second time that night to the Basilisk now facing her, more importantly the snake who was stopping a direct order from him to listen to her.

Even with her eyes closed she could sense that the large snake was staring at her which wasn't doing anything to slow down her breathing which had picked up rapidly. Harry had, on seeing the snake was no longer making him his target looked up and were horrified to see it was now trained on his friend only to realize after a few minutes of it standing still that it wasn't attacking her.

"Ok Hermione you can do this…Just calm and simple, calm and simple" That was the mantra she was muttering but it didn't help with what she could do next. Knowing that it was in front of her she did the only thing she could do.

'_Don't attack him'_

The large Basilisk looked down on the small girl, it's head tilting to the side slightly. Everyone was silent as Riddle looked on feeling increasingly disturbed, Harry in shock as the snake was doing as she said and Hermione just not wanting to get froze to death.

She jumped slightly when the cold voice that had plagued her for months slid from the large fanged mouth and reached her ears as it spoke back to her.

'_But the other said I should'_

Figuring that the word other meant the third parseltongue in the room she nodded her head reaching out with whatever words came to her head.

'_Yes he did but I'm asking nicely….If you wouldn't' _

Wow. Of all the things she could have said to a fifty foot snake asking nicely was not what she imagined, good going. She mentally face palmed as the giant snake mused on her request. More silence washed over them as eventually it nodded its large head and replied.

'_I will, for you second one. Do as you ask….Nicely. I will not attack him'_

Smiling she thanked it before waving her to Harry who had lain in complete silence and utter confusion. He stood shakily to his feet all the while keeping his eyes on the back of the giant snake who was still staring at his friend as a loud shout from the other end alerted them to a very unhappy tom Riddle.

"WHAT! NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" He yelled his rage clear to them all glaring at her he turned his attention to the docile snake an angrily hissed.

'_Do as I say and KILL THEM!'_

The snake turned to him as he stared at it with his piecing blue eyes before it rounded back on Harry who stumbled and once more backed up a fast as he could once he knew the snake was about to strike at him and got ready to run when Hermione called out again.

'_No you have a choice'_

Stopping for the second time it whirled back to her forcing her once more to shut her eyes as it gazed upon her small body.

'_What do you mean second one' _

Feeling more nervous now it's attention was back on her but knowing that she had to keep it from killing Harry like riddle wanted, she pushed down all her thoughts even the confusing one to why it hadn't gone for her yet and replied.

_You don't have to do what he says…That's not what you're here for'_

"Of course that's why it's here for you stupid girl!" Tom shouted back raging that he had lost control of the snake. His own confusion mixed in and adding to his anger of why a seemingly normal girl, who had admittedly shocked him but normal all the same. Could not only speak the language of the snakes but also tell his own ancestors pet what to do.

'_No! it's not.' _This time her voice was louder, more assertive in her insistence that he did as he looked to her once more. She didn't look half as scared anymore as she stood up straighter, ready to speak once more.

_'Killing Muggle's was clearly not why you were put here. I don't know myself but I'm sure it wasn't for murder. Can you remember why you are here?'_

A question

It reared back a little at having been asked a question. For so long all he had ever had, were orders, if not from his master of the very old the more recent one and finally this newer and younger one. All of them no matter who, had always given him orders, never asked him of anything except to kill.

Well, the last two had. The very first one he was sure wasn't for the same purpose but it had been so long he had forgotten if he was honest. The answer was there but in the midst of being called upon to do the more recent heir's bidding, it had been pushed back and blacked out in the haze. She waited with bated breath as it thought long and hard about what she said.

_I have been here for so long' _ it finally spoke to her making her jolt a little once more. _'But I fear it has been to long for me to fully remember.'_

'_Killing Mudblood's is your purpose' _he hissed at her as Hermione turned and opened her eyes to him

"That's what you think

Closing her eyes once more. She had to make it see that killing was not the way. For some reason – one she did not know. But now that she had spoken with it she felt – connected, like there was more to it she was sure and so she was going to find it.

'_It's only his way…His own misguided way. And he's twisted you into helping him with that, you have had a better purpose until he came along and due to the ties he shares with your first master, coerced you into doing what he wanted.'_

"I WILL KILL YOU!" He spat at her as she fought to undo years of his hard work. The wand flexed in his hand and he so wished and prayed he could Avada her where she stood, but he couldn't that just took too much energy

In the middle of all the talking and shouts of death. Fawkes came back and dropped the hat near Harry who jumped hen something heavy clattered to the floor. Looking up the others hadn't seemed to have noticed as they vied for control of the snake…Or in Riddle's case he fought to gain back control and glanced back at the hat which now held a sword. Eyes widening he gave the other two a quick look before swooping and pulling it out of the brim.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Riddle roared and aimed the wand at her, he wasn't sure if he had enough energy but he was so angry it was fueling the little he had as he said the first curse that came to him. She had to dive out of the way when part of the wall next to her dislodged and was now falling at a rapid pace as it aimed to crush her, with her unable to counter his orders he turned back to the snake still watching and hissed harshly.

'_Now do as I say for the last time and finish HIM!' _He spat with anger as it looked at him. She was taking her time to get up and so couldn't argue so it turned and faced the boy now gone from sight as it looked around for him finally seeing him climbing the face of his oldest master. Riddle smirked as it set off after Harry.

Groaning as a slight piece hit her head she sat up and shook her head to get rid of the pygmies that were dancing around, feeling wetness she lifted her hand and ran it across the side only to see thick, red blood on her hand on pulling away.

"Fantastic" She muttered and staggered to her feet. A clanging sound had her looking up from her slight groggy state to see that Riddle had won the afflictions of the Basilisk and it was now after Harry once more who was on top of the stone head batting it away.

Pushing away from the wall she had used to stand up with she ran across the chamber not caring about her shoes and just how much water they were holding as she got closer to the snake that was lunging forward taking shots at Harry who was ducking and every so often using the sword to keep it at bay.

Stopping in the middle of the pool she stared up at the top. Emotions all over the place. Half scared for Harry, hatred for Riddle who was on the far side smirking. Fear for the Basilisk…That one she had to double-check at a later time and confusion on where on earth Harry got a sword.

Watching him swing the sword she winced as it just missed the snake by inches and before she knew why she was saying it she was shouting at Harry who dived to the floor and looked down.

"I'M BUSY!" He yelled as she nodded her notice of that before shouting her reply.

"I KNOW I CAN SEE. BUT – HARRY, DO ME ONE THING!"

With a practiced roll he avoided the snake's oncoming attack before he shouted back. "HERMIONE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

"DON'T KILL THE SNAKE!"

Sword mid – air he stopped his movement on hearing her weird request and pulled a face mouthing it slightly before, and he was going to kick himself for it later, he shouted back.

"WHY?"

Why was a good question. The Basilisk was there trying to maim and kill her best friend and here she was trying to save the thing. Maybe it was the slowly losing of blood that was tricking down and into the water, maybe it was something else she didn't know. All that she did – was that she didn't want it dead.

"JUST DO AS I SAY!"

Snarling he lifted himself up and moved to the stone wall, he glared at her from the top as the snake had stopped moving for the time being which was good, it allowed him the reprieve to try to make his escape as he started looking for ways to get down.

The basilisk meanwhile, though she had not spoken in the ways of their own could still smell her emotions and she was scared, scared for her friend yes, but also for him. She didn't want to see him hurt. The fact made him pause slightly.

No one had ever wished anything for him other than the express desire to go and kill or scare who they wanted, no one had ever shown concern for him…His first master yes, but at small intervals. Certainly not this one who was cruel and cared for nothing but misery and death. the one he used as a puppet for his bidding…He could smell their mixed scents, didn't speak other than what he wished.

But now this one….This second one. She actually cared for him….Was looking out for his well-being enough to want him safe. He didn't know what it was like to have that as he had been on his own for so very long, it stirred something inside and it was then he could see more clearly.

'_What are you doing!' _

Riddle's angry voice rang out once more at seeing his pet stop again.

But before Hermione could send a smug glance his way a scuffle at the top had them both looking to see; Harry had been slowly making his way down. Had slipped on a loose stone and had fallen crashing the rest of the way to the ground. The sound of the sword had the snake turning and on instinct out of all that he had been told, he lunged.

Hermione screamed as the large snake bared down and with a final swing Harry lifted the sword. He didn't get close to kill it but he did knock a tooth from its mouth which scraped down his arm and tore his skin. Recoiling away from the fang he dropped the sword and let it clatter to the ground as he held his arm now searing with bright hot pain.

"HARRY!"

Blinking slowly he looked up from his spot on the ground as he heard her shrill scream. Peering through narrowed eyes as the pain ebbed through his arm and up his shoulder he slowly rose to his feet and staggered away, round the pool and across to Ginny who he could see was almost near dead.

Hermione watched him slowly move his walk sluggish and his face screwed with pain as her heart stopped. A wave of ice hit her and ignoring the blood trickling into her eye she ran across the pool the sound of the water being the only sound made as Riddle who was still watching and enjoying every minute didn't do a thing to stop her.

Falling to the ground her knees hit the floor just a Harry collapsed next to Ginny clutching his arm. She looked him over desperately before seeing the angry wound the fang caused and held his face tears in her eyes along with the blood that was dripping.

"You….Your, your hurt." He managed to mumble through his pain filled breaths as she let out a small, saddened laugh.

"Me?….Oh you daft fool" And pulled him closer mindful of his arm and held onto him.

"Oh isn't this sweet."

Growling under her breath she held him closer but pulled back to see the sickly smug smile of the other boy's face as he had moved across to look down at them before looking at the unconscious and almost dead girl

"Yes, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes Ginny will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return very... much... alive"

They both looked at Ginny both feeling they had failed her and Hermione had to hold back her tears at what Ron and the rest of the family would be like when they returned without their sister, a slight hissing had her pulling back as she looked down to where he was holding his poisoned arm.

"Remarkable isn't it, how quickly the venom of the basilisk rushes through the body? My guess you have little more than minute's to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry."

She faced the boy hovering over them the deepest loathing on her face to which he merely smirked in return.

"Something to say Hermione?" She didn't answer just glared as he scoffed. "Thought not."

Before he looked back down again

"Funny, the damage a silly little book can do...Especially in the hands of a silly, little girl."

Something clicked in her head on mentioning the dairy and sitting back up she found herself unknowingly smiling slightly not that it didn't go unnoticed as he looked at her,

"What is so funny. Your about to die and you're smiling."

She laughed and shook her head turning. "I said before all of this that I would take relish in destroying you myself." She muttered as Harry keeled over his breathing shallow. Riddle looked down his brow lifted questioningly

"Oh?"

She sat on her knees and nodded "Aye…And I know just the way."

Grabbing the dairy from the other side of Ginny she flipped it open to the middle and before he had chance to move she held out her hand as the fang that had been lying uselessly across from the flew into her waiting hand.

"You were right, Riddle. It was only a matter of time." And brought the fang down. It plunged into the book and just like a wound, the book bled out a thick, viscous fluid which spilled over her hands as the cavern was filled with a piercing scream. The memory staggered back as he looked down to see a fang shaped hole making its way across his chest. It grew but didn't stop him from trying to attack and so she pierced it again and took pleasure in the pained cries of agony coming from the Slytherin boy's mouth.

Finally she closed the book and with one last look at the boy who would cause so much pain. She brought it back down and watched emotionless as he convulsed, his screams reaching a crescendo before bursting into nothing. Bits of burnt paper floating around them.

She sat back on her heels watching the place he had just been and let out a small laugh…That was until a shiver had her spinning back to Harry who was now on the floor.

"Oh no, no, no, no….Harry no." And pulled him onto her lap his head on her knee as she tried to keep him awake.

A gasp told them Ginny was safe as she sat right up and looked around, wild and scared mixed together giving her eyes a glossy look before she spied the two at the side of her,

"Harry….Hermione" She breathed out on seeing them

"It was me but I swear, I didn't mean to! Riddle made me, and...Harry, you're hurt" On hearing his name being said and the fact he was hurt made her hold him tighter as he gave her a pained smile.

"Don't worry. Ginny, you need to get yourself out both of you"

Hermione shook her head, "Harry I'm not leaving you here." A loud cry had them looking up to see the phoenix that had delivered the hat swoop down and make his entrance. He came to a land next to them as Ginny looked on wide-eyed, Harry gave another smile as Hermione eyed the bird in front of her silently.

"You were brilliant, Fawkes…..Just a little flesh wound" He tried to laugh but winced again. Fawkes gazed down with his beady black eyes as she watched him intently wondering what he was waiting for before he padded closer and moved his head over the injury, they watched in silence as he began to cry and as he did his tears slid from his eyes and on to the scratch mark. A few seconds later the wound started slowly, to heal. Still watching as he kept on crying until eventually the wound was clear leaving no trace of him having been hurt.

"Of course" She muttered "Phoenix tears have healing powers."

Harry slowly pushed himself off her lap looking in amazement at his arm as he touched the now none existent wound, she leaned over and cupped his chin.

"You are brilliant, you clever bird."

Fawkes chirped, preening at the compliment as Harry looked to the younger girl. "It's ok now Ginny, it's all over….He's gone."

She looked from the bird to them eyeing him with slight uncertainty before finally smiling.

Soon after they slowly got to their feet deciding to make a hasty exit out of the chamber, she helped him to his feet as a gasp from behind had them turning and blanching slightly.

Across from them and curled up into a coil, the giant Basilisk was waiting. Instantly they close their eye's thankful that it wasn't looking in their direction as Hermione let go of his arm.

"I'll just….I'll tell him he can do whatever now I guess. You get to the ladder with Ginny I'll catch up." Nodding and not opening his eye's he called out for the other girl as they quickly turn so they could open their eyes and hurry away.

A rumbling had her weary as the snake made his move and slid over to her, stopping at her feet as he gazed down at her they don't speak for a moment as he assess her before hissing.

_I have to thank you second one'_

Cocking her head slight she waits for him to continue as he does.

'_Now that the evil one is gone I remember my reason for being here now'_

'_Oh?' _he nods though she can't see.

'_I was here to look after the school. protect it from those who wished it and its student's harm'_

She smiled on hearing that but it slipped when he added. _'It's just he was to cunning for even me….he used his title and gift to his use and had me-__'_

'_That wasn't your fault it was him and only him…But he's gone now so you can be free to do what you wish'_

Once again it regarded her, he had no idea if she knew she was one of his old masters blood but she was certainly the nicest as he nodded.

'_What will you do?'_

It thought for a minute before speaking. _'I shall stay and do what I was intended…I shall help guard the school.' _

She smiled at his decision happy that he no longer was enslaved to kill. She knew that Harry and her could but never would, use him for that as she nodded.

'_Well I wish you all the luck with that….I really must be going now' _and was about to turn when it called to her

'_Wait'_

Turning she concentrated on where she thought it might be as it spoke. '_Now that I'm free….Would you, would you come visit.'_

Well she wasn't expecting that and was silent at first as it gazed upon her '_I used to have my master visit me when he was alive but ever since it's only been him and all he ever did was rage about Muggles.'_

She was still silent as it added. _But you seem nice….You cared, no one else has ever done that'_

Finally she smiled and nodded, _'I would be honored to come and visit sometime….I just need to go and see if my friend is ok and tell the headmaster that everything is ok now.'_

Nodding it turned happy in the knowledge she would return as it hissed back as she walked to the entrance.

'_Goodbye second one'_

She stopped and looked over to see it slide back into its sleeping hole before disappearing. She frowned at its parting words. That was the third time he had called her that and as much as she wanted to go ask what he meant her head was still seeping slightly and she really needed to catch up and so turned before hurrying out of the dank chamber and to the others who were waiting.


	24. Epilogue

**Well here we are, the last chapter of the second story.**

**Want to thank every and all the people who reviewed and have kept up with this, without you all i doubt it would have made it past the halfway point so thank you all.**

**I hope you all like. It actually wasn't meant to be this long but I wanted to get all which in my opinion, I think are flaws in the story and the film so I had to add them which made for a much longer chapter. They would have bugged me otherwise.**

**So like I said here it is and I hope you all like.**

**Happy reading, :)**

* * *

Catching them up at the entrance she sees Harry waiting for her at the top. Ginny is already near the door, her face and all round demeanor shows that she wants to leave as quickly as possible and who could blame her reaching the ladder she makes it halfway before a hand lowered pulls her up the rest of the way.

"Thanks"

Harry nods before they turn to face the door which had closed shut on their way in. Ginny had been pushing in vain trying to get it open but to no avail which makes her more nervous with every failed try as it means more time in the chamber. They both watch her silently Harry with pity, Hermione with slight amusement though in all good nature she shouldn't have found it funny.

"Ginny what are you doing" She turns to look at the boy asking with slight panic and disbelief on her face.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to open the door." Before turning and once more pushed against the unmoving door in a bid to get it to move. It takes her another few minutes before she finally gives up, spent of what little energy she had she leans against the door breathing hard before glancing back to them.

"Why won't it open…It opened for me before."

Her question caused them to glance at each other wondering who it was that was going to give her the answer. They could sense that now she was no longer under Riddle's control, anything snake or even Slytherin related at the moment would not be welcome. But the response one of them was going to give her surely would only prove to further antagonize her.

Deciding for the both of them that it would not be her, she very carefully pushes him forward as the unofficial spokesboy. Stumbling he glares at her only to get a smile back as he looks to the slightly wide-eyed Ginny who was watching them.

"What"

He opens his mouth but no words come out as he tries to work out what to say that won't scare her even more. Finally after hedging his thoughts he speaks.

"The door won't open by…Normal means" She looks at him confusion evident.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that using force to try to get it open won't work. You'll just be wasting time and effort."

It's clear that what he said isn't getting through and as much as she doesn't want to spook her anymore, she also doesn't want to stick around and wait before it finally does. So moving closer she looks at Harry with an apologetic glance and to the door, Ginny turns her attention to the other girl and once it becomes clear what they actually meant in the form of snake hisses that flow from her mouth. She jumps and all but clings to the dark-haired boy.

"You….You mean that, you…..You had to"

"Use Parseltongue to open the door, yeah" He adds looking down to her as she stares at the older girl by the door with wide and terrified eyes as the door slowly starts to unlock as the snakes move again before it slowly creaks open allowing them passage out.

Once its open wide enough the red-head darts from his arms and out the chamber leaving them to watch as she disappears around the corner. He turns to look at her and getting a shrug in response before they move after her, but before she has a chance to leave a flapping has them both turning just as Fawkes fly's down from somewhere and land on her shoulder.

Looking at the Phoenix that had appeared once more. She eyes the large bird as he settles down before shrugging once more and follows on after Harry who gave nothing but a slight smile and goes after Ginny. All too soon they catch up to her by the cave in as it comes back to them that they had been trapped in and let out simultaneous groans.

"Dam…Forgot about this"

She turns to hear him speak and eyes him before asking. "What happened?"

Sighing he looks to the other girl and begins to tell her all that had taken place before they came to rescue her, how they came with Lockhart and that he had tried to use the Obliviate curse on them. She gasps on hearing how her favorite teacher was nothing but a fraud as a snort had her turning to see Hermione running her hand over the large stone she had inspected before turning back to them.

"The fool got what he deserved," She said moving to stand a little closer to them. "He was little more than a nuisance to begin with and now that the idiot can't even write his own name anymore, he will be nothing but a bigger burden to the staff in St Mungo's."

Harry rolls his eyes as she once gain goes off into how an incompetent teacher he was as Ginny simply gapes before she stand in the middle of them.

"It was a sad sacrifice but somebody had to be it…." She beams with a smile before adding.

"And now that he's gone. We can have a better defense teacher."

None spoke after her little declaration. Harry doing nothing but shaking his head knowing how she felt about him as Ginny was having thoughts about the girl in front of her; she seemed so nice when they spoke. Terrifying at times, yes but always nice to her, now hearing her speak like this about another human being….It unnerved her a little. Not like it did with Riddle but not far off and she wanted nothing more than ever to leave the underground cavern.

"Well that's all said and good. But we have one little problem." He said looking back to her as he was staring at the large block in.

"How are we going to get out?"

She deflated once more on hearing the little blockage to their plan. Stupid rock's…..Stupid Lockhart.

Turning back to eye the filled in entrance she once more curses the man who had done nothing but cause the entire school misery since his first day and now this, she hoped that he had wandered off in his blissful state of knowing absolutely bugger all and somehow ended up coming across the snake disturbing it.

That brought a smile to her face as she pictured the child like blonde going to pet the scaly reptile not realizing that with once snap it could swallow him whole. A small cough had her breaking out of her nice image as she look's to see Harry eyeing her with a mix of amusement and questioning as she shrugs again not wanting to say it out loud and once again creep out the younger girl.

That and she knew this was the only way to actually visit the Basilisk. So she settled for him having fallen down one of the pipes instead.

"We can't try to move them by hand that would take hours." She nods silently at his assessment before narrowing her eyes at the large build up.

"And I doubt any of us are strong enough to blast it out of the way, or know the spells"

'_Speak for yourself and Ginny there, Harry_.'

She definitely knew the spells, as she had done for pretty much the entire year, and while her magic was very powerful. It was something she could feel, she was weary of trying to do anything and risk failing as well as wasting her energy trying.

"That's true" She answered only to be graced with another sigh. He rubbed his eyes and bit his lip in contemplation. Eventually he still came up with nothing and so launched a rock he had in his hand away in anger before turning to them.

"….Do you think you might know a way to—"

He stopped speaking as something appeared to have caught his eye. It was Hermione as she watched him looking at her cautiously for a moment she regards him with slight suspicion.

"What?"

He gives it another few seconds before speaking. "How did Fawkes get down here?"

Their attention all turns to the bird that was still sitting on her shoulder; he gives them a look before chirping as she tilts her head slightly, that was a good question. The only way he could have gotten in was the way they came and since that was blocked off she didn't see that happening. She also had to broker a guess that it wasn't the way of the lake.

It had occurred to her that the snake must have gotten in an out of the chamber, not by the way of the bathroom but when it went to eat. She highly doubted it lived on air and lots of sleep alone and so there must have been a way it could use to go out before returning.

The little pool in front of the statue must have been the other as it was the only plausible answer and she didn't for a second think the bird could swim….Could he? He was swan like and so maybe. But she didn't think so and so ruled that out.

She remembered seeing him come from the ceiling but when she went to look it was as solid as the ground they walked on so couldn't possible have managed to get through a secret grate or something…..There was something there. Something, she remembered…Saw when she was younger. What was it?

Harry is off spouting his theories about how the bird got in all useless, and if he kept it up she might just have to silence him to think.

"I mean I thought this place had been warded off. Slytherin does seem the type to—"

"Shut up."

He does exactly that on hearing the command. Turning he spins to the person responsible and openly stares jaw dropped at his best friend who was in the middle of pacing. Her brow furrowed, and lip bitten she was moving as she often did when thinking. Harry didn't seem to recognize this as all he heard was his best friend telling him to shut his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

Waving an irritated hand in his direction she didn't respond merely carried on thinking as she thought about what he was saying. She was thankful having heard the last word as she had turned him out long ago and only just caught the last of his recent theory which might have just been right.

"I said I needed time to think and with your vexatious chattering, this cave was getting a tad too loud."

Harry continued to stare at her completely dumbfounded as she went about lie nothing was wrong. Ginny watched the two with silent observation now even more weary of Hermione who was not at all what she seemed to have imagined now she was trapped in cavern with her.

"Hermione! You can't just tell me to shut up; at least I'm the one trying to think of ways to get out!" He snaps angrily staring at her feeling even more annoyed when she simply waves of his ire with a glare and carries on moving. He scoffs and looks back to the rocks again as silence washes over them.

"I've got it!" The sudden burst from her five minutes later coupled with the loudness the echo brings had the other two jumping slightly before they turn to her as she stands in the middle smiling.

"Got what"

Turning she faces them before bringing a hand up to stroke the silky feathers of the birds chest as he rumbles a little at the touch.

"How Fawkes got in here."

Attention fully turned to her he abandoned his ill-fated attempt at trying to contemplate the idea of digging his way out as he looks at her, "Well?"

"It was your idea really," She ignored his astonished look and carries on. "It was why I needed the silence before. You said something about the place being warded."

He nodded but stops at the shake of her head in return. "Wait – so the place isn't warded by Charm's" He asks looking at her as she shakes her head again.

"Why would it be? Salazar was a Parselmouth. The first and probably if what Riddle said was right. One of the only three to ever have been at the school."

"But your one to….So that would be four…" He trailed off at her slightly raised brow and fell into silence at knowing that look to well as she smiled and returned to explaining." Fine. Only one of four Parselmouth's ever to have come to the school, why would he see the need to ward his chamber from intruders when it was only meant for him and his heirs? If Riddle was the first to arrive in what was a very long time then it was clear that any else of his family didn't go to the school and if they did, then they mustn't have known about their lineage."

She can see that the confounded looks both are sporting and sighed inwardly knowing she would have to use simpler terms. For once couldn't she just have someone with enough or even just near the level if intelligence she wanted them to have to she could say what she wanted without having to dumb it down for them

"No one else that had ability to speak to snakes it seemed and hadn't for a long time. And if that was what needed to open his chamber then he had no need to ward it seeing as it was safe because no one else could, until Riddle and us."

He nodded now understanding causing her to sigh again as they got back to the main topic. "But what does that have to do with Fawkes?"

"Well seeing as the place wasn't safe guarded by anything other than an unspeakable language it was easy for him to get in….The how was a little trickier which was there I needed to think." He nods imploring for her to go on

"Hogwarts is warded with all sorts of Charms for security and other things….I can't remember all, but one in particular was the one to stop people apparating in and out of the castle. Again another security reason and so everyone other than the current head master or mistress is the only one that can."

By now she had both their complete attention even Fawkes was staring at her a little dreamily as she continued to rub his chest periodically as she talked. "That has been one of the oldest rules of the school and as it has been proven no one has tried."

"….So" She holds up a finger smiling. "But that doesn't say anything about magical creatures."

They both turn to the bird that had been fully relaxing under her soothing fingers as they eye him critically. "What do you mean?" he asks till eyeing the calm bird with its eyes closed.

"Well not a lot of people know this; actually, hardly anyone knows it as they might be stupid enough to try. But Phoenixes are the only bird capable of apparating in an out of anywhere they are even with Charms and any other blocks that might be in its way."

Turning back to the bird they stare at him with more awe on hearing what he could do. "So how do _you_ know this?"

She goes to answer when she thinks back to how she came to know about the headmaster's bird little trick and stops. It was younger when she found out…Five or six if she could remember, and she was at the school with her Mother who was in an unofficial/official meeting of sorts which meant she had been left bored and so chose to wander, her little impromptu tour caused a lot of panic on looking back and pretty much all the teachers save Snape, was involved in the search for the missing child.

Well to her she didn't seem lost. Just pleasantly misguided on her way about and ended up getting herself stuck in a dam broom cupboard near the dungeons. In fact if it hadn't have been for the Potion master who was stalking his way back to his chambers she might have been there for Merlin knew how long.

She jumped when he yanked open the door to find her sitting on an upturned bucket smiling like nothing was wrong before hauling her into his chambers before sending a Patronus to her Mother, minutes later Fawkes arrived in a blaze of fire and feathers along with the angry older woman.

Yeah that night totally wasn't fun.

Shaking her head and grumbling about the rest of the night she bit her lip and waved her hand again in a dismissive gesture.

"…Dumbledore told me."

Harry had stared at her as she went off into her dreamland and saw the slight darkening of her eyes before the slight twitch. He smiled at her obvious discomfort before nodding letting the conversation come to a close as they had more important things to discuss.

"So and not that it wasn't a good story, Mione." She rolled her eyes. "But how does this help us?"

"Because you idiot" She really did have enough of their narrow-mindedness, it irked her like nothing else. "That is the reason he is still with us,"

She turned to the bird completely missing his stunned look at having been insulted for the second time that night. "I think."

The bird peered at her with his beady eyes as they gazed at each other in silence before she asked "Is that why you are here?" He does nothing but peer at her even more now she has asked her question they stare into each other's eyes before he finally gives her a shaky nod of his head and a chirp of confirmation. Smiling she turns back to Harry.

"Alright then."

Still ignoring his silent look of perplexity she moves over to him and waves for Ginny to come closer, which she does carefully.

"Alright well since I don't actually know how he does it I think we need to be touching" She instructs as she takes his hand, it breaks him out of his stupid haze and looks down at their touching hands before up to her impatient face as she nods in the other girls direction. He gets the message as they join hands.

Nothing happens for a few seconds as he goes to ask but before he can Fawkes cries out and they vanish from the blocked cave in flames. They come out somewhere as they look about only to realize that it's still the cave. Looking down they can see the other end of the cavern blocked with large boulders as she turns to the bird still on her shoulder,

"I thought we were going out of here." She asks as he looks at her, another staring contest ensues before he lifts up his head and squawks. Following his direction she turns and peers into the darkness but not finding anything. About to turn and ask what he is getting at she goes to turn her head but stops when a small sound reaches her ears.

Looking back into the darkness once more the same noise hits them again and as she cocks her head slightly trying to determine what it is, the third time she gets it and groans.

"Oh sweet Circe."

Harry turns from comforting Ginny who is blatantly dismayed at still being in the dark, dank cave and looks at her and her put upon expression before moving over to her.

"What is it?"

She frowned as he gets closer and lifts her arm showing him the darkness. He stops and follows her arm squinting as he tries to see what it is she is showing him before shaking his head.

"Hermione I can't –" He stops as the same noise reaches his ears and he backs up slightly before frowning himself. Looking back he scrunched his face before asking.

"Is that laughter?"

Smiling that he caught on quicker then she expected. She drops her head to her chest and sighs. "And who would be the only person to have any sort of reason at all. To be laughing in a place like this?"

Pulling her wand from her sleeve she points it in the direction of the giggling as the end lights up with blinding white light which washes over the area. Blinking back from the level of intensity the light is set at, he peers down once more and at the other end of the cave near the rock pile they see their answer in the form of a giggling Lockhart who had taken to building a fort in their absence.

"A spaced out nitwit in the form of a grown toddler" She mutters unhappy as the reason about why Fawkes brought them here becomes clear. Hearing his chirp she looks at him.

"Couldn't we just leave him here?"

Harry thinking she is talking to him turns and is about to say no when he sees her talking to the bird which is staring at her with an oddly wise and chastising expression as she sighs once more and turns back to the man – child as he goes about seemingly ignorant of their presence as he proceeds to build his new home-made out of stone.

"But look at him he seems so happy down here….I would be pained to take him from that"

"No Hermione" This time it's him to interjects as she gives him a glare before sighing. "Fine….Let bring the blonde baby along" She shoves her wand at him to hold the light steady as she goes down to get him.

"Just so you know. If he tries to pull your tail out there will be 'I told you so' for you to"

Her only answer is in the form of a squawk as she bends down to the happily playing with his stack of rocks as she pat him on the shoulder, he stops and turns only finally taking notice of her and smiles brightly.

"Oh, Hello"

She smiles falsely in return as he shifts so he is facing her. "Who are you?"

"She so wanted to make a joke about this would it be in bad taste to do so? Would Harry say something? Oh what did she care what he thought."

"Well my name is a secret"

"Oh" And she sees his downcast expression and rolls her eyes and uses her finger to entice him closer as he smiles and shuffles closer. "But I think in this case I can make an exception."

He nods ecstatically before leaning in closer. "My name…..Is oh wise one."

He gasps loudly and looks at her as she nods slowly before pulling back. Bringing her finger to her lips she mimic's silence as he nods.

"I…Well me and my friends we have to leave and so you have to come with us." He peeks around her to the light and the others behind before looking back and shaking his head.

"I don't know them….I don't know me." She nods again as the bird chirps. He looks to see Fawkes and smiles.

"Can I pet him?"

"Only if you come along." He muses before frowning and shaking his head. Rolling her eyes she bends down and drag his arm.

"Come along…We need to leave now…" And pulls him with great difficulty to his feet. He gets up reluctantly and follows all the while sneaking his hand out to touch the bird only to get his hand slapped away, before giving up and looks back to his fort.

"But what about my….Well I don't know what it is but we can't leave it." She ignores him only pulling him down the pathway faster grumbling as she did. "Oh I'm sure we can find you another place with plenty more rocks for you to build with" Before shoving him next to Harry and away from the bird.

"Like the forbidden forest" Before getting her wand back from Harry who gives her a slight questioning look to which she shakes her head and reaches over to take hold of his robe.

"Hold on…Professor." He cringes at her smile as the bird apparatus them out once more as they come to their last destination which is the bathroom from which it all started as they appear, Lockhart jumps at having found himself so suddenly in a new place and in a move to get away knocks into Harry who in turn falls into Hermione who goes stumbling into the toilet door as Fawkes, startled flies off her shoulder with a cry and onto the nearest sink.

She falls as he head hits the side catching the wound that had stopped bleeding causing it to scrape and open once more. She hisses with pain before hearing the sound of a struggle as she turns to see Harry grappling with a struggling older man as he tries to get away."

"What was that? What is this place…Where I'm I?"

The younger boy is valiantly trying to stop him but seeing as he is the smaller and has less strength, is failing.

"Hermione I little help!" He calls from over his shoulder as he tugs the man back from trying to jump back into the pipe. Staggering to her feet she wipes the blood that once more falls from her cut and moves to the commotion angry.

"I'll help all right….Stupid, moronic….." Mumbling off before picking up the nearest object which happens to be one of their leftover beakers from the potion and bringing it over his head. The struggling stops all at once as they watch him fall to the floor where he lays motionless as he slowly looks up at her

"I didn't mean kill him."

Scoffing she uses her sleeve to wipe the blood away before throwing her hand out. "As if I'd kill him here." She knew they are looking at her due to the silence and so amend her first statement.

"I mean…As if I would kill him altogether, just knocked him out that's all." And looks back to the bird waiting until she could feel their gaze no longer on her.

"So….What did you do to him" He asks no longer looking at her as she turns and shrugs. "What do you think? Knocked him out so he can't annoy us with his best imitation of a duck" She mocks him by flapping her hands as the dark-haired boy glares darkly at her before she chuckles and moves away back to the bird who jumps back onto her shoulder as she bends slightly, a little woozy on standing straight knows they have to leave.

"Come on" And moves to the door only to turn when a small cough interrupts her musings. Slowly she looks back. "What?"

Harry is stood in front of the knocked out Lockhart looking at her like she's the idiot in this situation before dropping his head to the body in front of them.

Arching an eyebrow she lets her gaze fall to the elephant in the room…The big, moronic, blonde elephant in the room before sighing and moving back knowing they can't just leave him mores the pity and waits as the bird knows she can't carry him and the older man he fly's to Ginny who jumps a little as he settles on her shoulder.

"Right….Just, I don't know…."She bends down and rolls him over with Harry's help before giving the out cold man a death glare before bending down further as he followed her movement and a lot of struggling, muttering, some cursing mostly at the two of them and heavy breathing. They finally heave his body up and with each arm over their shoulder's they very slowly start to drag him to the door.

"Ginny….Get…The door" He hurriedly gasps out with his exerted breath as she scuttles to the door and Yanks it open before watching as they heft him from the room. They have to stop as she dabs the blood once more from her face but eventually they reach the door. Having to think of how they are going to get past the door they pause until eventually Harry turns them and they slowly shuffle out into the hall.

"This guy…Is…Going…On…A…Diet." She huff's as the cool night air of the empty hallway hits them Ginny and Fawkes follow them out silently as she looks around the corridor shyly as if anticipating another attack.

Harry on seeing this turn which meant dumping most of the dead weight onto the girl on the other side who stumbled at the new change of angle and glared deathly at him muttering under her breath as he smiled and tried to reassure the nervous red-head.

"Don't worry" She turned very slowly to look at him and felt a little calmer at his smile. "Everything is going to be ok."

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Or perhaps not"

They all turned to the very familiar and very unwelcome voice as it called from the other end of the hallway. Harry groaned out loud as Hermione shook her head and muttered something under her breath. Ginny looked positively terrified and Fawkes merely ruffled his feathers as footsteps told them that the other person was coming their way.

"Perfect. All we need" She murmured as they slowly turned to see the irate expression of Snape as he towered over their forms.

The man who enjoyed silence as much as he loved a good drink had been roused from his toasty chamber by a panic-stricken Minerva who had seemingly lost two of her cubs. He had to snort when she pointed out that it was Potter and her child that had slipped out of her grasp and into the great unknown that was the school after hours but he didn't for a second doubt that any of them didn't already know what that was like.

And so here he was after seeing her all but beg that they needed to be found he found himself stalking the halls trying to locate two missing and very infuriating, dunderheads.

But what he wasn't expecting to find was said two dunderheads, (though that he had no doubt on.) One other missing child who was meant to have been lost to the Monster of Slytherin, a knocked out imbecile though it did make him smile. And the headmaster's bird. All coming out from what appeared to be the second floor girl's bathroom.

If he had known for sure that he hadn't of had a drink that night he would have put this down to a simple drunken hallucination.

The hall was silent as the two children plus the very scary Potion master faced off, neither willing to speak first until finally he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Harry.

"So…"

They could do nothing else but simply stare.

"I don't suppose any of you have looked at a clock recently. But even the most gormless of people should have been able to tell when it is past AFTER HOURS"

Wincing slightly as he raged they remained silent in his fury. He eyed them both once more before pulling out his wand and they both watched as a silvery substance emitted from the end, they watched in silence as he spoke to the mist now taken form of that of a doe before it bounded off to where he had sent it and turned back to them.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are both in? For this you could be suspended, but I guess the rules simply don't apply for the two most famous cubs of Gryffindor do they" He sneered at them

"I don't know how you managed to find Miss Weasley or where you went to look. But mark my words; this will be sorted, tonight." He said slowly moving closer as he took in the dirt caked Harry before his gaze moved to Hermione whose left side of her face was trickling with blood, to the out cold blonde man in between them.

"And what is this," He asked gesturing to what could now only be called the ex-defence teacher as both the children hoisting him up glared at each other silently again conversing though their expressions until at last they faced him with Hermione being the one to reply.

"We were sightseeing."

He didn't say anything as Harry spun round to face her, his green eyes staring wildly at her as his jaw dropped. "You got sightseeing from falling down the stairs?"

It was her turn to pull the face before he held up his hand stopping what could have been an argument as he spoke again.

"Not that I care but what happened to him…But why is he with you?" He looked at her before she bit her lip and replied.

"Well…We were told we couldn't be escorted without a teacher with us, so." As she shook his dangling limb.

Harry closed his eyes as the older man looked at her with something akin to amused glee on his face as she added quietly only in his mind, adding to their trouble.

"So…No rules broken there really." But stopped on see the younger boy shake his head at her, just as the older man was about to berate them further footsteps rounded the corner fast as a gasp has them looking past the taller man to find McGonagall standing at the end.

Hermione sucks in a breath on seeing her Mother standing at the far side and even more when she shouts her name. "HERMIONE!"

The aforementioned girl tries to back up as much as she could still holding the dead weight but was apprehended when two arms grabbed hold of her and she was pulled all to quickly as her body slammed into that of another ad the arms wrapped tight around her preventing her from escape.

Harry now left to hold the older man all on his own. Struggles before caving in and dumps his share of the weight as he and Snape watch as the blonde slumps to the floor where he lay un-moving. None of which could take any pity as they felt it rightly deserved all the while small mutters from the left of them had them see Minerva holding Hermione tight to her chest. Before she pulled back on feeling the wet and almost fainted on seeing near enough the entire right side of her face covered in blood.

She looked up to see the horrified expression coming from the older woman and lifted her hand to rub the wound that had covered over knowing what it was she as seeing and mentally cursed herself for rubbing it with her sleeve and covering most of her face in her own blood.

"Oh this – this is nothing really. Just a scratch."

The older woman looked like she was about to throw her own tantrum at the dismissal of someone's face being that covered with blood and passed as nothing. At once she grabbed hold of her hand and started tugging her down the corridor ignoring her protests as the two left behind watched them go, with Minerva muttering under her breath as they rounded the corner leaving then standing there.

They waited until both other women were out of sight before looking at each other slowly and in both cases uncomfortably. Severus looking like he would rather have eaten a flaming dugbog than stand in the middle of the hall with the company he was currently in the presence of so with a sniff he merely gifted the younger boy with a sneer before lazily waving his wand as the body of the limp teacher lifted from the floor and followed along after them as they made the same route the other two traveled before.

Two floors up the door to the hospital wing burst open making the nurse checking on her patients jump and spin around wildly to see who it was that had disturbed her only to narrow her eyes on seeing her most frequent quests.

"I swear I will magic a cat flap for you to…" She muttered watching as the pair made their way in with the older woman dragging behind the reluctant girl.

"The amount of times I've had to safe guard that door from breaking is ridiculous…And good Merlin! Hermione what happened to your face!" She stopped aghast when the pair got closer as she saw the amount of red that was plastered to her face. Minerva pulled her over to the nearest bed and promptly forced her down as Poppy went about gathering wipes and a Potion.

"For the last time nothing is wrong with me it's just a –"

"HERMIONE!"

She jumped at hearing the other woman shout and looked to her startled. It seemed that Minerva all the way up had battled her inner thoughts and judging by the way she was stood rigid, her posture stiff and her hands clasped together pressing against her lips, her eyes closed in a bid to calm her breathing down. It would do her no good to try to argue and so she meekly nodded and sat back letting Poppy wipe the blood away to get to the side long gash which went from head to side of her cheek.

Minerva stepped back watching in silence as her battle with her own thoughts continued. From the outward look Hermione did seem fine. With the cut soon to be cleared up and the blood no longer masking her pale skin she looked exactly like she did hours earlier, but that wasn't what her turmoil was about.

She had lied to her; she had lied and went out deliberately after hours with another student. Disregarding all thought of her own safety and to do what she had no idea but she was just at that moment, a maelstrom of emotions that stopped her from thinking clearly which was why she wasn't trying to wrap her hands around the small neck.

She waited until the other woman was finished and satisfied that there was no other injury she left the alone. Hermione was staring at the floor keenly not making any sort of eye contact with her Mother finally the tension broke when the first word came from the older woman. Hearing her name being called she looked up not wanting to disappoint her anymore which she knew just by the tone that she was.

Minerva's face was unreadable at first. She was staring at the younger girl with scrupulous eyes that seemed to piece her soul until finally her expression changed into one she could read…Well, it was a mixture of emotions, boarding from the downright angry to frightened parent she had been since knowing she had been gone.

"Mum I—" She stopped on seeing the infamous hand gesture as Minerva lifted a finger as silence overcame them again.

It was another few minute before Minerva finally had enough calm in her to talk.

"Do you know? Just how scared I was, when I went to the Gryffindor tower and found that you were not there?"

"I didn't mean—" Another finger meant her silence which she was starting to get annoyed with but knew it were warranted.

"I went there with the terrible news that Ginerva had been taken by the Slytherin monster, and quite possibly they may never see her again seeing the school was going to be shut due to the fact that we couldn't find it." The alarmed expression she looked down to had her smile just a bit when she told her that part and shook her head.

"Well I don't think it's come to that anymore…..As something tells me tonight you and Mr Potter may have just helped exponentially with that part of the mystery." She lowered her head, hands in lap as the older woman acknowledged she knew on some part where they had been as she carried on.

"But for that one moment when I knew you weren't there….That you had gone out with Harry, do places unknown. Do you know what I felt?"

Shaking of her head already told her what she knew and so continued, "I felt as though I was back on the third floor, back in that awful place. Back when Severus found you and Mr Weasley lying unconscious along the ground," She pointed to the now no longer there cut along her face.

"And the blood I saw tonight…Only made it seem more real." She is whispering but the words could have been shouted across at her for each one is like a whip, cutting into her heart at just how much worry she caused.

Lowering her head again she closes her eyes at the sudden realization at just how much her absence caused pain to the older woman. At how much fright and panic she must have went through.

"I can't keep doing it Hermione."

She lifted her head, her own fear rising at the sound of her voice. She looked to see the woman who in her eyes was so strong, so formidable. Now looking tired and reigned. She had sat along on the opposite bed across from her, her hands over her face before she took them away.

"It kills me every time you go off be in on your own or with the others and I only find out when it's too late or you end up here….Just like last time" Almost tearing up at the sound of her sounding so low. Hermione jumps from the bed and over to the other where she all but throw herself into the other woman's arms. It worries her that the lack of response coming from the older woman may have actually done something and so she buries her head in the hollow of her neck, willing as hard as she could to ease some of what she might be feeling.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, I really, truly am." She looks up as Minerva is about to speak but cuts her off.

"And I know that my word hasn't been very trustworthy as of late and for that….Again, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you frightened, when your sad I'm sad…But with that saying. I'm not sorry that I did what I did tonight."

The Gryffindor head glances down at her, her silence imploring her to carry on.

"Me and Harry, we…Well I say we I found something and I thought if we went together we might have been able to work out the next part of what was bugging me…But then you told everyone to return to their common rooms. That's when we heard that Ginny had been taken. We went to Lockhart on hearing he was going to try to get into the chamber but found he was packing to make his escape."

She breathed in deeply seeing the slightly curious look replace the despondent one the other woman wore minutes ago and carried on.

"After convincing him to help us," She decided to leave to the parts of glorified blackmail and use of wandless magic which might have been a huge factor in just why he helped and got on with the rest of the story.

"We thought that possibly, we might have found….The way into the chamber….It was just a guess but—"

"And did you?" In spite of her feelings the slight curiosity that she had found was plaguing her prompted her to ask and found herself speechless when she got a nod in return. She gazed down at the smiling little girl stunned,

"So…The entrance was in the second floor bathroom all along?" Hermione nodded as she looked away for a second before what had crossed her mind seconds before.

"He did know it was a girl's bathroom? Didn't he?" She muttered more to herself before finding her arms by themselves wrapping around the smaller body ad pulling it closer to her own.

"It occurred to us that the girl who had died before when it was first open. We heard she had died in the bathroom and so maybe that if anyplace it was the best to go and look."

Minerva nodded knowing that it was good logic. She just didn't think they would find it, after so many years and countless hours lost searching the place. Why didn't it come to them to make that connection?

"Obviously there was a little….Wording, or two we had to say in order for it to open." Minerva nodded knowing that the 'wording' was and said no more on it as she let her speak. She listened to all that had taken place whilst down there how Gilderoy, who she already knew. Turned out to be the complete liar that he was and she was so looking forward to rubbing it in Albus's face when he came back.

Before long they had met with the man behind the diary. This was something new to her and as listened as Hermione sheepishly admitted that there had been a diary that could talk back but it turned out to be a memory of Tom Riddle, frowning she had to ask and nearly choked on her breath when he revealed to them that he was Lord Voldemort.

She watched the smaller face very carefully after hearing that for any sign of discontent. After telling her she had been so close to a memory of her unknown biological father who had been the one behind the attacks after possessing the youngest Gryffindor, her heart felt like lead but it became clear to her after watching her for well over ten minutes. That the truth remained hidden.

She told her how he had been the one to attack them all and even the one that got Hagrid expelled. Before he set the monster on them. That had her especially interested as she along with just about any other person in the entire school, who still had no clue as to what it was, only three people did she realize. Did have that particular knowledge.

Silence crept over the both as Hermione waited. She knew just what it was the older person wanted to know and as much as she wanted to just say it outright, she always did enjoy the look on her Mothers face when it came to be that she knew something the Professor didn't.

She kept up the blissful ignorance until a little poke to her side had her recoil slightly and look up to see the firm lipped frown of the older woman who hated to be kept waiting but she could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Well?"

Pretending to muse on her answer she had to recoil once more as this time the poke turned into a tickle before she finally conceded. "It was a Basilisk."

For the third time that night Minerva found herself stunned and speechless. She stared at the younger girl really not knowing what to say. Fortunately she didn't have to as Hermione spoke for her

"That was why we could her voices in the walls. When it moved around, it spoke we could understand what it was saying. I knew we wasn't mad or slowly getting there….There had to have been an explanation and I was right. That was it."

Still not really knowing what to do she just merely smiled weakly and nodded complying with her logic. It was then the door opened again and in came the others they had left as they moved into the middle as Harry looked at the two sitting next to each other and their joined hug before smiling a little at her, Poppy came out of her room and simply took one look at the knocked out blonde before sighing and pointing the furthest bed where he was dumped, none to delicately by the Potion's man who left him there and turned back to the conscious people left in the room.

"I'm sure that one of you nice people is sure to tell what is it that actually happened tonight seeing as I did waste half my night searching for you two foolish imbeciles." He said point blankly ignoring the scathing look from Minerva as he looked at the two children. Ginny was being seen to by the Medi witch who on noticing her had immediately pulled her closer for further inspection and proper care if she needed it.

"Well?"

Hermione looked over to Harry who had shuffled slightly not sure whether to say anything without informing Dumbledore first. He caught her glance and on looking at her she shrugged letting him know that she had already told the woman enveloping her in a hug and so with a sigh he picked up the conversation and retold the older man including any parts she might have missed.

"And this Basilisk" Snape said once his own shock at having learned of what the creature dwelling in his houses founder's chamber was something staring them all right in the face.

"What has become of that?"

Harry fell silent at the question wondering what he could say. All the way back to the surface he had been dying to know why Hermione wanted him to spare it. Sure she said it was there for security reasons and that it was there to protect the school, but the thing was massive. It was teeth like nothing he had ever seen before and as the whole point of their adventure down the rabbit hole, it was to save Ginny from the snake that had been used to kill people.

He could see the two teachers staring at him and waiting for the answer and knowing that the Slytherin head wasn't a patient man. Got ready to tell them the truth. He just hoped that it was something feasible. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to tell them that it was still alive when Hermione beat him to it

"Yes"

He froze mid speech and looked at her, confusion all over his face as the rest followed suit and stared at the younger girl. Its dead, Harry killed it with a sword."

The boy in question was stumped. He stared long and hard at his friend who was doing her best to ignore the burning from his gaze as she faced the front eventually he looked away wondering just what was going through her head with the biggest lie she had told to date and was quite concerned at just how easily it fell from her lips.

Ginny had been splitting her gaze from Harry to Hermione to Snape and almost had whiplash because of it. She too heard the lie and her breath picked up wondering what the second year girl was up to. She had no idea why she would want to protect a beast like that and was about to speak up when the other girl looked silently at her.

The stare she got reminded her so much of the one Riddle gave her, it was commanding, cold and….Empty all in one. It made her shiver and she knew that it was a warning, telling her to go along with the lie. She closed her mouth and shrank back in the corner choosing to be silent as she had been since they arrived at the hospital wing.

Snape didn't say anything merely gave her a curious glance before nodding once. Harry finally managed to catch her eye in which he looked at her with narrowed ones as she returned it with one that told him they would speak later, just as a groaning sound came from behind Snape and they all looked to see Lockhart rolling over from where his face had been planted in the pillow.

He rolled over and pushed himself up from the covers blinking a little before taking a look around his new scenery. Snape smirked at the slight nervous glint he held in his eye as he searched the room before finally landing on the two sitting on the bed as it changed into a smile.

"Oh wise one" He said his tone full of relief as he looked at them. The rest stared back confused as to what he was on about, Hermione cocked her head a little remembering the joke she had played back in the tunnel.

Just as he was about to say something else Poppy came back bustling over to her newest patient who turned to look at her with no recognition on his face what so ever

"…Hello"

She smiled and placed a tray down next to him as he followed her movement before looking back at her, "Who are you?"

"Someone very put upon" She replied wearily as he nodded slowly…"And…Wh….Who I'm I?"

"Just lie back please." She said pushing him back down as he tried to get up, he looked at her and scrunched his face up. "That's an odd sort of name isn't it? Lie back please"

He turned to Hermione who was looking with wide eyes not at all knowing what he was about to say and pleasantly called over to her, "Are all your names this odd?"

Baffled at what the child like man was saying they continued to watch his blissful show of looking around the entire room before back to them "I mean her name is someone put upon….My name is Lie back please. And her name is oh wise one…I mean—"

"I'm sorry what?" Harry cut him off as the blonde looked over to the dark-haired boy still smiling. "Sorry for what?"

He blinked a couple of times before pointing to the girl who had now been thoroughly gnawing on her lip and trying her hardest to look contrite as he spoke. "What was her name?"

Lockhart beamed happily at hearing the mention of his new friend, if only he knew just how much that new friend wanted to rip his tongue out as he replied. "Oh wise one….She told me back in the long dark place."

No one spoke after his little revelation s two heads turned slowly to look at the girl whose name had changed so suddenly and saw that she was looking anywhere but up and not seeing the two sets of questioning eyebrows.

"Oh wise one?" Snape drawled a hint of amusement in his tone as the blonde smiled again "Yes, well at first she told me it was a secret. But then she was kind enough to tell me it but said I mustn't let anyone else know…Only I could call her that"

The other man simply smirked and turned his attention to the most popular person in the room that was still not looking anywhere but upwards before a slight coughing from Minerva finally coaxed her into speaking.

Finally she made the show of noticing them as she eyed them all staring at her and shrugged. "What….If the man wants to be right for the first time in his life, then who I'm I to stop him."

Minerva had to gape uncharacteristically at the younger girl and her audacity which was getting bolder with each year when a shrill cry from Fawkes had them looking to see Ginny jump with fright before the phoenix vanished from her shoulder in a blaze telling them only one thing.

"I see the headmaster has made his grand return" Snape remarked looking at the spot the bird had been before turning to Harry who had done the same.

"I think this means you can go see him now" He said gaining his attention as Harry nodded and with a look to Hermione and a smile to Ginny he turned and made his way to the door, he was just outside when Snape called out.

"And for Merlin sake keep that sword pointed downwards!" He turned back alarmed at having only just realized he still held the sword before nodding once more and leaving. Once he was gone Snape gave the rest a simple nod of affirmation to which Minerva responded with her own gracious one which silently thanked him for helping before watching him take his own leave.

Not long after Minerva decided she had seen enough of the infirmary to last her a year and so making sure that Ginny was ok and sitting down after her ordeal before promising to tell her brothers and parents she led Hermione away from the wing and back to her chamber. There she got her a cup of tea before declaring she was staying there for the night before making a trip to her room to get her spare night-clothes she kept.

She took a few minutes in the quiet of her room to reflect to all that happened that night and as much as she was disappointed, she couldn't help but no longer feel scared for a multitude of reasons. One for that Ginny was safe and back in the Gryffindor with her family where she belonged, happy that the creature which she now had knowledge of was dead and therefore could no longer terrorize the school that after tonight would no longer be forced in closure due to two children.

Two incredibly stupid, brave foolhardy, children but she had to smile as those two children happened to have come from her house and truly represented what being a Gryffindor was really about. On gathering the clothes she made her way out and stood just in the door way to see one of the said children stretched out along the sofa basking in the fire and with her tea before smiling.

Yes she should have really chided her for having her feet up but she couldn't bring herself to disturb her just yet. Having heard just how close she was to Riddle tonight had her heart freezing with each word they had said to each other, it had her worrying and fearing that she might have asked questions she really had no answers to and hadn't prepared for in she was honest.

But here now being back in the comfort of the room and having heard no sound or even a show of expression that might have given away some sort of confusion she may have had. It had her relaxed and confident that all was still well.

And with that she made her way over to knock her feet off the sofa. She may have just taken on a king of the serpents but that didn't excuse the good manners she brought her up to have. Before retiring for the night as Hermione crawled under the thick covers and snuggled up to the older woman as they slowly gave way to sleep.

The next day and without any of them realizing it was the day of the end of year feast. Both Hermione and Harry went to meet with Ron who had woken and on hearing all that had happened. First fell in to despair at having heard his sister had been taken. Before elation at how they went and got her back he had all but threw himself at them in his show of gratitude before his face fell at having actually passed out.

But as they waited for him to leave the room they did keep him entertained with the story of the chamber, and the monster which was a snake. He shuddered on hearing that and told them both rather them then him, which made them all laugh and knew he was back to normal. Ginny had tearfully confessed that she had found the small book in one of the ones she had got for school and that were where it all escalated.

Of course it wasn't all her, Harry told them that Lucius had come storming in demanding to know why the headmaster was back and that Dobby, the one who had been telling him to leave. His master was the head of the Malfoy family. Hermione snarled under her breath at hearing on how he was kicked down the stairs but smiled when Harry freed him with a sock he tricked the older blonde into giving him.

They made their way slowly down joining the rest of the school who were still ignorant to the truth but all knew that the Monster had finally been stopped and that the school no longer had to shut. They cheered on hearing that when the feast started. Sitting down at the table they listened to the older man standing at the top and cheered along when the others who had been attacked, were no longer petrified and was up and about as they could see with the extra addition of Dean, who was smiling at being able to move.

Both of them turned to the front shocked at when they heard their name being mentioned. And that deepened when he announced that both were to get special services to the school. none spoke as they were patted on the back by their housemates which then turned into hugs, slaps, and punches on the arm when he also stated thy would be getting two hundred points apiece for their courage which guaranteed the house cup for the second year in a row.

They caught each other's gaze and smiled shyly at the attention they were being given before the doors at the other end opened to reveal Hagrid, who strode in to silence. He smiled hesitantly and stared his was down the table saying how he was late due to the bird that had gotten lost much to Ron's embarrassment. That night the celebrations continued well into the early hours when it was announced official, that the lion house had won. Also that given the amount of time it had taken to subdue the Basilisk once and for all, no exams were to be held and so officially cancelled.

In the middle of the yelling and cheering kids sat one very unhappy girl who glared at the oblivious head, she was annoyed that her one good thing had been taken away she frowned at the joyous students around her and silently mused if she should let it slip that the snake was not as dead as they all thought. Maybe then having exams could give them all something to think about.

Speaking off, as they made their way back to the tower to celebrate more he caught up with her and on pulling aside asked what she was thinking on lying to them. He was concerned and it clearly showed. But she didn't have to have a reason for wanting it alive. She didn't know why, she just knew it didn't deserve to die….And that if he was any kind of friend he wouldn't have wanted it dead either. Nor would he say anything.

He didn't look happy but promised as he left to find Ron she watched him go and thought about the snake in the chamber who was sleeping, content and still breathing. She knew it would no longer attack. Not without a good reason and as funny and stupid as it felt she couldn't help but feel….Connected with it.

Besides out of the two of them it appeared she was the one it listened to more and so was confident that if anything should happen she could handle it before moving to join in the party.

The next day was a whirlwind for all as they hurried to pack up the last of their things on getting ready for the train. In spite of never going on the train for the journey back and so didn't have to run around like the rest. Hermione always packed the night before just so she could get the task out of the way and enjoy sitting back on her bed watching the other two panic at how they didn't have enough room for their make-up.

Once the last dash around the school was done and the heads were seeing them of on the way to the train. She tagged along seeing them off when the train actually went as they arrived at the station and battled their way through the flow of students bidding each other goodbye and had congregated in the doorway much to Ron's annoyance.

"Couldn't have done this by the entrance could they?" He huffed on getting his trunk into the nearest carriage before joining Harry near the window to bid Hermione goodbye as she waited on the platform

"Write over the holiday?" She asked looking at them both Ron snorted but nodded which she took that as his way of saying 'Are you joking' before turning to Harry who nodded. Having literally no one to talk to over the holidays and despite her essay of a letter, he could always count on the one consistency that never failed to get him through the longest and most boring days of his life.

The shrill whistle alerted the students that they needed to board. Soon the platform was empty save for Hermione who stood back as the train got ready to leave. She waved as he large red steam train slowly started to leave as the two boys leaned out the window and waved until they were out of sight.

She stayed at the now quiet station watching as the train turned the corner, her smile slowly fading until now nothing but thoughtful gaze remained. It wasn't that she now unhappy that she wouldn't see them until the next year, but rather from the lingering questions in her head from the event of last night.

She wasn't blind not to have seen the almost horrified expression that appeared on her Mothers face last night on hearing how they interacted with the memory of Riddle. She saw how pretty much all the colour in her face drained to the point of where she could have contended for the title of Gryffindor ghost. It confused her and if there was one thing she didn't like it was the unknown. She had to get the answers to the questions in her head but somehow doubted the older woman would be a willing participant to that.

Turning she made her way to the entrance of the station and back through the forest on the pat back to Hogsmeade. There was also the question of the Snake, and why it kept calling her the second one. She knew she didn't have time then and didn't know if she had any now before going home as the frustration of the blocks in her way had her kicking at the nearest stone as she followed the path through the trees.

One way or another she would get her answers.

Or kill something trying.

* * *

**Well there we have it. Hope it was as good as readers wanted it to be as it was harder to write then the last epilogue. **

**Like I said last time it might take a few days before the next story as I have to read up on the third one.**

**Until then.**

**:D**


End file.
